Arsenal: Galactic Hero
by MakaveliX T
Summary: The sequel to Arsenal: Hero Generation. After defeating Apocalypse, Trey thought everything would go back to normal. But with new powers, new friendships, and a whole new place to protect, Trey will have to adapt quick in order to be the hero the universe needs. OCxOC BenxOC *Currently in Season 2*
1. S1 EP1: I'M BACK!

**S1 EP1: I'M BACK!**

What's up, guys! Long time no see! Last time you saw me, I was just getting told that my friends and I were being assigned to protect the whole galaxy. We were doing that anyway, but its nice to feel needed. Anyway, a few things have gone down since you saw me last. Firstly, Charity finally gave me that second birthday present, which was sex, if you didn't already know. Second, since Apocalypse had control of the world for that time period, he took it upon himself to destroy a whole bunch of stuff. That included the school. That meant we got an extra couple of months to just chill in the RV until the school and damaged parts of the city were rebuilt. I also warped over to Kyle's dimension and helped him save his world, but that's not my story to tell. Ben and Gwen's birthday also came up and we celebrated with them, which was cool. We also caught all the supervillains that Apocalypse set free. Last thing, Gwen got accepted into some prestigious prep school a while back and left, after a warm goodbye. That means, no more Impact, unfortunately for Ben. Now that you're all caught up, let's go!

It all started in an unknown location. Inside, a big, green, goblin-like alien was sitting on a huge throne. He was wearing a magenta suit with a gold, sparkling crown.

Alien: "Come to me, my subjects!" At his call, a bunch of other goblin aliens ran in and kneeled down.

Subject alien: "Yes, my lord?"

King alien: "It is time. Time to finally prove our superiority and conquer this pathetic world!" His subjects all cheered and clapped for him.

Subject alien: "Sire, are you sure it is the right time? I mean, you just emerged from your thousand year slumber, you're not at full capacity." The king gave him the deadliest death glare, causing him to stumble back in pure fear.

King alien: "Are you implying that my earth and eventual galaxy conquering plan, led by my brilliant and amazing leadership skills, will FAIL?!"

Subject alien: "Um, N-no."

King alien: "Excellent! Because, as we all know, Skrulls are the one true superior race, and I am the leader. That being said, who can stop me? I repeat, WHO CAN STOP ME?!

...

Meanwhile, with me. I was sitting on top of the Jasper building, the tallest building in the city. I had once again changed up my outfit, now wearing a red and black camouflage shirt with short sleeves and a hood, black cargo shorts, black socks and red and black Curry 2.5 sneakers. I cut off my braids and was now back to my curly black hair. My Ultimatrix muscle was still on my left wrist. I stood up and stretched.

Trey: "Man, it's good to be back." I turned around so my back was facing the edge of the building, then let myself fall off the building. I fell through the air and opened my eyes, my body releasing a bright red light. I emerged from the light as Elaskimo, stretched my arms out to a building, and slung myself through the air. I let my momentum carry me and did a back flip.

Elaskimo: "WOOOOO HOOOOO! What ya got for me today, Bellwood?!" I started to descend and swung on my stretched arm like a rope. I flew past a police helicopter.

Helicopter radio: "Attention all units, a bank robbery is occurring right now at the Bellwood East Bank. Suspects are heavily armed and dangerous.

Elaskimo: "Alright, let's get to work." I landed on a building and ran across it, then leaped up, flipped over and slingshotted myself forward with my arms. I sailed through the air and swung on one of my stretched arms until I got to the bank. I landed on top of a building and looked down, seeing the two robbers with machine guns, with money strapped to their backs.

Robber 1: "Alex, this is our biggest score yet!" The other one laughed and nodded.

Alex: "Sure is, Flint. And with Arsenal dead, there's nobody around to cramp our style." I landed in front of them as Chill Factor.

Chill Factor: "Didn't know you guys had any style, considering those tacky thief outfits." They looked shocked.

Flint: "But, but, but, I thought you were dead!" I shrugged.

Chill Factor: "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, you guys gonna give up or do I have to give you guys a chill pill?" For a second, I thought they'd surrender, but they suddenly aimed their weapons and let of rounds at me. I quickly leaped over the bullets and landed behind them, then sweep-kicked Alex's legs from under him and kicked him into a car. I shot ice blasts at his hands, freezing him to the car.

Flint: "Suck on this, freak!" He swung at me with the end of his gun, but I ducked and became Jet Stream, then blew him away from me. He landed on the ground next to the car and I became Web Head, then stuck him to the ground with webs.

Web Head: "Look on the bright side, guys. At least you can trade those tacky thief uniforms for super cool orange prison jumpsuits." The police cars pulled up and a couple officers got out and cuffed the robbers. I reverted to normal and the officers walked up to me.

Officer: "Nice job as always, Trey Sergauson. The crime rate is finally starting to go down again." I smiled.

Trey: "My pleasure, dude. I'm glad I can hel-" I was cut off by my phone ringing (my ringtone was the music from the Ben 10 theme song). I excused myself from the officer and answered it.

Trey: "Speak on it."

Charity: "Trey, where are you?! Remember, Ben wanted us all to come to his soccer game." My eyes widened, I had totally forgot.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, I remember. I just got caught in a little traffic jam. I'll be right there." As I was about to hang up, the police car's sirens went off as they drove off.

Charity: "Trey, was that a siren?" I cleared my throat.

Trey: "...No."

Charity: "Trey!"

Trey: "Be right there!" I quickly hung up, became Heatblast, and rocketed myself away.

...

I arrived and reverted to normal, landing on the bleachers next to Charity. I lounged casually, like I'd been there the whole time.

Trey: "Sup, babe." She raised her eyebrow at me.

Charity: "So we're going to just act like you didn't just fly your way here like a fucking rocket?" Charity had changed up her look, too. She wore a short black crop top that showed her stomach, a short purple jacket that came down to her stomach, dark blue skinny jeans and black Converse. Her hair was in a pony tail with one bang out and it had purple streaks in it. I smirked.

Trey: "Yes, yes we are." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

Charity: "Kay. You got here just in time, actually, the teams just got on the field." I looked on the field and saw Ben at the goal, since he was the goalie. Even though he was only 11, he was so good that he played on the varsity team. Good for Benji.

I stood up and waved at him.

Trey: "Let's get this W, Tennyson!" I tapped my chest and pointed to the sky, and he did the same, then smiled at me. I sat back down.

Charity: "You two are adorable." I chuckled.

Trey: "Yeah, Ben's my boy. He's right up there with Logan in terms of being my best friend."

Charity: "Speaking of Mr. Bionic, where is he?" I shrugged.

Trey: "He said he'd be at the martial arts center. Something about limiting his reliance on his powers. We're meeting up with him after the game." She nodded and two girls and a guy came up to us.

Girl: "OMG, are you Trey Sergauson and Charity Jennings?" We nodded.

Guy: "Can we get your autographs?" Charity and I smiled at them.

Charity: "Sure, guys." They handed us pens and had us sign a picture of me as Power House and a picture of Charity in her demon form.

Girl 2: "Thanks, guys!" They ran off. That had been happening quite a bit lately, especially to me. I'm pretty much a universal celebrity as well as superhero, and the others have a bit of a fan base too.

Charity: "Babe, the game's starting." I looked on the field and she was right.

Trey: "Let's go, Benji!" With that, the game started. It was a pretty intense matchup and eventually the score was 3-2, with Ben's team in the lead. The other team got the ball and started running toward the goal that Ben was guarding.

Trey: "C'mon Ben, you got this." The opposing player kicked the ball at the goal, but Ben quickly and effortlessly caught it, successfully stopping the goal. Time ran out in the game, Ben's team won! The crowd erupted into cheers and I sprinted down to the field to help the team parade Ben off.

...

Later, we were all in the parking lot. Ben had been given the unanimous MVP award.

Ben: "Thanks for coming to my game, Unc." I smiled at him and gave him a noogie.

Trey: "It was the least I could do for my MVP, here. So, what you up to, now?"

Ben: "I'm gonna head home and tell Sandra and Carl the news. What about you guys?"

Charity: "We're gonna head over and meet Logan at the martial arts center. After that, we don't know." I looked at her.

Trey: "I'm actually gonna head back to the RV, first, love. I remember Logan asked me to grab his Gatorade bottle."

Charity: "Okay, Treezy, see you there." She pecked me on the lips, then became her demon form, and flew off.

Ben: "She's really getting the hang of her powers." I nodded.

Trey: "That's my Charity. Speaking of, when you getting a little lady, Benji?" He shrugged.

Ben: "Haven't really thought about that, to be honest. But if a girl comes along that peaks my interest, I'll give it a go." I nodded.

Trey: "Well, I should be going, dude, I'll holler at you later." I dapped him up, then became Astrodactyl and took off into the air.

Ben: "Man, I miss that."

Voice: "Miss what?" Ben jumped, then turned around to see a white girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing a green T shirt and black skirt over black leggings and green sneakers. She looked around his age.

Ben: "Oh, uh, nothing. Hi, Ben Tennyson." He held his hand out and she giggled, shaking it.

Girl: "That's obvious, everybody knows you. Trey Sergauson's best friend and Impact. I guess you can now add soccer star to your resume." They both laughed, "I'm Aubrie Rose, nice to meet you."

Ben: "You too. Hey, I gotta get going, maybe I'll see you around?" She nodded.

Aubrie: "Give me your phone." He did and she quickly added her number, then gave it back to him, "Now you have my number, and you better call or text me." She playfully glared at him and walked off.

Ben: "I totally will." With that, he took off on his bike.

I had just landed at the RV and reverted to normal, walking inside. The Plumbers were working on a new home for us, but it wasn't quite ready yet so we happily stayed here.

Trey: "Max, you here? I just came back for Logan's bottle. Hello? Um, here, Maxy Maxy Maxy." I searched the whole RV, but didn't find him. I opened the door to the bathroom and was suddenly kicked back by a goblin creature with purple armor.

Goblin: "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" I stood up and dusted myself off.

Trey: "I was just about to ask you the same question, big ears." He turned his arms into spears and came swinging at me. I ducked under both of them, then turned my feet into Biohazard punk busters and kicked him out the door. He rolled out onto the grass. I followed after him.

Trey: "Okay, either you Jehovah's witnesses are getting more persistent or you're here for another reason." He turned his arms into saw blades and charged at me. I ducked under one of them, jumped over another one, then glowed red and became Ironheart, an Iron Man-like alien I got from Kyle, and blasted the goblin in the stomach with a repulsor beam from my palms. He tumbled back, then sprouted wings and took off into the air, shooting bullets from machine guns that he turned his hands into.

Ironheart: "Hey, shapeshifting is my schtick! I swear if I hear one quip, I'm suing!" I took off after him, dodging the bullets, then nailed him in the face. He flew back, then recovered in mid-air, turned his hand into a bazooka, then fired it at me. I put up an energy shield to deflect it, then powered up and shot a huge beam from my chest, nailing him spot on and sending him spiraling to the ground. I landed over him.

Ironheart: "Alright ugly, what's your deal?" He pushed me back, then ran off, "Okay, that was weird. Better grab the bottle and meet the others." I became Red Lightning, zoomed into the RV to get the bottle, then zoomed off toward the martial arts center. I got there, then reverted to normal next to Charity. She looked at me and I nodded my head upward. She giggled and scooted closer to me as we watched Logan.

He was sparring with some other kid. The kid swung at him, but Logan easily dodged it, grabbed his arm, turned him around, and kicked him in the back. The kid recovered and charged ate him, but he expertly front-flipped over him, then sweep kicked his legs from under him. Logan was about to punch him in the face, when the instructor stepped in.

Instructor: "That's enough for today, Logan-San. Very good job."

Logan: "Yeah, thanks, dude." He helped the other kid up and Charity and I walked over to him.

Trey: "That was awesome, broskey. And you didn't use any of your bionics?" Logan smirked and shook his head.

Logan: "Nope, that was all training and skill, Treez. You should train with me." I laughed.

Trey: "That was a good one, Loges. When have I ever needed training?" He sighed.

Logan: "I just figured you'd want to be prepared in case your powers ever got stolen again. But, whatever, you got my bottle?" I nodded and handed it to him.

Trey: "Something weird just happened, too. We should get on that."

Logan: "Bet, just let me hit the showers. Be right back." He walked off.

Two hours later...

Logan came back and saw Charity and I sleeping on the floor. She was cuddled up to my chest. He rolled his eyes and powered up electricity in his fingers, then shocked both of us.

Trey and Charity: "AHH!" We jumped up.

Logan: "Why are you guys sleeping? I thought we had work to do." He had changed his outfit too. He wore a long-sleeved T shirt with stars and planets on it, dark black jeans, and white Nike's.

I rubbed my eyes.

Trey: "Well, when you take two hours to get dressed, what are we supposed to do?"

Charity: "And I thought I took long in the bathroom." Logan crossed his arms.

Logan: "Hey! I like to be extra clean before missions, okay?!" Charity and I snickered.

Trey: "Anyway, as I was saying TWO HOURS AGO, something weird happened. I went to the RV to pick up the bottle and Max wasn't there."

Charity: "That is weird. He usually tells us before he goes on one of his adventures."

Logan: "Yeah, it's unlike him to just up and leave."

Trey: "That's not even the weirdest part. I opened the bathroom door and some freaky goblin thing popped out and tried to fuck me up. I kicked his ass, but I still have no idea what he was even doing there."

Logan: "You think the goblin had something to do with Max's disappearing?"

Trey: "I hope not, but it is a possibility." Just then, a guy wearing a trench coat and hat appeared.

Guy: "Hey! What are you three doing here?!" I looked at the others, then back at him.

Trey: "It's alright dude, we're-" I was cut off by him pulling out a blaster and shooting at me, causing me to have to jump back to avoid it, "Hey, what the hell, dude?!"

He suddenly pulled his face off, revealing a brown alien.

Alien: "You three are coming with me."

Charity: "Yeah, how about no!" We took off toward the exit, but when we got to it, we found that it was chained shut by some kind of crystal.

Logan: "Oh, great."

Alien: "There's no escape, come quietly." I glowed red and became an alien that was the exact replica of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman from Yugioh.

Flame Wingman: "Sorry, but quietly has never been my style." I flew upward and blasted fire at him from my dragon head hand while the others tried to get the door opened. The fire forced him back, but he still shot lasers at me. I flew around the lasers, then used my tail to slam the ground, causing him to fly back. Logan blasted him with eye beams, cratering him into the wall, where Charity encased him in a necroplasm cage. I landed in front of him.

Flame Wingman: "That should teach you to think twice before trying to capture Arsenal and his friends."

Alien: "Wait, Arsenal? As in, Trey Sergauson?"

Flame Wingman: "Yeah," I reverted to normal, "What's it to you?"

Alien: "I thought you three were more of those shapeshifting goblins. I actually need your help, Arsenal."

Logan: "Help with what?"

Alien: "I'd be happy to fill you all in AFTER you let me go." I nodded at Charity and she made the cage go away.

Trey: "Alright, now start talking."

Alien: "Very well, my name is Magister Labrid, I am a Plumber from sector E-609. I am here because your father, Max Tennyson has gone missing and I'm going to find out why." We were speechless.

Logan: "Max is...missing?" Charity suddenly became her demon form and pinned Labrid against a wall.

Charity: "YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS HE?!"

Labrid: "I swear, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know where he is." I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

Trey: "Baby, calm down. We're going to figure out what's going on. I promise." She calmed down and turned back to normal.

Charity: "Sorry, Magister. Max is just really important to us."

Labrid: "I understand, Charity Jennings. But, we need to go, there's something happening right now that may give us a lead on where to find Max."

Trey: "Right, it's hero time."

...

We had ended up at Bellwood docks and were all hiding behind some crates.

Logan: "What are we doing here, exactly?" Labrid pointed to some guys in metal suits, standing next to more goblin aliens. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Wait, are those Forever Knights? I thought we took care of them after I beat Enoch."

Labrid: "No, since you took the planet back from Apocalypse, the knights have been acting in super secrecy. I managed to track them here and found out that they're shipping VERY illegal technology and selling it to those goblins." I started to stand up.

Trey: "Okay, no problem. I'll just go Atomix and take care of it."

Charity: "Babe, no, we still have no idea what these goblins are capable of. You said they can shapeshift, right?"

Trey: "Yeah, but-"

Logan: "But nothing, dude. We can't afford them being extremely powerful and capturing you. We can't go through that again." We all looked at him.

Trey: "Logan, I-" I stopped talking when I felt a weapon pointed at the back of my head.

Knight: "One move and your alien brains are splattered all over the ground." I put my hands up along with the others and we were led down to where all the knights and goblins were.

Trey: "Whoa, this looks like a pretty cool party. Glad I could make it."

Labrid: "This is serious, Trey, not the time for jokes."

Charity: "We always tell him that, but he never listens."

Goblin: "QUIET! You made a big mistake coming here, do-gooder. You will not stop the Emperor's plans." When I looked at him, my eyes glowed red and I dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach.

Logan and Charity: "TREY!"

Knight: "Kill him!" Right before they could, Logan released a shockwave, knocking the knights and goblins back. Charity became her demon form and Labrid pulled out his blaster.

Charity: "Baby, are you okay?!" I slowly stood up and shook my head, my eyes returning to their normal scarlet color.

Trey: "Yeah, I'm cool. Let's kick ass." She nodded, then flew at some knights. They slashed at her with their swords, but she deflected both of them with her cloak, then dropped to the ground and knocked their legs out from under them. As they fell to the ground, she blasted them into the water with necroplasm blasts. Logan flipped over a goblin and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. Thanks to his bionic strength, the goblin spun around in the air, giving Logan the chance to leap up and slam him to the ground. A knight came at Logan and grabbed him from behind, but Logan surrounded his body with a HUGE shockwave and electrocuted the knight off oh him. Labrid blasted two goblins, then flipped over a knight and blasted him in the back. A goblin ran at me with two hammer hands, but I ducked under both of them.

Trey: "Oh, you SO don't want these problems, dude!" I tried to transform, but my eyes just flickered red, "What the fuck?!" I tried again, but still nothing.

Goblin: "What was it you just said about not wanting problems?" He smirked and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying into some crates. He leaped up and tried to slam me, but I rolled out of the way and took off running, the goblin right behind me. I tried my limb changing powers, but my eyes just flickered red again.

Trey: "Of all the times for my powers to fail me, now HAS to be the time!" I ran straight into a knight and he blasted me back into the goblin, who nailed me across the face, sending me crashing into more crates. Knights and goblins crowded me and prepared the final blows.

Knights: "Any last words, hero?" Suddenly, my eyes opened and flickered red wildly. I released a burst of red light and when it faded, I was a new alien that was a combination of Diamondhead and Wildmutt. I had Wildmutt's body but was encased in orange crystal with talons on my shoulders. The symbol on my belt was both red and green.

DiamondMutt: "You guys are in so much trouble." I leaped up and spun around in mid-air, unleashing a barrage of orange crystal shards at them. They all got hit and I landed, then charged at them, turned my arms and head into diamond sabers, then nailed the knights across the body, knocking them all back. Goblins turned their hands into whips and trapped my hands and feet, but I smirked and spun around, swinging them around too. A few of them let go, and I used the remaining goblins' whips to slam them together and trap them all in diamond cages. After that, I ran at the remaining enemies and brought up orange diamond pillars out of the ground, then, using my Wildmutt agility, I did a double front flip and slammed the diamond pillars on top of the knights and goblins, knocking them all out for the count. The others ran up to me and I reverted to normal, my eyes flickering for a second.

Charity: "Treezy, what was that? You turned into some weird combo platter."

Trey: "I think I know. When my Doppelganger DNA absorbed that goblin, instead of giving me that form, it added his unique shapeshifting abilities to my own, making my DNA go haywire and transforming me into that fusion form. And I have a feeling there are more fusions where that came from."

Logan: "Let's hope so, that form kicked so much ass!" Labrid went over to a knight and picked him up.

Labrid: "Alright, metal head, where are you keeping these weapon shipments?!"

Knight: "OW! In our castle, just west from here! Please, put me down!"

Labrid: "Gladly." He knocked the knight out cold.

Trey: "So, to the castle?"

Labrid: "To the castle." We set off after that.

* * *

We got to the castle and I walked in first, everybody else following after me.

Trey: "These guys are really sticking to the whole medieval thing, aren't they?"

Logan: "Careful, dude, we have no idea what kind of shit they've got set up in this castle."

Labrid: "He's right, the Forever Knights are known to be very protective of their castles. Stay on your toes." We all nodded and kept walking until we reached some kind of treasure room.

Charity: "Whoa, look at all this stuff." There was gold, diamonds, jewels, everything you could think of was in this room. I chuckled.

Trey: "They probably stole all of this, honestly. Would it really be bad if we just took one thing?" Charity jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed a ruby necklace. Suddenly, an alarm went off and several knights popped out of nowhere.

Logan: "Good going, Bonnie and Clyde, you let them know we're here." They fired at us, but Logan put up an electric shield to protect us. Labrid started shooting at the knights with his blaster and Charity became her demon form, then let off bullets from the machine guns that she turned her cloak into. She fired some more, then whipped some knights with her green chains. Suddenly, a dragon appeared behind us.

Logan: "Dude, watch out!" He yelled a sonic scream at the dragon, but it wasn't harmed. I looked at the dragon.

Trey: "Dude, help the others. Time for another fusion!" I glowed red and became a combination of Boltneck and Under Wraps. I had Under Wraps's slender build, arms and torso with Boltneck's feet, hands and lightning rods on my back. I also had Under Wraps' head. The symbol was on my stomach.

Trey: "CRUCIFIX!" I launched my bandages and wrapped them around the dragon's neck, then released 100,000 volts of electricity through them, knocking the dragon back. I jumped up and swung on a light fixture, then did and electric slam on top of the dragon. Logan got the last of the knights and Labrid gathered up all the stolen weapons.

Charity: "I got your back, baby." She flew up and summoned necroplasm daggers, then launched them at the dragon, disorienting it for a split second. It recovered and breathed fire at her, but she was unharmed and turned her cloak into two snake heads that shot venom at the dragon. It stumbled back.

Crucifix: "Lemme finish this off, love." I launched my bandages up and hooked them onto every electrical circuit in the castle, then reigned down a HUGE electrical storm on the dragon that instantly struck it down for good, "Phew, Boltneck could've never done that."

Labrid: "Good job, Trey, now if you would just destroy these weapons."

Crucifix: "On it." I wrapped my bandages around the weapons, then sent a large bolt to them, effectively blowing them up. Unfortunately, a bolt accidentally hit Labrid, sending him flying.

Crucifix: "Oh shit." I reverted to normal and we ran to him.

Trey: "Magister, I'm so sorry! I didn't know the bolt was so strong."

Labrid: "Don't worry about me, Trey, my time was coming anyway. Just...stop the goblins...find your father...and...and..." With that, he was gone.

Charity: "Oh no.." She reverted to normal and buried her face in my shoulder. Logan just looked down in sadness. I smiled.

Trey: "Hey, we have no time to mope around, we gotta stop these goblins, right?" They both looked up and smiled at me.

Charity and Logan: "Right." We suddenly felt rumbling underneath us. I smirked.

Trey: "I think I know where the goblin headquarters is."

...

Meanwhile, the goblins were crowded around the king, who did not look happy.

King goblin: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE STOPPED?!" The goblins cowered in fear.

Goblin: "It was a Doppelganger, sire. He showed up and defeated us, as well as the Forever Knights." The king slapped him aside.

King goblin: "Doppelganger?! Do not play me as if I'm some kind of fool, Doppelgangers have been extinct for years! There is no way one is on earth." Suddenly, the wall was blasted apart, revealing Charity, Logan and I. I smirked.

Trey: "Actually, King Ugly, I am on earth. And I don't take too kindly to you trying to destroy it."

King goblin: "Infernal vermin, how dare you enter the sacred hall of the Skrulls?!"

Trey: "Skrulls, huh? An ugly name for an ugly species." The others chuckled.

King Skrull: "DESTROY THEM!" Skrulls charged at us while the king ran into another room.

Logan: "Stop him, Treez, we got these guys."

Charity: "Yeah, go get him, baby." I nodded and ran after the king. As soon as I got in the other room, I was blasted in the face by fire and knocked back into a wall.

King Skrulls: "You are too late, Doppelganger, I have already released the rocket that will turn ever inferior life form on this planet into Skrulls. I will be ruler of the new world and YOU will meet your doom!" I stood up and smirked.

Trey: "Meet my doom? Come on, surely you can do better than that." He roared and charged at me, but I glowed red and became a combination of Atomix and Alien X. I looked exactly like in the show.

Trey: "ATOMIC-X!" I punched him back with my full strength.

Atomic-X: "You must not have heard about me, wrinkle face. The name is Trey Sergauson, you can call me Arsenal." He shot rock pillars at me, but I created a cosmic sword and slashed through each one, then flew at him. He turned his hand into a saber and slashed at me, but I blocked it with my forearm, then sent a cosmic nuclear energy ball directly into his stomach, blowing him straight through the wall. I flew straight into him and punched him in the face, but he recovered and kneed my face, making me stumble a bit, then turned his hands into jack hammers and clobbered my stomach and head.

King Skrulls: "Filthy, worthless vermin! YOU WILL NOT STOP THE ONE TRUE RACE!" He charged at me.

Atomic-X: "Aw, shut up!" Right as he got to me, I released a huge aura of cosmic and radioactive energy, knocking him to the ground. I walked over to him and picked him up by his neck.

Atomic-X: "Who's the one true race, now?" I smirked.

King Skrulls: "You will pay for this." He released a blinding flash of light and was gone.

Atomic-X: "Oh shit, the rocket!" I quickly flew upward until I reached the rocket, then released so much energy into it that it exploded. I got caught in the explosion and fell to the ground, creating a huge crater.

Charity and Logan: "Trey!" There was a flash of red light and they saw me sitting in the crater.

Trey: "Hey, guys, what's up?" They both smiled at me.

...

Later, all the Skrulls that didn't escape were taken into Plumber custody. Magister Lerman came up to us.

Lerman: "Good job, you three, especially you, Trey. Without you, we'd all be Skrulls."

Trey: "Don't mention it, I couldn't imagine being that ugly." After the explosion, my forms were back to normal. I could transform into all my regular forms and I can now activate fusion mode whenever I wanted, kinda like going ultimate.

Lerman: "Unfortunately, we weren't able to find Max. I wouldn't worry though, he's always been tough."

Trey, Logan and Charity: "Yeah.."

Pierce: "Since the king escaped, he'll no doubt try to continue with his plans. Be careful, hot shot, we may have another invasion on our hands." With that, the Plumbers left.

Charity: "We're gonna find Max, right Trey?" I put my arm around her.

Trey: "Of course we are. And we're going to stop the king. Because when the three of us are together, who can stop us?" I kissed Charity, then the three of us headed home.

...

Meanwhile, the king was in a new headquarters with a ton more Skrulls.

King Skrull: "My subjects, although our plan was foiled today, do not worry, we will prevail because we are the one true race!" The Skrulls all cheered.

King Skrull: "But be vigilant, for we now have a new enemy." He pressed a button and a picture of me appeared on a monitor, "Trey Sergauson."

 **The end.**

* * *

There we have it, the actual sequel has begun. Sorry for the long wait and sorry if this first episode is too much like Alien Force. I promise it won't always be like that. As always, reviews are appreciated. See you guys next time!


	2. S1 EP2: Jealousy at its Finest

**S1 EP2: Jealousy at its Finest**

Salutations. Coming to you after I stopped King Skrull's initial plan to take over the earth. After that, a couple things went down. One, we told Ben that Max was missing and as expected, he was as bummed out as we are. Two, I noticed my powers have been acting kinda wonky since I acquired my fusion ability. Like, I would try to transform into one form and instead mistransform into some other form. I don't know what's going on. But anyway, on with this adventure.

Right now, the others and I were in the business district of the city, dealing with a random metahuman that had surfaced. This one could apparently control mud/tar and mold it into anything he wants. Guess what his name was...

Metahuman: "You're wasting your time, Arsenal and friends! For I, Tar Demon, am gonna kill you and take over this city!" I chuckled a bit and looked around at the crowd that had formed to watch.

Trey: "You guys wanna take this one? He's a bit too lame for me."

Ben: "Totally!" Although he couldn't use his Impact powers anymore, Ben still tries to help out. The Plumbers have been working on some technology for him, but haven't come up with anything. Right now, he has gauntlets that let off plasma shots, kinda like Mega Man.

Logan: "Should be no problem." He zoomed at Tar Demon and punched him, but his hand got stuck inside his tar body and Logan was swallowed inside. My eyes got wide.

Charity: "I'll get him." She went demon and summoned spinning saw blades from her cloak, then flew up and started hacking at Tar Demon, but he kept reforming. Then, he blasted Charity with a black mud blast, sending her back and sticking her to the side of a building. Ben ran up and covered his gauntlets with plasma energy, then punched through tar balls that Tar Demon sent at him. Ben reached Tar Demon and placed his hands inside of his body, then let off a plasma explosion, blowing Tar Demon up and freeing Logan.

Logan: "Thanks, bro." Ben nodded, but Tar Demon suddenly reformed and laughed.

Tar Demon: "I told you that you were wasting your time! I can't be destroyed!" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Alright, that's is, sticky butt." I glowed red and became Hydro Tide, then glowed blue. I grew about two feet taller, my skin turned dark blue, and my arms turned transparent so you could see the water coursing through them. My forearms and legs grew spikes on them and two batons appeared at my sides.

Ultimate Hydro Tide: "And to think, you could've had a fulfilling career as a construction worker. Or a melted Popsicle." I pulled out the batons and they transformed into two water whips with electricity flowing through them.

Tar Demon: "Prepare to know how the mammoths felt!" He charged at me. I rolled my eyes.

Ultimate Hydro Tide: "Just what I needed, a history lesson." I stood still until he got to me, then slashed straight through his stomach with one of my whips. Tar flew everywhere and Tar Demon seizured with electric energy. He recovered and shot an elongated tar arm at me, but I spun away from it so it stretched past me, then slashed the arm in half. It fell to the ground as regular tar. I smirked at Tar Demon, making him roar and melt into the ground, forming a huge tar pit around my feet. I turned my whips back into batons, then placed them in the tar pit. I casually snapped my fingers and the batons let off a massive amount of electrified water, doing a huge amount of damage to Tar Demon. He gathered his tar back up, then reverted back to his normal form, which was an islamic guy.

Tar Demon: "Curse you, Arsenal!" I nodded at Ben and he socked Tar Demon right in the face, knocking him clean out. I reverted to normal, along with Charity.

Trey: "Nice hit, Benster." Logan and Charity came up to us.

Charity: "Nice job, sweetie." She hugged me from the side. I smiled at her and nodded.

Logan: "I could've taken him, I have electric powers too." I chuckled at him.

Trey: "Did you even know electricity was his weakness, dude?"

Logan: "Um...no. How did you even know that?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Didn't. Just wanted to test Ultimate Hydro Tide." They all chuckled and shook their heads. I looked at Ben.

Trey: "How the gauntlets treating you, Benadict?" He held them up, showing me that they were covered in tar.

Ben: "All the tar clogged them up. So much for these." He took them off and they fell to the ground, smoking. I patted him on the back.

Trey: "Don't sweat it, Benji, we'll find some other way to get you powers." He was about to say something, but before he could, reporters and civilians crowded around us.

Reporter: "Trey, does it concern you that more victims of Jasper's DNA machine have started to surface?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Not really. My friends and I are more than enough to handle whatever metahuman decides to pop up."

Female reporter: "This question is for Logan. We know how powerful Arsenal is, just how powerful are you?" Logan thought about that.

Logan: "I mean, I'm admittedly not on par with alien boy and demon girl, here. But I can hold my own in a fight." He winked at a camera. I shook my head.

Other reporter: "This question is for Charity and Ben. How does it feel to go from regular people who sit on the sidelines to full-fledged partners?"

Charity: "Well, at first, I didn't even want any powers. But now that I have them, it feels great to be out here, helping my man." She put her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

Ben: "I-" He was cut off by JT and Cash pushing their way next to us and shoving Ben.

Cash: "Who needs to talk to that little punk? It's pretty well known that my boy, Trey does all the work. Right, Trey?" I raised my eyebrow at him and helped Ben to his feet.

Trey: "Weren't you just on some type of pathetic war path against me and Ben, a while back?"

Cash: "Yeah, well, uh, that was before I knew you were a superhero. Ben may still be a spineless wimp, but you're awesome!"

Ben: "Hey!"

Cash: "Shrimp, why don't you run off with your tail between your legs like a good boy and let the cool guys talk?" I was about to step up, but Logan and Charity grabbed my shoulders.

Charity: "No need. Ben's got this."

Logan: "Yeah, he's a big boy." I nodded and let Ben handle it.

Ben: "You know what, Cash, eat a dick." Our eyes got wide. Ben never uses that language.

Reporter: "We'll have to censor that." JT and Cash looked absolutely shocked.

Cash: "What did you just say to me, Tennyson?!"

Ben: "I said eat a dick. You think you're the big top dog around here, but in reality, you're a normal person. A civilian. When danger comes, you run away like a little bitch, but have the nerve to call me a shrimp and have the fucking audacity to bully kids that are smaller than you! Where do get off?!" Cash was beyond pissed now.

Cash: "You better shut up if you know what's good for you, Tennyson. Trey isn't gonna help you, now." Ben scoffed.

Ben: "I don't need my alien friend's help with you, Cash. Honestly, you're not worth it. You barely get straight D's in school, you're a mediocre athlete, and JT, your ONLY friend, only hangs around with you because he's afraid of your punk ass. Although I can't see why." The crowd all laughed and the cameras pointed at Cash, who looked humiliated.

Cash: "That's it, you're dead!" He swung at Ben, who ducked under his fist and punched him in the stomach.

Ben: "Please, you're nothing compared to my martial arts training." Cash yelled in fury and ran at Ben, who simply tripped him up.

Ben: "It's over, dude. I'm not afraid of you anymore and after this, nobody will be." Cash got up and I noticed him pull a pocket knife out of his pocket. He swung it at Ben, but I quickly turned my hand into a Diamondhead one and grabbed it.

Trey: "Not cool, kid." I crushed the knife and turned my hand back to normal.

Cash: "I'll get you, Tennyson! And, Trey, you're dead too."

JT: "Let's just go, man." He pulled Cash away from the crowd.

Reporter: "Well, that was riveting. I have one more question for all of you, though."

Logan: "What's that?"

Reporter: "How do you feel about school starting, tomorrow?" All of our eyes got wide.

Trey, Logan, Charity and Ben: "WHAT?!"

...

With Cash and JT..

Cash: "What happened to Tennyson? All of a sudden, he stands up for himself."

JT: "He's been fighting villains with Trey and his friends, all summer. Compared to sociopaths with powers, the two of us are nothing." Cash stopped and pinned JT against a wall.

Cash: "I am not nothing! And, Trey and Ben will feel my fury, I promise you that!" He let JT go.

JT: "But, how? It's obvious the two of us can't do anything to either of them, especially Trey. He's a flipping alien!" Cash was getting really mad, now. He started to twitch and mumble things to himself.

JT: "Cash, you okay?" Cash continued to twitch until a guy with a ski mask on pushed past them, running from the police.

Ski mask guy: "Outta my way, worthless kids!" That made Cash's eyes glow.

Cash: "I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" He suddenly fired a black beam at the guy, turning him completely into a puddle. JT looked surprised.

JT: "Cash, how did you do that?" Cash looked at his hands.

Cash: "I...don't know. I just got really angry and felt something activate inside of me."

JT: "Cash, do you know what this means? You're one of the victims of that DNA machine thing! You're a metahuman!"

Cash: "Metahuman, huh?" He tried another blast and fired it at a light pole. The pole transformed into the giant marshmallow thing from Ghostbusters, "Holy cow, it worked! I can do anything!" He turned the pole back to normal.

JT: "You could be the next superhero, dude!" Cash laughed, sinisterly, and shook his head.

Cash: "Think bigger, my friend. With my new powers, we can get eternal respect from anyone. Including Trey and Ben."

JT: "What are you saying, dude?"

Cash: "You'll see." He materialized wings on his back, then flew off.

JT: "Oh man."

* * *

The next day, the others and I were standing in front of Bellwood School. The city apparently didn't see a need for different schools so every grade was packed into one huge building. That meant that Ben could be in school with us.

Trey: "I still don't see why we have to be up in this bitch. We're fucking superheroes!" Ben and Logan nodded in agreement.

Logan: "Yeah, what if Vegeta attacks while we're in school?"

Charity: "First off, Vegeta's in the null void thanks to Trey and Matt. Second, we made a promise to Max that we'd try to be normal teenagers, too. Do you wanna break that promise?" Logan, Ben and I looked at the ground.

Trey, Logan and Ben: "No..."

Charity: "Good, now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the school. Ben and Logan sighed and followed us. We were met with applause as soon as we got inside.

Girl: "You've helped a lot of people in this school, Trey. We'd all like to say thank you." I smiled and nodded.

Logan: "Hey, what about us?"

Girl: "Oh yeah, you too, Lance." Logan scowled as Ben, Charity and I burst into laughter.

Logan: "Treez, you're lucky I'm not all about the fame or I'd have a serious problem with that." I put my arm around him.

Trey: "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky...Lance." We burst into laughter again until a girl with dirty blonde hair walked up to us.

Girl: "Hey, Ben." Ben immediately stopped laughing.

Ben: "Hey, Aubrie, what's up?" Logan and I looked at each other, then at Ben.

Logan: "Who's this, bro?" I snickered.

Trey: "Yeah, who's this?" Charity slapped us both on back of our heads.

Trey and Logan: "OW!" Aubrie giggled.

Ben: "Guys, this is Aubrie Rose, my friend who I met after the soccer game. Aubrie, Team Arsenal."

Aubrie: "Nice to finally meet you guys, Benny has told me a lot about you guys."

Charity: "Aww, Benny? That's so cute!" Logan and I held back laughs.

Trey: "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Aub."

Aubrie: "So, Ben, I was wondering if you'd want to explore the new school with me. We're gonna be going here for a while." Ben looked at us and I gave him the 'go' look.

Ben: "Sure, that'd be great. See you later, guys." He dapped me up and walked off with Aubrie.

Charity: "So, what do you guys wanna do? It's the first day so EVERYBODY is skipping class." I shrugged.

Logan: "How about we see what's cooking for lunch? The food can't be as bad as last year." I nodded.

Trey: "I'm down for that. Babe?"

Charity: "Sounds fun. And the lunch wasn't that bad." I put both my arms around Logan and Charity's shoulders as we walked toward the cafeteria.

Logan: "Not that bad? Chare, the milk tasted like a carton of ass juice."

Trey: "How do you know what ass juice tastes like?" Charity giggled.

Little did we know that Cash was watching us with a sinister smirk on his face.

Cash: "Let's get this school year started, right." His eyes glowed.

...

We were all chilling in a random class room after a while. Charity and I were sitting on a desk, Logan was on a desk next to us, and Ben was on a desk behind us with Aubrie. Some students were sitting around us, laughing at a story I was telling

Trey: "So, the Omnitrix had timed out, I'm in my underwear, Logan's butt ass naked, and Krantz is getting away. I had to think quick as hell."

Logan: "This part is the best!" Suddenly, I felt a huge aura coming straight for us.

Charity: "Holy fuck. Whatever that is, it isn't playing games." I nodded.

Trey: "Everybody get behind us. Now!" The students followed my orders, just as the door opened, revealing...Cash?

Cash: "Why so surprised, Trey?" I looked at the others and stood up.

Trey: "Um, because we were expecting a threatening alien or monster or something. But, instead we have you."

Cash: "What are you trying to say?" Ben stood up and came next to me.

Ben: "He's trying to say you're washed up, Cashy boy. We have actually threatening bad guys to handle, we can't waste our time on a nobody like you." That aura got insanely strong, right as he said that.

Cash: "I'M NOT A NOBODY" He let off a huge cosmic shockwave, blowing Ben and I through a wall and out into the hallway. I rubbed my head.

Trey: "You okay, Ben?"

Ben: "Yeah, I think so. How did Cash get powers, though?"

Cash: "SERGAUSON! TENNYSON!"

Trey: "Questions later. Right now, you need to get outta here before Cash hurts you. Get the students out of here."

Ben: "Got it. Be careful, bro." Right as he ran off, Logan and Charity crashed through the wall and landed next to me.

Logan: "He's got Alien X powers." My eyes got wide. Who knows what could happen if Cash unleashed those full powers.

Charity: "What's the plan, Treez?" Cash charged in and I narrowly dodged him.

Trey: "Take him down, try not to die."

Charity and Logan: "Right." Cash created two spinning saw blades with ropes attached and swung them at us, but Charity deflected them with her cloak and fired a necroplasm blast at him. Cash laughed and turned the blast into butterflies, then commanded the lockers to breathe fire at Charity, knocking her back and sending her flying down the hall. Logan used his super strength to rip two doors from their hinges, then used them as boxing gloves to sock Cash on both sides of his face. Cash was unharmed and turned the doors into snakes that wrapped Logan up. Then, Cash simply flicked Logan on the forehead and he went flying into the bathroom with a sonic boom.

Trey: "Guys!" I looked at Cash, my eyes glowing red. I ran at him.

Cash: "You should have never messed with me, Sergauson!" He ran at me too and prepared to punch me. Right as his fist was about to hit me, he was blinded by a flash of red light and I caught his fist as Fourarms.

Fourarms: "I was just gonna say the same thing." I punched him in the stomach and he slid down the hallway on his heels. I charged at him, but he easily backhanded me into a classroom. I recovered just in time to be hit in the jaw by him and blasted into a desk. He made the desk grow chains to keep me seated, then shot a large energy ball at me, making me revert to normal.

Cash: "Not so tough now, are you, geek?!" He charged at me, but Logan came down from the ceiling and slammed him down through the floor. I slid out of the chains and jumped down through the hole they made, becoming Alemo as I landed. Cash had submachine guns, firing thousands of rounds at Logan, at an inhuman rate. Logan zoomed around until Cash made the ground into ice, causing Logan to slip and land on his neck. I pulled out my golden sword, then ran at Cash, but it turned to dust as soon as it touched him. He punched me back, but I became Web Head and pulled myself to him with a web, then became Swampfire and pushed a huge fire ball into his face. He stumbled back a little, then smirked and made missles come from the sky and obliterate me. I thankfully regenerated and became Void Matter, then attempted to slow him down by turning the ground below him into liquid. He sunk down, but quickly grew wings and flew up, then teleported behind me and impaled me straight through the chest. Thankfully, Void Matter has no actual solid form so I wasn't hurt. I became Teleportal and teleported behind him, then became Goku and nailed him in the back with a Kamehameha blast. He went flying toward Logan, who was about to hit him with eye beams, but Cash recovered in mid-air and phased right through the ground.

Logan: "Where'd he go?" He erupted from under Logan and grabbed him, then breathed necroplasm at Logan's head, knocking him to the ground.

Goku: "You have demon powers, too?" Cash smirked.

Cash: "I am a god, dork. That DNA machine gave me the ability to do what I want, when I want. And right now, I WANT to kill you!" He shot out his hands at me, then electrocuted me when he grabbed me. I became Chromastone and redirected the shock to the ground, then broke out of his grasp and fired a colorful beam at him. He laughed and opened his mouth, swallowing the beam with no problem. Charity tried to sneak up on him, but he quickly grabbed her cloak and ripped it off, actually causing her pain. She fell to the ground and reverted to normal. Cash smirked.

Cash: "You know, I have no fun at all with these two. So, away they go."

Chromastone: "No!" I tried to intervene, but Cash made hands come out of the walls and hold me in place. Then, Cash snapped his fingers and Charity and Logan's skin melted off if them, leaving nothing but skeletons.

Cash: "That's better." I started to shake.

Chromastone (demonic voice): "Stupid kid. You have no clue what you have just done." I glowed red and became that Nine Tail Fox alien that I got from Kyle. My eyes were red and the symbol was on my chest.

Trey: "KURUMA!" I broke free from the hands, then flew up and socked Cash straight in the mouth, sending him flying through the school roof and out into the sky, outside. Before he could recover, I had already impaled my tail through his stomach and slammed him to the ground. He shot chainsaws at me, but I slapped them all aside, jumped up, slammed a fire ball over his head, then slammed all four of my legs into his body. He pushed me off, but I went right back at him with a flaming right hook to the jaw. He went flying toward a building, but I met him there and grabbed him.

Kuruma: "Was killing really worth it to prove your worth? WAS IT?!" I breathed a flamethrower in his face then threw him as far as I could. He landed in a crater and I heard laughing. Suddenly, Cash floated up from the crater, covered in a purple aura.

Cash: "You loser, I have the powers of a Celestialsapien! Your lame fox form is NOTHING to me." He floated up higher and locked his hands together, "Just like this planet!" He unleashed a huge beam into the core of the earth, causing the planet to literally split in half and explode. The explosion made me revert to normal and fly out into space. Cash caught me by the neck.

Trey: "Why not just kill me? You've already killed everyone else."

Cash: "HaHa, no. I'm going to keep you alive and hurt you over and over, just to show you how serious I am!" I closed my eyes.

Trey: "I guess I have no choice." I glowed red and became..

Alien X: "There can be only one." I unleashed a shockwave, knocking him back.

Cash: "So, we'll be evenly matched. You still can't beat me." I glowed blue, turning snow white with green eyes, spikes on my arms and the evolved symbol on my chest.

Trey: "ULTIMATE ALIEN X!"

Cash: "No..." He charged at me and socked me in the stomach, but I stood still, then grabbed his arm and blasted him back with eye beams.

Ultimate Alien X: "Ben was right, you're nothing but a bully, and a killer. You wanted a fight with me. Now, you've officially lost one."

Cash: "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, GEEK!" He shot a beam at me, but I absorbed it with one hand, then blasted it back at him, knocking him back. He recovered and bulked his body up, then came flying at me, swinging. I dodged each punch, then kneed him in the stomach, then slammed him over the neck. He flew downward into space, but suddenly rocketed back up and punched me in the chin. I didn't even budge and instead used telekinesis to pull some planets to crush Cash in between them, then slammed Saturn's rings over top of him, then made them wrap him up.

Ultimate Alien X: "It's over, Cash, give it up."

Cash: "I will NEVER!" He burst out of the rings and charged at me, actually managing to land a solid blow to my stomach, and sending me flying into deep space.

Ultimate Alien X: "He just won't quit and he's actually on par with my power. I need to end this, fast." Right as Cash flew at me, I created a collar with a cross on it and clamped it around his neck. Cash suddenly reverted to normal and I created an oxygen tank for him.

Cash: "What did you do?!"

Ultimate Alien X: "I put a limiter on you. Since your powers are linked to your DNA, that collar keeps you from using them unless that cross is pulled off."

Cash: "So, you beat me, so what? The earth is still gone and everyone is still dead! HAHAHAHAHA!" This kid is more insane than I thought.

Ultimate Alien X: "Not for long." I snapped my fingers and the entire earth reformed, including everybody that had been killed.

Cash: "Impossible! Screw you, hero!" I smirked.

Ultimate Alien X: "Sorry, you're a little too young for me." I grabbed him and warped back to the school, where Charity, Logan and Ben were all waking up.

Logan: "Man, dying sucked."

Charity: "No kidding. Like a really fucked up headache." They looked and saw me.

Ben: "Trey, that you? Hey, you beat Cash!" I nodded.

Cash: "Screw you, Tennyson! You're lucky I can't use my powers or you'd all be dead!" I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, knocking Cash out.

Ultimate Alien X: "I think he needs a major time out." I reverted to normal and Charity immediately tackled me to the ground, kissing me.

Charity: "I thought we were really toast, this time, babes." I smirked and kissed her forehead.

Trey: "Come on, babe, you know me better than that." We both got up.

Logan: "Which is exactly why we were worried." He smirked and we did our handshake, then hugged.

Ben: "Look, Unc, I'm sorry for all of this. If I had never talked to Cash the way I did, maybe we could've avoided all that." I shrugged and patted his back.

Trey: "It's cool, dude. Cash has been messing with you for years and it was good that you stood up to him. Now, who wants smoothies?"

Logan: "Shouldn't we take Cash to the Plumbers?" I looked at Cash.

Trey: "We'll drop him off on the way." With that, Logan picked Cash up, then the four of us headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a graveyard. A certain tomb started to rumble and suddenly, a hand erupted from the dirt.

Voice: "The ultimate life form lives!"

 **The end.**

* * *

Oh shit, who could Trey have accidentally revived? I think we all know, but you'll have to wait a while to be sure. I've also always wanted to have Cash be more of a powerful villain, considering his bullying past with Ben. There's also a poll on my profile for what power Ben should have, if any. Go vote! That be it, my friends. Until next time!


	3. S1 EP3: Playtime

**S1 EP3: Playtime**

It all started like any other day in Bellwood...with Fistrick once again trying to take over the city with a new suit of power armor. This armor was light green, about 9 feet tall, and looked like the Hulkbuster armor from Iron Man.

Fistrick: "Oh yeah! Guess who's back, jerky swizzlers!" Torpedo launchers came out of his back and started blowing up cars. He held up his hands and fired repulsor beams at light poles, cutting them in half and making them fall to the street, creating craters.

Fistrick: "Totally tubular!"

Voice: "Yo, Johnny Tsunami!" He turned around and looked down at the street, seeing me, "Where do you keep getting the money for all these new suits?" Fistrick smirked.

Fistrick: "Sergau-LAME, nice of you to finally show up." I shrugged.

Trey: "Sorry I'm late, the new 2k just dropped and I had to finish playing before I came down here and kicked your ass." Fistrick laughed.

Fistrick: "This isn't like last time, poser. My Amazo-Armor 2000 is the most righteous thing since buttered toast." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Trey: "What does that even mean?"

Fistrick: "It means...YOU'RE FINISHED, DUDE!" He tried to step on me, but I back flipped out of the way, then glowed red. Bandages appeared and wrapped around my body, starting from my arms and traveling through my whole body. A pharaoh armor piece appeared on my head, wrists and legs and I finished the transformation as Under Wraps.

Under Wraps: "Was going for Jolly Roger, but this works." I leaped up and shot out bandages to pull myself toward Fistrick.

Fistrick: "Punch all you want, this armor is freaking indestructible." I punched at his helmet, but as he said, it wasn't breaking. He backhanded be off of him, then rose his foot to step on me, but I easily rolled out of the way.

Under Wraps: "Indestructible and slow. Hm, I wonder..." I glowed red, becoming an alien that seemed to be a mixture of snot and dry boogers. I was mucus green, had a red and black belt with the symbol on it, and red cuffs on my wrists. My eyes were red.

Trey: "Snot Rocket should do just fine, here." He tried to step on me, but I again dodged and blasted his foot with a snot like blast. It turned his foot into hardened snot.

Fistrick: "What the hell? That's so gross!" He fired torpedoes at me, but I shot them all down with booger balls, then leaped up to the top of his armor and placed my hands on it. Hardened snot started to travel around the armor until it was completely covered. I jumped off.

Snot Rocket: "Gonna take more than a Kleenex to get that off, surfer boy." His suit opened up and he jumped out.

Fistrick: "I'm sick of you, bro!" He ran at me, ready to punch me, but I simply held out my hand and shot out a booger blast, sticking him to the wall.

Snot Rocket: "Try not to cry too much, dude, your mascara will run." I reverted to normal and almost immediately, a crowd of people rushed around me.

Guy: "Dude, you're so fye!" I smiled and nodded.

Trey: "Thanks dude, but it was nothing." A man in a suit pushed through the crowd.

Man: "I beg to differ, Trey Sergauson. I am Kai Langston and I have an offer you can't refuse." I chuckled.

Trey: "Look dude, if you're trying to sell me a tuxedo, I already turned down your boy a while back."

Kai: "No no no, you have me mistaken, Arsenal. I work for Staples Industry, one of the most successful merchandizing companies on the planet. And, my boss wants you, Mr. Sergauson, to have your very own toy line." My eyes got wide as a smile spread across my face.

Trey: "My own toy line? Awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan and Charity were at Golden Corral, waiting for me so we could have lunch. They both looked equally pissed at each other.

Charity: "Logan, I still think you're overreacting about this whole thing." Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Logan: "Overreacting?! Chare, you almost crashed the RV into the side of Mr. Smoothies! How the hell is that overreacting?!" Charity glared at him.

Charity: "You were making me nervous, you fucking jerk. How am I supposed to focus on the road if your robotic ass is yelling at me the whole time?" Logan sighed.

Logan: "I don't even know why you asked me to teach you, since I'm such a horrible teacher."

Charity: "Because you passed Driver's Ed on your first try so I figured you could help me too. I didn't know you'd be such a prude." At that moment, I rode in on my hoverboard. I hopped off it, folded it back up and put it in my pocket.

Trey: "Prude? We talking about Logan?" Logan flipped me off as Charity kissed my cheek.

Charity: "Babe, Logan is the worst driving instructor ever. He's always yelling at me." I looked at Logan, amusement evident on my face.

Trey: "Is that true, Logey? Are you the worst driving instructor ever?"

Logan: "Don't look at me like that, Treez. Your girlfriend is the worst driver ever. She damn near crashed the RV into Mr. Smoothies." I held back a laugh.

Trey: "But did she?"

Logan: "Well...no." I shrugged.

Trey: "Then no harm done. Anyway, Chare, why do you need to learn to drive anyway? You can fly."

Charity: "Because it's required that I pass Driver's Ed in order to pass gym class." I nodded.

Trey: "Oh well, I'll teach you. I've been driving since that time I stole Mr. Terry's car when I was 13." Charity squealed.

Charity: "Really? Thank you, baby, thank you!" She grabbed my face and kissed me.

Trey: "No problem, love. I'll start teaching right after I get scanned for my toy line." The three of us started walking inside

Logan: "What toy line?"

...

Later, Logan and I were at Langston Enterprises to get me scanned for my toy line. Charity decided to go hang around with her female friends while we played around with 'dolls'. I was currently in a glass-like container with little sensors attached to several spots on my body.

I tapped the glass.

Trey: "What exactly am I doing in here, dude?" Kai smiled at me.

Kai: "You see those little sensors on your body? They are the first piece of technology from Langston Enterprises. You see, when you transform into one of your many alien forms, the sensors will scan your physical form and imprint it on one of these blank little figures." He held up a blank toy model as he said that, then continued, "My boss is very excited about it."

Logan: "Speaking of, why haven't we ever heard of your boss or even your organization, until now? I'd think that a company with this kind of tech would be pretty famous." Kai glared at him for a split second, then quickly smiled again.

Kai: "We are actually a fairly new company, Mr. Gold. My boss recently received a huge amount of funding from a generous benefactor and couldn't think of a better first investment than giving Trey his own toy line." I was still looking at the sensors on my body.

Trey: "So all I have to do is go hero and these things will make toys out of me?"

Kai: "Precisely. But if you don't mind, can you only turn into your most powerful forms? We believe that those are the toys that the demographic would want the most." I nodded.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, no problem. So, I just start?"

Kai: "Whenever you are ready." I nodded and glowed red, becoming Biohazard.

Biohazard: "This is definitely one of my strongest forms." I started flying around the container and the sensors on my body hummed and glowed green.

Logan: "Not to mention one of your most overused. Mix it up a little, Treez." Kai typed something on his computer.

Kai: "Alright, trey, that form has been scanned. You can transform again." I nodded, then landed and became Web Head. The sensors scanned me again as I climbed the container walls, flipped around, and shot some webbing.

Kai: "Are you sure this one is powerful? He seems like a pushover."

Web Head: "Trust me, dude, this form has helped me kick so much ass."

Kai: "Proceed, then." I became Diamondhead, Boombox, Heatblast, KaBoom, Chromastone and about 12 others and after all of those forms got scanned, I was out of the container and standing next to Kai and Logan.

Trey: "So, that's it?" Kai smiled and nodded at me.

Kai: "Yes, it is as simple as that. Now, all I have to do is imprint one of your physical forms onto a blank model and..." He typed something on his computer and the machine that was next to it started rumbling. After a few seconds, out came a KaBoom action figure, 'Wa-la! We have a toy." He handed it to me and I was in awe.

Trey: "Dude, this is wicked! Logan, check this out." I handed it to him and he turned it around.

Logan: "This is pretty sick. It even has an Ultimatrix symbol." He pressed the toy's symbol and it glowed red.

Kai: "It is, um, very life-like, is it not?"

Trey: "Hell yeah! Tell your boss that he's a genius for this." Kai laughed.

Kai: "Will do. Now, you two can leave now, we are all done here." I pulled out my phone.

Trey: "Yeah, we do gotta bounce. I promised Charity that I'd give her driving lessons." Logan snickered.

Logan: "You may wanna grow some Cannonbolt armor for that, dude, she may kill you." We both chuckled as we walked out.

Kai looked to make sure we were gone, then typed something in on his computer. An action figure of every single form that I let him scan came out of the machine, eyes glowing red.

Kai: "Excellent." Then, he set his computer to a video chat and a mysterious man in the shadows answered.

Man: "Is everything done, Kai?" Kai nodded.

Kai: "Yes sir, everything is going according to plan. We have some of Sergauson's most powerful forms in controlled form."

Man: "Very good, Kai. Now that we have that, the world will know how wrong it was for shunning me." He and Kai laughed sinisterly.

* * *

Later that night, Charity and I were driving on the highway in the RV. Charity was driving while I sat in the passenger seat. She was actually doing really well. Logan was at Ben's place, since he was so sure that Charity would crash.

Trey: "I don't know what Loges was talking about, you're an awesome driver, babe." She smiled, but kept her eyes on the road.

Charity: "Thanks, Treezy. When I'm not being yelled at constantly, I can actually focus on what I'm doing. What happened to Logan, anyway? He used to be almost as calm and chill as you. Now he's all strict and business-y." I sighed.

Trey: "Don't be too hard on him, Chare. He's still our friend, I think the whole Apocalypse thing got to him, though. I mean, you all did think I was dead for three months and you were pretty much helpless against him. I could understand if that made Logan a bit more serious."

Charity: "Yeah, Treezy, I guess you're right. I guess I never thought of how he felt throughout that whole thing." I nodded.

Trey: "This life can get pretty stressful, babe. Not everyone can be 100% calm, all the time." Suddenly, we ran into a huge traffic jam. There had to have been backed up cars for at least the next couple miles.

Charity: "That's weird, Bellwood almost never has car accidents, it's home to some of the best drivers. Wonder what's backing the traffic up." Just then, we heard loud footsteps and the sound of a dinosaur roaring. we looked at each other and I looked out the window, my eyes widening at what I saw. It was a Humongousaur!

Trey: "Uh, I think I know what caused the traffic jam. Let's just say, we should've taken the toll route." Civilians hurried out of their cars and took off running, as Humongousaur charged with his tail swinging.

Charity: "What the fuck is he even doing here? You think it's a metahuman?" I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up.

Trey: "Don't know, barely care. All I know is you need to use the RV to get as many people away from here as you can."

Charity: "What about you?" I smirked.

Trey: "I've always wanted to fight a Humongousaur." I exited the RV and she drove off. I looked up at Humongousaur.

Trey: "Yo, big and ugly! I'm taking you back to Jurassic Park." Humongousaur roared and charged at me. I started running at him too and as I ran, I glowed red. I became a humanoid ram-like alien that had blue fur, big horns and the symbol on my chest.

Trey: "SMASHFACE!" As I said that, I rammed Humongousaur in the chest, sending him flying way down into the road tunnels. I charged after him, only to be smacked back by his tail. I crashed into the tunnel wall.

Smashface: "Okay, so that's what that feels like. Noted." I got up and charged at him, avoiding his attempts to hit me with several cars that he threw, and knocked his legs from under him. He fell to the ground, where I became Crashhopper to slam head-first into him. He grabbed me and started squeezing me, but I became Makeshift to phase out, then became Energem to trap him in a mana dome. He almost immediately broke his way out and socked me, sending me flying back. I recovered in mid-air and started shooting mana discs at him. He stumbled back at each hit by the mana discs, but eventually charged right through them and slammed me to the ground with his tail, trapping me under it. I became Fleshwalker and used my super strength to grab his tail and use it to swing him around in a circle, then let him go. He went soaring through the air and landed in the river. I fist pumped the air.

Fleshwalker: "Oh yeah, he shoots, he scores." A blue flash of light suddenly came from the river and out came Ultimate Humongousar!

Fleshwalker: "No...no way!" He shot torpedoes at me, which I barely managed to dodge, then shot out a cable to grab me and pull me toward him. When I got to him, he roared in my face and slammed me down into the river, holding me there so I would drown. I became Ripjaws and bit his hand, forcing him to let me go, then swam away from him and became Celsius. I powered up my most powerful ice aura and placed my hands in the river. Ice traveled all throughout the river, freezing Ultimate Humongousaur in a thick block of ice. I sighed in relief until I heard the ice breaking. Ultimate Humongousaur burst out of the ice and swung his mace tail at me.

Celsius: "Okay, that's fucking enough." I glowed red and became Ryan's Gorillaphant form with red eyes and green fur. I caught Ultimate Humongousaur's tail and used it to pull him to me, socking him in the face when he got to me.

Gorillaphant: "And, just in case you don't feel like staying down.." I glowed blue, growing to the same height as Ultimate Humongousar. I grew large tusks out of my teeth, my fur turned dark brown, I got another set of arms, and the symbol evolved too.

Ultimate Gorillaphant: "I'll make sure you have no choice." I charged at Ultimate Humongousaur on all fours and completely tackled him into the river. I started pummeling his face with all four of my arms and my tusks, then picked him up, twirled him around, and slammed him right back into the river. I got off of him and started to walk away, but he stood back up, so I roared, releasing a MASSIVE sonic wave at him, knocking him down for the count. He fell into the river and shrunk until he was in his true form...a Humongousaur action figure. I picked it up.

Ultimate Gorrilaphant: "Langston."

...

Meanwhile, with Logan and Ben. They were in Ben's room, just chilling. Logan was on the bed, playing with the KaBoom toy, while Ben watched TV.

Logan: "This thing is cool to look at and all, but that's pretty much it. All the really cool action figures have, you know, some kind of action." Ben chuckled a bit and looked at Logan.

Ben: "Well, it is just a toy, dude. What do you expect, for it to come to life and actually start blowing stuff up?" The both of them laughed until the toy started rumbling.

Ben: "What did you do?"

Logan: "Nothing, I swear! What's up with this thing?" Suddenly, the toy exploded, blowing Ben and Logan out the window and into the front yard.

Ben: "My Sumo Slammers action figures don't ever blow up like that." The KaBoom toy reformed in front of them and grew into a life-like size, his fists ready.

Logan: "Yeah, that's not normal." KaBoom shot out his hands at the street, blowing craters in it. Cars started to sink into the ground and people started screaming.

Logan: "Shit." He zoomed over to the cars at super speed and used his super strength to pick up the cars and put them safely down on the street, then he zoomed back over to KaBoom and tried to punch him, only to be blown back by him exploding. Logan went flying back and slammed into a mailbox. Ben ran over to him.

Ben: "Dude, are you okay?" Logan rubbed his head.

Logan: "Yeah, I'm -" He was cut off by KaBoom shooting more explosive hands at them. Logan put up an electric shield to protect them, then put the shield down and fired eye beams at KaBoom. He deflected them with explosive hands, then opened his mouth, unleashing a barrage of grenades at them. Logan zoomed Ben to safety, then zoomed back, leaped up, and dropped a huge electric ball on top of KaBoom. KaBoom seizured in shock for a bit, giving Logan enough time to sock him in the stomach, sending him flying way into the air. KaBoom exploded and reformed behind Logan, then exploded again, blowing Logan to the ground. Logan tried to get up, but KaBoom landed on his back and exploded again, sending Logan flying into a car. KaBoom ran at Logan, but Logan picked up the car and launched it at KaBoom, blowing him and the car up.

Logan: "That's definitely not going to stop him for long, I need an actual plan." KaBoom reformed and started powering up for a huge explosion, "Got it." As KaBoom powered up, Logan zoomed around him, creating a tornado around him. KaBoom tried to explode, but the lack of oxygen wouldn't let him so he fell to his knees. Logan stopped running and kicked KaBoom in the face, making him revert to his toy form. Ben came over and fist bumped him.

Ben: "Dude, that was awesome. How did you know that'd work?" Logan shrugged.

Logan: "No oxygen, no combustion. Simple science." Just then, Charity pulled up in the RV.

Charity: "Guys, we've got trouble in the city."

Logan: "What, did you take your driving test already?" She groaned.

Charity: "Just get in!" Logan and Ben piled in and they drove off.

...

I slammed Kai into the wall as Sandbox, a sand alien I got from Kyle.

Sandbox: "Alright, fucker, what's the deal with the living toys?" Kai put his hands up.

Kai: "I assure you, Trey Sergauson, I have no idea what you are talking about." I let him go and reverted to normal.

Trey: "That's bullshit, dude. You come to me, asking to make toys and all of a sudden toys come to life and fuck shit up. You can't tell me you have nothing to do with this."

Kai: "For all you know, those weren't even our toys. My boss would be very heartbroken if he heard some of these assumptions." I nodded and smirked.

Trey: "Well, how about I go break his heart, myself. And maybe his nose, too." I became Cannonbolt and rolled up, charging toward the boss's office.

Kai: "I don't think that is very wise!" I charged straight through the doors and reverted to normal.

Trey: "Alright boss man, I want some answers!" I stopped and my eyes got wide when I saw a fat guy sitting in a chair. He had on a white suit.

Fat guy: "And I'd be happy to give you those answers, Trey Sergauson. As soon as you tell me why you found it necessary to completely dismantle my doors." I looked at the doors that I just broke through, then back at him.

Trey: "I'll send you an apology box of doughnuts later. Right now, you need to tell me why you are creating killer toys." He laughed.

Fat guy: "Why? WHY?! Do you have any idea what I've been through, boy?!" I raised my eyebrow.

Trey: "I can tell what you didn't go through, weight training."

Fat guy: "Don't mock me, boy! All my life, I have been mocked for not just my weight, but for my interest in superheroes. I was bullied, shunned and considered weird." He glared at me, "Then you showed up! All of a sudden, you are world famous for being the very thing that I was bullied for! Tell me how that is fair!" I yawned.

Trey: "Look, pork chop, I'm sorry to hear about all that. But you're putting innocent people in danger, meaning I gotta stop you."

Fat guy: "STOP CALLING ME NAMES! You will adress me by my supervillain name, Toyman!" I snickered.

Trey: "I think pork chop is better, actually."

Toyman: "I think it's time for you to leave, Trey Sergauson." I crossed my arms.

Trey: "Oh, and are you going to make me, Good Burger?"

Toyman: "No, he is." I was suddenly grabbed by Kai, who had metal arms and glowing red eyes.

Trey: "Oh, come on, he's a toy, too?! Can't you make any real friends, honey bun?" I slid out of his grip and turned to him.

Toyman: "K.A.I, Killer. Artificial. Intelligence." I face palmed.

Trey: "I always knew acronyms would be the end of me."

Kai: "What do I do, Mr. Toyman?" Toyman smirked.

Toyman: "Destroy Trey Sergauson!" Kai suddenly transformed into a fully functional battle android. He turned his hands into machine guns and fired at me. I back flipped out of the way, then smirked.

Trey: "Alright, you dysfunctional Ken doll, it's playtime!" I glowed red. My skin turned black and little plugs appeared on my fingers. My eyes merged into one red one and antennas grew out of my head. I smirked as electricity tingled in my fingers and I finished the transformation as..

Feedback: "Aw yeah, Feedback." Kai shot missiles at me from his back, but i jumped up and kicked them back at him, then placed my fingers on him and started absorbing some of his energy. He slapped me off, but I did a flip and landed on my feet, then blasted him with electricity, sending him flying through the doorway. I turned to Toyman.

Feedback: "Oh, I have another one! You are so fat that when you cut yourself shaving, cake frosting comes out." He yelled in fury and I ran off after Kai. I found him in the scanning room.

Kai: "I am sorry for this, Mr. Sergauson. But it is in my programing." He swung at me, but I ducked and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back. I ran at him and kicked him in the chest with both of my feet, flipping off of him, then blasted him into the wall.

Feedback: "I completely understand, just like it's in my programming to kick bad guy ass." I connected my antennas to his body and completely drained him of any power. After that, I became Fasttrack and zoomed back to Toyman.

Fasttrack: "Big scary bodyguard down, looks like you're all alone, chunky butt." Toyman smirked and pressed a button. Suddenly, a Godspeed toy, a Chromastone toy, an Eye Guy toy, a Web Head toy, and a Boombox toy all popped up out of the ground.

Toyman: "Oh, I am never alone, Sergauson. Those goblin things made sure of it." My eyes got wide.

Fasttrack: "Goblin things? Skrulls."

Toyman: "They gave me this amazing technology to clear the human race and to get rid of you, so they could carry out some master plan. But you have more important things to worry about." He showed me a monitor of the city being destroyed by toys and Charity and Logan trying their best to fight.

Fasttrack: "Guys! You better thank the Skrulls for this ass kicking that I'm about to give you, fat ass." I transformed into Fleet and flew up, then pulled out my blasters and shot at Web Head, but he dodged and pulled me to him with a web line. He tried to kick me, but I became Ghostfreak and phased through him, then became Echo Echo and shot a sonic scream at him, making the symbiote shriek and blasting him back into the wall. Chromastone socked me in the stomach, but I recovered and became Igneo, then built up a rock barrier around him to slow him down. While Chromastone was slowed, I became Heatblast and shot a flamethrower at Eye Guy, knocking him back into the desk. Boombox blasted me back into a wall and tried to ram me, but I became Shocksquatch and grabbed him, then released a huge electric aura, shocking him to a crisp.

Toyman: "That is it! Toys, deploy!" The roof suddenly opened up and the toys all flew up into the sky.

Shocksquatch: "That's no fair, Eye Guy can't even fly!"

Toyman: "Enough games! I just activated my toys' cargo protocol. Soon, my toys will have scans of every single human life on this planet and I will make superpowered toys of everyone, rendering the human race obsolete, and leaving me as the only human left on earth." I rolled my eyes.

Shocksquatch: "Wow, thanks for being super cliche and spilling your evil plan, heavy cargo. Now I know exactly how to stop you." I blasted him away from his desk, then leaped over there, seeing a huge keyboard and monitor. I glowed red, becoming Brainiac 5 from Legion of Superheroes with red armor and the symbol on my chest.

Trey: "BRAINIAC! Now, all it takes is a simple reprogramming." I starred typing at his computer.

Toyman: "No, you will not stop my plans!" He picked up a chair and charged at me, but I held out my foot and kicked behind me without even looking up from the computer, knocking Toyman into the wall.

Brainiac: "I'd ask you to take a seat, but I don't wanna put all that pressure on that poor chair." I kept typing until I was done, "And wa-la! Killer toy protocol reprogrammed."

Toyman: "What?! No! IMPOSSIBLE" I smirked.

Brainiac: "See for yourself, porky." I typed something on his computer and the monitor turned on, showing a broadcast of the city. The toys were falling out of the sky as completely normal, unmoving, unliving toys. Kids picked them up, cheering. I also saw Logan and Charity smiling. Logan shook his head.

Logan: "Don't know what you did, Treez, but good job, bro." I smiled, then glared at Toyman.

Brainiac: "Now, as for you." I walked over to him, becoming Rath. I picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

Toyman: "Put me down, you twig-sized shapeshifter!" I roared in his face.

Rath: "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, TOYMAN, THE OVERWEIGHT SUPERVILLAIN, YOU'RE GONNA TELL RATH WHAT HE NEEDS TO KNOW OR RATH IS GONNA CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN FAT!" I roared in his face again.

Toyman: "Ok, ok, the Skrulls put out an ad for people with destructive potential to hurt people. They said that their main goal was to destroy you and the entire earth population so that conquering the planet would be easier." I smirked and became Stinkfly, who had his new rebooted look, then stuck him to the wall with some goop. Then I became Braniac again and pulled up his video chat, calling the Skrulls.

King Skrull: "Toyman, I trust you have achieved your goal." His eyes got wide when he saw me. I reverted to normal and looked at him, seriously.

Trey: "Nope, he failed, like everybody who has ever come across me. And just like you will when you decide to stop being a bitch and come out of hiding." King Skrull laughed.

King Skrull: "Do you honestly think you can goad me into facing you head-on, Trey Sergauson? No, I have a much grander scheme planned and not even you will be able to stop me. You can't even find me." I slammed my hands on the desk, my eyes glowing red.

Trey: "I don't give two fucks about your schemes, you put people in danger, making you the priority big bag. You know what that means, ugly?"

King Skrull: "Oh, do tell, Doppelganger." I pointed at the screen.

Trey: "It means I'm coming, dude. Coming for you and whatever it is your planning." I ended the video chat after that and looked at Toyman.

Trey: "Don't worry, dude, prison has at least 3 square meals a day." Toyman groaned.

...

Meanwhile, with the Skrulls. A Skrull subject looked up at the king.

Skrull subject: "Sire, what is our next move? Trey Sergauson says he's coming for us."

King Skrull: "Let him come. For, when he gets here, he won't know what hit him."

 **The end.**

* * *

Oh shit, late night update. Or early morning, depending on how you look at it. Either way, episode 3 is done and I personally like this one. I wanted to focus more on Trey and his solo heroics for a couple episodes before I really went into his dynamic with the team. So to all of those Charity and Logan lovers, they will start to play a bigger role in the coming chapters, along with Ben. Also, the poll is still going on, although I'm pretty sure Metatrix Ben is going to win. If so, that episode will be after the next one. That's it, guys! See you next time.


	4. S1 EP4: Royal Pain in the Ass

**S1 EP4: Royal Pain in the Ass**

It all started up in space, on Primus, the new home planet for the Galvans, and home to Azmuth's new lab. Inside his lab, Azmuth was working on something.

Azmuth: "This one will be even better than my prototype. And at the rate that I am working now, I'll have it done even sooner than when he requested it." Suddenly, the wall to his lab was blown apart, revealing a human-sized Brainstorm alien with green skin, chin hair, and wearing a black cloak with the Omnitrix insignia on it.

Brainstorm guy: "Azmuth the First Thinker. I'd like to have a few words with you." He tried to grab Azmuth, but he jumped out of the way and hid behind his desk.

Azmuth: "With all the people breaking into my laboratories, I should just go back into hiding. Let me build a hypothesis, you want revenge on Trey Sergauson?" The Brainstorm guy laughed.

Brainstorm guy: "I want nothing to do with that hyperkinetic miscreant, First Thinker. I am here to build a better version of him."

Azmuth: "And you need a version of my Omnitrix to do it, correct?"

Brainstorm guy: "Smart frog. Now, are you going to hand it over, willingly?"

Azmuth: "Not a chance, Cerebrocrustacean." Brainstorm guy chuckled.

Brainstorm guy: "Very well, then. Nuke, would you come take care of our friend, here?" A grunt was heard and a being made of pure molten lava oozed into the lab and grabbed Azmuth.

Azmuth: "You will not get away with this, I assure you."

Brainstorm guy: "Oh, but I already have." He had Nuke take him away, but not before they were spotted by a Galvan soldier.

Galvan soldier: "First Thinker! I must inform the Universe Savior, he is Azmuth's only hope." With that, he flew off on his jetpack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth with me. The others and I were participating in a charity baseball game that the city put together. All proceeds go to Bellwood Hospital, so I thought it was a no-brainer to play. Plus, I used to play a little baseball before I got heavily into basketball. We were currently on defense. I was in the outfield, Charity was the pitcher, and Logan was the umpire. The person at bat smirked at me.

Batter: "Better look alive, Arsey! This one's going right over your head." I chuckled a bit.

Trey: "With those skinny arms, you'll be lucky to even hit the ball past home plate, bro." He fumed and the others and I laughed. Since I didn't want to get my usual outfit dirty with baseball field dirt, I was wearing a grey T-shirt with the words "Go Hero' on it, dark blue Under Armor joggers that were pulled up to show my white socks, a red snapback cap that was backwards, and red Converse.

Referee: "Play ball!" Charity wound up the pitch.

Logan: "Aye, batter batter batter, aye batter batter batter, aye batter batter batter...swing!" As Charity threw the ball, the batter nailed it with the bat, sending it flying my direction.

Charity: "It's coming your way, Treezy!" I looked up at the ball as it came toward me. I tried to catch it, only it flew right over me.

Batter: "Told you, loser." That was it. I quickly turned my legs into Godspeed ones and zoomed over to where the ball was going to land, then easily caught it. I made my legs normal and smirked at the batter.

Trey: "You were saying."

Batter: "Hey, he used his powers, ref! That's cheating!"

Referee: "Let's be honest, kid, him doing his weird alien thing is exactly what the audience came here to see." I stuck my tongue out, then thought about what he said.

Trey: "Wait, weird?" The crowd cheered and crowded the field, circling around me. Over by the stands, Logan and the others sighed.

Ben: "This is like the eighth time Trey's been mobbed by fans this week."

Logan: "Yeah, I know he's famous and all but come on."

Charity: "Come on, guys, he's earned this. He saved the entire universe twice, not to mention saved the earth a shit ton of times,"

Logan: "Yeah, that's true and I don't really give a fuck about having fame, but if this keeps up, Treez is gonna have a bigger ego than he already does."

Ben: "Wow, is that possible?" Charity looked over at me, worried. She saw me smiling and signing autographs for a couple kids and some rather pretty teenage girls. I smiled at them and nodded as they talked to me.

Charity: "He wouldn't...forget about us, would he?"

Logan: "No way, Trey may have an ego to match all his powers, but he's still our best friend. He would never leave us behind."

Ben: "Yeah, Logan's right!" Charity smiled and nodded.

Charity: "yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." I smiled at them as I walked up.

Trey: "Hey, guys, what are we talking about?" I kissed Charity's forehead and put my arm around her.

Before they could answer, I noticed something rocketing down from the sky. It got closer and closer and when it landed, I saw that it was a Grey Matter alien.

Grey Matter alien: "Trey Sergauson, I need your help." I looked at the others.

...

A few minutes later, we were all back in the RV. I decided to keep my baseball outfit on since I looked cool in it anyway.

Logan: "So, let me get this straight, Azmuth was kidnapped?" The Grey Matter nodded his head,

Trey: "By who?" He started pacing up and down the table, looking very stressed out.

Grey Matter alien: "I don't know! He looked like a mixture of a Homosapien and a Cerebrocrustacean!"

Charity, Logan and Ben: "A what?"

Trey: "A human and a Brainstorm, I think."

Ben: "Ohhhh. You guys think it was a metahuman that took Azmuth?"

Logan: "Couldn't be, metahumans were regular people before being affected by the DNA machine, they shouldn't even know Azmuth exists." I nodded.

Trey: "Loges is right, it had to be someone who knew who Azmuth was and how to get to him."

Charity: "But who would have that kind of information?"

Grey Matter alien: "I do not mean to interrupt your brainstorming, Team Arsenal, but the First Thinker is still missing." I nodded.

Trey: "He's right, we can strategize after we kick bad guy ass. Right now, we need to get to Primus."

Ben: "And, how are we going to do that?" I smirked and stood up, going to the front of the RV. I pressed a button next to the steering wheel and the RV grew rocket thrusters and wings.

Trey: "Max had the RV prepped for space travel a long time ago, Benster."

Grey Matter alien: "Excellent. Now, let us make haste and save Azmuth." We all nodded and got ready for takeoff. Little did we know, we had a little stowaway.

...

Trey: "Everybody ready for takeoff?" We had set everything up, including the autopilot that we were using to get to Primus.

Logan: "Yep, got everything ready, including the Gatorades and snack bars." We all chuckled at that. After that, we took off into the air, eventually getting on course for Primus.

Ben: "Oh yeah, space travel!" I grinned at him and sat down next to Charity on the couch.

Grey Matter alien: "Onward to save the First Thinker!"

Charity: "You really care about him, don't you?"

Grey Matter alien: "Of course I do. He's our leader, the one we turn to for guidance in times of despair." Charity smiled at me.

Charity: "Yeah, we have one of those too." I pecked her on the cheek. Suddenly, the RV was knocked by something from the outside, making us all stumble

Logan: "What the hell was that?!" Ben looked out the window and his eyes got wide.

Ben: "We're caught in a meteor shower! If this keeps up, the RV will suffer way too much damage and we'll be stuck in the middle of space." I nodded and stood up, heading over to the RV door.

Trey: "I'm gonna go out there and save your asses, be right back." I glowed red. My skin turned red and I grew about two feet taller as I took the shape of a giant mantaray with wings. I finished off the transformation as Jetray and took off out the door.

Logan: "I could help you know!" I smirked.

Jetray: "Not unless you can survive in the vacuum of space, bionic boy!" He rolled his eyes and I started flying around, blasting meteors with my eye beams. One almost hit me, but I swerved around it and blasted a beam at it from my tail. It broke into pieces and the debris hit the RV, knocking it off course.

Charity, Ben, Logan and Grey Matter alien: "TREY!" My eyes got wide as the RV spun around and started to fall.

Jetray: "Oh, man!" I became Gravattack and tried to use my powers to pull the RV back, but it was already heading for a dark looking planet with really intense gravity that was more powerful than mine, The RV continued to fall toward the planet.

Gravattack: "Hold on, guys!" I flew over and landed on top of the RV, then became Ventrilosquid and placed a bubble shield around it to protect it from the impact. We rocketed toward the planet ground and crashed down, my shield protecting the RV from any damage. I jumped down from the roof and reverted to normal as I landed on the ground.

Trey: "Everybody okay?" The door opened and the others stumbled out, very disoriented. I chuckled.

Logan: "If you count intense whiplash at being okay, then yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the Grey Matter alien.

Trey: "You okay, little dude?"

Grey Matter alien: "I seem to not have suffered any major damage to my physical vessel so I would say so. Your vehicle is a different story." We all looked at the RV and the wings were crooked and the wings were close to falling off.

Ben: "Um, guys, where are we?" We turned from the RV and looked around. There was a dark looking city and trees everywhere. The sky was pitch black with no stars or moon, but we could somehow see.

Trey: "We're not in Kansas anymore, guys." Logan glared at me.

Logan: "Trey, this is no time for jokes, we're stranded on a planet that we know nothing about! Can you be an actual mature person for once?!" I put my hands up in defense.

Trey: "Chill out, dude, I was just messing around. How about we look around?"

Charity: "I second that motion."

Ben: "Me too." Logan sighed.

Logan: "Fine, but let's be careful." He walked off.

Trey: "Yes sir." I mockingly saluted at him and we followed him. Ben had the Grey Matter on his shoulder.

Grey Matter alien: "The terrain on this planet seems very familiar but I can't place my finger on it."

Charity: "Whatever this place is, it seems very...comforting, almost." Ben, Logan and I looked at each other.

Logan: "You okay there, Chare?" She seemed to be staring into space.

Trey: "Babe!" She snapped out of it.

Charity: "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good."

Ben: "You sure? You seem kinda out of it."

Charity: "I'm fine, okay?" Ben held up his hands in defense.

Grey Matter alien: "I still have a feeling this planet is-" I cut him off by grabbing him and hiding him in my hood to shut him up. Reason being, I felt a couple alien auras.

Logan: "What are you doing, dude?" I put my finger over my mouth, signalling him to quiet down, then motioned for them to follow me.

Ben (whispering): "Why are we sneaking?"

Charity (whispering): "There's a mean ass aura right around that corner and we need to tread carefully." Ben nodded in understanding and I peeked around the corner, seeing two aliens in purple and green robes. One of them looked like a humanoid alligator and the other one was a Boltneck alien. The others peeked and saw them too.

Logan: "A Boltneck? What's that other one?" Grey Matter peeked out of my hood.

Grey Matter alien: "That's a Chupacabra! They are one of the most feral and dangerous aliens in the galaxy, I don't like this at all."

Ben: "He's right, Unc. Maybe we should just leave them alone." I looked at the others, then back at the aliens.

Trey: "Yeah, you guys are-" I was cut off by a girlish scream coming from the middle of the two aliens. I turned back and saw a little Under Wraps alien.

Under Wraps girl: "Please, just leave me alone...I just want my mommy..."

Chupacabra: "Ooooh, she wants her mommy! You hear that, Victor?" Victor, the Boltneck alien, smirked.

Victor: "Oh, we'll help you find your mommy, little one. After we check something." He pulled out a purple crystal that had a powerful glow. They all stood there for a while, but nothing happened.

Chupacabra: "I guess it's not herrrrr."

Under Wraps girl: "Now can I go to my mommy?" They both laughed.

Victor: "For you to tell her about this? Haha, no. Sorry, but this is the end of you, girl." He raised his electricity covered hand to blast her, but it was suddenly covered by webbing.

Chupacabra: "What?!"

Trey: "Yeah, excuse me." They both turned around and saw me with a Web Head hand aimed at them, "My friends and I are lost and were wondering where to find the nearest asshole convention. Never mind though, looks like we found it." Charity sighed.

Charity: "I guess we're getting involved." Logan chuckled.

Logan: "Would you expect anything less from your boyfriend, Chare?" Chupacabra growled.

Chupacabra: "I don't know who you are, but you made a mistake getting in our way!" I covered my nose.

Trey: "The only mistake I made was getting in the way of your breath. Talk about killer." He growled and pounced at me. I quickly became Kickin Hawk and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall behind Victor.

Victor: "A Poultranian? Funny seeing one of you on Anur Transyl." Grey Matter snapped his fingers.

Grey Matter alien: "Anur Transyl! That's where we are!"

Logan: "You're a little late there, dude!" He powered up an electric ball, leaped up, and slammed it over Victor's head. Victor laughed and backhanded Logan back toward us. We ducked and Logan flew into a dumpster. Charity became her demon form and summoned chains to her sides. Victor looked surprised as hell. Charity flew at him and slashed her right chain at Victor, but he dodged and swung at her, her catching his fist. I leaped up and flip kicked him over his head, making him fall to his knees. Charity blasted him in the face with a necroplasm blast, knocking him to the ground. Chupacabra pounced and tackled Charity to the ground, trying to bite her face.

Chupacabra: "You are like no alien I have ever seen, girl." Charity used her hands to keep his jaws open.

Charity: "Yeah, there's a reason for that, jabber jaws." I blasted him off of her as Biohazard, then helped her up.

Biohazard: "You good, love?" She nodded. Logan zoomed past us and went at Victor. Victor blasted an electric beam at him, but he jumped over it, spun around, and punched Victor in the face, making him stumble. Logan fired eye beams at him, but Victor blocked them with his hand and charged at Logan, only for a diamond pillar to come from the ground and smack him back. I leaped up as Diamondhead and shot a crystal beam at Victor, trapping his legs, then landed and punched him toward Logan, who jumped off a wall and kicked him toward Charity, who turned her cloak into flamethrowers and fired, knocking Victor back into the wall. Victor stumbled around, trying to get up, but Ben nailed him over the head with a trashcan lid, knocking him out cold. I became Wildvine and trapped Chupacabra with vines, then Charity floated over to him, her eyes having a purple mist.

Charity: "Why were you messing with this girl? Why?!" Chupacabra snickered.

Chupacabra: "Let me try something." He pulled out the crystal and Charity started to shake. The crystal was pulled into her and she fell to her knees. Our eyes got wide.

Wildvine, Logan and Ben: "Charity!" I became Power House and slammed Chupacabra into a wall.

Power House: "What did you do to her?!" He snickered again.

Chupacabra: "I unleashed her full potential." I dropped him, then reverted to normal and kneeled by Charity, who was thrashing around on the ground.

Ben: "What do we do?!" For once, I was speechless. This was obviously some demon thing and I had no expertise on this kind of stuff.

Logan: "Trey, say something!" My eyes glowed red and my fangs came out.

Trey: "Shut the fuck up!" They both jumped back in surprise. I looked down at Charity, "Come on, baby. You're gonna be okay." Suddenly, her entire body erupted in a fiery glow, knocking me back into the wall, next to Victor. We were blinded by a fiery purple burst and when it cleared, Charity was transformed. She basically looked like the female version of Robbie Reyes' Ghost Rider form from the comics. She had on a black jumpsuit with purple stripes going down the middle. Her head was a metallic skull with purple fire coming out of her eye holes. She looked at her hands and purple fire powered up in them.

Charity: "Whoa..." I stood up and slowly walked to her.

Trey: "Babes? You okay?" She looked at me and smiled.

Charity: "Of course I am, Treezy, I just feel kinda weird."

Chupacabra: "That feeling is power, hellspawn." He crawled over to us, only to be met by my Chromastone hand preparing a blast. Ben and Logan walked up.

Ben: "What do you know about this, Crypto?"

Chupacabra: "I would watch your tone, human. From what I've seen, you have no powers to speak of. Now as for the hellspawn, I simply reunited her with her true calling."

Logan: "What do you mean?"

Chupacabra: "As I am assuming you all know, Mephisto created earthly champions with some of his otherworldly powers. What Mephisto did not tell you is that with these powers, came a birthright."

Charity: "What kind of birthright?"

Chupacabra: "That crystal that was absorbed into you was the stabilizer to your demonic form. Before you got it, Mephisto could've taken control of you upon sight. Now that you have been stabilized, your true demon form has awakened. And now, I welcome you, my queen." Our eyes got wide.

Ben and Logan: "Queen?" Charity smiled.

Charity: "Queen?!" I facepalmed.

Trey: "Oh, no."

* * *

Later, we were all in a huge palace with the so-called royal staff. Charity had transformed back to normal and was surrounded by the staff. I was leaning against a wall with Ben and Logan. Grey Matter was working on the RV outside.

Trey: "I don't like this at all, guys."

Ben: "Why, you think it's like what happened with Matt and Broly?" I didn't answer, instead keeping my eyes on Charity.

Logan: "Or maybe he's jealous that it isn't him being surrounded this time. In fact, nobody here even knows who he is. Doesn't that burn you up, Treez?" He snickered, but I turned my hand into a Heatblast one and threw a fireball at his foot.

Logan: "Ow! Shit!" I smirked.

Trey: "That should burn you up." I turned my hand back to normal and fist bumped Ben. Charity skipped over to us and hugged me.

Charity: "Baby, isn't this cool?! They said they've been waiting for my arrival for a long time." I hugged her back, but gave her a serious look.

Trey: "Babe, you've only been a demon for nine months. Let's think about this for a second." She scowled at me.

Charity: "What do you mean? You think they're planning something?"

Trey: "Does anything pertaining to Broly ring a bell? Remember, evil plot, almost killed us." She rolled her eyes.

Charity: "Yeah, yeah, then you saved the day. We all know the story, Trey. But not everything is an evil plot for you to stop. These people helped me, now I have more control over my powers." To prove her point, she held up her hand and engulfed it in purple flames, then turned it back to normal.

Ben: "I think you should listen to Trey, Chare, he generally has a good feeling about these things." Charity rolled her eyes.

Charity: "Of course you'd say that, Ben. You're the biggest Arsenal dickrider there is, so hop off."

Voice: "We talking about riding dicks, now. When did you guys become so kinky?" We turned around and Matt was leaning on the doorframe!

Trey, Ben and Charity: "Matt!" We all ran over to him and I dapped him up.

Logan: "Oh, good." He rolled his eyes.

Matt: "Kakarot, been a while." I smiled.

Trey: "Yeah, dude, how's the whole Saiyan leader thing going?"

Matt: "Really good, especially since I have someone to rule along with me." Essence flew down from the ceiling and changed back to normal.

Essence: "Hey, sissy." Charity immediately tackled her in a hug.

Charity: "Essence, what are you doing here?" They stood up and she smiled at Charity.

Essence: "My senses go off whenever something happens to you, good or bad. And becoming the new queen of Anur Transyl is definitely good." Charity looked over at me, seeing me and Matt joking around and me cracking up laughing.

Charity: "Trey doesn't seem to think so." Essence sighed and pulled Charity over to a corner.

Essence: "Look, sis, I think you and Trey are adorable, don't get me wrong. But maybe you two are too different."

Charity: "What do you mean?"

Essence: "Trey's a bleeding heart hero who's critical of everything. Can you really say that you are as serious about being a hero as much as he does, ALL THE TIME?" Charity sighed.

Charity: "No, not all the time. But, we love each other, I promised I'd be with him every step of the way."

Essence: "Charity, open your eyes! You two aren't the same! He's an alien, you're a demon. It's time to embrace your destiny and give him up." She looked over at me again, then looked at the ground.

Charity: "You're right..." She walked back over to me.

Trey: "You okay, baby?" I grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

Charity: "I have to stay, Trey." My eyes got wide and it felt like my heart broke.

Trey: "What?" Logan and Ben looked shocked beyond belief and Matt looked like he knew something.

Charity: "This is my path now, Trey and I need to follow it. You can't support my royalty and I don't want to be with you anymore." She started walking away.

Trey: "Charity!" I tried to follow her, but I was stopped by Victor.

Victor: "You heard the queen, she doesn't want you anymore." I bared my fangs at him, but backed off. Matt put his hand on my shoulder.

Matt: "I'm sorry, Kakarot." He walked off with Essence and Charity. Essence looked back at me, her eyes glowing purple, and waved. I sighed.

Logan: "This isn't right, Charity cares too much about all of us to just leave."

Ben: "Yeah, something has to be going on." Victor smirked.

Victor: "You can stay on the planet until your vehicle is fixed, then you must leave." I glared at him and he gulped. Before he knew it, I had become Atomix and blasted him into the wall. I reverted to normal.

Trey: "Fuck off." I started walking back to the RV, Ben and Logan on my sides. From the other side of the hall, Charity watched us leave and sighed.

...

Later, the guys and I were in the RV while Grey Matter fixed it. I was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and Ben and Logan were sitting at the table, worried about me.

Ben: "He hasn't said anything since we left the palace. Not one word, quip, or anything."

Logan: "Charity has always been the one thing that could change Trey's mood. He can brush anything else off with a smart ass comment, but Charity is his rock. At least, she was." They both looked at me, seeing that I was still staring at the ceiling.

Grey Matter alien: "She means a great deal to you, does she not, Trey Sergauson?" I didn't answer and just stared at the ceiling.

Grey Matter alien: "Judging by your lack of answer, I assume that she does. Have you ever considered that you mean a great deal to her, too?" I sarcastically laughed out loud.

Trey: "Yeah, and her just dropping everything to stay here really shows how much she cares about me." Grey Matter hopped down from the RV controls and hopped onto the couch, next to me.

Grey Matter alien: "I am not particularly knowledgeable about your human relationships, Doppelganger, but I do see that you are upset. Azmuth always taught us that emotions are just as much a science as building a rocket or an Omnitrix. Did you look at Charity's feelings while she was breaking up with you?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Does that really matter? She dumped me and for what? To stay on this dinky little planet?"

Ben: "She wouldn't just up and leave, Trey."

Trey: "Obviously, she would, because she did." Logan stood up.

Logan: "I'm going to go see what's really going on. The superbaby can stay here if he wants." I rolled my eyes as he zoomed off.

Trey: "Superbaby? That's so lame."

...

LOGAN'S POV

Trey's feelings are blocking his actual common sense, like they seem to do a lot. If he was thinking straight, he would've realized that Charity is being influenced by her sister and needs help. I don't know if I want a leader that puts being a teenager before being a hero. I'll have to think on that some more, later.

I sped down the Anur Transyl streets, heading toward the castle and wondering where all the planet's inhabitants were. I slid to a halt in front of the palace gates and sighed when I found out they were locked.

Logan: "Oh wait, super strength, duh." I grabbed the gate with both of my hands and pulled, easily ripping the gate off the hinges. I casually dropped it on the ground, dusted off my hands, and zoomed inside the palace. I was met by a flying goblin.

Goblin: "State your business, off-worlder." I rolled my eyes.

Logan: "I'm here to see Charity."

Goblin: "The queen is currently busy with her royal affairs, you must make an appointment to see her." Instead of replying, I grabbed him by the neck and sent a shock through his body, causing him to seizure and fall to the ground.

Logan: "Yeah, appointments aren't my thing." I stepped over him and continued walking down the corridor. I suddenly heard a loud ringing in my ear and fell to my knees, clutching my ears.

Voice: "Your interference is largely unneeded, human. If the Doppelganger decided to leave this alone, why can't you?" I leaned on a wall and slowly stood up.

Logan: "Yeah, Arsey and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye, these days. He thinks it's just a breakup, I think differently." I was suddenly kicked in the stomach and sent flying back into the wall behind me. I felt a boot on my chest and looked up, seeing Matt.

Matt: "You really shouldn't go against your leader, human. It can get ya hurt." He smirked and his eyes turned a sinister purple. I grabbed his foot and struggled to push him off.

Logan: "Matt, what the hell are you doing?! I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but trying to kill me is a little harsh." He snickered and jabbed his boot harder into my chest. I clenched my teeth in agony.

Matt: "Let's just say the king helped me see things the way that I used to, before I met Kakarot." He picked me up by my shirt and slammed me into the wall.

Logan: "King?" He smirked.

Matt: "Doesn't matter. Just know that without Kakarot here to help you, you're dead." I smirked back.

Logan: "Matt, all you've done is give me a reason to kick your ass." My eyes turned sky blue and I pushed him, sending him flying way back into the table.

Matt: "What?!" I stood up and brushed myself off.

Logan: "Haven't you heard the news?" A blue energy whip formed in my hand, "It's not just my arm and leg anymore." I zoomed at him, slashing the whip, but he jumped up and flip kicked me in the jaw, making me stumble back. He tried to follow up, but I caught his fist, then punched him in the stomach. He spit out saliva a bit, and I nailed him with an electric ball to the face, sending him skidding along the floor. I ran forward and leaped up, slamming down on top of him with electric fists. He pushed me off with an aura, then fired a Masenko blast at me. I absorbed it with my energy transference ability, only to be roundhouse kicked in the side. I flew through the wall on my right and tumbled onto a table. Matt flew at me, firing energy balls. I created an energy staff and deflected his energy balls, then jumped up and fired eye beams at him, which he slapped aside. He turned Super Saiyan and charged at me, knocking me out of the castle and onto the ground, where he punched me in the face, bloodying my nose. He picked me up, flew me up into the sky, then threw me down. As I fell, I turned on my energy whips and sent them out to wrap around his legs. I succeeded and pulled him down, slamming him to the ground with a boom. I fell down toward him, only to be blasted away by him. He stood up.

Matt: "I underestimated you, Gold, you're actually pushing me to 75% power." I wiped blood from my nose.

Logan: "I'll take that as a compliment, dude. Now, you wanna tell me why we're fighting in the first place?" His eyes turned purple again.

Matt (demonic): "You will soon find out." I raised my eyebrow and he flew off. I zoomed after him, chasing him until I reached the throne room. My eyes got wide.

Logan: "Holy fucking shit." There, Charity was sitting on a throne with a tube strapped to her veins. Green necroplasm was pumping through the tube and going into some kind of portal. Standing next to it were Matt and Essence. Essence turned around and smirked when she saw me.

Essence: "Logan. I have to say, I was expecting Trey."

Logan: "Essence, why are you doing this? She's your fucking sister!" Essence laughed.

Essence: "Earthly kinship is NOTHING compared to the dictatorship of the true master." Suddenly, a giant red hand came out of the portal. My eyes got wide as Mephisto came out.

Mephisto: "I...AM...FREE!" I gulped.

Logan: "Oh my shit." Next thing I know, I'm being blasted.

...

TREY'S POV

I was still lying on the couch, Ben was playing his PSP and Grey Matter was wrapping up the repairs on the RV.

Trey: "Logan has been gone for a while, you guys think he's in trouble?" Ben looked up at me, obviously irritated.

Ben: "Shouldn't we be asking you that, dude?" I was about to say something, but I was suddenly picked up, zoomed out of the RV, and threw on the ground. I looked up to Logan.

Trey: "Okay, I'm going to let that bullshit slide because I'm glad you're okay. Where the hell have you been, though?" He picked me up by my shirt with one hand.

Logan: "Where have I been? WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! I was out doing the job that you claim to love doing so much. And lemme tell you, it was hard." I snickered.

Trey: "Pause." He scowled and his eyes glowed blue, "Okay okay, chill out. What exactly are you talking about?" He dropped me and I landes on my feet, dusting off my shirt and fixing my hat.

Logan: "While you were in here sulking over a breakup, I was trying to see what was actually going on. I went to the palace to see her, only to be attacked by your boy." I raised my eyebrow.

Trey: "Matt? I know he doesn't like you, but still." He nodded.

Logan: "That's what I said! But he has an excuse. So after we fought, which I totally won by the way, I followed him back to the palace and come to find out, Essence is in on the plot!"

Trey: "Get the fuck outta here! Essence is Charity's sister, why would she be plotting on us?"

Logan: "Again, that's what I said! Apparently, she cares more about her master than her family. And, you won't believe who the master is." Before he could continue, we heard loud ass footsteps.

Trey: "Loges, how exactly did you get back here?" He shurugged.

Logan: "Super speed, obviously. Why?" I facepalmed and spun him around, seeing a little goblin smirking at me.

Trey: "They tracked you, idiot!" I grabbed the goblin and turned my fist into a Power House one, then crushed it. I turned my hand back to normal.

Logan: "Oh man, Trey, I'm sorry! I didn't know." I shook my head.

Trey: "Don't sweat it, brother. I should've gone with you." The footsteps got closer and towering over us, was Mephisto.

Mephisto: "Arsenal, long time, no see." I looked at him, then back at Logan.

Trey: "The master?" Logan nodded, "Of course he is." I looked at Mephisto, seeing that he had little chambers attached to his body. Charity was in one of them, Matt was in the other, and Essence was in the last one.

Mephisto: "Would you expect anything else, Sergauson? Ever since you trapped me in my own realm, I've been searching for a way to escape and exact my revenge on you. Then I thought, why not get revenge AND conquer a new planet. It was oh so convientient that you brought the hellspawn right to me." His eyes glowed green and Charity screamed in agony from her chamber as energy sucked from her. I gritted my teeth.

Trey: "I know you're the king of demons and all, but you still act like a bitch." I smirked as he powered up.

Logan: "Maybe calling the king of demons a bitch wasn't the best idea, dude." I smiled and shrugged as I glowed red and black goop spread across my body. I finished the transformation as Web Head and used a web to pull myself up to Mephisto.

Logan: "Trey's back." He smiled and leaped after me. I swung all around Mephisto, shooting web balls at him.

Web Head: "Say, devil butt, why were you so anxious to leave your realm? The food that terrible?" Mephisto roared and tried to smack me, but I leaped up and landed on his hand.

Mephisto: "Enough of your childish quips!" I smirked.

Web Head: "Fine, you don't wanna talk?" I shot webbing to cover his mouth, "There ya go." He ripped it off and blasted me off of him. Logan leaped up and caught me.

Logan: "Like I said, not the best idea." He put me down and formed his energy whips, then slashed at Mephisto. Mephisto blocked them with his forearms, then shot out chains to slam Logan back. I became Spykeback and used spikes to break the chains, then became Ironheart and fired repulsor rays at Mephisto. Mephisto grew a cloak and the rays were absorbed into it and shot back out at me. I swerved around them and became Igneo, then summoned two rock pillars, throwing them at him. He easily slapped them aside, only to be punched to the ground by Logan. He started clobbering Mephisto, but he levitated Logan up and started choking him. I became OmniFire and flew Logan away from Mephisto, then fired a star beam at him, only for it to be slapped aside by a Masenko blast.

OmniFire: "This isn't working." Logan looked at Mephisto, noticing the chambers.

Logan: "It's the chambers, he's using them to use some of the others' powers. We have to free them."

OmniFire: "Oh yeah, right! Follow my lead." He looked at me for a bit, then nodded. I became Heatblast, then went Ultimate Heatblast. I rocketed myself at Mephisto, then blasted hellfire at him, making him stumble.

Mephisto: "You think that form will stop me, again?! Foolish alien." He shot ice at me, but I burned straight through it, then shot a magma blast at him. He slapped it aside and wrapped his chains around me, infusing me with necroplasm energy.

Ultimate Heatblast: "AHHHHHH! LOGAN, NOW!"

Mephisto: "What?!" Before Mephisto could react, Logan used his whips to pull the chambers right from his body. Mephisto started to shrink and his chains disappeared. I slowly stood up.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Good job, partner." Logan nodded and smiled.

Logan: "Do your thing, Treez!" Mephisto laughed.

Mephisto: "You think that just because I no longer have the power of the hellspawns and Saiyan that you can defeat me?! HA, I am still all powerful!" He charged at me with lightning strikes, but I blasted them away and glowed red, transforming into Flame Wingman.

Flame Wingman: "Yeah, that's so wrong." I flew up and shot fire at him from my dragon hand, forcing him back, then shot an ice blast at his feet.

Mephisto: "You will not defeat me, again!" I landed and became Godspeed, then started running around him at top speed, creating a lightning tornado, then became Void Matter and combined red and blue beams, shooting them into the tornado. I smirked.

Void Matter: "Next top, demon dimension, one-way ticket." A portal opened up and he was sucked through.

Mephisto: "NOOOOOOOO! SERGAUSON!" The portal closed and I reverted to normal.

Trey: "Why do the bad guys always shout my name? It's weird." Logan zoomed down next to me and fist bumped me.

Logan: "The Extraordinary Arsenal does it again." I shook my head.

Trey: "Couldn't have done it without you, bro. Thanks for filling in for me when I was upset."

Logan: "Don't mention it, that's what brothers are for. Speaking of that.." He pointed at Charity, who was just getting up. I nodded and we did our handshake, then I walked over to Charity.

Trey: "Hi." She looked at me and sighed.

Charity: "Trey, I-" I cut her off.

Trey: "You don't have to say anything, love, it's okay." She hugged me.

Charity: "But, you were right! It was all an evil plot and I was too caught up in being royalty to notice. I'm so sorry." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Trey: "I should've been less of an asshole, nonetheless. I guess I'm still learning how to balance being an awesome superhero and an awesome boyfriend." Her face lit up.

Charity: "So, you're still my boyfriend?" I chuckled and nodded, putting my arm around her.

Trey: "I couldn't imagine it any other way." She squealed and I kissed her.

...

Later, the RV was all fixed and we were ready to go save Azmuth. Everyone was outside to see Matt and Essence off.

Trey: "So, you weren't in on it at all?" Essence shook her head.

Essence: "As soon as we landed on the planet, I was corrupted by Mephisto's influence. I knew what I was doing, but I had no control over it." I nodded.

Logan: "And what about you, Matt?" Matt grumbled something under his breath, but Essence elbowed him.

Matt: "I was being controlled too. And...I'm sorry for attacking you, human." Logan smirked.

Logan: "It's fine, as long as we established that I'm more powerful." Matt scoffed.

Matt: "In your dreams." We all chuckled.

Essence: "Charity, I hope you know that I'd never intentionally break you and Trey up. I haven't seen a love like yours since mom and dad." Charity and I looked at each other and stuck our tongues out at each other. Then, she smiled at Essence.

Charity: "Don't sweat it, sissy. I know you didn't mean it. Come back and visit us, huh?" Matt and Essence smiled and nodded.

Matt and Essence: "Will do." With that, Matt gave me one last bro hug and they took off.

Grey Matter alien: "If we are all quite done, can we rescue Azmuth, now?"

Ben: "Yeah, this planet gives me the skeeves." I snickered, then nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, let's do it. Azmuth, here we come!" We all piled in the RV and blasted off. Little did we know that underneath, there was somebody hitching a ride. He looked like a combination of all my aliens.

Bad guy: "Get ready for a reunion, Sergauson."

 **The end.**

* * *

Pretty cool, right? I said that Logan and Charity would be bigger parts. Next time is Ben's power debut. Also, I'd like to know if any of you would like to make some fan art for the story. Like, a cover for this story. I'm not nearly a good as some of you and it would give another chance for fan participation. If you guys wanna draw something, send it to my email address, which is kingcrewe918 gmail .com. Keep in mind that there's no actual spaces and I'm just putting them here so the site will let me add the email. So yeah, send in the art. I only ask that you remember that Trey, Logan and Charity are black so color them accordingly. That's it, guys! Peace out!


	5. S1 EP5: Amalgam

**S1 EP5: Amalgam**

Sup. Continuing on from when we left Anur Transyl, we were still flying in the RV. I had taken off my baseball outfit and was now back to my usual hoodie and shorts. Charity and I were lying on the couch together, Logan and Ben were playing Call of Duty, and Grey Matter was sitting on the table with Ben's PSP.

Grey Matter alien: "I must say, this portable video game is actually very enjoyable." Charity and I laughed.

Trey: "I told you, dude. Video games are the universal peace symbol."

Logan: "Ain't that the truth." Ben killed him for the tenth time, "Son of a bitch. Ben, how'd you get so good at this?"

Ben: "Ya know, practice, YouTube videos." Charity raised an eyebrow.

Charity: "And Trey spent a couple hours showing him all the techniques and tricks." Logan glared at me.

Logan: "And you wouldn't show me?! How could you, Treez?!" I stifled a laugh.

Trey: "Ben needed more help than you did, broskey. You're almost as good as me." There was a silence.

Logan: "I'll accept that excuse...for now." I shook my head, smiling. Logan seems to have chilled out a bit after Anur Transyl and that's a good thing since he hasn't been acting like my best friend lately. He can still be Mr. Serious Pants but I at least wanna be able to joke around like we used to.

RV GPS: "Approaching Galvan atmosphere, proceeding with caution." The RV started slowing down as it descended down to Primus.

Grey Matter alien: "We're here! One step closer to saving Azmuth!" He jumped up and down on the table, clearly excited. I laughed.

Trey: "We sure are, little dude. Do we have anything to worry about when we land?"

Grey Matter alien: "Not really, Galvan are intellectual and gentle people when unprovoked and they know who you are, Trey, so they should cooperate." Suddenly, the RV was blasted on its wing, making us spiral out of control.

Ben: "So much for cooperation!"

Charity: "Everybody hold on!" We landed on Primus and the RV slid along the ground, smoke coming from the exhaust. I rubbed my head and Logan glared at Grey Matter.

Logan: "What the fuck, dude?! I thought you said Galvans were gentle people!"

Grey Matter alien: "That was not a Galvan that did that..." The RV suddenly turned black with red lines and the walls were ripped off. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Upgrades." Suddenly, I was grabbed by a giant Upgrade and pulled out of the RV.

Charity, Logan and Ben: "TREY!" I struggled against the Upgrades grip. I looked up at it and noticed it was red and black, had razor sharp teeth, and spikes going down his back.

Red Upgrade: "Trey Sergauson, better known as Arsenal. Servantis told me that you might show up to interfere." I struggled some more, then looked up at him and smirked.

Trey: "I don't know who Servantis is, but if he's teaming up with your ugly ass, he's either evil or plain blind." I glowed red as my body turned green and literally liquifued. I oozed out of his hands, splattered on the ground, and reformed as Goop.

Red Upgrade: "Just as the stories have said, you do talk way too much, even in the face of certain demise." He stretched out his arm to grab me, but I oozed away from him, then went Swampfire and shot a flamethrower at him. He was unaffected and backhanded me, sending me flying into the side of the RV.

Swampfire: "Okay, fire attack don't do shit, noted."

Logan: "How about electric attacks!" He leaped out of the RV, then fired electric bullets at the Upgrade like a machine gun. Upgrade stumbled back, giving Logan the opportunity to let off an electric wave from his body, knocking Upgrade to the ground.

Swampfire: "Nice job, dude!" Charity ran out with Grey Matter on her shoulder, Ben following.

Charity: "Why is he attacking us, didn't Azmuth create the Upgrades?"

Ben: "Yeah, if anything, he should be thankful." Red Upgrade emerged from the ground, snarling.

Red Upgrade: "Thankful?! THANKFUL?! Do you know how Azmuth treated me for years, you insolent fools?! He shunned me, treated me like an abomination!" Grey Matter's eyes got wide.

Grey Matter alien: "No...it can't be."

Swampfire: "You know this guy, little dude?"

Grey Matter alien: "That's Malware, the incomplete Galvanic Mecamorph that Azmuth created many years ago. We thought he'd disappeared." Malware laughed.

Malware: "I disappeared after Azmuth banished me. Now after all these years, I will my revenge." He raised his hand and turned it into a plasma cannon, then fired it at us. Logan put up an electric shield to protect us.

Logan: "Guys, we need a plan, now!" I transformed into Jumpstart and Charity transformed into her new demon form.

Jumpstart: "Ben, take the Grey Matter and get as far away from here as you can." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Got it." He picked up Grey Matter and took off running.

Malware: "Where do you think you're going, human?!" He stretched out his hand to grab Ben, but Charity pulled his arm back with a fiery chain.

Charity: "Leave him alone, ugly." I flew up to him and blasted an electric beam at him. He was shocked for a second, but then grabbed me and absorbed me into his body. I burst out of him as Nanomech, then flew around him, went Chromastone, and blasted him with a colorful beam. He was unaffected, but Charity blasted him in the stomach with a hellfire shotgun, blowing a hole in his stomach, then shot chains through the hole, had them disperse at the middle, and sliced Malware in half.

Chromastone and Logan: "DAAAAMN!" Charity smirked, but Malware reformed and shot little Upgrade shots at her legs, welding her to the ground. He attempted to step on her, but I became Frightmare and wrapped a chain around his neck to restrain him, while Logan zoomed Charity free. Malware grabbed my chain and used it to pull me toward him, then punched me back. I slid across the ground, then went Splashdown and sent a huge tidal wave at Malware, washing him away. While he was wet, Logan threw an electric ball at him, electrocuting him and dealing a ton of damage to him. He fell to the ground. I went Godspeed and zoomed next to him, then grabbed him by the neck.

Godspeed: "Alright, ugly, where's Azmuth?" Malware laughed.

Malware: "You think this transparent victory puts you in position to make demands? No, Arsenal, this is only the beginning." He dissolved into the ground, leaving me holding on to nothing. I reverted to normal and slapped the ground.

Trey: "Shit, he got away." Charity reverted to normal to normal too.

Charity: "What did he mean by just the beginning?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I don't know, but from what he said, it has to have something to do with Azmuth. He mentioned someone named Servantis."

Logan: "You think he's the one Grey Matter saw taking Azmuth?"

Trey: "I think we should find Grey Matter and Ben before we do anything else."

Logan and Charity: "Bet." I became Astrodactyl and flew off, and Logan grabbed Charity and zoomed off.

* * *

BEN'S POV

I ran through the Primus forrest with Grey Matter in my hands, running around trees and jumping over bushes.

Grey Matter alien: "Where exactly are we going, Ben Tennyson?" I stopped running and his behind a tree, panting.

Ben: "I don't know, Trey said to get away from there. Do you know a place where we could go? A lab, maybe?" Grey Matter shook his head.

Grey Matter alien: "The nearest laboratory is miles away from here and since you have no abilities to get us there, we are in quite a bind." I rolled my eyes.

Ben: "Yeah, don't remind me." We suddenly heard the sound of a twig being stepped on.

Ben: "You hear that?"

Grey Matter alien: "I did, indeed. And may I advise that we make haste away from here before something horrible decides to jump out at us."

Ben: "Good call." I started to run, but ran right into something, or someone. I rubbed my head and looked up, seeing Kevin!

Ben: "Oh man, Kevin?!" Kevin picked me up by my shirt.

Kevin: "Oh look, it's Trey's little sidekick, Ben. What are you doing by yourself, Benji?" I struggled.

Ben: "None of your business, freak!" He got angry and started to shake me, making Grey Matter fall out of my pocket.

Grey Matter alien: "Oh, dear." Kevin smirked.

Kevin: "Another tadpole, must have escaped to earth before Servantis trapped the rest of them." He picked Grey Matter up, then turned back to me.

Kevin: "If you're here, that means Trey is too. Where is he?!"

Ben: "Like I would tell you, even though he'd just kick your butt anyway." Kevin started shaking me again, harder this time.

Kevin: "I'm not fucking around, Tennyson! Tell me or I'll-" He was cut off by static that came from a communicator.

Communicator: "Mr. Levin, what is the hold up?"

Kevin: "Sergauson is here, Servantis. I just caught one of his little partners with a Galvan."

Servantis: "A Galvan, ay? And Sergauson, too? This is all going according to plan. Bring them both to me, I will inform Malware."

Kevin: "You got it." He hung up, then smirked at me, "You should pray that I take care of you, Benji. Because I'm sure Servantis has something much worse planned." I gulped and he punched me, knocking me out cold.

...

TREY'S POV

I flew at top speed in the direction that Ben went, Logan and Charity following from the ground. I activated my communicator.

Astrodactyl: "You guys find him, yet, babe?"

Charity: "Not even a trace. He can't run that fast, he's got to be around here somewhere."

Logan: "Unless something happened to him."

Astrodactyl: "Don't think like that, dude. Ben's a resourceful kid, I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere."

Charity: "I hope you're right, Treez." Suddenly, what looked like a comet rocketed past me, a stream of fire behind him.

Astrodactyl: "Whoa, you guys see that?"

Logan: "Yeah, it looked like a rocket from down here. What is it?"

Astrodactyl: "Don't know, but I'm gonna check it out. You guys catch up when you can." I hung up, then became Heatblast and rocketed after the fire thing. I quickly flew until I was right behind it.

Heatblast: "Hey! I'm gonna need you to slow down, the speed limit up here is slow the hell down MPH." I sped up until I was next to it, seeing that it was a Heatblast alien.

Heatblast guy: "Catch me if you can!" He sped off and after I got over the initial shock, I took off after him. He turned around and started shooting fire balls at me, but I swerved around them easily, then shot one of my own. It hit him on the arm, causing him to fly off course and hit a tree branch.

Heatblast: "Ouch. Probably should've told ya to watch out for that!" He fell to the ground in a fiery crater. I flew down after him, reverting to normal when I landed.

Trey: "Okay, hothead, mind telling me why you're here?" He slowly stood up and his fire went out, revealing a normal African American kid. He had an even haircut and was wearing black armor that reminded me of a Plumber suit.

Kid: "How stupid can you be, Arsenal? You seriously flew right into the master's trap." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Trap? No offense, my guy, but you're hardly what I'd consider a trap." I was suddenly kicked and sent flying into a tree. I looked up to see an XLR8 alien and a Fourarms alien.

Fourarms guy: "Oh, yeah? What about us?" I quickly stood up.

Trey: "Guys, this has got to be some kind of mistake, I'm-"

XLR8 alien: "Trey Sergauson, we know. You're the big bad vigilante that everybody in the galaxy seems to be afraid of. Well, not us!"

Kid: "Servantis told us that you'd be coming to disrupt his plan. I didn't think you'd be that stupid. I guess we're lucky." I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

Trey: "Oh yeah? And, why is that?"

Fourarms guy: "Because we were told to destroy you. Amalgam Kids, attack!" They all charged at me, XLR8 zooming first. Luckily, Logan zoomed in and tripped her up, sending her stumbling to the ground.

Logan: "Can't stay out of trouble for 5 minutes, can ya, bro?" I smirked and shook my head.

Trey: "You know me, Loges, always looking for fun." Charity went demon and pulled some chains out, engulfing them with purple fire.

Charity: "Shall we do this, boys?" I glowed red and became a Chupacabra alien. I had on a red jumpsuit with a black line going down the middle, red eyes, and the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest.

Trey: "CRYPTO! Let's rock and roll." All three of us charged at them. The kid became Heatblast again and shot fire balls at me, but I slapped them all aside with my tail and headbutted him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and I slashed him with my claws, sending him spiraling into a tree. He recovered and summoned fiery rocks from the ground, then sent them at me, but I jumped and flipped off a tree, dodging them. Then I went Water Hazard and shot a powerful water blast from both of my hands.

Heatblast kid: "Nice try!" He shot two flamethrowers at my water blasts, turning them into steam, then ran up and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and went Jolly Roger ( **Skullface rename** ), then ran at him. He shot a fire ball at me, but I was unaffected thanks to me just being a living skeleton. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, then punched him twice in the stomach, making him stumble back. Before he could recover, I took off my right arm and threw it at him. It balled up into a fist and nailed him across the face, knocking him to the ground. I re-attached my arm, then went Freakazoid and pulled out a fire extinguisher, then shot it at him, effectively putting out his fire and making him revert to normal. Logan and XLR8 zoomed all around, nailing blow after blow to each other. Logan shot eye beams at her, but she jumped over them and whipped him across the face with her tail. He stopped running and fell to the ground, tumbling into a heap. XLR8 zoomed at him, but suddenly let off a sonic yell, sending her flying into the air, where he sniped her down with an electric blast. She recovered quickly and started running around him, causing a twister to form. Logan smirked.

Logan: "Sorry, I use this trick myself, meaning I know how to stop it." He started running in the opposite direction that the twister was spinning, making it disappear, then formed his energy whips and slashed at XLR8. She dodged the whips and zoomed at him, but he leaped over her and wrapped a whip around her leg, tripping her up. Then, he blasted her legs with ice so she couldn't run off. XLR8 scowled at him, but he winked at her.

Charity dodged some punches from Fourarms, then flip kicked him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. He got up and roared.

Fourarms guy: "I will not lose to some demon whore!" Charity's eyes flamed up even more in fury. He swung at her, but she caught his fist and twisted it, bringing him to his knees, where she sent a large purple fire ball to his face. He flew back into a tree. Charity used her chains to pull two trees down on top of him, crushing him under their weight. He burst out and started shooting at her with blasters, but she took each shot without harm and wrapped her chains around his neck, then pulled him toward her, shooting him with her hellfire shotgun when he got to her. She uwrapped the chains and socked him in the nose, knocking him to the ground, where she got on top of him and continued to reign down punches on his face until it was beaten and bloody. She stopped beating him and stood up, walking over to us.

Charity: "What?!"

Freakazoid and Logan: "Nothing!" Charity and I reverted to normal and I walked over to XLR8.

Trey: "Okay, Speedy Gonzales, how about you tell us all about Servantis and his little plan?" She tried to spit in my face but I dodged it. She laughed.

XLR8 girl: "Piss off, superhero, you're not getting a peep out of me." I smirked and shrugged.

Trey: "Fair enough, I can't make you talk, I'm a pure of heart hero. But my girlfriend over there? She's a hell-raising demon." XLR8 looked at Charity and saw flames slightly spark in her eyes. She started to panic.

XLR8 girl: "Okay, I'll talk, just keep her away from me!" I smiled at her.

Trey: "Good call." Charity looked at Logan.

Charity: "I'm not that scary, am I?" Logan chuckled and looked at her.

Logan: "Chare, Treez and I have known you for years so we're not afraid of you. But if we didn't, you would admittedly have me checking under my bed for you at night." Charity thought about that, then giggled.

Charity: "Cool." They both walked up next to me.

Trey: "Alright, speedy, talk."

XLR8 girl: "First off, my name is Helen, Helen Wheels. The Pyronite is Alan and the Tetramand is Manny. We're metahumans."

Charity: "Ha! I told you that was a good name for them!" I chuckled and shook my head.

Trey: "So you guys were affected by the DNA machine?"

Helen: "The what? No, the three of us were made this way by our leader, Servantis. He promised us a better life that had meaning, and powers beyond our wildest dreams. Only problem is, Manny and I can't change back to normal like Alan. Side effect, I guess."

Charity: "You three don't seem like bad people, why help Servantis kidnap Azmuth?"

Helen: "He promised us all something if we helped him. He promised Manny a way to switch between his forms, he promised Alan a way to feel meaningful and he promised me that he'd help me find my brother."

Logan: "Your brother?"

Helen: "Yeah, we've been separated for years. His name is Pierce." Our eyes got wide.

Charity: "You don't think..."

Logan: "Helen Wheels, Pierce Wheels, it would make sense."

Helen: "What are you two talking about?"

Trey: "We may know where your brother is, Helen." Her eyes got wide and a smile spread on her face.

Helen: "Really?! You do?!" I nodded.

Trey: "But before that, what is Servantis planning." Before she could respond, her eyes turned red and she clutched her head in pain.

Helen: "AHHHHHHH!"

Charity: "Helen!" Her eyes suddenly went back to normal and she smirked.

Helen: "I'm not saying shit else, heroes. Now, Manny!" We were suddenly backhanded into a tree by Manny, who then broke Helen out of the ice. Alan became Heatblast again and the three of them took off. We stood up.

Logan: "What the hell was that all about? One minute, she's excited about her brother and the next, she's back to trying to kill us." Charity and I looked at each other.

Trey: "Mind control?"

Charity: "Mind control." Logan nodded in realization.

Logan: "Oh yeah, I knew that." Charity and I shook our heads.

Charity: "Now what do we do? The three of them hauled ass away from here, Servantis is planning something big, and we still don't know where Ben is." I rubbed her back.

Trey: "It's going to be fine, babes, we know exactly where they're headed."

Logan: "What makes you say that?" I pulled out a scanner.

Trey: "I figured mind control was involved here, so while Helen was talking, I put one of my Arsey tracers on her. All we gotta do is follow this and it'll lead us right to them. And I have a feeling that we'll find Ben, too."

Charity: "Treezy, you're awesome!" She pecked me on the lips.

Logan: "Yeah, but Arsey tracers? That's so lame." I stuck my tongue out at him, then became Megas and transformed into my vehicle mode.

Megas: "Hop in." They did and I sped off in the direction the signal was coming from.

...

BEN'S POV

I woke up in a chair with my left arm trapped inside some kind of machine that had a tube running through the ceiling. I looked around and noticed I was in an all white room.

Ben: "What is this place?...Help! Help!"

Voice: "Oh, I will help you, Ben Tennyson, though, not in that way." I looked next to me and saw a tall, red Brainstorm/human hybrid with a goatee and black armor.

Ben: "You must be the Servantis me and the guys have been hearing about." He nodded.

Servantis: "So you are familiar with my work?"

Ben: "Invading a planet, kidnapping the smartest being in five galaxies, freeing a psychopath from the Null Void, yeah I'm familiar with all of it." Kevin flew down and got in my face.

Kevin: "Watch it, worm. Your buddy, Trey isn't here to rescue you."

Servantis: "Kevin, settle down, our guest is just under some false information." I raised my eyebrow.

Ben: "What do you mean?"

Servantis: "I mean, Arsenal and his friends have painted me to be this maleficent evil being, but in reality, I am a giver. I give gifts to people that I feel really need them."

Ben: "What does that have to do with me?"

Servantis: "Just as Sergauson has a reputation across the galaxy, so do you. While Arsenal, Overdrive and Hellspawn are known as powerful beings, you are known as their normal sidekick with no skills or abilities. I want to change that."

Ben: "What?"

Kevin: "Yeah, what? You want to give this little prick powers? What the fuck for?"

Servantis: "Kevin, silence, our young friend here has been getting the short end of the stick for too long. I am willing to help, if he will let me." He looked at me. I thought about it. I've been wanting my own powers since Gwen and I stopped being Impact and these new powers are ones I would be able to use without help from anyone else. But, this guy is obviously evil.

Ben (thinking): "I'll let this guy give me powers, then once I have them, I'll use them to stop whatever it is that he's planning and show Trey I can be a hero, too." I nodded at Servantis.

Servantis: "Excellent, you made the right choice, Ben Tennyson." He started pressing buttons on the machine my arm was locked in.

Ben: "I hope so. So, what power are we talking, here? Flight, super strength, super speed, oh, freeze breath?!" Servantis smirked.

Servantis: "Try all of the above." He pulled a lever and I suddenly felt extreme pressure on my arm that was in the machine. I felt it being pulled and tugged and noticed something come from the ceiling tube. It latched onto my left wrist and I felt it weld itself into my skin. After that, the pressure stopped.

Ben: "What the heck was that?!" Servantis pressed a button, freeing my arm.

Servantis: "Take a look for yourself." I took my arm out of the machine and looked at my wrist, my eyes widening at what I saw. IT WAS AN OMNITRIX! Except, it didn't look like Trey's old one, it was sleek, had a green and white color scheme and a square faceplate (Omniverse style watch).

Ben: "An Omnitrix! You made me an Omnitrix?!"

Servantis: "Not exactly. You see, whereas the Omnitrix allowed Sergauson to become aliens before he became a Doppelganger, this watch will give you the powers of those forms. You will transform, though." I raised an eyebrow.

Ben: "What do you mean?"

Servantis: "Try for yourself." I nodded and excitedly put two fingers on the faceplate, making a green holographic wheel show up. The wheel had different heads on it. I picked one and took my fingers off, making the faceplate fold back and revealing the core.

Ben: "Here goes." I slapped it down, being engulfed in a green glow. I transformed into an adult version of myself with a red and orange superhero suit, goggles, and fire for hair. The symbol was on my chest.

Ben: "EL DIABLO! Holy cow..." I looked at myself.

Servantis: "I call it the Metatrix. It gives you the power of 10 different aliens, but instead of changing your DNA structure, it evolves your body to an adult stage so you will be able to handle the sudden change in your body chemistry. The costumes are to identify each form." I powered up fire in both of my hands and shot flamethrowers at Servantis, knocking him back into the wall.

El Diablo Ben: "Thanks for the watch, dude, but I can't be a part of your scheme." Servantis stood up, laughing.

Servantis: "You think that the Metatrix comes for free, Tennyson?! No, you will obey me." He placed his hands on his head and released red mind waves at me. I laughed.

El Diablo Ben: "Sorry, crab puff, but my Anodite DNA shields me from any type of mind control. I let you read my mind so you'd know my plan and think you'd have control over me. Smart, eh?" Servantis looked mad.

Servantis: "You little...Kevin, destroy him!"

Kevin: "Gladly!" He flew at me, powering up an Atomix fist, but I used fire to propel myself over him, then landed behind him and sent a fire ball to his spine, knocking him face first into the wall. I ran at him, shooting fire balls at him but he slapped them away and shot webbing at me, sticking me to the floor. I powered up and burned out of hit, then shot a flamethrower at his face. He stumbled back and I nailed him twice in the face with fiery fists. He made rocks come from the ground and sent them at me, but I destroyed them with fire balls, then rocketed myself straight into his stomach, knocking him back.

El Diablo Ben: "This is so awesome!" I was suddenly telepathically lifted up by Servantis.

Servantis: "You've let Arsenal's foolish crusade corrupt you, Ben Tennyson. Now, you must-" He was cut off by an XLR8, a Heatblast and a Fourarms bursting through the door.

XLR8 girl: "Servantis, there's a problem! Trey Sergauson knows everything about us."

Heatblast guy: "Yeah, and-" The wall suddenly exploded open, revealing Trey as KaBoom and the others.

...

TREY'S POV

I smirked at everyone, including some fire guy and..KEVIN?!

KaBoom: "Sorry to crash the party guys, I figured my invitation got lost in the mail." Kevin smirked back.

Kevin: "Trey, my old pal. I was hoping I'd get a chance to pound your face in."

Logan: "How'd you even get out of the Null Void, ugly?"

Servantis: "That'd be my doing, Logan Gold. When I formulated my plan to overthrow the Galvans, I couldn't think of a better accomplice than Kevin Levin." I snickered.

KaBoom: "Understandable. He's ugly, you're ugly. You're a perfect match." Kevin gritted his teeth and powered up radiation in his fists.

Charity: "Speaking of Galvans, where's Azmuth? I know you have him." Servantis smirked.

Servantis: "Funny you should ask. Helen, if you will." Helen zoomed over to a control panel and pressed a button. The wall opened up and we saw every single Galvan hooked up to helmets, Azmuth in the middle. My eyes got wide.

KaBoom: "Azmuth!" I went Red Lightning and zoomed at the Galvans, but was suddenly grabbed by hands that came out of the ground. Malware formed from the ground and grabbed me in his giant hand.

Malware: "I told you this was just the beginning, Arsenal." Suddenly, the fire guy's symbol made a beeping noise and he reverted back to... Ben? He fell to the ground.

Ben: "This is the wrong time to time out, watch!" All of our eyes got wide.

Logan: "Ben? You have a watch? How?!"

Red Lightning: "Let's interrogate after we save the day, huh?" I vibrated my body at a high frequency, making Malware let me go, then zoomed over to Ben and brought him next to the others.

Red Lightning: "You know how to use that thing, Benji?"

Ben: "Well enough to kick butt!" I smiled and nodded.

Servantis: "You really think you're going to save the day this time, Trey Sergauson? HA! Once I transfer the intelligence of every Galvan into myself, I will be the smartest being in the universe and NOBODY will be able to stop me!" He walked over to the wall and it closed up. Kevin, the Amalgam kids, and Malware all came at us.

Manny: "Time to take out the trash."

Logan: "What's the play, hero?!" I smirked.

Red Lightning: "I got Malware, Ben takes Kevin, you and Chare take the metas. Got it?"

Ben, Logan and Charity: "Got it." Charity went demon, then her and Logan charged at the metas. I became Diamondhead and looked at Ben.

Diamondhead: "Ready, Benster?" He smiled and nodded.

Ben: "It's hero time!" He activated his watch and slammed it down, becoming an adult version of himself that had on a full body ninja suit with a green stripe going across it, a green samurai hat and the symbol on his chest.

Ben: SHURIKEN!" I fist bumped him.

Diamondhead: "That is so wicked. Now, let's kick ass." We nodded and ran at Kevin and Malware. Malware turned his hand into a sword and slashed at me, but I jumped over it and shot diamond shards at him, making him stumble back. I landed on the ground and shot a diamond beam at his legs, immobilizing them, then leaped up and nailed him in the face, breaking his legs out and sending him flying into a wall. He recovered and shot an eye beam at me, but I went Mark 10 and absorbed it, then went Flarecrow and rocketed myself toward him, then went Fourarms and punched him when I got to him. Unfortunately, my fist got stuck in his stomach and he pulled me in. Malware laughed evily, but his chest suddenly got covered in ice and I burst out as Chill Factor, then froze his hands solid. He oozed out of the ice and grabbed me, electrocuting me. I became Teleportal and teleported on top of his head, then went Drillbit and drilled inside of his body, then glowed red.

Malware: "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His body turned from red to green as I took over his body as Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Updating this lame ass software." I started changing his entire genetic code, making him shrink and turn yellow. After that, I disconnected from him.

Malware: "You insignificant little twerp! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He ran at me, but I glowed yellow and became a combination of Feedback and Jumpstart. I was Feedback's height with red electricity for a body. My antennas were still there, I got a permanent electric aura and the symbol was on my chest.

Trey: "SPARKPLUG!" I plugged my antenna into my own body, then blasted Malware with a HUGE electric beam, knocking him into a box.

Malware: "NO! This is a helix!" I smirked and charged the helix with electricity.

Sparkplug: "Enjoy your stay in there, Mally, you're gonna be there for a while." I walked off, leaving the helix to take Malware into the ground.

Malware: "SERGAUSON!"

Kevin: "Give it up, Benji, you're no Trey." He shot a radioactive fire ball at Ben, who slashed it apart with his sword, then ran up a wall, jumped off and kicked Kevin across the head, knocking him back.

Shuriken Ben: "Don't gotta be, you're hardly a threat." Kevin roared and charged at Ben, shooting Biohazard boo yah blasters at him. Ben flipped over the beams, then pulled out a bo staff and nailed Kevin across the face with hit. Kevin grew a Diamondhead shard on his and swung at him, but he blocked it with his bo staff, spun around, and slammed the bo staff over Kevin's head. Kevin fell to the ground, where Ben leaped up, bounced off the ceiling and jammed the bo staff into Kevin's back. Kevin weakly stood up, but Ben landed a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him out cold.

Shuriken Ben: "Like I said, hardly a threat." He slapped his symbol and became another adult version of himself with a green and black superhero costume on, complete with a cape and mask that covered all but his mouth. The symbol was on his chest.

Ben: "ULTRABEN!" He flew off to help Logan and Charity. Logan zoomed all around, dodging Alan's fire balls, only to be caught in a bear hug by Manny.

Manny: "Gotcha, speed boy." Logan let off an electric pulse, making him let Logan go, then Logan punched him twice in the stomach and zoomed off, giving Ben the opening to nail Manny in the face. Helen zoomed around Charity, trying to cut off her oxygen, bit Charity let off a fiery pulse, knocking Helen into the air. Charity wrapped a chain around her leg and pulled her back down and slammed her to the ground, creating a crater. Ben flew around, dodging Alan's fire balls, then landed and blew his super breath, blowing out Alan's fire. Alan gulped and Ben socked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

UltraBen: "Aw yeah, being a hero rocks!" His symbol made the time out noise and he reverted to normal.

Logan: "Pretty slick moves there, Benster." They fist bumped.

Charity: "Yeah, you really seem to have the hang of the watch." She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

Ben: "Thanks. I still have a lot to learn though." They nodded and Logan called the Plumbers.

I phased through a wall as Big Chill and saw Servantis with a helmet on, which was connected to all the Galvans.

Big Chill: "Wow, you already have a big ass head and you want to willingly make it bigger? I applaud you."

Servantis: "You're too late, Arsenal. I have already started the process and the final brain I have to absorb is Azmuth's." He pressed a button and Azmuth's brain energy transferred into Servantis, turning him into a large floating Brainstorm alien.

Big Chill: "No..." Servantis laughed evily.

Servantis: "Now, Arsenal, you will face the smartest being in the universe." He shot a brain beam at me, but I phased through it and became Bullfrag.

Bullfrag: "I was wrong, I didn't think your head could get any bigger." I leaped up at him, only to be stopped by a telepathic shield and sent flying back.

Servantis: "You don't get it, do you, boy? You have already lost. You can't defeat an intellect as powerful as mine with pure brawn and a few quips." He blasted me with an electric blast and I flew back into the Galvan holding center. I looked at them, then got an idea. I glowed red and became Grey Matter, then glowed blue and became Ultimate Grey Matter.

Ultimate Grey Matter: "You know what, you're right. The only way to beat a guy with a big head is to get an even bigger head." I nailed him with a green mind beam, knocking him back into a wall.

Servantis: "A Galvan, HA! Inferior intelligence at best." I smirked.

Ultimate Grey Matter: "If they're so inferior, then why did you go through all this trouble to steal their brains?" That caused him to stop in his tracks.

Servantis: "You have no idea what you are talking about, hero!" He saw a red flash of light and saw me in my normal form.

Trey: "Looks like you're not as smart as you think, brain boy." I pulled a lever and the brains started to go back to the Galvans. Servantis reverted to his human form and fell to the ground.

Servantis: "NO! You meddling nuisance, I will destroy you!" He stupidly ran at me and I turned my hands into Web Head ones, then webbed him up in a cocoon, hanging him from the ceiling.

Trey: "Careful, dude, don't need any blood rushing to that big head of yours."

...

Later, the Plumbers had arrived and locked up Servantis already. They were in the process of locking up the metas, but I stopped them.

Trey: "Don't go too hard on them, Servantis was controlling their minds. Oh and make sure you take Helen to see Pierce." Helen smiled st me and I nodded at her. Azmuth hopped up and landed on my shoulder.

Azmuth: "Malware shall remain in the helix until I can find some way to cure him, I do owe him that."

Logan: "That's pretty cool of you, Azmuth, considering he did try to kill you." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I agree."

Azmuth: "I also owe you my life, Trey Sergauson. If it were not for you, myself and my species would all be done for." I smiled.

Trey: "Hey, it's what I do. I know how you can repay me, though.." We all looked at Ben, who was scrolling through his meta forms in the watch.

Azmuth: "Very well, Trey Sergauson. If you believe Ben Tennyson can wield the Metatrix properly, then I see no reason why he shouldn't keep it." I smiled again.

Trey: "Thanks, Azmuth." We were suddenly blinded by a flash of green light and we saw Ben as a giant version of himself with an all green suit and the symbol on his chest. He was really muscular and the size of Humongousaur.

Ben: "Tank call this form Tank. Tank is strong!" I chuckled and shook my head. This is gonna be fun.

Tank Ben: "What Trey laughing at?" We all laughed at that.

 **The End**

* * *

There we have it, Ben 10 is back. I got this idea from the original concept for the Ben 10 show. I looked it up and thought it'd be an awesome thing for Ben. If you want to see what his meta forms look like, just Google Ben 10 original concept on Google images. Let me know what you guys think.

Also, here's to Young Justice season 3! It has been confirmed and I'm stoked, it being one of my favorite superhero cartoons of all time after Ben 10, Spectacular Spider-Man and Danny Phantom. We got what we wanted, fellow geeks, let's hope it's good.


	6. S1 EP6: First Date

**S1 EP6: First Date**

Sup. Coming to you after I beat Servantis on Primus and saved all the Galvans. If you weren't with me for that, I'll catch you up. Basically, this Branstorm metahuman named Servantis kidnapped Azmuth and the rest of the Galvans in order to steal their intelligence and become the smartest being in the universe. In order to achieve his goal, he turned three teens into metahumans and freed Kevin from the Null Void. During the process of stopping them, Ben got captured and Servantis stupidly gave him the Metatrix, which is like the Omnitrix, except it turns him into 10 different superpowered adult versions of himself. Pretty fye, right? With the others taking care of the metas and Kevin, I easily defeated Servantis and saved everyone like the super awesome superhero I've always been. Now, Ben has powers and is part of the team again. Now that you're all caught up, on with this adventure!

We were all back home after our space travel adventure and currently, Ben and I were in a field, facing each other. Now that he has a watch, I thought I was the most qualified to help train him, being the most skilled alien shapeshifter in the galaxy.

Trey: "Ready, Ben?" He nodded and activated his watch, slamming it down after choosing the form he wanted. He transformed into an adult version of himself that was wearing all green armor with a transparent helmet and green visor. The Metatrix symbol was on his chest.

Ben: "REVERB! Ready, bro." I nodded and glowed red. I shrunk down to about 4 feet tall and my body turned silver and metallic. My eyes grew until they were red and robotic, my hands morphed into little robot ones and I finished off the transformation as Gir from Invader Zim.

Gir: "One of Kosta's aliens? Cool!" Ben chuckled to himself.

Reverb Ben: "Pretty dinky alien, Unc. I thought you wanted to challenge me." He held out his arms and shot sound waves at me, knocking me back and sending me skidding across the grass. I looked up in time to see him charging at me, using soundwaves to fly. I rolled out of the way, then popped a machine gun out of my head, firing it at him. He flew out of the way of the bullets, then shot another soundwave at me, bringing me to my knees.

Gir: "Kosta, your alien sucks." I transformed into Red-Tail.

Reverb Ben: "Going heroine on me, huh, Unc?" I cracked my knuckles and flew at him, my bracelets forming gauntlets around my hands. I nailed him in the face, then turned around and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a boulder. He recovered and slapped his symbol, transforming into Tank, then picked up the boulder and chucked it at me. I flew at the boulder and punched right through it, then glowed red as I got to Ben and pinned him down as Humongousaur. I rose my fist to punch him, but he surprisingly caught it and punched me in the stomach with his other fist, knocking me off of him. We both recovered and charged at each other. He swung at me, but i ducked and nailed him across the face. I tried to follow up, but he delivered a hard punch to my chest area, then picked up a tree and nailed me with it like a baseball bat. He threw the tree at me, but I glowed red and flew around it as Jet Stream. Ben tried to crush me between his hands, but I spun around, making a powerful wind push him back, then flew at him again. He slapped his symbol and became Nightshade, an adult version of himself that was covered in an all black cloak and hood, then phased into the ground. I stopped and hovered in the air, looking around for him, only to see a green flash of light and be tackled to the ground by UltraBen. He started punching my face, but I became Biohazard and kicked him off of me with the punk busters. He landed on the other side of the field and I turned my right hand into the whipfist, then charged at him. He flew around my attacks and blasted me with his eye beams, then used his freeze breath to freeze me in a block of ice. I burst out as Scorch, then threw fire rings at him, knocking him back some. He smirked at me, I smirked back, then I became Goku and we both charged at each other. Right before we hit each other, Logan zoomed in between us.

Logan: "Alright you two, that's enough. We do have school in a few." Ben and I groaned and I reverted to normal as the Metatrix timed out and reverted Ben back to normal.

Trey: "Why'd you have to ruin the fun, dude? That was actually shaping up to be a good fight." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Yeah, dude, I totally had Trey on the ropes." I raised an eyebrow and he winked at me.

Logan: "I hate to break up your duel to the death, but like I said, we do have school. And unless Treezy here wants Charity to find out you guys were training now instead of after school, we might wanna get a move on." I nodded quickly.

Trey: "Oh yeah, we were not supposed to be here right now. Charity would kill us if she found out." I pulled out my hoverboard and hopped on it, Ben following.

Ben: "Then let's go." I rode off, Logan zooming next to us.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Skrull hideout, King Skrull was pacing back and forth in his throne room.

Skrull subject: "What is wrong, my liege?"

King Skrull: "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong, Trey Sergauson is after us and it's only a matter of time before he discovers where we are located."

Skrull subject: "But I thought you said you had something ready for Sergauson when he came here."

King Skrull: "I was just going to send our greatest soldier, Klervix after him. But after doing research and seeing how powerful Arsenal really is, there's no way Klervix can hope to defeat him. Did you know he's the one who killed Apocalypse?!"

Skrull subject: "So what are we going to do? None of us can beat Arsenal, so our plans are surely doomed to fail."

Voice: "Not necessarily." Out of the shadows came an alien that was wearing bones as armor. He had a light blue face, black eyes, and hunting knives on his belt.

King Skrull: "Who are you?! How did you find this place?!"

Alien: "I, am Khyber the huntsman, the greatest hunter the galaxy has ever seen. I believe I can help you with your Doppelganger problem."

King Skrull: "Really? I have heard of you, Khyber, but you are known to hunt down non-sentient creatures. Have you ever faced anything as dangerous as Arsenal?" Khyber laughed.

Khyber: "That is where you come in, Skrull." He pulled out some kind of badge with teeth insignia on it, "This is the Nemetrix, it contains the DNA of every predatory species in the universe. I have spent months collecting all of it."

King Skrull: "That is a brilliant device, hunter, but what does that have to do with us."

Khyber: "You see, using the Nemetrix would allow me to become any predator I desire, but it is not without consequence. The DNA would alter my mind, making me into a feral monster. But, if I could couple it with some of your shapeshifting DNA, I can keep my mind intact and take care of Sergauson."

King Skrull: "Ah, I see now. But I do feel inclined to ask, what is in it for you?" Khyber laughed again.

Khyber: "Just as you have done your research on the Doppelganger, so have I. From all accounts, he is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. And that makes me hungry to capture him. Just as I am the ultimate hunter, Trey Sergauson is the ultimate prey."

Skrull subject: "It could be a good idea, sire. He gets a new trophy, we get to carry on with our plan, it's a win-win."

King Skrull: "You have a point there, Squire. Very well, Khyber, you may have some DNA."

Khyber: "Thank you." He held up the Nemetrix and it scanned King Skrull, making a roaring sound as it did. After that, Khyber connected the Nemetrix to his suit.

King Skrull: "You look no different."

Khyber: "Right now, I don't. But let's say I wanted to be the natural predator of a Necrofriggian." He glowed red and transformed into a Hypnotick, a giant blue bug alien with red, hypnotic eyes and the Nemetrix symbol on his chest.

Hypnotick Khyber: "And as you can see, I am fully in control." He reverted to normal.

King Skrull: "Impressive, I must say. Now, don't you have a prey to catch?" Khyber smirked and walked off.

* * *

Back with us, the guys and I were sitting in Mr. Mack's economics class. This class was an elective and not a core class, meaning Ben was in attendance too. We were all sitting in the back left corner, me in the last desk in the row, Charity in the desk next to me, Logan in the desk in front of me, and Ben in the desk in front of Charity. None of us were really paying attention.

Charity: "So, baby, why were you guys late for first period, this morning? I asked Rayma where you were but she said she hadn't seen you." I looked up from the Warriors highlights I was watching on my phone and looked at her.

Trey: "Uh, ya know, wanted to catch a couple extra Z's and lost track of time. You know how much I value my sleep." Charity nodded a little, seemingly believing me. Then she turned to Ben.

Charity: "What about you, Ben?" Ben rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at me. I gave him the "don't blow it" look.

Ben: "Uh, Sandra and Carl needed me to cut the grass real quick."

Charity: "Ben, you hate doing yard work." I discreetly facepalmed and Logan snickered, earning a glare from me.

Ben: "I, uh...um.." His phone suddenly vibrated on his desk and he eagerly picked it up.

Trey: "What's up, dude?"

Ben: "Aubrie wants to talk after class. Says she has something to ask me." Logan and I looked at each other, then smirked.

Trey: "What's that sound like to you, Loges?"

Logan: "Sounds like Ben's about to get some oochie coochie." We laughed and fist bumped.

Mr. Mack: "Mr. Gold, Mr. Sergauson, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Logan: "Um, no, Sir."

Mr. Mack: "Good. I swear, you kids get these abominations you call abilities and think you can do what you want." My eyes glowed red, but Charity shook her head and I sighed, my eyes turning their normal scarlet.

Ben: "Seriously, guys, this could be a big deal. Could you guys sit with us during free period so I have some backup if I make a fool out of myself?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Sure, buddy, don't see why not."

Charity: "I think it's cute that you get all nervous around Aubrie."

Logan: "I'm in." I turned to him.

Trey: "Actually, broskey, you're gonna be busy for the rest of the day."

Logan: "Busy with what?" I smirked and turned both my hands into Hydro Tide ones, then blasted Mr. Mack, completely soaking him. I quickly turned my hands back to normal before he turned around.

Mr. Mack: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He looked right at where we were, along with the rest of the class. I faked a surprised look at Logan.

Trey: "Gee, Logan, you didn't have to use your water power on Mr. Mack." Logan's eyes got wide.

Logan: "WHAT?!"

Mr. Mack: "LOGAN GOLD, IN-SCHOOL SUSPENSION THEN DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" The whole class laughed, including the others and I. Logan still was in shock.

Logan: "But I don't even have-"

Trey: "Logan, take your punishment like a man." Logan slumped down in his seat. Mr. Mack left the room to get dry.

Charity: "Treezy, why would you do that?" She was still laughing though. I shrugged.

Trey: "That asshole called us abominations! He deserved it."

Logan: "And you couldn't have taken the rap for your own prank?"

Trey: "Gotta help Ben, couldn't risk detention." Logan sighed.

Logan: "You owe me, dude." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Sure, let's just subtract it from the million times I've saved your life." Logan groaned and slumped down again.

...

After class, Ben, Charity and I headed to the library to meet Aubrie. Logan was upstairs in ISS.

Trey: "Now remember, Benster, you're a fye ass superhero now, there's no need to be shook by some girl." Charity rolled her eyes and slapped me upside the head, earning a glare from me.

Charity: "Don't listen to his dumb ass, Ben. Just be confident and be yourself."

Trey: "That's what I said!" I grumbled and sat down at the table that was to the back of the library. Charity sat down next to me and Ben across from us.

Ben: "Thanks, you guys, I feel like I got this." Charity and I both smiled and nodded at him. Aubrie walked up and sat next to Ben after a few minutes. She hugged him.

Aubrie: "Hi, Benny! Hey, Trey, Charity."

Charity: "Hey, girl." I just smiled and nodded upward.

Ben: "So, you said you wanted to ask me something." She suddenly looked sad.

Aubrie: "Oh yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to check out the Bellwood street fair with me, tonight. You know, like a date." Ben's face lit up and I smiled, happy for him.

Ben: "That sounds awesome!"

Aubrie: "Yeah, but my dad basically said no. Since the street fair is at night and there's all these supervillains running around, he thinks it'd be too unsafe for me." Charity and I smirked at each other, then I turned to Aubrie.

Trey: "I don't think safety is a problem, Aubs. You see, Ben here has super-" I was cut off by him kicking my shin under the table.

Ben: "Superhero friends that'd be willing to double date with us to keep us safe." I glared at him as Charity shot him a confused look. Aubrie's face lit up.

Aubrie: "Really?! Would you guys do that for us?" I shrugged and Charity nodded.

Charity: "Of course, anything for our friends."

Aubrie: "Yay! Okay, I gotta go call my dad, see you later, Benny!" She kissed his cheek and skipped off. As soon as she was gone, I kicked Ben's shin.

Ben: "OW!"

Trey: "What the fuck was that, dude? Why didn't you tell her about your watch?"

Charity: "Yeah, I figured you would jump at a chance to brag." He sighed.

Ben: "I don't know, guys. I guess I don't wanna freak her out. I mean it's one thing being friends with three people who are either not human at all or superhuman, but dating one is a completely different story. I just don't want her to run away." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I feel you, Benji. You tell her when you're ready."

Ben: "Thanks, Trey." Just then, the bell rang and we all stood up.

Ben: "I've got Algebra, unfortunately. What about you guys?"

Charity: "Well, we're supposed to have Calculus this period, but I heard Mr. Peters has a sub today."

Trey: "Soooo we're skipping and heading back to the RV to fuck- I mean, to chill." Charity shook her head.

Ben: "Oh, well you guys have fun. Catch you later at the street fair." He dapped me up, gave Charity a quick hug, then headed to class.

Trey: "You ready, babe?" She nodded.

Charity: "You got condoms, right?"

Trey: "Yep, back at the RV." We exited the library and walked out of the school, heading toward the park, where the RV was camped.

Charity: "So, you think Ben and Aubrie are gonna become a thing?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I don't know. It'd be cool if they did since Ben hasn't liked a girl since what happened to Elena, but that's completely up to him." She nodded and intertwined our fingers as we walked. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks, feeling an intense aura.

Charity: "Holy shit, whatever that is, it isn't to be fucked with." I nodded.

Trey: "And its coming straight for us. We should get away from innocents, as quick as possible."

Charity: "Right." We took off running until we got to the park, then stopped.

Trey: "This should be fine. The aura is close, but I don't see anything."

Voice: "Maybe you should look harder." Charity and I turned around and saw an alien guy wearing bones as armor.

Trey: "You're the aura that we've been sensing? Gotta say, I was expecting something a little more impressive."

Charity: "Careful, Treezy, we don't know what this guy could be packing."

Bone guy: "Your girl is right, Doppelganger, I am unlike anything you have faced, before." I yawned.

Trey: "I can't begin to tell you how many times I've heard that same line, guy. Whoever is writing these villain speeches needs to be fired."

Bone guy: "Just as the legend says, you're using immature banter to mask your true concern. Well, you should be scared. I am Khyber the huntsman, most deadly hunter that the galaxy has ever seen. I have searched far and wide for a prey worthy of my skills and I believe you are it, Trey Sergauson."

Charity: "This guy seems legit, Trey, we shouldn't play around." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Hunter, shmunter. I've taken down way worse than him and I'll take him down too. Going Titan!" I glowed red. I was covered in a yellow aura of electricity as I grew two feet taller and yellow and black fur grew out of my body. My body build got more muscular and my feet turned into paws as my shoes disappeared. My teeth grew and a lightning bolt appeared on my forehead as I finished the transformation as...

Shocksquatch: "Okay, not Titan. But at least Shocksquatch can lay the smackdown." I ran at him, electricity glowing in my hands, and swung at him, only for him to dodge and my fist hit a tree. I spun around and back fisted him in the nose, making him stumble back, then sent an electric ball to his stomach.

Khyber: "Brawn over precision, just as I expected from you, Trey." He pulled out his hunting knife and ran at me. He slashed at my chest, but I stepped back, then kicked at his head. He ducked under my kick and punched me in the groin, then jumped up and kneed me in the chin, sending me flying into a tree.

Shocksquatch: "Hey, low blow, man!" I charged up and slammed the ground, sending a ground shockwave at him, but he jumped up, bounced off a branch, and wrapped his arms around me, getting me in a choke hold.

Khyber: "I would expect more from the great Trey Sergauson." I became Goop and wrapped myself around his arms and legs.

Goop: "And I would expect less from a glorified exterminator. Chare, now!" Charity went demon and pulled out her hellfire shotgun, blasting him in the face and sending him flying. He stood up and wiped dirt off.

Khyber: "Ah, I almost forgot about the Hellspawn. Unfortunately, you have no qualm in this fight." Charity cocked her shotgun and aimed it at him.

Charity: "That's not your call, dude." Khyber shrugged.

Khyber: "Fair enough. Let us continue, then." He quickly pulled out a blaster and shot out ice to solidify me, then charged and kicked me back. I became Spykeback and broke out of the ice, then shot spikes at his chest, slowing him down enough for Charity to wrap chains around his neck and slam him to the ground. I jumped up and became Power House and slammed him into a crater, then became Heatblast and breathed fire in his face. He reached up and grabbed me by the face, then slammed me into a tree. Charity let off mini fire skulls at Khyber that exploded on impact, making him drop me, then engulfed some trees with hellfire and launched them at him. He was pushed back and fell to the ground.

Khyber: "Enough games. I think it's time to finish this." I became Godspeed.

Godspeed: "Couldn't agree more." I zoomed at him, but he suddenly glowed red and grabbed me by the neck. In shock, I looked and saw him as an alien that was all black and looked just like Godspeed, except for a rotted face.

Khyber: "Meet Savitar, the natural predator of the Flashinat. Did I neglect to tell you I could transform into the predator of all your forms, Doppelganger? My mistake." He zoomed me all around the park, clobbering my body, then stopped and threw me to the ground next to Charity.

Charity: "Baby!" I weakly stood up.

Savitar Khyber: "This is a battle you can't win, Sergauson. Give up and I will proudly display your head above my mantle.

Godspeed: "Okay, that's just gross." I zoomed at him and became Armodrillo, pinning him to the ground. He glowed again and became a giant worm, then swallowed me and dug into the ground. I became Atomix and burst out of his mouth, then kicked him up in the aura, but he became a skeleton thing with red hands and flew down, then grabbed me and started absorbing my radiation. He blasted me to the ground and tried to slam me, but I became Boombox and put up and soundwave shield to deflect him off. Then, I launched myself at him and shot soundwaves at him, but he became an alien covered in foam and wearing ear muffs, then kicked me back. I slammed the ground in frustration and became Diamondhead, then turned my hand into a shard and slashed at him, but he became a yeti like form and yelled, causing me to fall to my knees, where he kicked me back. Fire engulfed my body, transforming me to Heatblast and I rocketed myself at him, only for him to become a giant crab thing and slam right on top of me.

Crabdozer Khyber: "It's over, my prey." I glowed blue and burst from under him as Ultimate Heatblast.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Hey, Charity is the only one that can call me pet names."

Crabdozer khyber: "What is this?!" I smirked.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Oh, you didn't know I could go ultimate? Your mistake. Hey babe, can I borrow your gun?" Charity smirked.

Charity: "Why, sure, boyfriend of mine." She threw it to me. I caught it, cocked it with black hellfire magma, and blasted Khyber in the face. He flew way back into a tree and reverted to normal. I landed and reverted to normal too.

Trey: "News flash, hunter, you just got powned!" Charity and I high fived.

Khyber: "This isn't over, you will belong to me." He transformed to Savitar and zoomed off. Charity reverted to normal.

Charity: "You got real lucky there, Treezy."

Trey: "What do ya mean, I was totally leading him to believe he had me. Classic fake out, take out."

Charity: "Except you didn't take him out. He's still running free, he can still turn into any of your natural predators, and now he knows you can evolve, which was our only element of surprise." I was speechless for a second.

Trey: "I hate it when you're right. So, now what?"

Charity: "We should tell Ben to cancel his date and wait for Logan. That way, all four of us can take on this Arsenal Terminator." I clapped.

Trey: "Good name. Bad plan, though. Logan has detention till nine tonight and this date means a lot to Ben, we can't let him down."

Charity: "You're right, Treezy. I guess we will have to handle Khyber when he pops back up. But for now, come here boy." She grabbed me by my hoodie strings and pulled me into the RV, grabbing the condoms off the table as we walked to the back.

...

Later that night. Ben, Aubrie, Charity and I were all at the street fair. Ben and Aubrie got the tickets while I was on the phone with Logan.

Trey: "C'mon dude, stop being a bitch, it's just detention."

Logan: "Just detention?! Dude, he's got us building some kind of altar and I'm pretty sure he's going to sacrifice one of us." Ben and Aubrie came back with the tickets.

Trey: "Well, get on that, robot boy. Gotta go."

Logan: "I hate you." With that, I hung up.

Ben: "Logan doing alright?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I'm pretty sure he's stumbled on some evil sacrificing plot. I'll let him deal with it, though."

Aubrie: "Really? That's so cool!" Charity and I smirked at Ben.

Charity: "Hear that, Ben? Your girlfriend thinks our hero stuff is cool." They both blushed.

Ben: "She's not, uh.."

Aubrie: "I mean, not..let's just go in." Her and Ben walked ahead. Charity and I laughed and I put my arm around her as we walked after them. We found them at a carnival game it was one of those hit the target, win a prize ones. Charity pointed to a plush owl and squealed.

Charity: "Treezy, that owl is soooo CUTE!" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I shook my head, chuckling.

Trey: "One owl for my lady." I stepped up to the game.

Vendor: "Whoa, you're Arsenal!" I nodded and gave the guy a dollar to play.

Trey: "No autographs right now, lemme just get three balls so I can get that owl."

Vendor: "You got it." He handed them to me. I turned and looked at the others. Charity gave me a thumbs up, Ben stuck his tongue out, and Aubrie laughed. I threw the first ball and missed the target by an inch. I heard Ben crack up behind me.

Charity: "That's okay, baby!" I rolled my eyes and threw the second one and hit the target, but it didn't fall over. Ben and Aubrie were dying laughing. My eyes glowed red and I turned my arm into a Fourarms one, then threw the ball. It went clean through the target and I smirked, turning my arm normal.

Trey: "My owl, please." The vendor handed me the owl and after a quick autograph, I gave the owl to Charity.

Charity: "Thank you, cutie." She pecked my lips.

Aubrie: "Awwww!" Ben rolled his eyes.

Ben: "Hey, why don't we head over to the rides? Aub, you've gotta ride the Vomit Comet."

Aubrie: "That sounds awesome, Benny!" They ran off toward the rides.

Trey: "You think they're having fun?"

Charity: "I mean, they are 11. They're pretty easily entertained." I shrugged and we started walking. I suddenly stopped and looked around.

Charity: "You okay, baby?"

Trey: "Uh, yeah, thought I saw something." We continued to walk, but could've swore I felt an aura. I shook it off though, and we continued on with the date. After riding a couple rides and playing a few more games, we were all sitting in a grassy area, watching a parade. Ben and Aubrie were up front, while Charity and I sat a few feet behind them to give them some space. Thanks to our enhanced hearing, though, we could hear everything they were saying.

Ben subtly scooted closer to Aubrie.

Ben: "So, Aub, pretty cool night, huh?" Aubrie smiled at him and nodded.

Aubrie: "Totally cool. We rode the coolest rides, you won me the cutest plush sloth, and I got to hang out with my favorite guy." She blushed and so did he.

Ben: "You mean Trey, right?" They both laughed and she playfully punched him in the arm.

Aubrie: "You, dummy! Trey is awesome and all, but you're really special to me, Benny. I'm...I'm really glad I came to your soccer game." Ben blushed hard.

Ben: "I'm really glad you did too." She laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at me. I nodded my head, telling him to go for it.

Ben: "Hey, Aub?"

Aubrie: "Yeah, Benny?"

Ben: "I was wondering if you wanted to be-" He was cut off by one of the parade floats flying off the street and up in the air. My eyes got wide.

Charity: "Holy fuck, you don't see shit like this everyday!" I stood up and jumped, becoming Parasyte in a burst of red light, then flew up and grabbed the float with my tendrils before it hit the ground. The crowd cheered for me and I set the float down.

Ben: "Nice job, dude." I nodded.

Parasyte: "Thanks, but I don't think this is because of faulty wiring. Somebody set this up."

Charity: "You think it was Khyber?"

Parasyte: "I don't know, but I know this could get dangerous." I was suddenly wrapped up in webbing and stuck to the ground. We all looked up and saw Khyber as some giant spider thing.

Spider Khyber: "Oh, how right you are, Trey Sergauson." I became Makeshift and phased out of the webbing.

Makeshift: "Why are you always popping out of the cut, dude? Scared to face me, head on?" Khyber laughed.

Spider Khyber: "A hunter scared of his prey? Never. I was just setting up my ultimate trap."

Ben: "What ultimate trap?" Khyber smirked, then reverted to normal and whistled. Suddenly, the whole city was placed under a giant glass dome. The civilians started panicking and running.

Aubrie: "Um, what just happened, guys?" Ben held her hand, trying to calm her down, while looking at me.

Khyber: "After our first encounter, I decided that killing you and placing you on my mantle wasn't satisfying enough, Sergauson. So, I decided to place your whole city under this dome and claim it as another trophy of my greatest accomplishment. And YOUR greatest defeat."

Charity: "Trey, we gotta do something fast, the people are going to run out of air if we stay under this dome." I nodded.

Makeshift: "Charity, we're gonna stop Khyber. Ben...you take Aubrie and go hide somewhere." I shot Ben a look and he shrugged, then sighed and ran off behind a tree with Aubrie. Charity went demon.

Charity: "He's really not gonna help us." I became Biohazard.

Biohazard: "He must really be afraid of losing her." I turned to Khyber, "Yo, Khyber, this little crush you have on me just went from flattering to fucked up."

Khyber: "That's right, talk, my prey. It'll make it that much sweeter when I rip your tongue out." He leaped at me with his hunting knife, only to be caught by one of my smack hands.

Biohazard: "Probably wasn't the best idea, bro." He glowed red and became some little mechanical guy with tubes in his arms. He connected the tubes to my chest and I immediately started to glitch. My smack hand crumbled and I fell to the ground.

Virus Khyber: "A Nanatian's natural predator, pretty handy." Charity wrapped a chain around his neck and pulled him away from me, then blasted fire out of her mouth, sending him flying. She helped me up.

Charity: "You good, baby?" I rubbed my head.

Biohazard: "My pride is kinda hurt that my natural predator is so short. But, I'm fine." Khyber shot out his tubes again, but I ducked under them and became AmpFibian, then blasted him with electricity. He was unaffected and became an alien that was green and had little sensors on his palms. He ran at me and touched me, immediately absorbing my energy, then kicked me back when I was drained. I recovered and became Web Head, then ran at him. I punched, but he dodged and swung at me. I ducked under his fist, the leaped back, pulled myself back to him with a web line, then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to Charity, who sent him flying with a fiery burst. He recovered and became that yeti form again and yelled, causing my symbiote skin to shriek. I covered my ears and became NRG, then opened up my suit and flew out as my true form, blasting him with energy beams. He jumped over them and became an alien in a containment suit, then flew up and grabbed me, containing my power, then body slammed me to the ground. Charity summoned some necroplasm and turned it into gauntlets, then ran up and nailed Khyber in the face, knocking him off of me. She pulled out her hellfire shotgun and started letting off rounds at him, each one nailing him right in the chest. I became Arcticguana and blew my most powerful freeze blast at him, freezing him solid. He burst out as himself, then shot out a rope to wrap around my neck and pull me to him, kicking me into Charity. The both of us fell to the ground.

Ben: "They're getting creamed. I need to stop hiding and help them."

Aubrie: "How are you gonna help, Benny? Your Impact powers are long gone." Ben looked at her sadly.

Ben: "I really like you, Aubrie." He activated his watch and slammed it, rocketing out of the green light as El Diablo. Aubrie's mouth hung open.

Khyber: "Any last words, Sergauson?" He had a hunting knife up to my neck. I looked behind him and smirked.

Arcticguana: "Yep. Heads up." As I said that, Ben slammed straight into him, knocking him into a tree. He helped Charity and I up.

Charity: "Glad you could join the party, Benji."

El Diablo Ben: "I couldn't hide who I was anymore. If Aubrie can't accept the watch, she can't accept me."

Khyber: "How touching. But Ben Tennyson's interference only delays the inevitable." He transformed into Crabdozer and rammed into Ben, taking him down the street. Aubrie ran up to us.

Aubrie: "Did you guys know about Ben the whole time?" Charity and I looked at each other, then I quickly became Crashhopper.

Crashhopper: "I'm coming, Ben!" I leaped after him, leaving Charity with Aubrie.

Khyber rammed Ben straight into a building, unaffected by Ben's flamethrower. Khyber laughed and threw Ben up in the air, preparing to eat him. Luckily, I caught Ben in mid air, putting him down safely on a building roof.

Crashhopper: "That's Heatblast's natural predator, El Diablo won't work." Ben nodded and slapped his symbol, transforming into Tank.

Tank Ben: "Tank smash!" He leaped down from the building, landing right on top of Khyber.

Crashhopper: "He's got the natural predators of all my aliens...but what about an alien from another dimension!" I glowed red.

Khyber ran straight at Ben, slamming him into a pole, then proceeded to clobber his face. Ben slapped his symbol and became Reverb, then blasted Khyber off with a soundwave. Khyber recovered and became that yeti form again and charged at Ben, but Ben slapped his symbol and became UltraBen, then nailed Khyber straight in the face, sending him flying into the air. Khyber became Hypnotick and recovered in mid air, then got Ben in a trance.

UltraBen: "Aubrie, sweet sweet Aubrie." He started floating toward Khyber, who had a spear ready. Khyber was suddenly punched into a building by me. I was the male version of Kyle's Firecracker form with red and white colors.

Firecracker: "You alright, Ben?" Ben shook his head, snapping out of it.

UltraBen: "Yeah, I'm good. But he has a counter for every one of our powers, how are we gonna beat him?" I smirked.

Firecracker: "This form should be just enough to take him down. Follow my lead, cool?"

UltraBen: "Gotcha." I powered up and we both flew at Khyber, who recovered just in time to be kicked in the face by Ben. Khyber became the spider and shot webbing at Ben, but Ben became Shuriken and sliced the webbing with his hat, then I nailed Khyber straight in the stomach, making him spit out saliva. Ben ran up a wall, then flipped off and smacked Khyber with his bo staff, knocking him to the street. Ben landed and the Metatrix reverted him to normal.

Ben: "That's it for me, Unc, finish him off." I nodded and smirked at Khyber.

Firecracker: "What's wrong, Khyber? Not used to being the hunted?" Khyber stood up in his normal form.

Khyber: "Impossible...I have never seen a form such as that!"

Firecracker: "Alternate universe form, dude. And lucky for you, I won't even use his full power." I powered up and flew at him, punching him in the face, then turned around and roundhouse kicked him on the side of his head, making him crash into a fire hydrant.

Khyber: "YOU WILL BE MY PREY! I have trained deep in the heart of Mother Russia, AND in Mother Africa!"

Firecracker: "Wow, two moms and still so misbehaved? Where's super nanny when you need her?" He became a giant lizard alien and charged at me, but I powered up and met him in the air, shooting shotgun shells at him. He was knocked off course and I flew at him, wrapping my hands around his tail and slamming him down onto the street. Then, I leaped up and pummeled his face with shotgun punches until he reverted to normal. I kept punching until he was out cold, then got off of him and reverted to normal.

Trey: "Phew, that was a rush. Gonna have to use Firecracker more often." Ben came up to me and we fist bumped.

Ben: "Nice work, bro. You totally kicked his butt."

Trey: "Couldn't have done it without you, Benji. Sorry you had to reveal your secret, though." He shrugged.

Ben: "There are other girls, right?" Just then, a Plumber ship landed and out came Plumbers to arrest Khyber, along with Charity and Aubrie. Charity immediately ran up and kissed me.

Charity: "I thought you might've become a mantle, baby." I smiled and shook my head.

Trey: "Nah, that sorry excuse for a hunter ain't got shit on me." The giant dome slowly disappeared as Khyber was carried off by the Plumbers.

Khyber: "He is a worthy prey, indeed."

Ben: "Aubrie, look, I know it's weird that I have these powers and I know you probably never wanna see me again, but-" He was cut off by Aubrie kissing him.

Aubrie: "Never wanna see you again? Why would you think that, of course I'd wanna see my boyfriend again." Ben's face lit up. Charity and I smiled and fist bumped.

Ben: "Boyfriend? Awesome! But, what about my watch?"

Aubrie: "It'll take some getting used to, yeah, but it's still pretty freaking cool." She kissed his cheek.

Ben: "Best. Date. Ever." They kissed again. Charity and I shrugged and then started kissing, too.

...

Later, Charity and I were watching TV in the RV, when Logan walked in. He was in his underwear and covered in slime.

Trey: "Uh, hey Loges, how was detention?"

Logan: "I don't wanna talk about it." With that, he walked into the bathroom. Charity and I shrugged and turned back to the TV.

The end.

* * *

Yup, that's it. Sorry it took so long, been dealing with real life stuff. I doubt I"ll have another chapter up until 2017, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to my fellow nerds and geeks. Review time!

* * *

 **Xflasher:** They did break up in the original ending to the chapter, but I decided to change the ending for future story plot points. You understand.

Well, that's it. See you guys next time!


	7. S1 EP7: Shift Brothers!

**S1 EP7: The Shift Brothers?!**

Sup. Coming to you after I defeated Khyber and saved the city again. Since then, things have been pretty normal in terms of crime fighting. Sure, there's the daily robbery or burning building, but there hasn't really been any new supervillains to deal with and the Skrulls have been pretty quiet. I've been using this semi-break to hang out with the others and to train Ben. Speaking of..

I had just slammed into the wall of the training room of the Plumber HQ. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Ben zooming at me. He was in his form he called Inertia, an adult version of himself that looked exactly like Inertia from the Flash with the symbol on his chest. I turned my hands into Heatblast ones and rocketed myself over him, making him zoom straight into the wall. I landed behind him.

Trey: "Come on, Benji, ya gotta think out here." He turned around and smirked at me.

Inertia Ben: "That's a little strange coming from you, Trey. You seem to just rush straight in during fights." He started spinning his arms in a circular motion at super speed, causing two tornadoes to push me back. I let them push me to the wall behind me, then turned my feet into Bullfrag ones when I got to it, and launched myself at him, kicking him across the face.

Trey: "Yeah, I admittedly have been acting on instinct during my last couple fights. But I'm pretty damn experienced and I have a huge variety of aliens so I can afford to. You haven't had your watch for more than two weeks." He tumbled across the room, then recovered and zoomed at me. I finally glowed red and green mucus came out of my hands as I emerged from the glow as Snot Rocket. The mucus hit the ground that Ben was running on and his eyes widened before he was stuck in place. He watched helplessly as I hardened my fists and nailed him twice across the face, sending him flying back.

Snot Rocket: "You should've easily gotten out of that, Ben, that's what I mean by think." I charged at him, shooting boogers, but he zoomed all around them, then slapped his symbol. After a burst of green light, he emerged as Plant Guy, a badly named adult version of himself that had on a tan jumpsuit with two dark green lines going down the middle, a pair of goggles, and black boots. He made giant vines emerge from the ground and had them pin me against the wall.

Plant Guy Ben: "Got anymore lectures for me, Unc?" I smirked and my eyes glowed red as my skin dissolved from my head downward, leaving muscle tissue. My head turned into a gas mask, my fingers merged into three claws and a belt containing the Ultimatrix symbol appeared. I finished off the transformation as Outbreak.

Outbreak: "Just one. Never underestimate the OG hero." I grabbed the vines that were pinning me and they immediately dissolved into dust, which was a part of this form's powers. Then I glowed red again and became Echo Echo, then split into 12 of me and surrounded Ben.

Echo Echos: "WALL...OF...SOUND!" We all screamed, firing sound waves at Ben, who fell to his knees in pain. The Metatrix timed out and he reverted to normal. We all stopped screaming, merged back into one, then I reverted to normal and helped Ben up.

Ben: "Dude...that hurt!" I shrugged.

Trey: "Can't expect the bad guys to hold back, so you should be prepared for me to use just as much force." We left the training room and went to the observation area, where Charity and Logan were waiting, along with Magister Lerman, Pierce and Helen, Pierce's sister. Since her, Manny and Alan were all being controlled, the Plumbers let them go and even let them join the Plumbers Academy part time.

Charity: "Treez is right, Ben, the bad guys we fight actually try to kill us. We all have to be ready for anything."

Ben: "Yeah, I know. But on to more important things."

Logan: "Like what?"

Ben: "I've been thinking of some superhero names for myself and wanted to run some of them by you guys." I chuckled and nodded.

Trey: "Lay them on me, although I doubt you'll have a better name than Arsenal."

Logan: "Or Overdrive, I really outdid myself with that one."

Charity: "Didn't Trey come up with your name, Loges?" Logan was silent and Helen giggled.

Ben: "ANYWAY, what do you guys think of Ben 10?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Magister Lerman: "Ben 10? Why that?" Ben pointed to his watch.

Ben: "You know, my name is Ben and I have access to 10 meta forms. It makes sense."

Pierce: "But what if you happen to unlock more? You wouldn't be Ben 10 anymore." Ben's face fell.

Ben: "Oh yeah...well, what about Kid Arsenal?" I laughed out loud at that one.

Trey: "Flattering, but unoriginal. Dude, you need a name that's yours, a name that people can remember, but one that's catchy and has something to do with your powers." Ben thought about it for a second.

Ben: "How about Changeling? It's original, catchy and has to do with my powers." It sounded pretty dope to me. The others seemed to share my feelings.

Helen: "Changeling it is."

Ben: "Awesome! So, when do I get to go public?"

Charity: "Seriously? Weren't you just afraid of Aubrie not accepting you? Now you want to go public?" Ben blushed at the mention of her name.

Ben: "Stuff is going pretty good with Aubrie and she's accepted me being a meta. Besides, if the world loved Trey, I have nothing to worry about."

Trey: "Good point. Now, come on, I wanna go over some recordings of that last fight with you."

Logan: "Trey analyzing film? Did we fall into another alternate universe?" I stuck my tongue out at him and me and Ben walked off. Had I stayed there, though, I would've noticed Logan's eyes flicker light blue and his body start to twitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Skrull HQ, a Skrull was sitting at a giant computer with a smile on his face.

Skrull: "Sire, Sire, you must see this!" King Skrull hurried into the room and looked around, searching for the danger.

King Skrull: "What's wrong?! Has Sergauson found us?!"

Skrull: "Calm down, my liege. Arsenal is not here, but I may have found a way to get rid of him." He pointed to the computer screen, which was displaying a picture of a mechanical chip.

King Skrull: "You summoned me in here to look at parts? I should feed you to Ego." The Skrull looked scared for a second.

Skrull: "No, you have it all wrong, Sire. This isn't just any mechanical chip, this is the complete schematic for Logan Gold's bionic chip. The one in his head, connected to his entire nervous system. It's what gives him his bionic powers."

King Skrull: "Interesting, indeed. But, how does that help us?"

Skrull: "You see, this chip doesn't just give Gold all of his abilities, but it's also a mainframe of sorts for his entire body. Something happens to the chip, something happens to Overdrive." King Skrull started to smile sinisterly.

King Skrull: "I see, you mess with his chip and make him destroy Sergauson. But, I've seen Gold in action, he's nowhere near a match for the Doppelganger."

Skrull: "According to this, Logan's chip has some kind of failsafe on it to keep him from having too many abilities. And I, my king, have just shut down that failsafe AND I started messing with his chip before you got in here."

King Skrull: "So Arsenal will be destroyed by his greatest ally. Irony at it's finest. Good job, subject, you will live to see another day." King Skrull walked out and the Skrull breathed in relief.

* * *

Back with us, I was in the monitor room with Ben, Charity and Logan. We were all sitting in front of the huge monitor, watching footage of Ben and I's latest training session. I paused it at the part I trapped his feet with snot while I was Snot Rocket and he was Inertia. I pointed to the screen.

Trey: "See, Ben? When I stuck you to the floor, you could've easily used your speed to vibrate yourself out of the snot. Speedsters can vibrate their bodies to phase out of stuff."

Ben: "Oh okay, that's what you meant by that. Gotcha." I smiled and nodded, happy he was listening. I've learned over the course of time that being a leader also means leading with words, not just by example. I really want to help Ben be the best hero he can be.

Charity: "How do you know that, babes?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I have like what, 5 speed forms that I use. I've picked up a few tricks."

Logan: "Yet, you haven't used a single one to race me." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "We've been over this, Loges, I'm way faster than you. Godspeed is the fastest in the universe and if I go ultimate, I'd be even faster. Save yourself the humiliation." Logan folded his arms and grumbled something I couldn't make out. I could've sworn I saw his left eye flicker light blue, too.

Suddenly, the alarm blared through the HQ and Pierce's face appeared on the monitor.

Pierce: "Hotshot, there's some guy in a bug suit wreaking havoc in Times Square. Claims to want some kind of showdown with you." I chuckled and shook my head.

Trey: "Another idiot who can't wait to scratch go to jail off their bucket list. We're on it, Pierce." He hung up and the others and I stood up.

Charity: "You sure Ben is ready, baby? He's only just started to master a few forms."

Trey: "He's ready. If you remember, he did help me take out Khyber. Besides, I learned from experience, so will he. Right, Benster?"

Ben: "Totally! Let's do this!"

Logan: "If you guys are all done with the pep talks, we do have a villain to take care of." He zoomed off without another word. The others and I looked at each other.

Trey: "You heard the man.." My eyes glowed red as my skin turned white from head to toe, gold lightning bolts appeared on my ears and I finished off as Godspeed, "Let's take him down." I zoomed off too. Ben activated his watch.

Ben: "Hey, wait for me." He started running and slammed his watch, erupting from the glow as UltraBen and flying after us.

Charity: "Boys." She went demon and rocketed after us.

...

Bug suit guy: "Arsenal...come out to playyyy!" He held up his hand and fired a yellow repulsor blast at the street, causing cars to fly into the air. Just as one car was about to crush a mother and her baby, I landed and caught the car as Fleshwalker.

Mother: "Arsenal." I winked.

Fleshwalker: "Yeah, it might be your transmission or engine. Either way, I'd recommend taking the car to the mechanic instead of getting crushed by it." She thanked me and ran off as I gently put the car down and looked at the villain, "Beetle, long time, no ass kicking."

Beetle: "You surely can't still be feeling cocky about that time you sucker punched me, Trey. I was caught completely off guard." I shrugged.

Fleshwalker: "A won fight is a won fight, bug boy. Now, what are you doing back here?"

Beetle: "Well, sneaker-clad shapshifter, since you absolutely cheated during our last fight, I'm giving you a chance to fight me and get beaten on fair terms. So, hero.." He pulled out his laser pistols, "Let's dance!" He started shooting at me, but I picked up a mailbox to take the shots, then became Web Head and used webbing to pull myself to him.

Web Head: "A dance sounds great, how about the swing." As I said that, I swung him around and threw him into a building. Beetle recovered and pulled out another pistol.

Beetle: "Fuck around and toy with me all you want, Arsenal, but you're standing right in front of me. Meaning, you can't sucker punch me." I shrugged.

Web Head: "Sure can't. But he can." I pointed to Logan, who zoomed up and nailed him across the face, sending him to the street. Charity landed next to us.

Web Head: "Where's Ben?"

Charity: "He said something about making a grand entrance for his first public battle."

Logan: "I told him that he was being ridiculous." I chuckled a bit.

Beetle: "Well, will ya look at that, the three best buddies have come together for little old me. Logan, sorry about burning your eyebrows off that time."

Logan: "Yeah, about that." He zoomed at Beetle and swung, only for Beetle to dodge and knee him in the stomach, then slam him down to the street.

Beetle: "Forgot to mention, my suit is equipped with a photogenic scanner. I can analyze all your moves before you even do them." Logan got up at super speed and roundhouse kicked at him, but he easily dodged under it and nailed Logan with an energy staff. Logan tumbled down the street slammed into a car. His eyes flickered blue, but he didn't get up. Charity pulled out her hellfire chains and slashed at Beetle, only for her chains to deflect off of his gauntlets. She brought them back and rocketed herself at him, then dropped a fireball over his head. He was somehow unharmed and pulled out a water gun, then squirted Charity with it. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, reverting to normal. My eyes got wide.

Web Head: "What the fuck was that?!" Beetle smirked.

Beetle: "Holy water, deadly to any demon, everywhere. I've done my homework." I gritted my teeth and became Whampire, then flew up and punched Beetle square in the face, sending him flying through the building. He flew out of the other side and shot grenades at me, but I slapped them all aside and flew at him. I punched at him, but he caught my fist and threw me down to the ground. I bounced off the street and became Rath, then brought him down to the street and started clobbering him with punches. He made a bazooka come out of his helmet and blasted me away from him.

Beetle: "Gotta do better than that, kitty cat. I've rigged this entire city block to explode and from what I can see, both of your little partners are down so nobody is left to help stop me."

Voice: "Not that he needs help, but I'll lend a hand anyway." Ben flew down as Merlin, an adult version of himself that looked like an old man with a green magician cloak. He flew around and gathered all the explosives in a magic bubble, then teleported them away. After that, he floated next to me.

Merlin Ben: "That entrance grand enough, Arsey?" I rolled my eyes.

Rath: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BEN TENNYSON, THE NEW SUPERHERO! RATH COULD HAVE DONE THIS ALL BY HIMSELF!"

Merlin Ben: "You're rambling again, Rath." Beetle was in disbelief. He looked at Ben and saw his Metatrix symbol.

Beetle: "Two of you?! Impossible, that's cheating!" I became Biohazard and smirked at Ben.

Biohazard: "Ready, bro?" He built energy in his fists and I turned mine into the smack hands, then we both nailed Beetle in the face, knocking him out cold. I reverted to normal as a crowd built around Ben and I.

Merlin Ben: "Is this what you go through every time?" I nodded.

Trey: "Pretty much. How does it feel?" He smiled.

Merlin Ben: "Awesome!" A reporter pushed through the crowd and held a microphone up to Ben.

Reporter: "That was an amazing display of heroics, hero. By the looks of that symbol, I'd say you are another alien." Ben looked at me, and I nodded, signaling for him to have his moment.

Merlin Ben: "No, actually. I'm a kid with an awesome watch." He slapped his symbol and reverted to normal, "I'm Ben Tennyson, you guys may know me as Impact. I go by Changeling now." He held up his watch.

Reporter: "Well, you saw it here first, folks. The first heroic collaboration between Arsenal and Changeling...the Shift Brothers. Hopefully, we'll see more of this dashing duo." The crowd went crazy and bunched up more around Ben and I as they chanted 'Shift Brothers'. I fist bumped Ben.

Logan came to and saw the crowd cheering for us. His eyes flickered and he gritted his teeth.

...

A few minutes later, Ben and I zoomed back to Plumber HQ, me as Sonic and him as Inertia. A few seconds later, Logan and Charity followed. Ben, Charity and I reverted to normal as Pierce and Magister Lerman walked up to us.

Trey: "Benji, that was awesome, you totally saved the day back there!" Ben smiled shyly.

Ben: "It was nothing, really. I just got rid of the bombs." I shook my head.

Trey: "Bombs that were totally about to fuck the whole street up. Face it, my boy, you just made your first superhero rescue." Charity playfully slugged Ben on the arm.

Charity: "Yeah, dude, you were great."

Magister Lerman: "You're a real natural, Ben."

Pierce: "Oh yeah, Changeling, let 'em know!" He actually dapped Ben up, surprising me. Ben couldn't hide the huge smile that was on his face.

Ben: "Thanks, guys." I looked over at Logan, who was sitting in a chair, looking mad.

Trey: "What's up, broskey? You haven't congratulated Ben." Logan laughed dryly.

Logan: "Congratulate him for what? Waiting until the last second to take action just for the sake of an entrance? For joining you in your recklessness? Or for stepping directly into the spotlight despite the fact that he hasn't had that watch for more than two weeks and barely knows how to use it?" We all looked at him, shocked by his little outburst.

Charity: "Logan, what exactly is your malfunction?" He looked at her.

Logan: "My malfunction? So because I care about being a good Plumber more than being a shameless glory hog vigilante, I automatically have a malfunction? Why don't you ask the 'Shift Brothers' what their malfunction is, since they're the toast of the town!" Ben started walking toward him.

Ben: "Logan, look, I didn't mean to-" Logan stood up at super speed, cutting him off.

Logan: "Save it, Tennyson, I don't wanna hear a fucking thing you or your little partner has to say. I'm out this bitch." With that, he zoomed off.

Pierce: "Well, someone isn't happy." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Trey: "What the hell bit him in the ass? He seemed fine earlier."

Ben: "You think he's upset that he didn't get to help beat Beetle?"

Charity: "Nah, that wouldn't get to him like that. Maybe it's the whole 'Shift Brothers' thing. He didn't get nearly as much publicity when he debuted as Trey's partner." I groaned in frustration.

Trey: "But he swears up and down that he doesn't care about attention. Logan is a weird dude."

Magister Lerman: "Hey, it takes one to know one, son. How about you and Ben try to lay off the Shift Brothers stuff for a while, just to give Logan some time to cool off." Ben and I nodded.

Ben: "Seems easy enough."

Trey: "Yeah." Right at that moment, my phone buzzed, indicating I had a text, "Or not." Charity came and placed her head on my shoulder to look at my phone.

Charity: "A photo shoot?" I nodded.

Trey: "Yup. Apparently, the city wants to fully market us as its official protectors. You know, to try to lower crime rates even more."

Ben: "That sounds cool, they want all four of us?" I nodded.

Trey: "Yep, me, you, babes, and Logan. I just gotta get Mr. Sourpuss to show up." I pulled out my phone but Charity stopped me.

Charity: "I'll call him, baby, he's not pissed at me." I shrugged.

Trey: "Ok, love. Ben and I are gonna head down to the shoot location, meet us there with or without Logan." I pecked her on the lips and hugged her real quick, then Ben and I walked off.

...

LOGAN'S POV

I don't know why I got so pissed at Trey and Ben, it just felt right. I mean, I know Trey has saved me and the entire universe more than once, but all I can think about is how over-confident and cocky he is. Ben having a watch just adds to the number of cocky shapeshifters.

I zoomed down the street, expertly avoiding cars and civilians until I came to a stop at a certain place.

Logan: "Been avoiding this place for a while." It was the place where we fought the Negative 9, which is the name Trey gave the group of villains that teamed up to try to kill him. I've been avoiding the place because it was the last place I had seen my dad alive. It was also the place everything changed.

Logan: "If only my stupid ass father had never popped up. We would have never fought him, Trey would have never become a Doppelganger, and I would have never killed him and caused this irreversible rift between us." Nobody would admit it, but there was a huge rift between Trey, Charity and I that formed when I killed my dad that night. At the time, I thought it was the proper punishment for all the pain he caused but now, I regret ever doing it. Before that night, Trey, Charity and I were the three amigos. Now, they're the universe's superhero power couple and I'm just their lesser known friend. Ben becoming Changeling only pushes me farther to the wayside.

I walked around the block, noticing all the craters that were still in the street because of the battle, until I got to the spot that my dad was presumed dead by my hands. I dropped to my knees.

Logan: "I know I should feel guilt, or even sadness. But all I feel is anger and rage." My eyes flickered and my hands suddenly turned light blue and fully mechanical. I slammed the ground as hard as I could, causing a crack in the middle of the street.

Voice: "What you are feeling was only inevitable, Logan Gold." I turned around and saw a man that looked to be Hispanic. he was wearing a purple suit with a green tie. My hands turned back to normal before I could even question them.

Logan: "Look, guy, I'm not in the mood for any bullshit, okay? If you're looking for Trey, I don't know where he is."

Man: "You have it all wrong, Logan, I am not looking for Arsenal. In fact, I despise him and so should you."

Logan: "What are you on about?"

Man: "Ever since Trey Sergauson became Arsenal, he has treated you as a lesser, a sidekick who cannot defend himself. While he as welcomed others like Ben Tennyson, the Saiyan, and Marian Smith with open arms, he has shunned you aside. You, the person who was with him before he was anything more than a powerless human. He doesn't respect you and he never will." I thought about his words, getting more angry.

Logan: "NO! Trey is my best friend, my brother, he would never intentionally push me aside. I'm just being paranoid and you are feeding into it." He stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders.

Man: "Open your eyes, he's been lying to you, Logan! You are not even from this dimension, just an alternate version that was given the original's memories. The real you is trapped in the Null Void and you know why? Because Arsenal put him there. Think!" I clutched my head as it all started coming back to me. The mutant armor, the battle with Trey in the Null Void, him leaving my alternate body there, me being with Tyson, and Impact giving me original me's memories. I dropped to my knees again.

Logan: "I...can't believe this."

Man: "Arsenal is not your friend, Logan. He is your enemy." My eyes glowed blue.

Logan: "Arsenal...he is my enemy." The man walked into the shadows as my phone rang. I answered it.

Charity: "Logan, the city wants the whole team to do a photo shoot. I don't care how mad you are, get your ass down there." I smirked.

Logan: "Actually, I'd love to be there and to have a word with Trey and Ben. Be right there." I hung up and zoomed off.

...

TREY'S POV

Ben, Charity and I were all at the photo shoot location, waiting for Logan.

Trey: "Babe, are you sure he's coming? You called him like 10 minutes ago."

Charity: "Be patient, baby, maybe he's running late." I scoffed.

Trey: "Chare, he's the fastest human alive, he doesn't run late."

Ben: "Wait, so we're automatically calling him faster than my speed meta form?" I smirked.

Trey: "We are until you race him, Benji." One of the photographers walked up to us.

Photographer: "We'll have to start without Logan, I'm afraid. We are on a strict timetable." I looked at Charity, who sighed and nodded slowly. I rubbed the back of her hand to comfort her.

Ben: "Cool, what are we doing?"

Photographer: "If you three would follow me to the white sheet we have set up, we can begin." The three of us followed him to the white sheet that he had hanging, where a lady came and handed us all T shirts.

Lady: "Put these on, please." I unfolded mine and looked at it. It was dark green with the words 'Bellwood Protectors' printed in black. On the back it had 'Arsenal' on it.

Charity: "Can we keep these after we're done?"

Lady: "Of course. They are yours to wear and take home." Ben and I looked at each other and laughed.

Ben: "We wouldn't be caught dead in these shirts." I nodded.

Trey: "No offense, though." The lady shrugged.

Photographer: "Shirts on, you three. After you put them on, stand in front of the sheet and look serious." We did as he said, then stood in front of the sheet. I stood in the middle, Charity to my left, and Ben to my right. We made serious faces and the photographer took the picture.

Photographer: "Good, now I need one of just Trey and Charity." Ben walked off to the side, "Now, you two look natural." Charity immediately hopped on my back and kissed my neck, making me laugh. The photographer chuckled and took the picture. Next, I turned my hands into Web Head ones and shot a web at the ceiling, then hung upside down from it next to Charity. She smiled and I stuck my tongue out. The photographer snapped the picture.

Photographer: "Okay, now I need Ben to come back and for you all to turn into your powered forms." We nodded and Ben came back, then slapped his watch and turned into Shuriken. My eyes glowed red and I became Cere-Bro, and Charity made a ring of purple fire surround her, turning her into her demon form.

Shuriken Ben: "Cere-Bro? Haven't seen him in a while." I shrugged.

Cere-Bro: "What can I say? I'm feeling nostalgic." Charity smiled and shook her head.

Photographer: "Awesome, now smile, you three." We did and he snapped the picture.

Charity: "Is that it?"

Photographer: "Yep, we just need a shot of the Shift Brothers and we'll be done. Trey, Ben, if you would." Ben and I looked at each other and shrugged. I became UltraTreez and he became UltraBen. Charity reverted to normal and walked off camera.

UltraBen: "What about Logan, though?" I shrugged.

UltraTreez: "I'm sure he'll be fine." He shrugged too and we smiled for the picture.

Photographer: "You two look awesome together, guys. Let's snap a few more." Ben and I nodded and the photographer snapped a few pictures of us laughing and smiling and stuff like that. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees and reverted to normal. Charity dropped to hers, too.

Trey and Charity: "AHHHHHHHHHGG!"

UltraBen: "Guys, what's wrong?!" I clutched my head.

Trey: "Aura...really strong aura."

Charity: "Coming up fast. Never felt something so strong." Ben looked around.

UltraBen: "I don't see anything." He looked at the photo shoot staff, "You all need to leave, now!"

They all tried to run, but were suddenly swooped up by a blur and tied up in a corner. The blur stopped in front of us and was revealed to be Logan.

Logan: "Well, well, well, started the shoot without me? Why am I not surprised?" I weakly stood up and looked at him.

Trey: "Logan, what the fuck?! You're the aura we sensed? What's the big idea tying up the staff?" Instead of answering, his eyes flickered blue and his hand turned into a huge blue cannon. He blasted me and sent me flying through the wall and out onto the city street.

Charity: "Trey!" She went demon and jumped down to check on me.

UltraBen: "What's going on, dude? You just blasted Trey!" Logan twitched and laughed, sinisterly.

Logan: "Look at little Changeling, worried about his Shift Brother. So cute. Don't worry, though, you'll join him right now." He fired at Ben, who slapped his symbol, became Plant Guy, and deflected the shot with a huge vine he constructed.

Plant Guy Ben: "Don't make me hurt you, Logan."

Logan: "Trust me, you won't." His eyes flickered blue again and he zoomed at Ben, kicking him through the hole in the wall before he could react. He landed on the street next to me. Logan covered himself in an electric bubble and floated outside, carrying the hostages.

Logan: "Let's play a game, shall we? It's called Truth or Die. I'm going to ask the three of you some questions and you either tell me the truth or one of these innocents dies. Understand?" I stood up and looked at him. He looked crazy! His eyes were flickering between his regular eye color and light blue, he had thick mechanical wires coming out of his veins, and he was breathing extremely heavy like a wild animal.

Trey: "Loges, let's just calm down, here. You don't want to hurt anybody." Logan laughed.

Logan: "You don't speak unless it's to answer a question, got it, hero?" I sighed and nodded.

Logan: "Good, first question. What dimension am I actually from?" My eyes got wide and I looked at the others.

Charity: "How did he-"

Logan: "Tick tock, guys. You answer or this poor lady dies." He held up an electrically charged hand and pointed it at the lady.

Lady: "No, please! Arsenal, please help me!"

Logan: "You heard her, Treez, help her." He smirked at me. Charity's eyes glowed.

Charity: "Something is wrong with him, I can sense it. His vitals are fluctuating at a very inconsistent rate. It's almost artificial."

Trey: "His chip. Something must have caused it to malfunction." Logan's eyes flashed blue and he powered up more electricity.

Logan: "Time's up, Trey. Say goodbye to this poor lady." He aimed his hand at her.

Trey: "Logan, NO! Ben!" Ben nodded at me and slammed the ground, causing a vine to emerge behind Logan and pull the lady out of his grasp. She was set down safely and ran off.

Plant Guy Ben: "Lady's safe, Treez." I nodded.

Trey: "Good job, dude. Logan, you almost did something that you couldn't recover from. If you had killed that lady..."

Logan: "What would you have done, huh, 'brother'? Throw me in the Null Void like you did to the original me?!"

Charity: "Logan, Trey was just-" She was cut off by Logan shooting the street in front of her with eye beams.

Logan: "Shut the hell up, Charity! I expected these lies from Arsenal, he's a glory hog. But you? You and I were friends way before Trey arrived at the orphanage. I was the one who always snagged you an extra cookie for snack time, I was the one who stood up for you when you were accused of breaking Mr. Terry's china, even when I KNEW you did it, I was the one who remained a loyal friend! But...you chose Trey." Charity looked at the ground, tears in her eyes.

Charity: "I'm so so sorry, Logan." She then outright burst into tears and curled up in a ball on the street.

Logan: "You're sorry? HA, the time for apologies is long gone, hellspawn." I looked down at Charity, who was crying her eyes out, then back up at Logan, who was just smirking like he didn't even care. Then I looked at Ben, who nodded at me.

Plant Guy Ben: "You sure about this, man?" I picked up Charity in my arms and placed her in an alley, safe from the upcoming battle. Then I walked back out onto the street.

Trey: "One last chance to let us help you, dude. You're obviously not well." Logan looked at me with the hate of a thousand suns.

Logan: "Trey, just the alien I came to see. You know, for the longest time, I thought you were my greatest friend. I considered you family. But now I know that i had it all wrong." I gave Ben the 'Be Ready' look, then took a step toward Logan.

Trey: "You don't know what you're saying, Logan, I have always been your friend. Ever since we were six." Logan looked like he was thinking until he was suddenly hit by a rock. A crowd had gathered to see what was going on and had started throwing stuff at Logan.

Man: "I always knew you were no good, robot kid! No good freak!" The crowd cheered in agreement. Logan gritted his teeth in fury.

Trey: "Logan? Logan, stay with me." Logan started to shake and i could feel the aura getting stronger.

Woman: "Arsenal should have put you away a long time ago! Get him, Arsenal!" The crowd started cheering my name and Logan's aura kept getting stronger.

Plant Guy Ben: "Treyyy..." I put my hand up at Ben, signaling him to stay put.

Trey: "Don't listen to them, Logan, you're my best friend. I love you, man." The crowd got louder and Logan looked at them in fury, then looked at me.

Logan: "I'm not the real Logan...you lied to me." He floated down to the ground and started walking toward me.

Trey: "I'm sorry, dude, I thought I was doing what was best."

Logan: "I remember that Null Void fight...you shot at me." I could see his muscles tense up and electricity in his hands.

Trey: "You were going to kill me and Matt, dude. Listen to me!"

Logan: "All this time, I thought you were my friend...you were using me." He started shaking and breathing heavy again. The sky also lit up with lightning.

Trey: "Logan..." He got to me and we stood face to face.

Logan: "You lied to me, you shot at me, you hate on me, you're using me...you're dead to me. And now, Arsenal.." He powered up electricity, "YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" He blasted at my stomach, but I grew Cannonbolt armor so I wasn't hurt. I did skid along the pavement, though.

Plant Guy Ben: "What do we do, Trey?" I recovered and glowed red. A red ring surrounded me from my fingertips to me toes and when it went away, I was Firecracker.

Firecracker: "We do what we have to." Ben nodded and slapped his symbol, transforming into UltraBen. The two of us stood to face Logan.

Logan: "Would ya look at that, the new dynamic duo is going to fight me. Good, saves me the trouble of going after Ben, later." He charged up and zoomed at us, nailing me right in the stomach and sending me flying down the street. I recovered in time to jump over Logan's follow up attack, then landed and punched him in the spine, making him stumble a bit. I went to roundhouse kick him, but he turned around at super speed and caught me by the ankle, then blasted me back with his eye blames. I tumbled down the street and slid into a light pole. Ben flew at Logan and blew his super breath at him, pushing Logan back. Ben then flew down and swung at his face, only for Logan to take the punch full on with no discomfort, and headbutt Ben in the nose. Ben stumbled back and Logan let off a sonic scream, making Ben drop to his knees and cover his ears. Logan raised his foot to kick Ben, but I flung the light pole at Logan, hitting him straight in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. I charged at him, jumped up and wrapped my legs around his neck, then used my legs to flip him over onto the street. Then I jumped up and became Red-Tail, turned my bracelets into shotgun barrels, and clobbered his face with shotgun punches. He let off an electric aura to blow me off of him, then shot out his whips to pull me back to him, then enlarged his fist and nailed my whole body with one punch. My body felt like it had been hit by a fucking truck. I fell to the ground. Ben zoomed in front of Logan as Inertia, then let off a barrage of super fast punches and kicks to his body, finishing off with a roundhouse kick that made Logan stumble. Ben then followed up by becoming El Diablo and shooting two flamethrowers at Logan, knocking him further back, then rocketing himself at Logan and tackling him to the ground. There, Ben became Tank and reigned down punches on Logan. Logan suddenly caught Ben's fist and encased it in ice. Then he stood up and shot an ice blast at Ben's feet, freezing them solid too. He then froze Ben's entire body, except for his right arm and Metatrix symbol. Right as Ben reached for it, it timed out and reverted him to normal.

Logan: "One down, one to go." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see me as Chromastone. I waved at him, then nailed him in the stomach with a rainbow beam.

Chromastone: "Easier said than done when that one is Arsenal, dude." I charged at him and nailed him in the face, sending him straight through a building. I flew after him and punched him again, making him fly further away. I flew after him again, then grabbed him and body slammed him into the ground. He suddenly grabbed me by the neck with his enlarged hand and pinned me down to the street.

Logan: "You think punching me in the face will help you at all, Trey?" I struggled.

Chromastone: "If you'd hold still, you'd see that I'm punching you in the face for your own good." I glowed blue. My skin turned completely rainbow as I grew a few inches taller, got more crystals on my back, and my eye turned black. The evolved symbol was on my chest. I powered up energy in my hand and pushed Logan off of me, causing a sonic boom as he flew through the air and landed on top of a building. I flew after him and landed.

Ultimate Chromastone: "I'm not enjoying this, you know. But I can't let you put more people at risk." Logan stood up slowly, laughing.

Logan: "This is all on you, 'brother'. I'm going to show this city what a world without Arsenal feels like." He was suddenly covered in light blue and silver robotic skin and formed electric battle axes in his hands.

Ultimate Chromastone: "Oh great." He charged at me and swung, only for me to dodge each of his swings and grab his wrists. He used my grip on his arms to pull himself up to my face and nail me with eye beams. I only stumbled back a little, but he zoomed at me and kicked me straight in the chest, knocking me off the building. I recovered in mid-air and fired a beam from each of my hands, but he absorbed it and used the energy to create an energy wave in his body, then fired it at me. I braced myself for the impact and slammed straight into the Jasper Industries building. I gave a quick nod to the employees and launched myself back at Logan, this time nailing him with a beam from my eye. He was hit, giving me a chance to get him in a chokehold. He vibrated himself out of my grasp, then vibrated the building, making it start to collapse. My eyes got wide and I went Web Head, then used web lines to pull the civilians out of harm. While i was doing that, Logan zoomed up and nailed me in the back with an electric ball. I seizured in shock, then reverted to normal and fell to the ground.

Logan: "Hurts to be the hero, doesn't it, Treez?" He backhanded me across the face and I tumbled to the other side of the rooftop. He zoomed over to me and kicked me in the side. He powered up electricity, only to be blasted by two powerful water blasts. It was revealed to be Ben as Overflow, an adult version of himself that was wearing a dark green diver's suit with a water tank on his back. He blasted Logan away from me and helped me up.

Trey: "Thanks."

Overflow Ben: "Sorry I took so long, watch had to recharge." Logan zoomed back and slid to a stop in front of us.

Logan: "Big mistake, Benny Boy." He started spinning around in a circle, creating a giant tornado, that sucked up several cars.

Overflow Ben: "Where did he get all these new abilities?!" I quickly became Jet Stream and flew into the tornado. I grabbed all of the people out of the cars, got them to safety, then went back into the tornado and flew in the opposite direction that it was spinning, making it stop. I landed on the street and Logan fell to the ground, dizzy. The crowd cheered loudly for me, making Logan even more pissed off. His eyes glowed blue and his bionic chip beeped and bulged out of his neck. I raised my eyebrows.

Jet Stream: "Ben, get down here!" He used water blasts to lower himself down, "I think I know a way to stop Logan without really hurting him. The more pissed he gets, the more his bionic chip malfunctions. We piss him off bad enough, his chip burns out."

Overflow Ben: "That's brilliant, dude! If anyone is the master of pissing people off, it's you." I smirked and nodded.

Jet Stream: "Follow my lead." I became Buzzshock and flew over to Logan.

Buzzshock: "Hey Logey, remember in 9th grade when Abby Donati chose to go to the dance with me, even though you were the one that asked her? HAHAHAHAHA!" Logan gritted his teeth.

Logan: "I'll kill you!" He reached for me, but I flew out of his reach and Ben blasted him into a mud puddle with a water blast. Ben and I fist bumped. Logan sat up, his chip now beeping wildly.

Logan: "YOU...WILL...ALL...PAY!" He yelled in fury and his robotic skin bulked up. He charged at me, but I became Freakazoid and met him with a pie to the face. I scooped some of the pie with my finger and tasted it.

Freakazoid: "Banana cream, my favorite." I then became Sandbox and shot some sand over Logan's head. Ben blasted the sand with water, turning it into mud, and the mud fell all over Logan, who was absolutely fuming at this point.

Logan: "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" Right as he said that, I became Ventrilosquid and used my telekinesis to make his pants fall down, revealing his pink briefs.

Ventrilosquid: "Would ya look at that, Changeling, Logey's in touch with his feminine side." We both laughed. Logan's head started to twitch.

Logan: "I...you...AHHHHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground, his body powering up one last powerful electric wave.

Ventrilosquid: "Shit!" I rushed to him, quickly became Bloxx, and covered his body with a lego dome right before his body let off the electric wave. After that, he was out cold. I sighed in relief and reverted to normal. Ben slapped his symbol and reverted to normal too. Both of us dropped to our knees.

Crowd: "SHIFT BROTHERS! SHIFT BROTHERS!"

Ben: "So what do we do with Logan?" I pulled out my phone and dialed someone.

Trey: "Hello, Azimuth."

...

Later, we were all in the RV, Azimuth included. Logan was unconscious, standing in a blue capsule.

Charity: "What's he doing in there, again?"

Azimuth: "You see, Ms. Jennings, Logan's chip was so badly tampered with that it completely unwired his entire nervous system, including his brain. I, unfortunately, could not completely repair it, but I brought this capsule and as long as Logan sleeps in it at night, he will be fine." I nodded.

Trey: "Do we even know what tampered with his chip in the first place?" Azimuth shook his head.

Azimuth: "I'm afraid I do not know, my friend. But I will say that whoever did do it is not a force to be reckoned with." I sighed.

Ben: "Azimuth, that capsule is huge. I'm not sure Trey and the others will be able to live in here with it." Azimuth smirked.

Azimuth: "Which is why I took the liberty of having my best team build this." He pressed a button near the steering wheel and the RV floor descended into the ground like an elevator. My eyes got wide when we finally reached the bottom. It was an exact replica of the Armory, our old blimp mansion. Except it was underground.

Trey and Charity: "Holy...shit."

Azimuth: "My friends, welcome to the Armory 2.0. This underground version has all the features as your blimp version, but is completely undetectable by scanners and tracking abilities. It is accessible through your RV at any time. Your rooms are also just like your old ones and Logan's already has a capsule." I smiled widely at him.

Trey: "Azimuth, I can't thank you enough."

Azimuth: "It is the least I can do for all you've done for the universe, Trey Sergauson. Now, I must get back to Primus, farewell." He waved, then warped away. Charity immediately jumped into my arms and kissed me.

Charity: "Awesome job, baby. Sorry I couldn't help, my emotions got the better of me." I kissed her forehead and told her it was alright.

Ben: "You guys do know that we'll have a ton of explaining to do when Logan wakes up, right?" Charity and I looked at each other, then nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, we know. It's time he learned the truth anyway."

Charity: "Yeah, we shouldn't keep secrets from our brother." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Good. Now, on to important business...can I bring Aubrie down here?" We all laughed at that.

 **The end.**

* * *

. Shit, that took a long time to finish. Like, a really long time. But it's done and don't worry, next episode will progress the Skrull invasion plot. Weren't any reviews that need answering so I'll leave you with a question: What do you guys think of me creating an Instagram page for my FF account. If I do it, I'd post updates so you guys will know the progress of a chapter, as well as alien form designs and ideas. Let me know in the reviews. Until next time, peach!


	8. S1 EP8: Runs in the Family Part 1

**S1 EP8: Runs in the Family Part 1**

How's it hanging, guys? Ben, here, coming to you after Trey and I stopped Logan from destroying the city and fixed his chip. Trey went to meet Azmuth on Primus and left Logan, Charity and I in charge of the city while he's gone. Logan's pretty much back to normal so we convinced Trey that it'd be okay to go. Right now, the others and I are on an empty road that leads to nowhere in particular. Why? Because it's finally time for Logan and I to have our race.

Ben: "I hope you're ready for the biggest upset since the Warriors blew that 3-1 lead, Loges." Logan chuckled.

Logan: "Don't let Trey hear you mention that, he'll go beserk. And as for an upset, not gonna happen, shifter." I smirked at him.

Ben: "We'll just have to see, bionic." Charity playfully raised an eyebrow

Charity: "The watch came with some confidence, huh, Benny?" I shrugged.

Ben: "Little bit."

Logan: "Alright, Ben, we race till the end of the street, which is exactly 2,000 miles away. First one to the finish line that Charity placed is the winner." I nodded.

Ben: "Hold on, lemme get my game face on." I turned on the Metatrix and shuffled through the holographic menu until I found the form I wanted, then slammed the core down when it popped up. I felt a surge of energy as a green and black jumpsuit materialized on me. I grew to about 6'4, got shaggy orange hair, orange goggles, and lighting bolts on my ears. The symbol was on my chest and I finished off as Inertia.

Inertia Ben: "Man, that never gets old." Logan smirked.

Logan: "Neither does kicking your butt. Call it, Chare!"

Charity: "On your marks...get set...GO!" When she said go, Logan and I zoomed off, creating a sonic boom and a huge wind that knocked Charity off her feet.

Charity: "Holy shit..they are ruuuuning." Logan and I started off neck and neck, then I pulled ahead a bit, only for him to catch up and pull ahead, himself.

Logan: "Face it, Ben, you're gonna be second best for a while." At his words, I slowed down a bit, giving Logan a sizeable gap. Lightning struck in my eyes and I suddenly zoomed off faster than ever, leaving lightning in my trail. I easily passed Logan in a matter of seconds.

Inertia Ben: "Catch ya later, bro!"

Logan: "No way!" His eyes glowed blue and he zoomed off too. He caught up to me and we had another neck and neck clash, the finish line in sight. I smirked.

Inertia Ben: "Photo finish, anyone?" Logan smirked back.

Logan: "Nah." He suddenly boosted way ahead of me and right through the finish line, sliding to a stop, effortlessly. My eyes got wide and I dug my heels into the street to try and stop, only for the Metatrix to time out and send me tumbling. I rubbed my head as I sat up.

Ben: "Wait, wait, wait, were you toying with me the whole time?"

Logan: "Admittedly, you did surprise me when you sped up like you did. But that was really only like 85% of my speed." I stood up and shook his hand.

Ben: "I guess you really are the fastest human alive, dude." Logan winked.

Logan: "And don't you forget it. You're a close second though, bro." The word 'second' stung a bit, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and smiled at him.

Ben: "Yeah, yeah. Rematch?" Logan nodded.

Logan: "You are so on!" Before I could even touch my watch, Charity teleported in through a ring of fire.

Charity: "Guys, we have a problem!" Logan and I were in awe.

Logan: "When did you learn to fucking teleport?!" Charity shrugged.

Charity: "You aren't the only one with hidden powers that take time to master. Anyway, there's trouble in the city. Spellbinder decided to come out of hiding since she escaped and is wreaking havoc."

Ben: "Spellbinder? Nabu's niece? I thought she was only in the villain thing because of her uncle."

Logan: "Apparently not. We should go stop her before she causes too much damage." Charity and I nodded. I turned on my watch and slapped it down, going Inertia again. Charity transformed into her demon form, then stepped through another fiery portal.

Charity: "See you guys there!"

Logan: "You could have at least brought us with you!" I laughed, then Logan and I zoomed off, not seeing the figure that was standing behind us.

...

CHARITY'S POV

As soon as I stepped through the other side of my necro-portal, I saw Spellbinder. She was using her telekinesis to hold a hotdog stand upside down, along with its owner.

Spellbinder: "12.50 for a hotdog with mustard?! Are you fucking serious?!" The hotdog vendor, although scared, held his ground.

Hotdog Vendor: "Hey, I gotta make a living, witch lady. We don't all have freaky powers to rob banks with." Spellbinder scowled, then summoned a sinkhole in the street and dropped the vendor down into it.

Charity: "Oh, no." I quickly summoned some chains and sent them down into the sinkhole after the vendor. I pulled him out and toward me.

Charity: "Are you alright?"

Hotdog Vendor: "Yes, thank you, Hellspawn. Maybe I should lower my prices." He ran off after that and I turned to Spellbinder, who was levitating with her arms folded.

Spellbinder: "What the fuck are you? I don't see a symbol, so you aren't Arsenal." I smirked and powered up fire in my hands, rocketing up to her, then slamming her down to the ground.

Charity: "How come every time a creature appears in the city, automatically think it's some new form that my boyfriend has. It's pretty insensitive to the rest of us." Yes, I quip sometimes. But not nearly as much as Trey, and not nearly as thoroughly.

Spellbinder: "Wait, you're that Charity girl? When did you get powers?" She chanted a spell that sent snakes after me, but I summoned two mini daggers and sliced the snakes, then kicked her across the face, making her stumble back.

Charity: "Was apparently born with them. Go figure." My daggers were surrounded by purple fire and morphed into battle axes, then I went at Spellbinder again. She reached inside her bag and pulled out smoke pellets, then threw them on the ground, making a smoke screen blind me. I felt a kick to the back of my head and flew into a car. Before I could recover, she chanted a spell and sent several cars my way. My eyes got wide and I quickly had a necro-portal swallow me up. I reappeared in the air and used some chains to fling a car at Spellbinder, who put up a shield to protect herself. As I came down to the ground, I formed hellfire machine guns in my hands and started letting off rounds, causing her shield to weaken. It cracked, then I switched to my hellfire shotgun and blasted the shield, making it crumble completely and send Spellbinder flying. She recovered in mid-air and opened her bag, sending dozens of small daggers at me. I pulled my chains out again and spun them around, easily deflecting the daggers, then sent the chains to wrap around Spellbinder's feet and pulled her down. As she fell, she pulled out a little totem from her bag and threw it. It suddenly grew into a giant totem creature that caught her in its hand before she hit the ground.

Spellbinder: "Attack!" The totem charged at me, but I breathed fire at the street under it, turning it into tar and slowing the creature down. It struggled to free itself. At that moment, Logan and Ben zoomed up.

Inertia Ben: "What the heck is that?"

Charity: "Totem creature. She's gotten more tricky since last time."

Logan: "Well, how do we stop it? That tar isn't going to hold forever." Ben slapped his symbol and became Shuriken, then pulled out his bo staff.

Shuriken Ben: "Let's try finding a weak point." He jumped off a wall and spun his staff, then slammed hit over the totem creature's head, only for it to backhand him aside and send him flying into a building.

Logan: "It's obviously not on his head." He zoomed through the tar and started punching at the creature's legs at hyper speed, doing no damage. He zoomed back to us, "Or his legs." I looked at the creature and noticed its chest glowing dark red.

Charity: "Got it." I sent two chains at the creature's chest and opened it up, "Logan, eye beams!" Logan nodded and blasted his eye beams at the creature's exposed chest, causing it to immediately crumble to pieces. Spellbinder fell to the street.

Shuriken Ben: "Nice job, guys."

Logan: "Yeah...nice job to you for distracting it while Chare and I did the real work." I slapped Logan on the head and Ben lowered his head.

Spellbinder: "Fuck you guys!" She suddenly let off a wave and trapped the three of us against the building, then took off running.

Charity: "Guys, she's getting away!" We all struggled to get free, but couldn't.

Suddenly, something zoomed in, tied Spellbinder up and set her in front of us. The blur stopped moving and was revealed to be a mixed race kid with curly, even length hair, a simple blue long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and white sneakers.

Kid: "There you go, bad guy busted."

Spellbinder: "NOOOOO!" The kid rolled his eyes and zapped her with eye beams, knocking her out cold. We were freed from the building after she was knocked out.

Kid: "She'll be out for a while, my beams were set to tranquilizer mode." The others and I looked at each other.

Charity: "Thanks for the help, kid. We didn't know there was another metahuman in the city." The kid shook his head.

Kid: "Oh, I'm not a metahuman, Charity. I was actually born with my powers."

Logan: "Born with them? Those looked like bionics that you just used. Are you saying that you were born bionic?" The kid rubbed the back of his head.

Kid: "I kinda can't tell you that."

Shuriken Ben: "What do you mean? Who exactly are you and where did you come from?"

Kid: "Can't tell you that, either, Ben. What I can tell you is that my name is Victor and I'm 13 years old."

Logan: "Okay, Victor, what exactly do you want? Not that we don't appreciate the save, but it is kind of suspicious that you appear out of nowhere."

Victor: "I think Trey would be the only one that'd believe me if I told him." I raised an eyebrow.

Charity: "What do you know about Trey, have you met him?" Victor shook his head.

Victor: "Only know about him from stories that my family told me, I'm afraid. I'm a huge fan of his work, though."

Shuriken Ben: "Oh...kay. This family of yours, do they also have powers?" Victor looked at his watch.

Victor: "We should actually get going if we want to meet Trey when he gets back to Earth. Come on, I know where he's warping in." With that, he zoomed off before we could say anything. Ben looked at Logan and I.

Shuriken Ben: "Should we follow him?"

Charity: "Even if he's lying, we shouldn't let him get away from us like that. Besides, what if he actually knows Trey?"

Logan: "You're right. Let's go." Ben slapped his symbol and became Inertia again, then he and Logan zoomed off. I rocketed after them. We eventually caught up with Victor.

Victor: "There you guys are, I was starting to think you didn't trust me."

Charity: "Well, you did literally come out of nowhere, so excuse us if we're a bit skeptical."

Victor: "Understandable. We're about there, by the way." We came to a stop in the woods outside of the city. Ben's Metatrix timed out and reverted him to normal.

Ben: "The woods? Why would Trey land here?"

Logan: "What are you trying to pull here, kid?" He took a step toward Victor, who had his hands up in defense. I sighed and conjured a ring of fire on the ground around Logan.

Charity: "Let's all calm down, Loges. Let him explain."

Victor: "Thank you, but I can't explain anything until Trey gets here."

Ben: "How do we know that this is where he's actually warping in? You could be trying to set us up." There was suddenly a warp of light and when it passed, Trey was standing there.

...

TREY'S POV

It was awesome of Azmuth to invite me back to Primus for a training session. I'm not usually one for training, but come on, Azmuth is the one who created the Omnitrix and created me, to a certain degree. It was a no-brainer to accept. I decided to have him warp me back in the woods, so I wouldn't cause any attention but when I got back, Ben, Logan and Charity are all there, along with a kid.

Trey: "Uh, hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Charity immediately came over and hugged me, then pecked me on the lips.

Charity: "Hey, baby, I missed you. This kid showed up while we were fighting Spellbinder, says he wants to talk to you."

Ben: "Yeah, he apparently knows all about you." I looked at the kid, up and down. I'd never seen him before in my life.

Logan: "We think it's a load of bullshit. Get this, though, he's got bionics." I raised my eyebrows at him.

Trey: "Bionics, huh? Maybe we should chat it up...uh."

Kid: "Victor, my name is Victor. And if you don't mind, can we talk separately from the others? It's kind of a personal thing." I looked at the others, then back at him.

Trey: "Uh, yeah sure, dude. Be right back, guys." Victor and I walked over to a more open spot and I leaned on a rock.

Trey: "So, you know all about me, huh? You a fan?" Victor smiled and shook his head.

Victor: "Not exactly. Everything I know about you, I learned from my mother and father. It's an honor that I finally get to meet you, Mr. Sergauson." I chuckled.

Trey: "Please, call me Trey. So, you've met me, what exactly do you want?"

Victor: "Before I answer that question, let me ask you one. Can you turn into Prometheus yet?" That question had me taken aback, a bit. How did he know about a fusion form that I just learned about?

Trey: "Um, yeah, I can. How did you know about that?"

Victor: "Your questions will be answered, I promise. But first, can you show me?" I thought about it for a second. I'm not sure what this kid is trying to pull, but I'm not sensing anything evil about his aura. I shrugged.

Trey: "Sure, why not?" He smiled and I stood up straight, closing my eyes.

Ben: "What's going on, over there? It looked like they were talking but now, Trey's just standing there."

Logan: "It looks like he's about to change. For what, exactly?" Charity didn't say anything.

Suddenly, rocks started to levitate around me like the first time I went Super Saiyan. Red lightning struck out of nowhere and I opened my eyes, making my body release a powerful burst of yellow light. When it cleared, I was a new form that was a combination of Super Saiyan Goku and Atomix. I basically looked like Super Saiyan God Goku, but with green hair, a green aura with particles floating around, and the symbol on my chest. I also had red eyes.

Prometheus: "Is this what you wanted?" Victor smiled and nodded, while the others were in shock.

Charity: "His...his aura is off the fucking charts. Even higher than what Apocalypse's was."

Ben: "Way cool..."

Logan: "That's an understatement."

Victor: "Just like the stories said, it's incredible. I'm honored to be able to see it in person."

Prometheus: "So, now what?" Victor smirked.

Victor: "Now, I show you my upgraded form." His eyes glowed light blue and he transformed into his 'upgraded' form, which looked like Iron Man's Godkiller armor, but with blue and white colors.

Ben: "Awesome!" Logan just looked in awe.

Prometheus: "So I'm guessing you want to spar, since you went through the trouble of transforming too."

Victor: "If it's not too much trouble." I shrugged.

Prometheus: "Give it your best shot." He nodded and flew at me, shooting blue laser spheres at me. I knocked them away with one hand, then put my hand out and pushed Victor back, knocking him back several feet. He turned his hands into cannons and fired at me, but I flew all around them, then levitated there, looking at him with a smirk on my face.

Victor: "Not gonna attack, huh? Makes this easier." He flew at me at an amazing speed and swung at me, only for me to dodge at an equally amazing speed. He turned around and kicked at my head, but I ducked, then weaved another one of his punches. He created a laser staff in his hand, then swung at me, but I ducked under that too, then seemingly disappeared.

Charity: "What the fuck? I never saw him move!" Victor looked around for me.

Prometheus: "Ahem." He looked up to see me floating there with my arms folded, still smirking. I held my hand up and fired a green Kamehameha blast, pushing him into the ground and creating a crater. He seemed to take no damage and summoned lightning from the sky. My eyes got wide and I flew around to dodge it, leaving myself open to a punch to the gut by Victor's glowing fist. It didn't hurt, but I did fly back a little. I smirked at him, then flew at him. He blasted me with an ice beam, but I flipped over it, landed behind him, and let off a nuclear wave from my body, all in one motion. He flew back into a tree, but quickly recovered and held up his arm, forming a round energy shield on his hand. I raised my eyebrows and braced myself as he rammed straight into me, pushing me past the others and deeper into the woods. he stopped flying and I tumbled onto the ground.

Prometheus: "Never seen that one before."

Victor: "I have a lot of abilities that you've never seen. Can we turn it up, now?" I smirked.

Prometheus: "Thought you'd never ask." I powered up to about 45% energy and we both flew at each other. He swung his shield at me face, but I dropped under him, grabbed his leg, and started swinging him around. I let go and he sailed into there, where I zoomed up and met him with a nuclear charged fist to the back, sending him crashing back down to the woods. I charged at him, but he went intangible and phased through the ground, then appeared on top of a boulder and threw energy discs at me. I thought they'd explode, but they actually opened up and restrained me, letting Victor nail me with his eye beams, which were way more powerful than Logan's. I slid on my heels and hit a tree. I powered up and broke out of the restraints, then was on him in an instant and nailed him in the stomach. He recovered, but I spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the head, making him spin around. I went to follow up, but he turned his body into smoke and my fist went right through his chest. My eyes widened and he smirked, then started spinning around at super speed, sucking me up into a tornado. I kept spinning until I dug my heels into the ground and made him stop, then powered up radiation and ki energy in my hands, and let it off at him in a small but powerful burst that made him fall to his knees.

Prometheus: "Wanna stop now?" Victor smirked at me.

Victor: "Let's see 100% power." I raised an eyebrow. This kid is nuts.

Prometheus: "If you say so." I powered up again to 100% and instantly, I had hit him in the stomach with my most powerful nuclear ki fist, knocking him way back and making him turn back to his normal form. I landed in front of him and in a burst of yellow light, I had reverted to normal.

Trey: "Sorry, I just got that form today, not exactly sure how to control the power." I helped Victor up and he didn't even seem to be hurt.

Victor: "No worries, man, that was incredible. Thank you for sparring with me!" I smiled and nodded.

Trey: "You're pretty powerful, yourself. If I wasn't Prometheus, you may have kicked my ass."

Victor: "That was nothing, my father is way more powerful than I am. He taught me everything I know, along with my mother."

Trey: "This father of yours, he bionic too?" Victor nodded.

Victor: "Yep, one of the very first bionic superhumans. The only reason I even have any powers is because of him."

Trey: "He give you a chip or something?"

Victor: "No, I was actually born with my powers. My father had his chip since he was a teenager and apparently, the chip worked its way into his DNA. He gets with my mother and boom, I'm conceived with all his powers and the potential for even more." I nodded, taking in what he said.

Trey: "Quick question, dude."

Victor: "Shoot."

Trey: "Are you from the future?" Victor fell down in shock. The others were still watching us.

Logan: "What the fuck? As powerful as this kid is, you'd think he'd be able to stay on his feet."

Ben: "Wonder what made him fall." Charity was silent.

I helped Victor up, laughing.

Trey: "You alright, dude?"

Victor: "How did you know that I was from the future?! I thought I was careful with revealing too much!" I shrugged.

Trey: "The fact that you're bionic gave it away, honestly. Right now, Logan is the only bionic person in existence, but you said that you AND your father are both bionic. So I assume that there are more bionic people in the future." Victor rubbed the back of his neck.

Victor: "Actually, there are only three. Myself, August Tennyson-Green, and my dad."

Trey: "Oh yeah, I know August, Gwen and Kai's future adopted son, I knew he was bionic. But that makes no sense, if there are only the three of you that are bionic, what happens to.." I looked over at Logan.

Victor: "Yeah, that the other thing...Logan is kinda my dad." It was my turn to fall to the ground in shock.

Ben: "Now Trey's falling? What the heck happened?"

Logan: "Maybe the battle tired them both out. What do you think, Chare?" Charity looked surprised, like she knew something.

Charity: "Yeah, maybe." Back with Victor and I, he helped me up.

Trey: "Wait, wait, wait, Logan is your dad?! As in your father?! As in, he created you?!"

Victor: "That is generally what a dad means, yes. Don't ask me how, he always told me that he and mom never intended to fall in love, it just happened."

Trey: "Just happened? Who's your mom, April? Tracy? One of Charity's friends?" He shook his head.

Victor: "I'm trying to remember if you know her, at this point in time. Marian Smith?" I fell to the ground again, but got up quickly.

Trey: "Marian is your mom?!" Victor quickly covered my mouth.

Victor: "Don't be weird about it, okay? And don't mention anything to dad. If he finds out he's supposed to have a kid with Marian, he'll get all awkward and I'll cease to exist." He uncovered my mouth and I nodded.

Trey: "Your secret is safe with me. So, I guess you're my nephew, huh?" He blushed and suddenly hugged me.

Victor: "Oh, uncle Trey, it's awesome to finally see you! I've heard the stories, but never thought I'd ever get to see you in person." I hugged him back, then we let go.

Trey: "What do you mean? I'm sure I'm around all the time, right?" Victor hung his head.

Victor: "Sadly, no. Dad told me that after KD died, you became distant and cold. By the time I was born, you had completely cut everyone off."

Trey: "KD? You're telling me that I abandon everyone because fucking Kevin Durant dies? I don't believe that."

Victor: "I can't reveal too much, but the reason I came back is because I wanted to change that. The superhero life turned you cold, you forgot the joy and sense of wonder that you always had while being Arsenal. Please, Trey, don't forget that." He looked at me, seriously. I nodded.

Trey: "I won't, I promise. I'll always be there for my friends." He hugged me again. After he let go, he stretched.

Victor: "Well, I should probably get back home. Aunt Charity is making curry soup and I can't miss that. Tell Uncle Matt and Ben I said bye." He zoomed off, only to zoom back a few seconds later.

Trey: "What happened, forget your toothpaste?"

Victor: "No...the future, it's all messed up!" My eyes got wide.

Trey: "WHAT?!" He dropped to his knees.

Victor: "My super speed allows me to travel forward and back in time, that's how I got here. I went back home and everything is in ruins, everything! I must have changed something when I came back here."

Trey: "But all you did was fight Spellbinder and talk to me, I doubt any of those things would doom the future." At that moment, Logan, Ben and Charity all ran up to us.

Logan: "Trey, sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but we got trouble." Victor suddenly looked up at him.

Victor: "What kind of trouble?!"

Charity: "It'd be better if we show you." Charity's eyes turned fiery and an image of the news came up.

Vicki Vale: "This is Vicki Vale, on location in downtown Bellwood, where a being with immense power is threatening us all. Here is footage." The screen showed a monster guy with magma colored skin, red and black armor, and camo pants. He looked like...

Trey: "Is that...Apocalypse?" Everyone was silent.

Victor: "No, that's his son." All of our eyes got wide.

Monster guy: "Attention, people of earth, my name is Holocaust and I hail from the future! My father was killed in this time period by your hero and now..." A portal opened up and an entire fucking planet came out of it! "I have come for my revenge."

I looked at Victor.

Trey: "Victor, what have you done?"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh shit, a two parter? I originally was going to make this episode a normal one, but I have been really busy with my new job, basketball training, my girlfriend etc. and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Not a lot of action in this one, but next part will more than make up for it. Until next time!


	9. S1 EP9: Runs in the Family Part 2

**S1 EP9: Runs in the Family Part 2**

Sup. Last time you saw me, I had just met Victor, a bionic kid from the future who's apparently Logan's son! He came back to basically stop me from becoming a total dick in the future, but somehow also led Holocaust, the future son of Apocalypse, back to our time period. Now that you're caught up, back to the action!

I looked at Victor, my eyes wide.

Trey: "Victor, what have you done?" He put his hands up in defense and exasperation.

Victor: "I don't know! Future you defeated Holocaust years ago, back in my original timeline. I must have done something when I travelled back here."

Logan: "Wait, future Trey? Original timeline? You're from the future?!"

Charity: "You're a bit late there, Loges." I looked at her.

Trey: "You knew? How?" She gestured to her ear.

Charity: "Demon hearing, remember?"

Trey: "So you know about..." She nodded.

Charity: "Don't worry, I won't threaten Victor's existence. But for right now, I think we need to get to the city and see what this guy is all about." I nodded and so did the others.

Ben: "If he's as powerful as his dad, we may need to tread carefully." He activated his watch and turned into Nightshade, then phased into the ground, leaving us.

Trey: "Hey, wait up!" I glowed red and became Stealth, another Kyle form, then phased after him.

Logan: "Oh no way, you guys aren't showing me up!" He zoomed off, Victor following. Charity shook her head, then opened up a portal and stepped through.

...

In the city, Holocaust wasted no time in fucking stuff up with his weaponized planet and his powers. He blasted a car with ice, blasted another car with radiation, used gravity powers to collapse an entire building, then ordered the plant to fire submachine gun rounds at the street, making it split in half.

Holocaust: "You see, citizens of Bellwood? These are the repercussions of siding with an alien and his cohorts, total and complete destruction! He is nothing but a magnet to destruction."

Voice: "That's pretty rude, dog." He turned around and saw me phase in from the ground, "If you're gonna talk shit about me, can you at least write it on the bathroom stalls like every other hater?" He smirked.

Holocaust: "Arsenal. I recall hearing that you still cracked jokes in this time period. I also recall you not being as powerful as you are in the future."

Stealth: "Really? Well, I'd tell you to ask your pops how powerful I am, but he's about six feet under, at the moment." His eyes widened and he roared, charging at me.

Stealth: "Whoops, did I touch a nerve?" I let him reach me, then went Under Wraps and wrapped his fists up in bandages, then slid under him, went Spitter, and blasted him into a pole. He stood up and cracked his neck, completely unfazed.

Holocaust: "That is your best? My father must have been weakened if he was killed by something as weak as you, Sergauson." I gritted my teeth and went UltraTreez.

UltraTreez: "Oh, that's it!" I leaped at him and prepared to punch, only for our fists to collide, sending me sliding back on my heels. I went right back at him though, nailing two hard blows to both sides of his jaw. He stumbled back and I charged at him to follow up, only to be stopped in mid-air by his telekinesis. He increased pressure on my neck, intending to choke me, but I became Gravattack and sent out an orbital wave, making him release me. Then I increased the gravity around him like Kyle taught me, pushing him down into the street, He seemed incapacitated, only to look up at me with a smirk on his face and start walking toward me. My eyes got wide and I increased the gravity even more, literally creating craters in the street, but he kept walking toward me. I groaned and glowed blue, going ultimate, then me and my mini planets all put 100x earth's gravity on Holocaust, finally stopping him.

Ultimate Gravattack: "Seems like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, right? Well, that's because it is." He suddenly turned his whole body into some kind of metal and stood up straight, then immediately charged and rammed me into a building. He caught up to me and grabbed me, then started punching me.

Holocaust: "Metal skin, a mutant ability that I believe you are familiar with due to coming into contact with Colossus." He continued to punch me until I went Ghostfreak and phased through him.

Ghostfreak: "So you have every mutant power too? Just like Apocalypse." He nodded.

Holocaust: "And less restraint. Meaning, I'm not afraid to go all out!" He summoned lightning from the sky and combined it with a plasma disc, then launched it at me. I tried to phase through it, but it hit me anyway and I fell to the ground, smoking. He zoomed up at super speed and kicked me in the side, making me cough up blood. He picked me up, but I opened up my chest and lashed at him with my tentacles, making him drop me, then went Chromastone and nailed him in the stomach with a rainbow charged punch. I went straight through his stomach, but it healed almost instantly.

Chromastone: "Always hated that cheating shit." I powered up a blast and launched it at him, only for him to absorb it into his palm and fire it back, only darker and larger. I held my hands up to absorb it, but he zoomed at me and held my arms back, allowing the blast to hit me and him. He healed, but I shattered into pieces.

Holocaust: "So this is the end, eh, Arsenal? I have to say, I was largely unimpressed." I suddenly reformed as Diamondhead and launched a diamond pillar out of the ground, shooting straight for him. He was caught off guard and it nailed him, sending him flying into the air. Victor zoomed up a building, leaped off, and slammed Holocaust back to the ground. He landed on his chest.

Victor: "Did you really think you could just come to the past and start running things, dude?"

Holocaust: "Oh the contrary, young bionic, it is because of you that I am even here." He blasted Victor off with eye beams, him sliding in next to me.

Diamondhead: "Vic, what is he talking about?"

Holocaust: "The only reason I even discovered this time period is because of Victor Gold. When he traveled back here, I sensed the tachyon residue from his running and traced it back to this time period. You could only imagine my excitement when I discovered a weaker version of Arsenal, here. One that couldn't easily stop me with a snap of a finger."

Victor: "So...this is my fault?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

Diamondhead: "No. There was no way that you could have known, don't beat yourself up about it." I looked back at Holocaust, "And the death planet? What's the deal with that?"

Holocaust: "Oh, that? Just a perk from a little alliance I formed before I left. The creator calls it War World, the most deadly, weaponized planet in existence. It was formed through pure hatred, created for destruction, made to-" He was cut off by double sonic wave blasts from Ben, as Reverb, and Logan.

Reverb Ben: "Yeah, Trey isn't the only one who gets tired of those villain speeches. Nice hit, Loges." They fist bumped.

Logan: "You too, Benster." They both came over to us, followed by Charity stepping through a portal.

Charity: "Hope you didn't cause too much damage before we got here, babes." I smirked.

Diamondhead: "Hey, without me, the cleanup crew wouldn't have jobs." Holocaust recovered and looked at us, smirking.

Holocaust: "The gang's all here, huh? Won't make much of a difference, but your determination is cute." He looked over at Ben and cocked his head to the side, "Ben Tennyson? You still have your Metamatrix at this point in time? I figured you would have lost it by now."

Ben looked confused.

Reverb Ben: "What are you talking about, ugly?"

Holocaust: "In my present, you are a powerless teenager whose spirit was crushed long ago. You failed as a hero, Tennyson. I guess that hasn't happened yet." Ben hung his head.

Reverb Ben: "Oh man.." I put a hand on his shoulder.

Diamondhead: "Don't listen to that cocksmoker, dude. You create your own future. As for you, Holocaust..." I glowed red and became Kuruma.

Kuruma: "I'm predicting one hell of a beat down in your future. Attack, guys!" Victor and Logan both zoomed at him, while Ben slapped his symbol and became El Diablo, then flew at him. Charity and I nodded at each other and charged too. Logan and Victor zoomed around him, creating a tornado, only to be slapped back into a building. Ben and I both launched large fireballs at him, slamming him to the ground, where Charity pulled out hellfire SMG's and let off rounds at him, pushing him deeper into the street. He recovered and opened up a black hole, which started to suck us in, but Logan launched a lightning bolt at it, which immediately closed it, then zoomed at Holocaust and nailed him with his strongest punch, sending him crashing through a few buildings. Before he could recover, I appeared above him and flip kicked him over the head, knocking him toward the street, where Charity wrapped him up and chains and flung him toward Ben, who breathed fire at him. He flew toward Victor, who shot him with a combined force of his eye beams and sonic yelling. He crashed to the ground, smoking. Knowing he'd heal, I kept up the attack by slamming straight into his head and becoming Power House, nailing him with blow after blow after blow to the jaw. I went Crash and spun into his stomach then leaped up, became Cannonbolt and slammed back into him. He eventually pushed me off, but Ben, as Shuriken immediately nailed him over the head with his bo staff, making him stumble. He blasted Ben back, but Charity caught Ben with a cloak that she grew, then set him down and launched chains at Holocaust, lacing them with necroplasm so they burned on contact While Holocaust was chained up, Logan and Victor charged at him. Victor threw a laser sphere, which Logan gave more power. The laser sphere nailed Holocaust dead on and he fell to his knees. I quickly went Alemo and pulled out my golden sword, then plunged it deep into Holocaust's chest, leaving it there.

Alemo: "If the weapon is still in there, he can't heal the wound. You're done, dude."

Holocaust: "Impossible...how could you be so strong together?" I reverted to normal, as did Ben.

Ben: "It's called being a team, dipstick. You bad guys wouldn't know anything about that, though." Suddenly, War World came down and landed on the street, opening up. Out came an alien. He was yellow, had on purple armor, silver pants, and purple boots. His eyes were red.

Alien: "That is quite enough, heroes. I will be taking my partner and leaving." Holocaust weakly looked up.

Holocaust: "Mongul...about time you showed up." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Okay, 'Mongul', I don't know why you decided to team up with buddy, over here, but I can tell you that you two aren't going anywhere." The others nodded in agreement.

Mongul: "If you must have it the hard way, Trey Sergauson." Right after he said that, he zoomed over and nailed me in the nose, cracking it and sending me flying into a car.

Charity, Logan, Ben and Victor: "TREY!" Charity pulled out her hellfire SMG's and shot at Mongul, but he walked right through the rounds and picked her up by the head, slamming her into the street with full force. She immediately reverted to normal.

Logan: "What the fuck is this guy?!" He zoomed at Mongul but he pulled out a cube and threw it on the ground, creating an EMP field, electrocuted Logan as soon as he ran into it. Ben held up his watch, but Mongul's eyes glowed red and the Metatrix immediately went into recharge mode.

Ben: "No way!" Mongul looked at Victor.

Mongul: "You should have warned them, Gold. This is all on you." With that, he picked up Holocaust and walked back into War World, which flew up into earth's atmosphere.

Victor: "This is all my fault." The sky suddenly turned red as tubes came down from the sky and connected to the ground, sucking the nutrition and life out of earth itself. Buildings started to crumble, the ground eroded onto itself, and the trees started to wither away. I stood up, holding my nose.

Trey: "What the fuck is going on?" Victor looked at me.

Victor: "The end of the world." I looked at him, then back up at War World.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all in the Armory 2.0, sitting in the Lair. Logan was sitting in the chair in front of the super computer, Ben, Charity and I next to him, standing up. Victor was sitting on the couch behind us. We were watching the news.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale at Bellwood News Headquarters, where we have just gotten word that the earth is literally falling apart. Trees are dying, the sky is turning an ominous shade of red, the air is getting harder and harder to breathe in, and our great city is starting to crumble into nothing. We are also receiving word that this is happening all over the world. Our only question is, why-" She was suddenly cut off by the broadcast switching to a new one. The screen showed static and when it went away, Mongul was there, sitting on a throne.

Trey: "This can't be good."

Mongul: "Attention, people of earth, this is a public service announcement. I am Mongul, an all-powerful being that hails from the future. Now, you may all be noticing that your planet is starting to slowly die as we speak. This is because I have taken the liberty of connecting my War World to the very core of earth and right now, it is helping itself to earth's planetary force, which a planet needs to survive. Soon, your world will be nothing but a dry rock, floating in space. And you all? I hope humans can survive without a planet. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" After that, the news came back on.

Vicki: "Now we know why. Signing off, Bellwood." Logan shut off the monitor and turned to us.

Logan: "This is really fucking bad, guys. Not only is Holocaust still free, but Mongul and his parasite planet are gonna devour the earth! We need to think of a plan." I thought about it for a second, then turned to Victor.

Trey: "Vic, you're from the same time as Holocaust and Mongul, right? Do you know anything about War World?" Victor looked up at me, sadness in his eyes.

Victor: "All I know is that War World is virtually impossible to disconnect from a planet once it has connected. Mongul made a deal with Beerus himself to create the perfect tool of destruction that War World is."

Ben: "Beerus? Who's that?"

Victor: "Not important." I eyed him suspiciously.

Charity: "Well there's gotta be a way to stop it. What if we fly up to it and bust it up before it finishes devouring the earth?"

Victor: "Won't work, I'm afraid. That thing is made of living Vibranium, the strongest symbiotic alloy of my time. It's completely indestructible from the outside." Everybody hung their heads, but I realized something.

Trey: "What about the inside?"

Logan: "Huh? What are you getting at, Treez?"

Trey: "Okay, Vic says that War World is indestructible from the outside, right? Well, what if we go inside War World and fuck it up from the inside."

Charity: "That's a pretty good idea. We know it has an inside because we saw Mongul come out of it. You're a genius, baby!" She pecked my lips and I smiled.

Ben: "Yeah! We could get in there and destroy the planetary core that Mongul was talking about and BAM, no more War World. The world is saved."

Logan: "I'll call the Plumbers and see if they can get us a blueprint of the planet, don't wanna go in blind." He stood up and zoomed off. I nodded.

Trey: "I'll hit up Azmuth, gonna need to know about a few more of my forms if we're gonna beat Holocaust, Mongul and take out War World." I kissed Charity on the cheek and left the Lair, along with Ben. Victor sighed.

Charity: "What's wrong, Victor? We have a plan to stop War World and save the planet, I thought you'd be excited."

Victor: "I'm happy about that, Aunt Chare, believe me. But this isn't even supposed to be happening right now. This is all my fault."

Charity: "Don't say that! There was no way of knowing that you were bringing Holocaust and Mongul here, you just wanted to see Trey." Victor shook his head.

Victor: "I don't know why you and Trey are saying it isn't my fault because it is! When I first started using my bionics, especially my speed, Dad always told me not to do anything that could hurt anyone. Matter of fact, he specifically told me not to time travel. And what did I do?! I disobey him and ruin everything." Charity sighed.

Charity: "Look, Victor, you made a mistake, it's a part of being a hero and definitely a part of growing up. I can't begin to tell you how many times Trey's fucked up with his powers, but he's also done a whole lot of good. As long as you learn from them, mistakes are nothing to be afraid of." She smiled at him and he returned the favor, then they hugged.

Victor: "Thanks, Aunt Chare, you're right."

Charity: "Of course I am. Now, I have a question; am I your aunt because Logan is my brother or because Trey is his brother and I'm Trey's wife?" Victor chuckled.

...

Later, the five of us were in the RV, ready to execute our assault on War World. I was going over the plan with the others one more time.

Trey: "Okay, one more time before you do this thing. Team Arsenal, your assignments?"

Charity: "I'll demonize the RV and use it to get us up there, then use it as a distraction while you guys find a way in. Then once you do, meet up with Logan and Victor." I nodded, then looked at Logan and Victor.

Logan: "Victor and I will phase in through the rear end of the planet and work our way through the south sector, then meet Charity at the capitol mark."

Victor: "I'll let Da-I mean, Logan take the lead in case we run into anything." I nodded again.

Trey: "Good, Ben and I will go straight through the north sector, where Mongul's throne is. We'll do our best to take him down, but the core needs to be destroyed no matter what happens to us. Understood?"

Charity: "Trey..."

Trey: "The earth is more important, love. Understood?"

Charity, Logan and Ben: "Understood." I nodded.

Trey: "Now, let's rock and roll." Charity went demon and placed her hands on the RV. It suddenly burst into flames and looked pretty badass ( **A/N: Think of the truck from Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, but in RV form.** ) The others and I were in awe.

Logan: "That is so wicked!"

Ben: "Totally wicked!" I smiled at her.

Trey: "I see you've been practicing. Very cool." Charity blushed a bit, then made the RV fly up and take off into the air toward War World. When we got close, Charity stopped the RV and it floated in front of War World.

Charity: "Now, guys!" I opened the door, jumping out along with Ben, Logan and Victor. Logan and Victor zoomed on to the planet's surface, then zoomed to the back of the planet, phasing in.

Trey: "Ready, Benster?!"

Ben: "Always, Unc!" We fist bumped in the air, then both transformed, him becoming El Diablo and me becoming Void Matter. I turned a section of War World into liquid, allowing us to pass right through to the inside. I poked my head back out.

Void Matter: "Good luck, baby, love you!" Charity blew me a fiery kiss.

Charity: "Good luck to you guys too, love you too!" I brought my head back inside

 _CHARITY'S POV_

After Trey and Ben went inside, I got to work on my end of the plan, which was to distract Mongul from the outside so the others could make a run for the core. I powered the RV up with necroplasm, then had it grow a cloak. After that, I charged at War World, shooting double hellfire machine gun rounds at it. It cracked a bit, but immediately reformed.

Mongul's voice: "This is your attempt at resistance, demon? As futile as it is foolish." War World fired ice at the RV, but I swerved around the blast and fired chains at the planet, wrapping it up and pulling it toward me. It bounced right off the RV, so I quickly landed the RV safely on a roof top and flew up to War World myself. Fire blazed in my eyes and I pulled out my necro-scythes, then started slashing at the planet. It brushed off al of my strikes and blasted me back. I braced myself for it, only flying back a few feet, then went back at it with my scythes. I charged up and tried to drive my scythes directly into the planet, but was immediately electrocuted off.

Charity: "Okay, Victor wasn't kidding." I summoned my hellfire skulls and launched them at War World, them shooting flamethrowers out at the planet. War World easily brushed them off and sent out tendrils to wrap me up and pull me toward it. My eyes blazed up and spikes came out of my body, forcing the tendrils off of me. I then powered up even more and completely covered myself with hellfire and necroplasm, then charged straight into War World, knocking it back a few feet and actually managing to drill a hole into it. I flew inside and landed, panting.

Charity: "YES!" I reverted to normal out of fatigue, "Now to find Logan and Victor." I ran off.

 _LOGAN'S POV_

Victor and I zoomed down the corridors of War World, turning around corner after corner, then stopped at a wall.

Victor: "Another dead end. This place is endless." I looked around.

Logan: "Yeah, it does seem like we've ran into this same wall like six times. At this rate, we're never going to find the core." Victor looked at the wall in front of us for a minute.

Victor: "Should we phase through it? See what's on the other side." I thought about it.

Logan: "It can't hurt to try." Victor nodded and we both vibrated at a super fast level, phasing clean through the wall. Holocaust was standing there, arms crossed.

Holocaust: "On the contrary, Gold, it's gonna hurt a lot." He blasted us with eye beams and we flew back into the wall.

Victor: "Sorry, another bad idea." We stood up.

Logan: "Fuck all that, dude, let's kick his ass!" We both zoomed at him, me leaping up and nailing him with my enlarged fist. He flew back and slammed into a wall.

Holocaust: "My beef is with Arsenal, Overdrive. It would be wise for you to step aside." I smirked,

Logan: "Believe me, beef with Trey isn't a hard thing to develop. But he's my best friend and the fact that you're trying to kill him doesn't sit right with me." I shot an ice blast at him, but he countered by blasting it back toward a wall, then zoomed at me. I braced myself for impact, but looked up to see that Victor had morphed into his upgraded mode and caught Holocaust's fist. He turned around and roundhouse kicked Holocaust across the face, sending him flying, then shot out a doom disc exploded on contact with him. We both fired electric blasts at him, but he recovered and deflected both of them, then had vines trap us to the floor, taking the opportunity to completely engulf us in flames. My eyes glowed blue and I suddenly turned into MY upgraded mode, which looked like Iron Man's Ablative Armor. Then, Victor and I burst out and fired repulsor beams at Holocaust, nailing him spot on and sending him to the ground. I enlarged my fists and powered them up with eye beam energy, then slammed straight into his stomach, slamming him straight through the ground, where he bounced on his head. Victor summoned his energy disc shield and through it, making a net come out of it and wrap around Holocaust, trapping him. Then, Victor summoned a miniature storm over the whole plant and reigned down on Holocaust with lightning strikes. When he was done, I saw Holocaust already healing, so I screamed sonic waves at him, then zoomed straight at him, formed an energy staff, and nailed him across the face with it. He spun around in a circle and Victor bounced off a wall and kicked him in the jaw, dislocating it.

Victor: "Had enough, dude?" Holocaust stood up, blazing with fury and zoomed at Victor, growing claws and impaling him straight in the stomach. Victor spit out blood and fell to the floor.

Logan: "VICTOR!" I powered up and zoomed at Holocaust, only for him to grab my whole head and start draining my energy.

Holocaust: "You Golds are all the same, pathetic and delusional." He punched me in the stomach and slammed me to the ground, face first. He tried to step on me, but I created an electric dome around me so he electrocuted himself, then zoomed away from him. I combined my sonic screams with my eye beams and my electric blast and nailed him spot on, but his wound healed right away and he slammed the ground, sending a rock pillar at me, I punched right through it, then formed energy staffs and both my hands, zooming at him. He swung at me, but I slid under his fist and plunged a staff into his spin, making him double back in pain, giving me a chance to leap up, enlarge my fists again, and slam him head first into the ground. I zoomed over to Victor.

Logan: "You alright, dude?" I quickly blasted a minor ice beam at his wound to stop the bleeding and he stood up with little difficulty.

Victor: "Yeah, just needed to catch my breath." We were suddenly lifted up by our necks and levitated over to Holocaust, who was using his telekinesis to lift us up.

Holocaust: "I've had about enough of you two." He was suddenly hit by a hellfire shotgun shell. We looked up and Charity dropped from the ceiling, in full demon form and holding her shotgun.

Charity: "Sorry I'm late, guys. This is a huge fucking planet." She helped us up.

Logan: "Better late than never, I guess."

Holocaust: "The demon makes no difference, you will still...all..DIE!" He charged at us and we charged right back.

 _TREY'S POV_

Ben and I were walking down a corridor, on the lookout for anything threatening. Well, I was. Ben was just staring at his watch with a sad look on his face.

Trey: "What's up, Benster? You keep looking at the watch." He looked up at me and sighed.

Ben: "I'm just thinking about what Holocaust said. What if he wasn't lying? What if I actually mess up so bad with the Metatrix that I lose it or get it taken away from me? And what Logan said earlier about me being always second best doesn't help either." I face-palmed.

Trey: "Fucking Logan. Look, Ben, if anyone knows about the pressure that comes with having these powers, it's me. When I first found the Omnitrix last summer, I felt immediate pressure to be the best hero I could be. That doubled when I became a Doppelganger. The best thing I can tell you is not to worry about it." Ben looked at me, confused.

Ben: "Huh? How can I not worry about it when I think of it, every time I look at my wrist?"

Trey: "You wanna know why I quip and joke around so much? The real reason?"

Ben: "I have always been curious."

Trey: "It's because I'm fucking terrified. Not so much of dying because I know I'm more powerful than 90% of my enemies. But, I'm terrified of failing and letting everybody down. The pressure combined with the fact that these villains keep getting more and more powerful could make someone extra paranoid, so I joke around to lighten up my mood."

Ben: "Wow, I never thought the great Trey Sergauson ever got scared. It makes sense, though." I nodded and we continued on until we got to a huge room with a throne and a large glowing sphere that was hanging from the ceiling. Ben's watch suddenly showed a holographic exclamation point.

Ben: "My watch is picking up a HUGE amount of planetary radiation. This must be the core." I nodded.

Trey: "Bet. I'll radio the others to let them know we found it." I pulled out my phone and set it to the private Team Arsenal frequency, "Arsenal to Overdrive, come in." No response.

Ben: "That can't be good. Try Charity." I nodded.

Trey: "Arsenal to Hellspawn, come in, Hellspawn." Again, no response. "This isn't good, anything could've happened to them on this death trap."

Voice: "Yet, you thought it was a good idea to bring them here. I question your judgement even after all this time, boy." I was expecting Mongul or Holocaust, but out of the shadows came...RYAN?! My eyes got wide.

Trey and Ben: "Artillery.."

Ryan: "That's right, children, the ultimate life form has returned and this time, there will be no escape." After the initial shock, I put on a serious face.

Trey: "How are you even alive, Gold, Logan stabbed you straight through the chest." Ryan chuckled.

Ryan: "You see, it's funny you should mention that, Trey, my boy. When my dear son stabbed me with the spellcaster's staff while I was in my Celestialsapien form, something happened. Sure, I died, but I could still feel my spirit close to my body, just waiting for an opportunity to reconnect with my body."

Ben: "Where are you going with this, dude?" Ryan glared at him.

Ryan: "Silence, child. As I was saying, I was waiting for an opportunity. One that I thought would never come...until I felt a sudden death and recreation of millions of lives." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "He's talking about when Cash destroyed the earth and I used Alien X to reform it." Ryan pointed at me.

Ryan: "Bingo. When you did that, it gave me the perfect opportunity to reconnect my body and spirit. So I guess thanks are in order, Arsenal." I tightened my fist.

Trey: "You would think that after getting a second chance at life, you would change your ways. But nope, here you are, working with more assholes."

Ryan: "You mean the mutant and the alien warlord? Spoils from my trip to the future that I took a while back. Far better than my Negative 9, don't you think? Speaking of, Mongul, Holocaust! Bring our guests to me." After he said that, Mongul walked in, carrying Logan and Victor. Holocaust followed, carrying Charity, who had some kind of muzzle on her. I gritted my teeth and looked at Ben. He nodded.

Trey: "I get it, you're too much of a bitch to take me on yourself so you had to go form another team. Makes perfect sense." Ryan chuckled.

Ryan: "It's that same ignorance that'll cost you your planet, boy. You can't take on all three of us by yourself."

Ben: "He doesn't have to. That's right, liver spots, I'm a shifter now too." He held up his watch. Ryan didn't bat an eyelash.

Ryan: "Cute. Mongul, kill the Tennyson boy. Holocaust, time for you and I to avenge your father."

Mongul and Holocaust: "Gladly." They dropped the others and advanced toward us. I looked at Ben.

Trey: "You're gonna be on your own for this one, dude. You got this."

Ben: "I won't let you down, Trey." We fist bumped and my eyes glowed red, while Ben slammed his watch. Ben became Plant Guy and wrapped vines around Mongul, then jumped up and used them to fling him to the other side of the room. Holocaust charged at me and swung but my body unleashed a red light and I caught his fist as Boltneck, then charged up and socked him in the face, knocking him back into the throne.

Boltneck: "How about you take a seat, bro. You look tired." Ryan slammed his watch and became Shocksquatch, then charged and nailed me in the stomach, making me slide back on my heels. I recovered quickly and blasted an electric beam at him, but he easily absorbed it and became Chromastone, then blasted a rainbow beam at me. I put up my arms to block it, then became Godspeed and zoomed at him, kicking him across the face when I got to him. He stumbled back and I landed, then became Nanomech and blasted him back with an ion beam, knocking him completely back against the wall. I flew after him, but Holocaust pulled me back with his telekinesis, then started spinning me around, but I became Ventrilosquid and countered with a telepathic push, making him let me go, then used my powers to lift up the throne and launch it at him. He punched right through it and blasted me back with eye beams, sending me flying to Ryan, who became Atomix and slammed me to the ground. He tried to blast me again, but I became Igneo and made a rock pillar come up from under him and launch him into the air. I built up rocks around my fists and punched him as hard as I could when he fell back down. I became Cannonbolt, rolled up, and charged at him, but he became Alemo and smacked me back with his sword. I bounced off the ceiling and became Big Chill, then phased through the wall, breaking back through as Rath. I charged at Holocaust, ducking under an eye beam, then elbowed him in the face, dazing him. He stumbled back and I drop-kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. I became Firecracker and nailed him in the face with hundreds of shotgun punches, then jumped up, became Goku, and finished him off with a Super Kamehameha blast. Of course he healed and came at me with sonic screams, sending me back a bit, but I became Boombox and countered with my own sonic waves, easily overpowering his. He stumbled back and I flew at him, becoming Wildmutt when I got to him and slashing at his face multiple times. He pushed me off, but I became Web Head, shot a web line at him and pulled him up to me, slamming him down as Power House. I became Astrodactyl and wrapped my energy whips around his arms, then flew up into the air, pulling him with me. Once I was high enough, I let go, sending him flying, then became Biohazard and nailed him with to boo-yah blasters. He fell to the ground, smoke coming from his body. I landed and charged at him, but he suddenly turned his arms into spinning saw blades, forcing me to fall back to keep from being hit.

Biohazard: "Your dad could never do that."

Holocaust: "Pretty sure he could. From what I was told, he was kicking your butt so bad that he didn't need to use all his powers." I smirked.

Biohazard: "Maybe if he had, you wouldn't have to sit around on Father's Day while all the other little supervillains went to baseball games."

Holocaust: "OH THAT'S IT!" He charged at me with his saw blade arms, but I turned my arms into twin battle axes and deflected them.

Biohazard: "New build, call them the Bad Axes. Get it, Holocaust? Huh, Huh? Do ya get it?"

Holocaust: "SHUT UP!" He charged at me with amazing speed and socked me in the stomach, sending me flying up and making me slam into the ceiling. I became Teleportal and teleported behind him, then became Swampfire and nailed him with a huge fireball to the spine, knocking him back. He recovered and came at me with spear arms, but I became Smoxe and became smoke, easily dodging his spears, then became solid and transformed into Scorch, reigning down on him with fire bullets and fire rings. He got burned to a crisp and before he could heal, I became Sandbox, turned my body into a huge sandstorm, and completely engulfed him in it. I became solid again and stood in front of him.

Holocaust: "Pathetic attempt, Trey Sergauson. What is a little sand going to do?" I shrugged.

Sandbox: "Nothing, by itself. But if I heat it up.." I glowed yellow, becoming a combination of Celsius and Scorch. I was a being that was one-half pure fire and one-half pure ice with a black line going down the middle. I had yellow eyes, a red belt, and a yellow Ultimatrix symbol. I finished off as a form I call Equinox and shot a massive flamethrower at Holocaust, making the sand on him start to melt together, slowing him down.

Equinox: "It starts to melt. Now, if I keep heating it up, it'll turn into glass and we wouldn't want you being as see through as you already are. But, if I were to add intense cold." I held up my hand on the ice side of my body and fired a powerful ice beam at him, freezing the melted sand and keeping it in a melted state, effectively trapping Holocaust in a statue-like form, "Not only does the sand stay melted, it creates a comfy little home for you, dude. Maybe your dad should have sent you to science class instead of being, you know, dead."

Holocaust was furious, but since he was trapped in the sand, he couldn't move.

Equinox: "Sorry, pal, you can't heal out of sand, it's not hurting you. Which means..." I reverted to normal, "You're done."

I turned my back to Holocaust and looked at Ryan, who had reverted to normal too.

Trey: "Some teammate you are, you stood and watched while your partner got owned."

Ryan: "If you believe I cared for that mutant freak, you are sorely mistaken. I used him for his connection to Mongul and War World. Thanks to my expert planning, your world will perish and there's nothing you or your protégé can do about it. Face it, Arsenal, I win this time." He became Humongousaur, then Ultimate Humongousaur.

Ultimate Humoungousaur Ryan: "Now all that's left is to take care of you." He ran at me, shooting torpedoes, but I side-stepped all of them, then became Spidermonkey and shot webbing in his eyes, blinding him.

Spidermonkey: "If it's a battle of ultimates you want, dude..." I became Ultimate Godspeed, who was jet black with white streaks across his arms, legs and neck. The lightning bolts tuned snow white and my eyes turned blue.

Ultimate Godspeed: "That's what you'll get." Before he could even blink, I had zoomed to the top of his head and kicked him in the eye. He yelled in pain and tried to grab me, but by the time he got his hands to the top of his head, I had already zoomed off of him and was standing in front of him, "Too slow!" He growled and became Fasttrack, then Ultimate Fasttrack, then we zoomed at each other. Unfortunately for him, I was faster and easily dodged his strike, then zoomed behind him and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the core. When he hit it, the planet started to rumble.

Ultimate Godspeed: "I bet you would've stayed dead if you knew this effortless ass kicking was in store for you."

Ultimate Fasttrack Ryan: "You haven't won, yet, Sergauson. You aren't the only one that's learned new tricks." He glowed orange and when the glow faded, he was Kuruma.

Kuruma Ryan: " _ **The power of the cursed beast from another dimension! And unlike you, boy, I WON'T HOLD BACK!"**_ He unleashed a HUGE fire wave that blasted me back and cracked the core container. I hit the wall and reverted to normal.

Trey: "I gotta stop getting blown up." I looked up and Ryan was charging straight at me, barely giving me enough time to dodge.

Trey: "Easy there, dude, you almost hit me." He charged right back at me and this time, nailed me in the stomach.

Kuruma Ryan: " _ **I am SICK of your childish quips! You have made a mockery of me for the LAST TIME!"**_ He powered up and sent a HUGE flamethrower from his mouth, but I closed my eyes and glowed yellow, erupting from the glow as Prometheus.

Prometheus: "Come on, how can I not mock you when you use such cliché bad guy lines?" I flew at him and easily nailed him in the stomach, pushing him to the planet's core. He cracked the container completely and the core started to glow.

Kuruma Ryan: " _ **You fool! You've doomed us all!"**_ I smirked.

Prometheus: "Hey, if I'm going down, I'm going down joking on your ugly ass." He roared and we charged at each other.

...

Ben dodged a hit from Mongul as Inertia, then zoomed around him and tried to attack from behind. Mongul easily caught Ben's fist though, then kicked him into a wall.

Mongul: "Poor little Ben Tennyson, wants to be a hero. Too bad he isn't even powerful enough to beat me! Face it, Changeling, without Arsenal, you're nothing." Ben gritted his teeth and slapped his symbol, charging out of the glow as UltraBen. He punched Mongul with all his strength, actually managing to send him flying.

UltraBen: "I'm done with being second best. I'm gonna beat you, and I'm gonna beat you all by myself!" He charged at Mongul again, his laser vision at full blast. Mongul deflected the beams with the palm of his hand, then backhanded Ben back, only for Ben to use the wall as leverage and fly straight at him, punching him in the jaw. Mongul stumbled back, rubbing his jaw.

Mongul: "This form of yours...it's Kryptonian." Ben ripped off a piece of the wall and rammed straight into Mongul with it, smashing him up against a pillar.

UltraBen: "Not exactly sure what you mean, dude, but you should shut up and take this butt whooping like a man." Mongul gritted his teeth and charged at Ben, who blew his super breath to slow him down and uppercutted him in the chin, making him fly up, slam into the ceiling, and come back down, where Ben nailed him in the stomach, He flew through the wall and out to where Ryan and I were fighting. I noticed him as I dodged Ryan's fist.

Prometheus: "You good, Benji?" He nodded.

UltraBen: "Yeah, you?" I smirked.

Prometheus: "Peachy." Ben nodded and flew straight into Mongul, pushing him through another wall.

Kuruma Ryan: " _ **You take this as some sort of game, Arsenal."**_ He nailed me in the face, but I quickly recovered and kicked him over the head.

Prometheus: "Well when you've kicked as much ass as I have, you start to get pretty confident." I blasted him with a radioactive ki blast and he stumbled back.

Kuruma Ryan: " _ **Your cockiness shall be your downfall!"**_ He charged at me and suddenly vanished, reappearing behind me and stabbing me through the spine with his claws. I spit out blood and started to fall to the ground. Before I landed, Ryan zoomed over to me and slashed at me with his tail, sending me flying into the core. When I hit it, the planet started to rumble immensely. I stood up weakly and even though it was obvious that I was hurt, I smirked.

Prometheus: "That all you got?" That pissed him off and he glowed red, sprouting two more tails. From what Kyle told me, that spells trouble. Ryan grew in size and his aura got even more powerful.

Three-Tailed Kuruma Ryan: " _ **ARSENAL, THE TIME OF DESTRUCTION HAS COME!"**_ He slammed straight into me, making my whole body burn and causing a crater in the floor, then proceeded to clobber my body with flame punches.

Prometheus: "SOLAR FLARE!" I blinded him, then managed to kick him off of me, but he recovered in mid-air.

Three-Tailed Kuruma Ryan: " _ **IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER TO ACCEPT DEATH INSTEAD OF FIGHTING IT, BOY!"**_

Prometheus: "I could say the same for accepting your baldness, but you insist on wearing those phony toupees." He roared and charged at me, but my eyes turned dark black and I caught his fist as my arm grew. I glowed red and became Genocide.

Genocide: " **Didn't wanna have to break this out, dude, but you're getting a little too hype."** I turned my other hand into an Ultimate Alien X one and punched him back easily.

Three-Tailed Kuruma Ryan: " _ **YOUR TRUE FORM, I ASSUME! I AM BOTH UNIMPRESSED AND ANGRY THAT YOU THINK THIS WILL BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!"**_ I smirked.

Genocide: " **It's never failed me before.** " I grew Ultimate Astrodactyl wings and flew at him with Ultimate Atomix hands, dodging his attack and nailing him with a backhand across the face, sending him spiraling in the air. He recovered and duplicated himself into 4 of him, all of them charging at me. I ducked under one of them, then grabbed another one and used him to slam into a third one. I turned my right arm into an Atomic-X one and my left one into a Feedback antennae, then connected the antennae to Ryan's body.

Three-Tailed Kuruma Ryan: " _ **NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**_ I drained all the cursed beast energy from his body, leaving him in his normal form.

Genocide: " **Hey, wanna know something funny, bro? This is exactly what you did to kill me, which in turn made me a Doppelganger. You know what that means? This whole thing is your fault! Isn't that hilarious?** " I landed on the ground and threw Ryan down.

Ryan: "This isn't over, Sergauson. I still have a million other forms to kill you with!" He held up his Ultimatrix, but I chuckled and held up my Atomic-X arm, then levitated his watch off of his arm.

Genocide: " **Yeah, sorry, you cause too much trouble to keep this soooo I'm gonna take this from you, if you don't mind.** " I levitated his Ultimatrix into the air, then used my reality warping powers to place it in a pod, then made the pod vanish.

Ryan: "NOOOOOOO!" My eyes glowed and I reverted to normal, then socked Ryan in the face, knocking him out cold.

Trey: "That's for killing me, you dick." I jogged over to the others and woke them up.

Logan: "Ugh, Treez? What happened? Is that my dad?" I looked over at Ryan's knocked out body, then back at Logan.

Trey: "Long story. Right now, we have to get the hell out of here before the planet explodes."

Victor: "Right." He and Logan zoomed off.

Charity: "Wait, where's Ben?" My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Shit, he's probably still dealing with Mongul."

Charity: "You let him take him on, alone?! Shouldn't you help him?" I shook my head.

Trey: "This one's gotta be him, babes. If he doesn't do this by himself, he'll never have the confidence to be a hero. Besides, going Genocide took a lot out of me, I'm spent."

Charity: "You went Genocide? Treezy, that's so dangerous!" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Can you lecture me AFTER we escape the planet that's about to fucking explode?!"

Charity: "Right." She opened up a necro-portal and helped me get through it.

Trey: "Good luck, Ben."

...

 _BEN'S POV_

I hope Trey and the others got off the planet safely, this place is about to blow. I can't leave until I take care of Mongul. I have to prove to myself and to everyone that I'm not just Trey's sidekick, I'm a hero too!

I punched Mongul in the mouth and he stumbled back, smirking.

Mongul: "Arsenal has succeeded in stopping my War World, but leaving you to stop me was the biggest mistake that he could've made. Your time is running out." I charged at him and shot my eye beams at him, only for him to deflect them and grab me by the neck, then slam me to the floor, head-first, "That watch has done nothing but give you a false sense of heroism, Ben Tennyson. All you are and all you are ever going to be is a little boy with powers that he is far from deserving. You are no hero, Changeling, you are a disgrace to your friends."

Maybe he's right. I've had the Metatrix for three weeks and the only time I've ever saved the day is with Trey. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a hero.

UltraBen: "You...you're right." At that moment, the watch timed out and reverted me to normal.

Ben: "I'm no hero." Mongul smirked.

Mongul: "Glad you see things my way." He picked me up by my arm and placed me in a container with the Metatrix trapped (like Vilgax did). At this point, the planet was blowing up at different parts.

Ben: "What are you gonna do with me?" He walked over to a computer.

Mongul: "Although you are a failure, the device on your wrist is still of incredible power. I can redirect it's energy and use it as a new planetary core. You, however, will burn up in the process." I sighed and hung my head.

Ben (thinking): "I failed. All the work that Trey and the others did will be for nothing, all because of me. Some hero Changeling turned out to be. I was a better hero as Impact. Wait, that's it! If I can access some of my Anodite power, I can get out of here." I closed my eyes.

Mongul: "That's right, Ben Tennyson, pray. You will need to in you last moment-" He was cut off by my eyes glowing blue and a blue mana beam escaping from my right hand. It blasted the computer, releasing me. The computer started beeping.

Computer: "Power rerouting failed. Due to tampering with the planetary core, War World will combust in T-minus 10 seconds." Mongul's eyes got wide.

Mongul: "NOOOOOO! Curse that infernal Trey Sergauson! His tampering with the core has ruined me! He is a thorn in my side in any timeline." He was suddenly blasted from behind by my mana beam, right before my Anodite powers wore off.

Ben: "Guess it runs in the family." I took off running toward a huge hole in the planet, slamming my watch as I did. In a burst of light, I became Merlin and flew out of there, right before the planet blew up completely.

Mongul: "TENNYSONNNNNN!" I flew down and landed in a crater before reverting to normal.

...

 _TREY'S POV_

I had gotten worried for Ben until I saw a flash of green light from the sky. I smiled as I saw Ben, as Merlin, fly down and land in the crater.

Charity: "HE DID IT!" Logan shook his head, smiling.

Logan: "I can't believe it." Ben stumbled out of the crater, his watch in recharge mode.

Ben: "Oh yeah, who's your hero!" I smiled widely.

Trey: "BENJI!" I ran to him and we jumped into each other, giving each other a body bump like the athletes do.

Trey: "I knew you could do it, dude. Never had a doubt in my mind for a second." He smiled.

Ben: "Thanks, Trey. For always believing in me." He smirked over at Logan, "Who's second best now, Loges?"

Logan grumbled and folded his arms.

Logan: "I'm still faster." We laughed at that.

...

Later, we were all in the living room of the Armory, ready to see Victor off.

Victor: "Well, guys, it's been a blast. Thanks for saving my future, even though I was the one that messed it up in the first place." I chuckled.

Trey: "Don't sweat it, Vic, I fuck up all the time. Tell your dad I said what's up." He laughed a bit and hugged me.

Victor: "Will do." He moved on to Charity.

Charity: "Remember what I said, Victor. Mistakes are essential to growing up."

Victor: "You always did give the best advice." They hugged and he moved on to Ben.

Ben: "I guess I should thank you, Vic."

Victor: "Really? For what?"

Ben: "If you had never brought War World here by accident, I would have never got the confidence to become the hero I knew I could be. So thank you."

Victor: "You were always a hero, Ben. Even before the Metatrix." They hugged. Finally, he moved on to Logan.

Logan: "I..um..yeah." Victor suddenly hugged him.

Victor: "See ya soon." With that, he waved at us one more time and sped off. After that, we all went and sat on our huge couch.

Logan: "That kid was pretty weird." Charity and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, "What?"

Trey: "I guess he gets its from his dad." We continued laughing.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Holy shit, did this take me a long ass time to finish. I bet you all thought I was dead or had quit writing this. Fear not though, I've just been busy. I recently moved into an apartment with my girlfriend so that's been taking up a lot of my time. I've also been accepted into Clark Atlanta University to play basketball for them next school year so yippee for me! Next step is the NBA so look out for ya boy in about two years. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time, which will hopefully be soon. Oh and congrats to my boy, King Delorbe on graduating high school. I've known him for years now and wish him the best in his future. Peace!**


	10. S1 EP10: Most Dangerous Dating Game

**S1 EP10: Most Dangerous Dating Game**

What's good, guys, Treezy Sergauson coming at you once again. Today's adventure actually started a couple days after I took down War World.

It all started in the Vault, the maximum security part of Bellwood prison that held the supervillains. Inside, two guards were standing at the entrance.

Guard 1: "I'm just saying, Tony, we're the ones down here guarding the freaks. We should be making just as much as the warden, if not more."

Tony: "I fully agree with you, man. But at the end of the day, we're just cops who just happen to work in the city full of super criminals."

Guard 1: "That's bullshit, though! Up in the regular prison, a prison riot can at least be controlled. If one of these freaks gets loose, we're dead." Tony was about to answer, but he was suddenly smashed into a wall by an elongated fist. The other guard turned around to see a Skrull, smirking at him.

Skrull: "Right you are, human. You are dead." He knocked the guard out and proceeded inside the Vault, passing cells that belonged to Nabu, Dr. Krantz, Kewl Breeze, Morbius, Clancy, Hyde, BadaBoom, and Juggernaut. Finally, he stopped at a particular cell.

Ember: "Sergauson, that you? Is it time for your weekly gloating session already?" The Skrull shook his head.

Skrull: "I am not Arsenal, I assure you. The reason I am here does involve him, though." Ember rolled her eyes.

Ember: "Let me guess, you want me to be a part of a team to kill him. Been there, tried that, greeny. Didn't exactly work out."

Skrull: "Who said anything about a team, my dear? I believe that you are perfectly capable of defeating the Doppelganger by yourself." He pressed a button and Ember's cell door opened up, letting her step out, "Which is why I am setting you free."

Ember: "Great, I won't let you down. I have a plan that will totally rock Arsenal's world! What's your beef with him, anyway?"

Skrull: "My kind is planning something...big for the earth and we don't need Trey Sergauson and his friends getting in the way of that, understand?" Ember nodded and the Skrull handed her, her guitar.

Ember: "Gotcha. Don't worry, by the time I'm done, Arsenal won't be bothering anyone." She hopped on her guitar and flew off.

Skrull: "Good. Now I just need to get one more thing." He walked passed a few more cells until he got to the one that belonged to Axle, former head of ATOST.

Axle: "What do you want, alien?"

Skrull: "I want Sergauson dead. And I believe that you can help achieve that."

Axle: "Really? What makes you so sure?" The Skrull raised an eyebrow.

Skrull: "I know about the Winter Soldier Initiative." Axle stood up after that.

Axle: "How do you know about that?! That's supposed to be top secret information!"

Skrull: "We have our ways. Now, I am coming to you with a proposal. You activate the Winter Soldier Initiative, I free you and you can spend your miniscule human life out of captivity. Deal?" Axle thought about it, then sighed.

Axle: "Deal." The Skrull pressed the button again and Axle's cell released him. When he walked out, he pulled out a super small remote that expanded when he pulled it out. "A deal is a deal." He pressed the button on the remote and it hummed, the lights glowing green.

Skrull: "Is it done?" Axle nodded.

Axle: "Yes, it is. I hope you know what you are doing." The Skrull smirked.

Skrull: "Of course we do."

* * *

A few days later, the others and I were at school, unfortunately. Ben, Charity, Logan, Aubrie and I were all chilling in the courtyard. I was sitting on one of the tables with Charity next to me, Ben and Aubrie to our left, and Logan at one of the chairs.

Trey: "Logan, if you say such fuckery to me again, I swear I'll go Fourarms on your dumb ass, right now." The others laughed, but Logan and I looked dead serious.

Logan: "Sorry, Treez, but your powers can't save you from the truth; I'm better at basketball than you." I gave him the meanest stink face I could.

Trey: "What the fuck, dude? Okay, I'm gonna give you three reasons why you're a fucking coon for saying that. Number one, I'm a WAY better shooter than you. Number two, you can't defend me to save your fucking life. And number three, every time we play one-on-one, I bust your fucking ass. So how could you fix your mouth to say such fuckery?" Logan chuckled.

Logan: "Treez, I'm telling you, I've gotten way better since the last time we played. Besides, who was the one that lead the Varsity team to the playoffs when YOU weren't at your best, last year?" I scoffed.

Trey: "I had a broken fucking leg, you dork. Besides, didn't you guys lose by 50 that first game?"

Logan: "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Aubrie turned to Charity and Ben.

Aubrie: "Are they always like this?" They both nodded.

Charity: "They've been like this since we were nine. It's all love, though, these two are brothers." They turned back to see that Logan had me in a headlock, using his bionic strength, making them laugh.

Ben: "Yep, nothing but love."

Voice: "Oh, look, isn't this just adorable." We all looked up and I groaned at who we saw. It was Sammy Terry, Mr. Terry's son. He was the biggest dickhead in school and thinks he's the shit because his dad runs a wealthy orphanage. He used to be a bully before I stepped in and made him be nice. Now, he's just annoying. And get this, he's the biggest fan of Kyle.

Sammy: "The town freaks, all hugged up." Logan let me go and I stood up to make him pay for calling us freaks, but Charity grabbed by hand and shook her head. I sighed.

Ben: "What do you want, Sammy? I thought you were done messing with us after that situation involving you and Rath." He looked at me and I chuckled. Aubrie looked confused.

Aubrie: "What situation?"

Ben: "I'll tell you about it later, Aubby." She nodded and scooted closer to him, making him blush. Gotta admit, they were cute. Not as much as Chare and I, though.

Sammy: "Relax, watch boy, I mean no harm. I'm just over here because I got a new girlfriend and for some reason, she was very serious about meeting Trey." Him and the others looked at me.

Trey: "What are you all looking at me for?"

Charity: "Baby, you know you had that manwhore phase, a while back." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, so?"

Logan: "And you did run through a shit ton of girls and boys." I nodded again.

Trey: "Mhm. And your point is..?"

Ben: "What we're trying to say is-"

Sammy: "Oh, cut the shit, people. Sergauson, did you sleep with my girlfriend?!" I put my hands up in defense.

Trey: "Whoa, hold on there, tiger. I don't even know what she looks like. And in my defense, I did sleep with a lot of people, I don't think I'd remember a specific face." Charity slapped me on the back of the head.

Trey: "OW! I said I was sorry!" Logan and the others chuckled.

Sammy: "Okay, asshole, I'm gonna call her over and we'll see if you know her or not. RAVEN!" When he called her name, a girl walked over and smirked at me. She was hite, had jet black hair that stopped an inch lower than her shoulders, green eyes, and freckles. She looked really familiar.

The others looked at me.

Logan: "Well, Treez?" I looked at Raven for another few seconds, then shook my head.

Trey: "Nope, never seen her before in my life." Raven snickered and shook her head.

Raven: "Typical Trey, as soon as you become a big shot superhero, you forget about the people who were there for you."

Charity: "Trey, what the hell is she talking about?" I shrugged, as confused as she was.

Aubrie: "Wait, so does Trey know you or not?"

Raven: "Used to. But to his credit, he may have been too young to remember. But you'd think he'd at least try to find me. You know, since he defeated and locked my sister up." My eyes got wide as I looked at her and finally figured out why she looked so familiar.

Trey: "Holy shit.."

Logan: "What? Trey, who is that?" I looked at him.

Trey: "Guys, this is Raven McGinnis, Terra's sister." The others' mouths dropped.

Aubrie: "Wait, Terra as in the Blue Huntsman, as in Eon?" I nodded.

Sammy: "So you do know her! You bastard, did you sleep with her? DID YOU?!" I glared at him.

Trey: "Shut the fuck up, Sam, I haven't seen her since I was six."

Raven: "Yeah, but he has seen my sister, who he wrongfully imprisoned." I looked at her like she was insane.

Trey: "Wrongfully? Raven, Terra tried to take over all of reality, not to mention tried to kill me, like five times."

Charity: "She also bullied a kid so bad that he became a supervillain too."

Raven: "Regardless, she wasn't even given a fair trial. Do you know how heartbroken Mommy and Daddy were when they found out?"

Trey: "I'm sorry, Raven, but my job is to take down bad guys. And she was one of the very first bad guys I took down."

Ben: "Yeah! We're heroes, it's what we do." Raven looked pissed.

Raven: "Wow, I can't believe people actually think you're a good person. But then again, you're not even fucking human, how could I expect you to understand? Come on, Sam." She walked off, pulling Sammy with her. I looked at the ground.

Trey: "Not a good person? Sheesh."

Logan: "Don't listen to her, Treez, you're as good as they come. She's just upset about Terra." Aubrie nodded.

Aubrie: "Yeah, I haven't known you personally for that long, but I can tell you that you're a really good person, Trey." I smiled at her.

Trey: "Thanks, Aub." Aubrie smiled back and Ben cleared his throat, making me snicker and wink at him.

Charity: "Except for what you did to Marian, that was kinda fucked up." I groaned.

Trey: "You're never going to let that go, are you?" Logan looked confused.

Logan: "Wait, what'd he do to Marian?" Oh yeah, Logan was gone at that point, so he doesn't know.

Trey: "I kinda, sorta, maybe, had sex with her then kicked her out of the Armory." Logan immediately looked pissed.

Logan: "YOU WHAT?! Didn't we scold Matt for doing that same thing to that Vreedle girl?!"

Trey: "Yeah, but-"

Logan: "And then you go and do the same thing to OUR FRIEND?! What kind of bullshit is that, dude?!"

Ben: "Loges, calm down, Trey already regrets what he did." Logan chuckled.

Logan: "Oh, I'm so sure. I gotta get to study hall, I'll see you guys later." He started to get up.

Trey: "Logan, hold up. Why are you so mad about this?" He looked at me.

Logan: "Trey, you're my best friend and are a really good guy, but you should watch how you treat people. It might come back to bite you." With that, he zoomed off.

Aubrie: "He obviously liked this Marian girl." We were all silent. Then Charity and I looked at each other.

Trey and Charity: "Oh, yeah!"

Ben: "What?" Charity looked at me.

Charity: "Should we tell him?" I shrugged.

Trey: "As long as he doesn't tell Logan, it shouldn't do much harm."

Ben: "Tell me what?"

Charity: "You know Victor, the time travelling kid we met a few days ago?"

Ben: "Yeah, cool dude."

Trey: "Well, he was Logan's son." Ben's eyes got wide.

Ben: "No way."

Aubrie: "Really?" Charity and I nodded.

Trey: "Not only that, but Marian is his mom." Ben looked at Aubrie.

Ben: "Whoa."

Aubrie: "So, Logan and this Marian girl have...you know, and have a kid?" We nodded.

Ben: "Did anyone even know Logan liked Marian?" We shook our heads.

Trey: "He was so busy trying to kill me and Matt, I didn't think he even had a crush."

Aubrie: "So, where's Marian now?" Charity glared at me.

Charity: "After Trey pulled that hit and run on her, she fell off the grid. But she's got to pop back up, eventually, since her and Logan get together." Ben and I nodded.

Ben: "And she might not be too happy to see you, Unc." I smiled, sheepishly.

Trey: "She's gotta be over it by now, right?"

Aubrie: "Maybe. But, us girls do hold grudges."

Charity: "Hell yeah." Her and Aubrie laughed, while Ben gave me a worried look. I shrugged. Then the bell rung and we all said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways for class.

...

At the end of the day, I walked out of school by myself. Charity said she was going to the mall with Rayma and Melanie, Ben and Aubrie went to her house to play Sumo Slammers, and I hadn't seen Logan since earlier. So it was just me for the day.

Trey: "Wow, haven't been by myself for a while. I've got the rest of the day ahead of me, I should enjoy it." I decided to head back to the Armory 2.0 to drop my backpack off and change clothes, then head to the basketball court since I haven't had a chance to practice in a while. On the way there, I pulled out my phone and set it to the extra-dimensional line, then dialed Kosta's number.

Kosta: "Hello?" I smirked.

Trey: "Kosta, my guy. How's the fourth best shape-shifter I know been doing?" I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

Kosta: "Sergauson, always good to hear from you, despite the fact you never shut up."

Trey: "Oh, you know you love me, babe." I laughed when he groaned.

Kosta: "So, what do I owe this random call?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Just thought I'd check in since I haven't talked to you since I came to your birthday party." He chuckled.

Kosta: "I still have birthday cake in all my socks, by the way." I laughed and he continued, "But I've been pretty solid since the, Sergauson. I recently fought off an invasion with my best friend and this guy named Tetrax. He's a Diamondhead."

Trey: "Huh, seems like everybody has met that guy but me."

Kosta: "Yeah. Oh, I also unlocked this super cool new alien. It's a Gem."

Trey: "Oh cool, like Kyle and his Ben's forms. How are things with Mayta?" He was silent for a minute.

Kosta: "Progressing. There's a dance that's coming up and I am planning on asking her." I nodded.

Trey: "Cool, cool. She still not know you're Alienate?"

Kosta: "NO! And she can never know, she'd hate me!" I chuckled.

Trey: "Okay, okay. Well, I just called to say what's up. I might pop up over there, one day."

Kosta: "Alright, Sergauson. See ya later."

Trey: "See ya, buddy." We hung up as I walked into the RV and pressed the button, descending down the tube that led to the Armory 2.0. I dropped my backpack on the couch and headed toward my room. I was about to open my door, but I suddenly heard slow music coming from inside.

Trey: "This should be good." My eyes flashed red and I opened the door. There, sitting on my bed was Ember. She was strumming her guitar. She looked up when I opened my door.

Ember: "Oh, hey dipstick, was wondering when you'd get here." I raised my eyebrows.

Trey: "Ember? How the fuck did you get in here?" She smirked.

Ember: "I've been following you and your little girlfriend for days, I figured out how to get inside your headquarters." I smirked.

Trey: "Wow, your music career goes down the drain so you become a pro stalker. Not the backup plan I would have chosen, but to each his own." Ember gritted her teeth.

Ember: "Watch it, baby pop, this isn't like last time." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "What's changed? You actually learned how to play that guitar instead of just running you finger across it and hoping for the best?" She powered up, burning up my bed.

Ember: "THAT'S IT! I was going to wait a bit before starting my plan, but you can't seem to keep that mouth shut!" She strummed her guitar and fired an soundwave, knocking me back through the door, it closing after me.

Female Voice: "Ember, you moron, you were supposed to stall him a little more."

Ember: "You have no idea how much I hate that alien's quips!" She heard a knock at the door and I opened it as Boombox.

Boombox: "House keeping." I blasted her off of my bed, knocking her into the wall, then flew at her, but she recovered and nailed me with her guitar. I flew through a wall and landed out in the living room area. I recovered in time to dodge her, then went Biohazard and nailed her with a doom disc, making her stumble back.

Biohazard: "You broke out of prison just to go right back in? If you wanted to see my pretty face, you could have just asked me to come visit you." She stood up straight and played a cord on her guitar, launching a lightning blast at me. I ducked under it, but it bounced off the TV and nailed my back, electrocuting me to my knees. She charged at me and used her hair as a flamethrower, knocking me back into the couch, then charged at me again. Before she got to me, but jumped up, became K-9, and fired a missile from my arm at her, knocking her from the air. I landed and became OmniFire, then let off star bolts at her like a machine gun, but she put up a dome to protect herself, then put the dome down and strummed another cord, making wires come out of the appliances and restrain my arms and legs.

Ember: "Not so tough now, are you, dipstick?" I smirked and became Buzzshock, then turned into lightning and disappeared into the wires.

Ember: "You little punk!" I popped out of the TV and rammed straight into her, head-first, shocking her back, then I became KaBoom and shot out hands at her, blowing her even more back.

KaBoom: "HAHAHAHAHA! Washed up musician go boom!" She gritted her teeth and flung her guitar at me. I easily caught it, but it suddenly formed a box around me, trapping me inside.

Ember: "Gotcha, Sergauson." I tried exploding to break myself out, but that didn't work, so I became Biohazard again and started hitting the box with my smack hands, to no avail.

Ember: "No use, baby pop, that box is made of pure Exo-tech. It adapts to it's prisoners skills to keep them trapped."

Biohazard: "You can't keep me in here." I became Ghostfreak and tried to phase out, but I couldn't. Then I became Teleportal to try to teleport out, but the box teleported with me. I groaned and became Heatblast, then went supernova hot, but no dice. I finally became Way Big, thinking the box would break, but it expanded to match my size and even electrocuted me. I reverted to normal and sat down.

Ember: "You done?" I sighed.

Trey: "Looks like ya got me, Adele. So what are you gonna do with me?" She smirked, evily.

Ember: "I have a few people that want to talk to you." She strummed her guitar and blasted a soundwave at me that knocked me out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was walking through the school corridors, by himself.

Logan: "What kind of hero would purposely hurt a girl as awesome as Marian? I don't get it." He continued to think until he heard something behind him. He turned around just in time to see a figure disappear around a corner.

Logan: "Okay, the janitors in this school are weird." He turned around and continued to walk down the hallway, "Maybe Trey is right, maybe I am overreacting. It just burns my blood to think that Marian was hurt because of someone who is supposed to be pure of heart." He sighed.

Logan: "I should get home and apologize. It is in the past, now." He zoomed off at super speed and got to the RV in a few seconds, then went down the entrance tube to the Armory 2.0, "Trey! You here, buddy?" He walked into the living room and right away, noticed it was trashed.

Logan: "Trey must have gotten into a fight here." He zoomed down the hall toward my room and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and saw that my room was trashed too. No sign of me, though.

Logan: "This is not good. Better call Ben and Charity." He pulled out his phone to call them, but something suddenly hit his hand and knocked his phone down, "What the fuck?" He turned around, rubbing his hand, only to see...Marian! She had on an all black jumpsuit with a face mask that covered her mouth and nose, goggles on her head, her shield on her back, and a green gauntlet on her left arm.

Marian: "Logan Gold. It was to my knowledge that you were in the Null Void." Something was off about her. She had this cold and distant look in her eyes.

Logan: "Yeah, that's a long story. What are you doing here, though? I thought you gave up being Crackshot after what Trey did." Marian shifted into a guarded position and glared at him.

Marian: "I am here to fulfill my mission, Logan. I must find Max Tennyson." Logan's eyes got wide.

Logan: "You're looking for Max? Why?"

Marian: "He is essential to finishing my mission."

Logan: "Alright, and what about Trey? What did you do with him?" She clenched her jaw.

Marian: "What has happened to Arsenal is none of my concern. I assure you, however, I do not know." Logan raised an eyebrow.

Logan: "Wait, so you didn't make this mess? Then who did?" Marian turned toward the door.

Marian: "That is none of my concern! I came here to find Max Tennyson and since he is not here, my business here is done." She turned to leave, but Logan shot an ice beam, freezing her hand to the knob.

Logan: "I can't let you go, Marian. Not without knowing why you're looking for Max." Marian glared at him.

Marian: "My mission is to find Max Tennyson and eliminate anything that stands in my way, including you." She broke her hand out of the ice, then leaped up and nailed Logan across the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. She charged at him, but he zoomed out of the way.

Logan: "I don't wanna fight you, Marian!" She charged at him and swung her shield, but he dodged under it at super speed.

Marian: "You have no choice!" She roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, then grabbed her shield again and nailed him in the nose with it, making him stumble back. She followed up with a hard punch to the jaw, sending him flying through a wall, into the kitchen. Logan recovered and started shooting electric bolts at Marian, who deflected them all with her shield, then jumped off of the fridge and slammed Logan over the head with it. Logan fell to the floor, where Marian proceeded to land on him and pound him with her shield. Logan lifted her up with is super strength and slammed her against a wall.

Logan: "Marian, listen to me! This isn't you." Marian ignored him and activated her gauntlet, which created an energy pulse that knocked Logan off of her. She charged at him and sweep kicked his legs from under him, then nailed him with her gauntlet fist on his way to the ground. He went flying and landed in the sink, which busted and started shooting water everywhere. Logan zoomed out of the sink and turned on his energy staffs, then charged at Marian, but she deflected one of them with her shield, ducked under the other one, then powered up her gauntlet and formed an energy staff of her own and clocked Logan over the head with it. He stumbled back and Marian went at him, connecting on two strikes to Logan's knees with her staff. Logan kneeled down in pain and Marian spun around and nailed him across the face with her staff, sending Logan crashing into the stove. Logan stood up and started zooming around the room at super speed, but Marian pulled her goggles over her eyes and was able to see Logan enough to throw her shield and trip him up, sending him flying. Marian leaped up and flip kicked him over the head. Logan crashed onto the ground, where Marian powered up her gauntlet and punched him in the spine, temporarily paralyzing him and making him scream in pain.

Marian: "Let this be a lesson to you, Logan, stay away from me." She took off, dropping a piece of paper. Logan crawled over to it and picked it up.

Logan: "Undertown, huh? Don't worry, Marian, I'm not giving up on you. Even though you just handed me my ass on a silver platter."

* * *

I woke up in a pink room with 5 chairs in it, dizzy.

Trey: "Ugh, where am I?" I stood up and immediately noticed a thick, metal collar around my neck. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Ember's voice: "That is a very good question, baby pop. But what you should be asking is, how are you going to survive." One of the chairs turned around and there she was, smirking. I faked a worried look.

Trey: "Oh no, this isn't your album release party, is it? I'd rather you have killed me." Ember shook her head.

Ember: "No, Sergauson, it isn't. I have brought you to a place I like to call the Feelperion."

Trey: "You are really stuck on this emotions and feelings shtick of yours, aren't you?" Ember gritted her teeth.

Ember: "SHUT UP! You are making this way less fun! Anyway, I have brought you here because I have some people here that aren't too fond of their past encounters with you, dipstick." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Seriously, another villain team-up? Who'd you get this time, Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy?" Ember smirked.

Ember: "Ladies, if you would." The other four chairs turned around and my eyes got wide. In the first chair, it was Tiana, the girl I went mini golfing with that one time. In the next chair was Jamaya, a girl that I went on one date with but never called. The chair beside her was seated by Reina, a girl who I said I loved, just to...you know. And the last chair was empty.

Trey: "Uhhh, I think you're missing someone, dude." Ember looked over at the empty chair and groaned.

Ember: "Stupid McGinnis girl. ANYWAY, these three girls all have a bone to pick with you, hero." I gulped and looked at the girls.

Trey: "Heyyy, girls...how ya' been?" Reina looked pissed beyond belief.

Reina: "HOW HAVE WE BEEN?! Tremaine, what you did to me was so fucked up that I lost all confidence in myself. I can't even look at a guy anymore without thinking that he just wants to get me into bed." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "Yeah, I never got the chance to apologize for that, did I? I really am sorry, Reina, I was going through something." Reina chuckled.

Reina: "Oh, you're not sorry yet, Sergauson. But you will be." She glared at me, sinisterly.

Jam: "You see, Trey, we don't like the way you've been treating people since you got your superpowers."

Trey: "Jam, I'm not like that, anymore. I was dealing with heartbreak and needed an outlet."

Tiana: "People are not outlets, you fuckboy! All of us really liked you and what did you do? You used us. So, we're going to play a little game." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "A game?"

Ember: "Allow me to explain. The Feelperion has five rooms, including this one. Each of the other four rooms has been designed by each of these girls with a challenge for you to overcome. If you pass one room, you will be allowed to move on to the next. Personally, I'm hoping you die in the first room." I pointed to the collar around my neck.

Trey: "And what about this new choker you've decided to add to my wardrobe?" Ember rolled her eyes.

Ember: "That is a DNA Randomizer Collar. We can't have you transforming into one of your more powerful forms so I put that collar on you and gave each girl a remote control to it. Basically, they control what form you turn into." I glanced at the girls, who looked pretty menacing right about now.

Trey: "And if I manage to pass each room?"

Reina: "THEN YOU WILL FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE, AGAIN!" We all looked at her.

Jam: "You see what you did, Sergauson? She's fucking crazy now. But no, if you manage to pass all the rooms, you will be given your freedom."

Tiana: "But honestly, we fully expect you to die without free reign of your powers." I gulped.

Trey: "Alright, then."

Ember: "Let's begin, shall we." She smirked at me and pressed a button, dropping me through the floor.

...

I landed in a room that looked like it was straight out of a Shakespeare play.

Trey: "Okay, this doesn't look too bad." I heard static and an intercom came on.

Jam's voice: "This room is called To Die or Not To Die. Remember where you took me on our first date, Trey?" I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "You mean our only date, Jam?"

Jam's voice: "YES! Anyway, I told you I loved Shakespeare so you took me to see Romeo and Juliet. Because of what you did to me, these will be your foes." I laughed.

Trey: "You're gonna have me fight Shakespeare characters. Piece of cake." I suddenly heard moaning and groaning and turned around to see zombie versions of the characters, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Jam's voice: "Doesn't look so easy now, does it, Trey? And for the form you will battle in..." I glowed red and became..

Ditto: "Ditto? I'm so fucked."

Jam's voice: "BEGIN!" The zombies charged at me, looking hungry, but I jumped over one of them, landing behind them all.

Ditto: "Okay, I can do this. Just gotta think." I was suddenly grabbed from behind by a zombie, but I split into tow of me and the other me sweep kicked the zombie, knocking his legs from under him and making him let me go.

Ditto 1 (me): "Thanks."

Ditto 2: "No problem. Do you have a plan?" I looked at the zombies.

Ditto 1: "Zombies' weakness is fire, right? Well, if we could somehow burn them up, we'll get out of here in two pieces."

Ditto 2: "But we're not Heatblast. Swampfire, Flarecrow, or Scorch. We don't have fire powers." I slumped my shoulder, knowing he was right. Zombie Juliet charged at us, but Ditto 2 gave me a boost, letting me get high enough to leap up and nail her in the face, knocking her head right off. Unfortunately, she grew another one and charged at us again. I split into two more of me and they both pulled her arms off, then started beating her with them.

Ditto 4: "Do zombies have any other weakness?" I thought about it.

Ditto 1: "They're all pretty fucking stupid. We can use that against them."

Ditto 3: "But, how?" I smirked and motioned for them to follow my lead.

Ditto 1: "Yo, cranium breath!" All the zombies turned around and growled at me, "Big juicy alien brain, right here! Come and get it!" The zombies growled and charged after me. I took off running toward the cemetery set.

Ditto 2: "His plan was to get eaten?" They took off after me and saw that I was standing on top of an open casket.

Ditto 4: "Oh, I see!" I winked at him, then turned toward the zombies.

Ditto 1: "You guys must not want dinner!" The zombies charged at me, stupidly falling right into the casket, like I knew they would, "Guys, now!" The clones quickly closed the casket, trapping the zombies inside.

Ditto 3: "Nice plan, dude. You're a genius!" I shrugged, smirking.

Ditto 2: "And you're handsome."

Ditto 1: "Back at ya, homie. Now, get back in here." All my clones and I merged back into one and I was forcibly reverted to normal.

Trey: "Oh yeah, who's bad!" The intercom came back on.

Jam's voice: "SO, you passed my room, doesn't mean you'll live. Tiana's room will be much more difficult." I sighed.

Trey: "Jam, listen-"

Jam's voice: "JUST GO!" She opened up a door for me and I sighed again, walking through. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Back with Logan. He had recovered from his first fight with Marian and used his bionic tracking power to track her to a manhole cover.

Logan: "What would she be doing down here?" He lifted it up with one hand and flung it, then hopped own the sewer hole. He fell down for a minute, then landed right in the middle of an underground city of some kind. There were aliens walking around normally, some even running food stands and other establishments.

Logan: "Whoa, there's an entire city of aliens, down here." He started walking and looking around, "Wait till the others see this." He suddenly walked right into a big elephant alien and fell to the ground.

Elephant guy: "Hey, watch where you're-" He stopped talking when he realized who Logan was, "Oh shit, Arsenal's bionic friend! I'm so sorry, man, my mistake." He ran off after that. Logan stood up and brushed himself off.

Logan: "I guess we're pretty known, down here. Now to find Marian." He started walking around until he reached a stand that was run by a little blue alien with bug eyes.

Logan: "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone and was wondering if you could help me."

Blue alien: "Be gone, human, Pakmar has no time for your hide and seek!" Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan: "You must not know who I am, dude."

Pakmar: "You are Logan Gold, friend of Arsenal. When you see him, tell him that he still owes Pakmar for destroying my store." Logan raised an eyebrow.

Logan: "Wait, Trey's been here before?"

Pakmar: "Arsenal walks around here all the time, looking for trouble. Somehow, he always finds his way back to Pakmar's store." Logan shook his head.

Logan: "Typical of Trey to keep the awesome stuff to himself. Anyway, I'm looking for a girl. About my height, brown hair, scary looking." His right eye glowed blue and he displayed a hologram of Marian on the counter. Pakmar's eyes got wide.

Pakmar: "Oh no, her scary self just came through here! Asked where the Galactic Pub was, then took off." Logan nodded and made the hologram go away.

Logan: "Thank you. Now, if you would just point me in the direction of the Galactic Pub, I'll be on my way." Pakmar sighed and pointed to his left.

Pakmar: "It's that way. Just go!" Logan nodded at him, then zoomed off in that direction.

He stopped in front of the Galactic Pub entrance and walked inside. There were a bunch of tough looking aliens, all drinking, smoking, playing cards, and having a good time. Logan walked up to the bar and looked at the bartender.

Logan: "I'm looking for a girl. Human." The bartender, who was an OmniFire alien, glared at him.

Bartender: "Sorry, we don't serve pigs here, Arsenal's errand boy. You can stay, but I'm not telling you shit." Logan sighed and got up from the stool, then walked around.

Logan: "What the hell would Marian be doing in this place?" There was suddenly a noise and a Fourarms alien came flying straight at Logan. He ducked and looked in the direction he came from, "I think I found her." He jogged over and opened the door to the back room, where Marian was holding a Terraspin against a wall.

Marian: "I'm only gonna ask you one more time, turtle, WHERE IS MAX TENNYSON?!"

Terraspin alien: "I'm telling you, nobody knows. He disappeared over a month ago and hasn't been seen, since." Marian powered up her gauntlet.

Marian: "I think you're lying to me. And I don't like it when people lie to me!" She was about to punch him, but Logan shot out one of his energy whips and latched onto her hand.

Logan: "He's telling the truth, Marian. What's going on, why are you acting like this." Marian grunted and pulled the whip, pulling Logan over to her, then punched him to the ground.

Marian: "I told you to stay away from me." She took off out the door. Logan stood up and zoomed after her. She jumped off a wall and flipped up onto a rooftop, then leaped from that one to another one. Logan zoomed up a wall, then leaped over to that same rooftop, then blasted ice beams at Marian's feet, trying to slow her down. Marian jumped over the beam, flipped over, and threw her shield at him, all without breaking stride. Logan got nailed in the head and tumbled to the ground, while Marian called her shield back to her.

Logan: "Okay, now I'm mad." His eyes glowed blue and he zoomed after Marian at full speed, tackling her off the building. They landed on the street and stood up.

Marian: "Why are you still following me, Logan?!"

Logan: "Because! You're looking for someone I care about and I want to know why. Also, I wanted to make sure you were okay after what Trey did to you. Nobody has seen you since ATOST was shut down and I just want to be there for you." Marian seemed to lower her defenses a little.

Marian: "Logan.." Before she could continue, a black beam was hot right between them, making them both jump back. They both looked up and saw an 8 foot tall cyborg with a giant screen that displayed an old guy's face.

Cyborg guy: "Marian Smith, AKA, Crackshot. Or, do you go by Winter Soldier now?" Logan looked at Marian.

Logan: "Winter Soldier? Marian, who is this guy and what is he talking about?" Marian just glared at the cyborg.

Marian: "Arnim Zola. I thought you had been deactivated." Zola laughed.

Zola: "When Axle activated your Winter Soldier programming, it also rebooted all my systems. It seems that he forgot about that when he activated it. Now, since your Winter Soldier programming has been activated, I assume that Axle is looking for the All-Knower." Logan looked at Marian.

Logan: "What the hell is the All-Knower?"

Marian: "Years ago, there was a supernatural and extra-terrestrial invasion so great and severe that the government, ATOST, and the Plumbers thought it would be best that the memory of it be erased from everyone. Everyone, except someone that was trusted throughout the entire galaxy, the greatest Plumber of all time." Logan's eyes got wide.

Logan: "Max. But this doesn't add up, Trey put Axle in jail a long time ago, he should have no reason to be looking for Max."

Marian: "I suspect that Axle and I are a part of some bigger scheme, Logan."

Logan: "That might also explain what happened to Trey."

Zola: "Nonetheless, I am awake and if I remember correctly, I have a particular bone to pick with you, Marian Smith." Marian got in a fighting stance.

Logan: "Then you have one with me, too." His eyes glowed blue.

Zola: "I'm picking up biomechanical technology inside of you, boy. This should be quite interesting." Logan powered up electricity in his hands and leaped up, nailing Zola right in the center. Zola was unaffected, however, and let off an energy pulse that knocked Logan back a few feet. He skidded along the street and crashed into a food stand. Marian activated her gauntlet and created a staff, then charged at Zola. Zola tried to blast her, but she smacked the blast away with her staff, then used it to trip Zola, making him fall to the ground, where Marian put her staff away, powered up energy around her gauntlet fist, and slammed straight into Zola's back, creating a crater in the street. Zola recovered quickly and his arm turned into a mechanical claw, which he used to grab Marian and suspend her up in the air. Logan zoomed back in and used his whips to slice Zola's claw off of his body, freeing Marian. Then, Logan screamed a sonic yell at him, pushing him back, which gave Marian the opening to launch her shield at Zola's center, cracking the screen a bit. Zola laughed confidently, then regrew his arm, turning it into a cannon and blasting Logan, who put up an energy shield to protect himself. Marian powered up her gauntlet and shot energy discs from it, which Zola easily absorbed into his cyborg body, making his blast strong enough to break through Logan's shield and knock Logan to the ground.

Marian: "No!" She called her shield back, then leaped up at Zola and started pounding away at his body. Zola laughed and picked her up, then smashed her into the street, next to Logan.

Zola: "This is the Winter Soldier that was supposedly Axle's secret weapon? I see nothing to fear." He turned to walk away, but Logan got up.

Logan: "You're not going anywhere." He blasted his most powerful eye beams at Zola, who simply laughed and absorbed them.

Zola: "Nice try, boy." He blasted them back at Logan, knocking him out cold.

* * *

With me. I walked into a room that was painted all black and looked like outer space.

Trey: "Oh, dope, a planetarium." The intercom came on again.

Tiana's voice: "Welcome to my room, Trey Baby. I call this room A Starry Grave." I chuckled.

Trey: "Did you guys sit down and brainstorm these names before you kidnapped me? They seem a little too thought out to be on the fly."

Tiana's voice: "Shut the fuck up, please! Now, on one of our dates, you took me out to the park and we watched the stars. You told me that I was a star to you." I tried my best to hide a laugh.

Trey: "Oh, come on, that was the most cliché line in the book. Who's really at fault her, me for saying it or you for falling for it?"

Tiana's voice: "Who's the one trapped?" I chuckled.

Trey: "Touche. So what you got for me, killer stars?"

Tiana's voice: "As a matter of fact.." There was a flash of yellow light and glowing star creatures were surrounding me. The gravity turned off so it was like we were actually in space.

Trey: "You know, if you guys weren't so crazy, you could really have careers as interior decorators." I glowed red and became Goop. I looked at myself.

Goop: "This isn't so bad. I could work with this." I launched my arms at one of the star creatures and flung them into another one, knocking them both back.

Tiana's voice: "You can, can't you? Well, we wouldn't want this to be too easy so how about.." I glowed red again and became Mark 10.

Mark 10: "Me and my big mouth." A star creature flew over and nailed me in the stomach, sending me flying way back, then followed up with a star grenade. I weakly floated in place. It charged at me agin, but I managed to dodge this time and shoot energy blast at it, though it was unaffected. I groaned

Mark 10: "I say, old boy, think before you lose your life. That's it!" I flew at the star creatures and dodged right past them with a smile on my face.

Mark 10: "I say, Tiana, this is too easy."

Tiana's voice: "WHAT?!" I smirked.

Mark 10: "You keep giving me these exceptional DNA form choices, hanks are necessary." Just like I thought, she got mad.

Tiana's voice: "Well...well...TRY THIS!" I glowed red and became NRG.

NRG: "Now we're talking." I opened up my suit and flew out in my true form, "Okay, you glorified night lights, let's dance." I flew at one of them and blasted a magma beam at it, knocking it back, then charged at it and body slammed it to the floor, making it explode. Another creature flew at me, shooting star bolts like a machine gun, but I swallowed all of the bolts and blasted a huge magma ball at the creature, completely obliterating it. It reformed and merged with the other creatures to create a giant star creature with golden armor, then slammed straight into me, pressing me up against a wall. I managed to phase through him, then blasted him with a radiation beam. It didn't phase him and he nailed me in the chest. I coughed and went flying. The creature flew at me and I smirked. I let off radiation bullets like a machine gun, pushing the creature back, then I formed a radiation sword and plunged it into its chest. It recovered and blasted me back, then absorbed more star energy and exploded, blowing me straight into the wall. It charged at me, but I quickly flew away and stretched out my arm, grabbing the creature and burning it with radiation. It suddenly glowed and released star energy into my body, making me fall to the ground and burn in pain. I quickly expelled all the star energy from my body, then rocketed myself back up to the creature, grabbing it and pushing it to the ceiling, where I proceeded to let off blast after blast of radiation. It momentarily pushed me off, but I flew right back at it and nailed it in the stomach with a radiation powered punch. It recovered again and let off an energy wave, pushing me back a little. I was about to fly back at it, when I noticed my containment suit. That gave me an idea. I powered up and fired a continued radiation beam at the star creature, blasting him farther up. I winked at it and flew down to the ground where my suit was. It roared and followed after me. I waited until it got a little bit closer, then smirked.

NRG: "Gotcha." I grabbed my containment suit and held it open, just in time for the star creature to be trapped inside. I dropped the suit.

NRG: "You really know nothing about me, do ya, T? NRG is one of my strongest forms." I was reverted back to normal and the gravity was restored, making me fall on my ass.

Tiana's voice: "You tricked me, you cheater!" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "You team up with a lunatic to kill me and you have the nerve to chew me out for cheating?"

Tiana's voice: "Don't get cocky yet, Trey Baby. I know for a fact that you won't survive Reina's room." The door opened for me.

Trey: "Well, I better not keep her waiting." I mockingly skipped out the door.

* * *

Logan woke up in a warehouse, lying on a table.

Marian: "About time you got up. For a supposed superhero, you're kind of a pushover." Logan sat up and looked around.

Logan: "Where am I?"

Marian: "A warehouse in Undertown that I've been using as a base since my Winter Soldier programming was activated. Not exactly your fancy headquarters, but it gets the job done."

Logan: "What happened to Zola?" Marian glared at him for a second, then turned back to her computer.

Marian: "Since YOU let him get away, I had to come back here and track him. So far, I have no idea where he is." Logan looked offended.

Logan: "I let him get away?! You're the big bad Winter Soldier, you were the one that was supposed to catch him. I was just trying to give you some backup."

Marian: "You need to take backup classes, because if I remember correctly, I was the one scraping you off of the street." Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan: "A sarcastic remark, very Trey-like of you." Marian stopped typing and glared at him ,the socked him in the jaw.

Marian: "Mention that alien one more time and I'm kicking your ass again, just like at your headquarters! Got it?!" Logan nodded quickly.

Marian: "Good." She went back to her computer. Logan rubbed his jaw and walked up next to her.

Logan: "Hey, maybe I should try tracking him."

Marian: "What makes you think you can do any better than me?" Logan smirked.

Logan: "I don't know, maybe the chip in my head that gives me super hacking abilities." Marian sighed and moved over, letting Logan sit down. His eyes glowed blue and he started typing at super speed. After a while, he stopped.

Logan: "Got him. He's at the Undertown power plant. For what, though?" Marian's eyes got wide.

Marian: "Come on, I'm gonna need your help." She took off running.

Logan: "Wait! The things I do for love." He took off after her.

...

They arrived at the power plant and stopped, Logan breathing heavily.

Logan: "Phew, haven't ran without super speed in a hot minute."

Marian: "Hush, we're going in." They crept inside and saw Zola there, standing in front of a huge container of Buzzshocks.

Logan: "Buzzshocks? What are they doing here?"

Marian: "The Megawhatts power Undertown, idiot. When you tracked Zola here, I knew he was planning to upload his consciousness into a Megawhatt and spread it throughout the planet. Which is why we need to stop him." Logan nodded.

Logan: "Right. And how do we do that?" Marian face-palmed.

Marian: "Don't you face super criminals on a regular basis?"

Logan: "Yeah, but Trey usually comes up with the plans and beats the bad guy. We just back him up."

Marian: "Well, the alien isn't here so you're going to have to save the day, this time."

Logan: "No problem. What do you want me to do?"

Marian: "Beat Zola. I used to be a match for him, but he's upgraded and I'm terribly outclassed. With your bionic powers, you should be a match for him. Here, take this." She handed him her gauntlet.

Logan: "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Marian: "Just put it on!" He quickly placed it on his left wrist and it was absorbed into his body, his eyes glowing blue. After a second, the gauntlet re-appeared, blue and with a lightning bolt on it.

Logan: "Whoa. New power."

Marian: "I'll try to help you as best as I can, but it's up to you, Logan." He nodded and they were suddenly levitated up by their necks and brought in front of Zola.

Zola: "It took me a while to know you were here, Marian. But thanks to your little friend's biomechanical infrastructure, I soon sensed your presence. Tell me, what is your name, boy?"

Logan: "Logan Gold, I sometimes go by Overdrive."

Zola: "I just wanted to know so I know what name to put on your tombstone." He increased the pressure on their necks. Logan managed to hold his arms up and fire his energy whips to trip Zola up, releasing them. They both landed and charged at Zola. Marian leaped up and roundhouse kicked him in the screen, making him stumble, then pulled out her shield and threw it at him. Zola recovered and caught it, then made it blow up just by thought. Marian gritted her teeth and ran at him again, only to be backhanded into a wall. Logan zoomed behind him and used his whips to wrap around his cyborg arms, pulling them clean off and smacking Zola with them. Zola easily regrew arms and blasted Logan back with a photon beam. Logan skidded back on his heels, but recovered quickly and zoomed at him again. Zola swung at him, but Logan dodged at super speed and hit Zola with hundreds of super speed punches. Zola took them all and grabbed Logan, but he vibrated out of his grip and nailed Zola with an electric ball, knocking him back into a wall. Marian charged at Zola and punched him, then flipped back and spin kicked him in the screen. Zola stumbled back a bit, giving Marian an opening to punch him as hard as she could. The screen cracked and Zola started to malfunction.

Zola: "You...y-you shall n-n-not win, -ch-ch-children." He stumbled over to the Megawhatt container."

Marian: "NO!" She charged at him, but he let off an electric pulse that knocked Marian into the wall and pushed Logan back a bit.

Zola: "This world will silence me no longer!" He placed his hands on the container and glowed. His cyborg body fell to the ground, but the Megawhatts all started to shake. They glowed red and formed into Zola's face.

Mega Zola: "My consciousness has been reborn in the shape of the Megawhatts. With this power, I am unstoppable!" The container started to rumble and broke, as Zola stepped out as a being made completely out of electricity, wires, and Megawhatts.

Logan: "Oh, man." Zola smirked at him.

Mega Zola: "Logan Gold, you are about to witness the complete invasion of your world." He turned into electricity and flew into the power cords.

Marian: "Come on, we need to follow him!" She took off.

Logan: "Trey, where are you?" He zoomed off too.

* * *

Trey: "Alright, third room. I got past the other two, this one should be a breeze." I walked into a room that looked no different than the room I was first in. No decorations, no monsters, nothing.

Trey: "Huh, this should be easier than I thought."

Reina's voice: "I wouldn't get too cocky yet, Sergauson." I turned around and there she was. She was wearing some kind of battle suit.

Trey: "You're my last challenge, dudette? No offense, but any of my forms can take you down." Reina gritted her teeth and looked at me, menacingly.

Reina: "That's the thing, Trey. You didn't hurt us with your powers, you did it as you. So why should I allow you to use what makes you special when you made me feel like I wasn't?" I gulped.

Trey: "Reina, let's talk about this."

Reina: "The time for talking is over, now it's time to DIE!" He activated her rocket thrusters and zoomed at me, barely giving me enough time to dodge.

Trey: "No powers, crazy chick trying to kill me, very high chance of dying. I like these odds." Reina came back around and swung at me, but I ducked under her fist and high kicked her in the face, making her stumble back.

Reina: "You can defend yourself without your powers?!" I smirked.

Trey: "I'm not just a pretty face and a big dick, you know." She yelled in fury and launched torpedoes at me. My eyes got wide and I front-flipped out of the way, only to be nailed in the stomach by Reina. I flew back and slammed into the wall behind me.

Trey: "Okay, shake it off, Arsey. It's only your muscles and bones and internal organs that hurts. Nothing serious." She charged at me again and I rolled out of the way, then kneed her in the spine, to no avail. She turned around and blasted me back with a chest cannon, then zoomed at me and proceeded to clobber my body with punches. Blood splattered from my nose and mouth and my left eye turned purple and bruised. She finished off by picking me up by my shirt and throwing me against the wall. I slammed hard into it and tumbled to the ground.

Reina: "You know that feeling you have right now, Trey? That's how you made my heart feel." I spat out blood and looked up at her.

Trey: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think a broken nose and cracked ribs are worse than a broken heart. What do I know, though, I'm not a doctor."

Reina: "You are such an asshole, Sergauson! You know you drove us to this, but instead of begging for mercy or apologizing, you mock us with your silly quips. That shows me that you don't care about what you did to us." I sighed and tried to stand up, but I was too beaten up.

Trey: "Of course I care, Reina. I tried to apologize dozens of times but you were all too...angry. Reina, you have to listen to me, Ember has increased your hatred emotion and that's why you're acting like this." Reina laughed.

Reina: "Ember didn't have to increase my hatred for you, Trey. I already hated you enough." She prepared to fire a rocket, but without my powers, I was defenseless, "Goodbye, Trey Sergauson." She fired the rocket, but a web line pulled it back and slammed it into the wall. We both looked up and saw Terra, who had her symbiote back somehow.

Terra: "That's enough, Reina." She hopped down from the ceiling and landed in front of me, "he's learned his lesson."

Reina: "TERRA?! You of all people should want to kill him, he locked you up in a cell." Terra looked back at me and sighed.

Terra: "Because I deserved it. I don't blame Trey for doing that because he's a hero and that's what he's supposed to do. Yeah, he's made mistakes, but he doesn't deserve to die." She shot out a web at my collar and pulled it off. I could already feel my Doppelganger healing factor working. I stood up and my eyes glowed red as I smirked.

Trey: "You really think I'm handsome?" Terra rolled her eyes.

Terra: "I never even said that!" I shrugged.

Trey: "You implied it." Reina was furious.

Reina: "Fine, you want to help that fuckboy, Terra? YOU'LL DIE TOO!" She launched more rockets, but I turned my hands into Diamondhead ones and used them to deflect the rockets to the wall. Then I turned my feet into Crashhopper ones, leaped up, and slammed her to the ground with my Diamondhead hands.

Trey: "We can stop this, Reina. Before you're at a point where I can't save you."

Reina: "Save me?! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!" She powered up her battle suit and blasted me off. I landed next to Terra.

Trey: "It's like the angrier she gets, the more powerful her suit gets."

Terra: "It's made of symbiotic technology, feeds off her emotions. This may be hard for you, Trey, but you need to stop quipping at her." I faked a shocked look.

Trey: "That is unheard of. But if I must." I glowed red and became Jet Stream, then flew over to Reina, Terra following.

Jet Stream: "Look, Reina, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I have absolutely no excuse."

Reina: "Apologizing in the face of certain death doesn't count, Arsenal!" She leaped up and grabbed me by the neck, then flew up and through the ceiling.

Terra: "TREY!" She launched a web and attached it to Reina's foot, getting pulled after her.

Jet Stream: "Hey, this flight better have a movie or I'm never flying with you again." I became Grey Matter and dropped out of her grasp, then became Astrodactyl to stay in the air. She charged at me, shooting rockets, but I dodged all of them and wrapped her up with my whips, then flung her downward. Terra leaped off before she hit the ground. I landed next to her and looked around, noticing we were in Undertown.

Astrodactyl: "We were in Undertown this whole time?"

Terra: "Ember thought it'd be the last place your friends would look for you." I shrugged.

Astrodactyl: "My friends don't even know about this place." As I said that, Marian came running past me. Logan zoomed after her, then zoomed back and glared at me.

Logan: "Where the fuck have you been?! There's a Buzzshock-powered madman on the loose!"

Reina: "ARSENAL!" She got up, pissed off as hell.

Astrodactyl: "I've been dealing with problems of my own." Logan nodded.

Logan: "Shit, well, I gotta go. Good luck, Treez." I nodded.

Astrodactyl: "You too." He zoomed off and Terra and I turned to Reina.

Terra: "Alright, hero boy, what's the plan?" Reina charged at us and I grabbed Terra, flying out of the way.

Astrodactyl: "Give me a minute." I dropped her and we both charged at Reina. I became Bloxx and started shooting legos at her, but she smacked them all away, so I became Igneo, enlarged my fists, and socked her in the face. She took it without flinching and blasted me back with her chest cannon, sending me tumbling down the street. Terra leaped up, shooting web balls at her, but she took them all and shot a rocket at Terra, who flipped over it and used a web line to fling it back at Reina. The rocket exploded, but Reina was unharmed. Terra rolled her eyes and used a web line to fling a food stand at her, but she blasted right through it and charged at Terra. She swung, but Terra dodged under her fist and kick flipped up, nailing her in the jaw. Reina stumbled back and gritted her teeth, then ran at Terra again. She kicked at her chest, but Terra flipped up and landed on her leg, then punched her in the face, flipped off of her and used a web line to pull Reina up to her, kicking her back down. Reina was absolutely fuming now.

Reina: "You think Arsenal will accept you for helping him, but he won't. He will use you and when he's done, he'll make you feel like a shell of your former self, Why can't you see that?" Terra stopped fighting and sighed.

Terra: "Because I know Trey isn't like that." I zoomed back in as Red Lightning.

Red Lightning: "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Terr. I finally thought of a plan."

Reina: "Plan or no plan, you can't stop me from getting angrier, meaning you can't stop my power from growing!" She charged at me, but I glowed red and became an ogre with a cage that covered my face. The symbol was on my stomach.

Trey: "Toepick says otherwise." I opened up my cage, revealing something so horrifying that Reina stopped in her tracks.

Reina: "No...no, get away from me!" She got so scared that her suit shut down completely. I closed my cage again and smirked.

Terra: "Whoa, what did you do?"

Toepick: "I figured her suit fed off of her other emotions too so I made her less angry and more scared. Behold, no more power suit." I reverted to normal and walked over to Reina, who was in fetal position.

Reina: "So much...so much horror." I chuckled.

Trey: "She'll be fine. By the time she comes out of this shock, her and the other girls will be safely at home with no memory of this."

Terra: "No memory, how does that work?"

Trey: "I use Pesky Dust and enter their minds instead of their dreams, then suppress what happened. No biggie." Terra nodded and I walked over to her, stopping in front of her, "So, tell me the real reason you helped me." Terra sighed.

Terra: "Look, Trey, I know I've tried to kill you in the past and tried to take over the multiverse, but my time in the Vault gave me a lot of thinking time. No matter how many times I've tried to end you, you never hated me. You don't really hate any of us. You may be an arrogant vigilante, but you have a goodness in you that not many people have and that's why I helped you. You're a hero and it's time we stopped this feud." I nodded and smiled at her.

Trey: "Yeah, I think so too. How did you get your symbiote back, by the way." She smiled and shook her head.

Terra: "As if I'd tell you, hero. Don't worry, I'm in full control." She turned to walk away, but turned back, "Oh yeah." She suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes got wide and I just stood there. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.

Terra: "That's also why I helped you. See you around, Arsenal." She jumped up and web swung off. I just stood there.

Trey: "Weirdest. Day. Ever." I felt something hitting my leg and looked down to see Pakmar.

Pakmar: "Trey Sergauson, you have destroyed Pakmar's store once again! I demand retribution!" I chuckled and backed away from him.

Trey: "You can bill me later." I became Razor Edge and zoomed off.

* * *

Logan and Marian caught up to Zola, who was at the center of Undertown, where the big building that stretched into Bellwood was.

Zola: "Pathetic humans, I am a being beyond feeling physical pain. You have no hope of stopping me." Marian looked at Logan.

Marian: "It's up to you now, Logan. You're the only one that can stop him." He nodded.

Logan: "I won't let you down. But, he has no physical body to hit, how do I beat him?"

Marian: "Your gauntlet has a capture mode that should be enhanced by your bionics. With that, you should be able to win. And please, don't drag this out." Logan nodded and zoomed up the building. Zola turned and saw him coming.

Zola: "You can't stop me, boy! I am invincible." Logan smirked and activated his new gauntlet. Then he jumped up and stuck his gauntlet arm into Zola's body.

Logan: "CAPTURE MODE, GO!"

Zola: "What?! NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, LOGAN GOLD!" Zola started to get sucked into the gauntlet, releasing the Megawhatts. Logan landed on the ground and took off the gauntlet, throwing it to the ground.

Logan: "That quick enough for you, Marian?" Marian picked up the gauntlet and crushed it in her hands.

Marian: "There's no coming back from that, Zola. Good job, Logan." Logan smiled.

Logan: "Marian, I-" Marian put her hand up.

Marian: "Logan, I already know what you're going to say. I can't join your team, we're just too different. It's best for me to disappear, now that I've been snapped out of my programming. I can't thank you enough for that." She turned to leave, but Logan pulled her back to him and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she kissed back quickly. After a while, they broke the kiss.

Logan: "No, I was gonna say, don't go just yet." They kissed again.

...

Later, I was chilling on the Armory couch when Logan walked in. Ben and Charity weren't back yet. Logan came and sat next to me and I handed him a soda.

Trey: "You beat the bad guy?" Logan opened his soda and took a sip, then nodded.

Logan: "Yep. You?" I smirked.

Trey: "You already know. Question though, was that Marian I saw you with?"

Logan: "Yeah, I found her. She helped me save the day." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Is that all that happened?" I smirked when Logan blushed.

Logan: "Okay, we may have gone to an Undertown hotel and...did it." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "No way! You guys had sex?!" Logan nodded, "MY BOY!" I dapped him up, excited for him.

Logan: "Yeah, yeah. It was great, I really think we have a connection." I chuckled to myself, already knowing the future.

Trey: "So are you guys dating now or what?"

Logan: "Well, she's staying in Undertown now so yeah, she's my girl." I dapped him up again.

Trey: "That's awesome, Loges, I'm happy for you." Logan nodded.

Logan: "Yeah, so was that Terra that I saw YOU with?" I sat back down and cleared my throat.

Trey: "Nope." Logan laughed and we turned on the TV.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **There you guys have it, episode 10. Only 2 more left until the season finale. Lemme know what you guys think about Marian. Do you want her to be a main character or just an occasional guest? Now, review time!**

* * *

 **DaQuan Harris-Su: Thanks for reading, buddy. As for your animation question, it depends. I see it as more of an Omniverse style regularly, but some of the aliens have the animation from different show. Stinkfly, for example, has the look of the new Ben 10 reboot.**

 **XFlasher 01: Yeah, Ben will definitely have some adventures of his own coming up. And as for your question, I am planning some team ups with the X-Men, as well as other Marvel and DC characters. Should be cool.**

* * *

 **Well that's it, guys. One more thing before I sign off: the two new series that I announced, Death Battle and the Ben10/Parasyte the Maxim series, will maybe start production soon. I'm pretty busy so it may take a while, but I'll try to start them. Okay, NOW I'm done. Until next time, true believers, PEACE!**


	11. S2 EP1: The More Things Change

**S2 EP1: The More Things Change**

 _June 3, 2020_

It all started in a hidden base of operations, hundreds of miles away from Bellwood. Inside, King Skrull was in some kind of lab, along with his subjects. He looked fairly beat up, one of his arms being robotic, his ear split in half, and being skinnier than he was before.

King Skrull: "My subjects, it has been three years since our attempt at conquering the earth has failed. As humiliating and demoralizing as that was, we all know that we came away with far larger spoils than what we previously intended."

Skrull subject: "My king, you say that we all know but nobody knows what you are referring to except for yourself. Tell us, how did failing to take over the earth bring us greater spoils?" The king smirked.

King Skrull: "It is for that very reason that I have summoned you all here, Luvan. Although the bionic child stopped our plans, he wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to actually oppose us, contrary to what he thought."

Luvan: "If what you say is true, Sire, then how was Logan Gold able to actually stop our assault?" King Skrull smirked.

King Skrull: "You see, my people, right before I instructed our fleet to assault the earth, a very interesting deal was brought to my attention. In exchange for leaving the earth alone, I was given something way more powerful than any of earth's resources or inhabitants."

Skrull subject: "And what is that, Sire?" King Skrull stepped to his left, revealing a pod that looked to have somebody in it. He pressed a button and the pod opened, revealing...me! I was out cold and wearing a red dri-fit shirt, black joggers, and red and black sneakers. I had my cornrows back, along with a red bandana.

The Skrulls were in shock.

Luvan: "Sire, that's Trey Sergauson! He was the main one opposing our assault." King Skrull nodded.

King Skrull: "Didn't you wonder why Sergauson was nowhere near the battle, Luvan? That is because the night before, he turned himself over to me in order to save the earth. Very stupid if you ask me, but I gladly accepted."

Subject: "So he just willingly turned himself in? Just like that?"

King Skrull: "He had some conditions, of course. I was going to follow them, just in case he had some kind of plan but it has been three years since he turned himself in, so those plans are out the window." He smirked as he said that.

Luvan: "So what exactly do you plan on doing with Arsenal?"

King Skrull: "That is why I called you here. I want you to witness as I turn Arsenal into a completely loyal servant of the Skrulls. We will be the most unstoppable race in the universe with a Doppelganger on our side." The Skrulls all cheered in agreement. King Skrull went to turn on the machine, when it was suddenly shot with webbing. In shock, he turned around to see me sitting up in the pod, a smirk on my face, my eyes glowing red, and a Web Head hand pointed at him.

Trey: "Yeah, sorry, puke face. But if I became your servant, I'd have to wear one of your uniforms and trust me, I do not look good in purple." King Skrull looked pissed.

King Skrull: "We had a deal, Sergauson and I thought you'd honor it, considering you've been in suspended animation for three years." I chuckled.

Trey: "Yeah, about that. I let you put me in suspended animation, knowing full well that my Doppelganger make-up would allow me to wake up anytime I wanted. I knew that your army was too much for us to stop, so I thought I'd take the alternate route."

King Skrull: "And your alternate route was to turn yourself in to save your planet? How noble." I shrugged.

Trey: "Actually, big ears, my plan was to wait until you gathered every Skrull to the same place, then take you all out at once."

King Skrull: "What?!" Before he could react, I glowed red and became Ultimate Atomix, who was taller, bulkier, and more robotic with blue particles, then punched him back.

Ultimate Atomix:"I do wanna thank you though, dude, I needed that nap." I flew up and through the ceiling, then started powering up my most powerful nuclear attack, then blasted the building, completely obliterating it and everyone inside. Then, I landed and reverted to normal, stretching my arms.

Trey: "Man, it's been a long ass time since I walked around. I should get back to Bellwood and see what's up with the others." I started running and sprouted Biohazard wings out of my back, then took off into the air. I had got a few feet in the air, when I was suddenly pulled back down, landing on my back.

Trey: "What the hell?" I made the wings go away, then looked up. There was a black bald guy with an eye patch. Behind him, there were dozens of goons.

Bald guy: "I don't think that's a good idea, Trey." I stood up and brushed dirt off of my clothes.

Trey: "I could say the same thing about that pirate look, but you wouldn't listen to me. So why should I listen to you, dude?"

Bald guy: "Because I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. I'm here to tell you that going back to Bellwood is the worst thing you could possibly do." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "SHIELD? Never heard of you, you guys work with the Plumbers?"

Nick: "Sort of. You see, the Plumbers act the same way the police do, here on earth. They handle the small stuff like invasions while SHIELD handles the universal stuff." I nodded.

Trey: "I see. And where were you all when Beyonder attacked? Or when Eon popped up? Or even when Apocalypse took over the world for months?"

Nick: "We have admittedly allowed the Plumbers to handle the large things, simply because you have been more than capable of saving the universe without our help. Even with this latest plan of yours, you brought down the Skrulls, who we have been hunting for hundreds of years."

Trey: "Hundreds? How old are you, dude?"

Nick: "I've been around the block a few times, kid. Anyway, despite your incredible heroics, I'm here to tell you that going back to Bellwood like everything is normal won't work. The world has changed drastically since you left, three years ago. It doesn't need you anymore. We, however, can send you somewhere that does." I scoffed at his words.

Trey: "Doesn't need me? You're a few strings short of a net there, Nicky. Earth is my place to protect and you're telling me I should leave because it doesn't need me anymore?"

Nick: "Please try to understand, Trey." My eyes glowed red.

Trey: "What I understand is that you have about five seconds before I kick every ass here." They all pulled out blasters and shock botons.

Nick: "Don't make us have to do this, Trey. You'll see what I'm talking about either way." I smirked.

Trey: "Maybe it'd be easier to see in that crystal ball you call a head." I glowed red. Snow white for grew out of my body, starting from my hands and covering my whole body as I grew 3 greet taller and gained a bear's face. My hands turned into claws and my feet turned into paws as red and black shorts and a harness with the Ultimatrix symbol appeared. I finished off looking like a more athletic polar bear.

Trey: "I learned about a few more forms before I turned myself over. I call this one PallerBear."

SHIELD guy: "He morphed, Director Fury, what are the orders?"

Nick: "Take him down. We can get more cooperation when he's properly sedated." They all started letting off shots at me, but I opened my mouth and breathed snow at the shots, stopping them, then flipped up and landed in front of a soldier, then punched him back.

PallerBear: "Rather not get Bill Cosby'd if you don't mind, guys." Another soldier came at me with a shock baton, but I ducked under it, then weaved another swing and blasted him back with a snow blast. I raised my arms and little snow cannons formed on them, then I shot snow balls at the soldiers, nailing them in the faces and knocking them to the ground. More tried to come at me, but I slammed my paws on the ground, releasing a huge blizzard that stuck everybody to the ground.

Nick: "I'm warning you, Trey, everything has changed." I rolled my eyes.

PallerBear: "Don't follow me." I glowed red again and became HyperZoom, a guy wearing a red Tron suit, then took off into the air with amazing speed, leaving a red Tron wall behind me.

SHIELD guy: "What do we do now, sir?"

Nick: "Let the kid learn, himself. He'll come when he's ready."

* * *

Back in Bellwood, things were actually way different. The buildings were way taller, there were flying cars and hoverboards, and aliens were walking around like it was nothing. I was completely in awe.

HyperZoom: "Whoa, Fury wasn't kidding when he said everything was different. This is freaking awesome!" I landed on the street and reverted to normal, immediately drawing a shit ton of attention.

Trey: "Uh, hey guys." As soon as I said that, everybody scattered, running off in fear.

Trey: "Alright, not really the warm welcome back that I was expecting." I started walking down the street, toward a big ass tower with an Omnitrix symbol on it, figuring that would be the best place to look for the guys. As I was walking, this dude was running and ran straight into me, knocking us both to the ground.

Guy: "Watch where you're going, kid!" He stood up and I did too, smirking as I did.

Trey: "You may want to watch your town, my guy." I made my eyes flash red for emphasis. He was unbothered.

Guy: "So you can make your eyes glow, big deal. Now get outta my face." He pushed me aside and ran off. I was absolutely shocked.

Trey: "It's like he had no idea who I was. What the shit is going on?" Suddenly, flying police cars sped by, sirens blaring. They looked to be heading in the direction of the bank.

Trey: "At least one thing hasn't changed. Hero time!" I ran after the police cars and as I thought, they had stopped in front of the bank. I walked up to one of the officers, "What's going on, dude?"

The officer pushed me back behind the yellow police tape.

Officer: "Stand back, son, don't want you getting hurt. We should wait for the heroes." I gave him the 'WTF are you talking about?' look.

Trey: "I don't know what you put in your coffee this morning, but I AM one of the heroes. Trey Sergauson." He looked at me and chuckled.

Officer: "That's cute, but you look a little old to be playing pretend. Run along, now." I glared at him, my eyes glowing red, but moved away anyway. I walked around to the building next door, then turned my hands and feet into Web Head ones and scaled the wall. Once I got on the roof, I leaped across to the bank's roof and made my hands and feet normal.

Trey: "Playing pretend. What kind of bullshit is he on?" I looked down into the bank through the skylight and saw some guys robbing it with some kind of energy weapons. There were three of them and each of them were wearing a mask with mine, Charity's, and Logan's face on it, "Okay, standard robbery, shouldn't be anything too hard." I glowed red. I grew to about 9 feet tall as tendrils wrapped around my body, coming out of my eyes and spreading. My muscles got bigger, my hands turned into claws, my head turned into a squid and I got a red and black jumpsuit with the symbol on my chest. I finished off as Gax, a Vilgax alien, and crashed through the skylight.

Gax: "Heyy, you guys aren't the real Team Arsenal. I can totally tell, Logan gives it away, he's not that muscular."

Crook 1: "It's an alien, blast him!" Before they could fire their weapons, I launched my tentacles out at one of them and popped him in the face, knocking him to the ground/

Gax: "Just an alien? I know they're common now, but come on, I'm freaking Arsenal! I think I deserve your fear a little bit more than any other alien." I ducked under an energy blast from another crook, then shot eye beams at his weapon, making it too hot for him to hold, then spartan kicked him back into a wall. The last one pulled out another weapon and fired, trapping me in a levitating bubble.

Crook 3: "Gotcha, hero wannabe." I rolled my eyes and became KaBoom, then exploded myself free, then reformed and became Shellhead, who is just a huge turtle with the symbol on his chest, popped into my shell, and rammed straight into him, knocking him out cold.

Shellhead: "Remember that next time you wanna call me a wannabe. There's only one Arsenal."

Voice: "Yeah, and you're not him." I turned around and saw...Ben? He looked different, older definitely. He was taller, had shaggier hair, and was wearing a black shirt underneath a green jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers (Alien Force look, basically).

Ben: "Alright, whoever you are, you have about two seconds to tell me who you are and how you can shape-shift before I go meta and kick your teeth in." I reverted to normal and chuckled.

Trey: "Wow, I'm gone for three years and you forget that I taught you everything you know. And go meta? That's so lame." Ben's eyes got wide.

Ben: "Trey? No...no way, Logan said Trey was gone for good this time and that we shouldn't look for him." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Gone for good? Look, I know I didn't tell you guys I was leaving, but to assume I died again is pretty insulting."

Ben: "Shut up, dude. We both know you're an imposter so go ahead and put your hands up so the police can put you in the Vault." I sighed, he obviously thinks I'm some sort of clone. This wouldn't end well.

Trey: "Look, Ben, you have to listen to me." I took a step toward him, but he immediately stepped back.

Ben: "Don't wanna go quietly, huh? Fine, I've been itching for some action." He pulled his left jacket sleeve up, revealing his Metatrix, then scrolled through the menu and slammed down the core when it showed up. In a flash of green light, he was an adult version of himself that resembled Dante from Devil May Cry. He had a green and white color scheme and the symbol on his belt, "Nephilim should take you out real quickly."

He leaped at me with incredible power and materialized a green gauntlet, then nailed my whole body. I went flying through the bank wall and out onto the street.

Trey: "Of course he got new forms, it's been three years." Ben came out and charged at me again, but I glowed red and became Hammerhorn, an alien that was half tiger shark and half rhino, and deflected his fist with my head. He flew back and tumbled along the street.

Hammerhorn: "Ben, listen to me. I'm the real deal." He recovered and glared at me.

Nephilim Ben: "Yeah, I've heard that one before." He materialized two semi-automatic pistols and started letting off rounds at me, but thanks to my indestructible skin, I was unaffected. I charged at him on all fours and rammed straight into him, but he caught me by my horn and flipped me over on my back, then slapped his symbol, becoming Tank, and nailed me in the face with his strongest punch, actually cratering me in the street. He tried another punch, but I became Stealth and phased into the ground, then phased back in behind him and became Overkill, a tall, red and black alien that had horns, one huge eye and horse legs with an axe for a tail, then charged at Ben. He shot torpedoes at me, but I ran around them, building up energy in my eye as I ran. When I got to Ben, I released the energy, blasting him with a huge eye beam, knocking him away from me. He slapped his symbol in mid-air and became a green and white version of Blue Beetle, then turned his hands into plasma cannons and fired at me. I was hit and flew into a light pole, where Ben slapped his symbol again and became a green and white version of Magneto from X-Men, and used his magnetism powers to wrap the light pole around me. I went Goop and slithered free, then went Lodestar and formed some metal gauntlets around my hands, then went OmniFire and flew at Ben, nailing him with my metal gauntlets. I got in 2 good punches to his jaw before he used his powers to rip my gauntlets off and push me back a little. He slapped his symbol and became UltraBen, who looked older, then fired his eye beams at me, but I flew around them and started letting off star bolts at him as he flew at me. He dodged them all and swung at me, but I became Ghostfreak and phased through him, then became Biohazard and slammed him to the ground with my smack hands. He launched himself off the street and came right back at me, landing and uppercut that sent me flying into the air, where he flew after me and nailed me with his eye beams, then flew at me again and punched me in the gut, sending me flying away from him. I went Under Wraps and pulled him toward me, then went Darkflame, a robotic dragon alien, and breathed black fire at him. He was completely unharmed and flip kicked me to the ground, cratering me into the street.

Darkflame: "You've gotten way more powerful since last time, Benji. I can't even hold back anymore." He got pissed and charged down at me.

UltraBen: "Don't call me Benji!" His fist collided with my face, right as I glowed red. When the red light faded, I was holding his wrist as a red and black Mewtwo from Pokemon.

Mewtwo: "Like I said, I was holding back. Since you don't want to listen to me, I guess I have to knock some sense into you." I powered up purple energy in my hands, but before I could use it, I was electrocuted from behind.

Mewtwo: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I dropped Ben and fell to the ground, reverting to normal. Before I passed out, I looked up to see an older Logan standing next to Ben, who reverted to normal.

Ben: "He put up a good fight, almost as good as Trey."

Logan: "Ben, don't start. For now, let's just get him back to Omni-Tower and run some tests." After that, I was out cold.

* * *

I woke up in some kind of glass container, just like the one Tyson had me in. My head was killing me.

Trey: "Aw man, what happened?" I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and when it cleared, Ben was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Next to him, stood Aubrie. She looked about 15 too and was wearing a green zip-up hoodie over a black tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I managed to smirk.

Trey: "Aww, you guys are one of those matching couples? How cute and disgusting." Aubrie turned to Ben.

Aubrie: "He's about as annoying as the real Trey, are you sure it's not him?" Ben didn't take his eyes off me.

Ben: "We don't know yet. Logan is running some tests, but we won't know for sure for another few minutes. He said not to get our hopes up, though." Green slime suddenly oozed out of Aubrie's hoodie and formed a little slime alien on her shoulder.

Slime alien: "I say, dear girl, I am smelling a delicious amount of DNA. Where is it coming from?" My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Okay, what up with the talking booger?" Aubrie looked down at it.

Aubrie: "Not now, Skurd, we're waiting to see if that guy is really Trey Sergauson or some kind of clone." Skurd looked at me.

Skurd: "But I thought Arsenal was dead." I groaned.

Trey: "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

Voice: "Because that's what you led us all to believe, 'brother'." Logan walked in, looking way different. He looked about 20, had spiked hair that was faded on the sides, a scar on the left side of his face, and was wearing a blue varsity jacket with black sleeves and a black O over the heart area. He also had on dark blue jeans with rips in them and black converse.

Ben and Aubrie looked at him.

Ben: "So?" Logan continued to glare at me, but nodded, "The results are in and this is indeed our Trey." I sighed in relief.

Trey: "Told you." Ben pressed a button and let me out of the container, then he and Aubrie ran and hugged me.

Aubrie: "Trey, we're so glad you're okay! We all thought you died and Logan said not to look for you anymore." I looked at Logan, who was still glaring at me.

Trey: "Well, I'm here now so you can all stop worrying. What's up with this Skurd thing, by the way?" Skurd oozed back out from her hoodie.

Skurd: "I'll have you know, I am not a thing, Trey Sergauson. I am a Slimebiote."

Aubrie: "He's a parasite that tried to attach to Benny's watch, about 6 months ago. We finally got him off but he decided he wanted to attach himself to my blood stream, making him impossible to remove." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "Shit, sounds rough." She shrugged.

Aubrie: "It's actually not bad. Thanks to his time on Benny's watch, he can make me do awesome stuff. Watch." Skurd covered her left hand and turned it into a diamond mace.

Trey: "That's totally wicked!" Her hand turned normal.

Aubrie: "I know, right!"

Ben: "Hey, sorry about attacking you like that, Unc. We had a run in with some clones and I didn't want to go through that again." I smiled at him and pulled him in for a noogie.

Trey: "Don't even worry about it, Benster. It was worth it to see how much you've improved with the watch." Ben smiled, proudly.

Ben: "Yeah! I've been Bellwood's shape-shifting hero since you...left, so I had to step it up." I nodded, proud of him.

Logan: "Ben, why don't you and Aubrie go check on Victor for me. He should be up from his nap by now and wanting to play." They nodded.

Ben: "I love playing speedster tag with Victor!" He slammed his watch and went Inertia, then zoomed off.

Aubrie: "No fair, I'm always it! Skurd!' Skurd formed pink speedster boots on her feet and she zoomed after Ben. I turned to Logan.

Trey: "So, you have a son now, huh?" Logan chuckled, dryly.

Logan: "Yeah, turns out bionic people can get super soldier girls pregnant. But you knew that already, right?" I avoided his gaze.

Trey: "Yeah, kinda. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, didn't want to risk erasing him from existence." Logan laughed.

Logan: I understand, believe me. What I don't understand, though, is where the fuck you've been for the last 3 years." I sighed.

Trey: "Loges, I-"

Logan: "Don't you dare fucking lie to me either, Trey. I mean it."

Trey: "Okay, okay. Look, 3 years ago during the Skrull attack, I found out some information that changed everything. The Skrull army reached hundreds of millions, way more than you, me, Ben and Charity could handle. So, I struck up a deal with King Skrull." Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan: "Making deals with supervillains, very smart."

Trey: "It was the only way I could think of to keep you guys safe. I give myself to the Skrulls and in return, they called off the invasion. The earth is saved, just like that." Logan was quiet for a minute. Suddenly, he zoomed at me at super speed and slammed me into the wall, making the whole tower rumble.

Logan: "Safe?! SAFE?! You stupid motherfucker, do you know what the Skrulls did after you held up your end of you little deal?!" I looked at him, confused.

Trey: "What do you mean?"

Logan: "With you gone, the Skrulls went fucking ballistic! They destroyed cities, states, countries! They killed hundreds of thousands of innocent fucking people, they completely obliterated Bellwood. People died and where was their hero who promised to protect them?! He gave himself to the very species that they needed protecting from. The earth lost its soul the day the Skrulls invaded, but it also lost faith in you, 'hero'." He let me go and I dropped to my knees, staring at the ground.

Trey: "I...I should have known. Logan, I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing." Logan scoffed.

Logan: "Yeah, well because of your decision, people got hurt. People close to us." My eyes got wide and I looked up at him.

Trey: "Where's Charity?" He just glared at me and zoomed off. I became Godspeed and zoomed after him, following him until we got to the emergency room sector of the tower.

Logan: "She never lost faith in you. Look where that got her." I reverted to normal, tears in my eyes. In the bed, Charity was in a coma, halfway in her demon form. She was connected to dozens of machines.

Trey: "What happened to her?.."

Logan: "She made another deal with Mephisto to help beat the Skrulls, believing that you would come and help her beat him like you did before. Obviously she was wrong. She didn't uphold her part of the deal and Mephisto took her soul, leaving her as a shell of a demon. She's been comatose without progress for about a year, now." I got on my knees next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

Trey: "I'm so sorry, baby...you needed me and I wasn't there for you. I let you down, just like Amanda. I'm so so sorry." I started crying. Logan suddenly pulled me up by my collar.

Logan: "She doesn't need your tears, Trey, she never did. I'll never pull the plug on her, but her life is gone and it's all your fault." I stared at the ground.

Trey: "I don't know what to do."

Logan: "Leave. Everybody on earth thinks you're dead, Ben, Aubrie and I are keeping the city safe, you're not needed anymore." His words reminded me of Fury's words. I guess he was right. I nodded.

Trey: "You're right, I'll go. You won't have to deal with me anymore." Logan sighed.

Logan: "For what it's worth, I am glad you're alive, Trey. You'll always be my brother, I just can't forgive you or put the city through this again."

Trey: "Yeah, I understand. I'll see you, man." I glowed red and became Big Chill, then flew up and phased through the ceiling. Right after I left, the tower started to rumble as the trouble alarm blared.

Logan: "Now what?"

...

A few minutes later, I was sitting on top of what was left of the Jasper Industries tower. It was in ruins, but was still one of the tallest buildings in the city.

Trey: "Some hero I turned out to be." Nick Fury suddenly came and sat next to me.

Nick: "I told you everything was different, Trey." I glared at him, my eyes glowing red.

Trey: "You neglected to tell me that everything was different because of me, dick head." He chuckled.

Nick: "If insulting me will help you feel better, then feel free. But I know how you are feeling."

Trey: "How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?! When I found that watch, years ago, I vowed to protect everyone and when I became a Doppelganger, I thought I was more than qualified to do that. Turns out, I couldn't even protect the people I love, much less the earth. I let the fame go to my head and thought I was invincible, what kind of hero does that?" Fury chuckled again.

Nick: "Remind me to introduce you to Tony Stark, one day. But, it's not too late for you to be a hero, son. Earth may not need you, but there is a place that has no heroes, but is in desperate need of one. And what better one than the greatest one in the universe?" I looked at him and saw that he was smiling. I gave him a half-hearted one back.

Trey: "Don't know if I'm worthy of that title anymore, but if they need me, I'm going to be there." We both stood up and he pressed a button, making his huge airship hover down.

Nick: "Time to start a new journey, Arsenal." I nodded and looked down at the city one more time. The city where I was born, where I fell in love, where I discovered what it truly meant to be a hero. But it was also the city that I failed when it needed me the most.

Trey: "See you later, Bellwood." Right before I boarded the airship, I heard an explosion. I turned around and saw multiple blasts and heard screams. I turned to go.

Nick: "Trey, this isn't your fight anymore." I smirked at him.

Trey: "I bet that's what you told the guy at the wig store, isn't it?" Before he could react, I leaped off the building and became Astrodactyl, then flew off toward the commotion.

...

Back in front of Omni-Tower, it was revealed that the commotion was the result of a Skrull attacking the city. This Skrull had an Omnitrix symbol and was currently beating the shit out of Logan. Ben and Aubrie were already on the ground, out cold. Logan vibrated out of Omni Skrull's grip, then leaped up and slammed an electric ball over his head, only for Omni Skrull to block it with a diamond shield that he formed on his arm, and kick Logan back with a Biohazard punk buster. Logan flew back and slammed into a brick wall, where Omni Skrull shot OmniFire star bolts at him. Logan dodged at super speed, but Omni Skrull shot out a web at him and pulled him toward him, then breathed radiation at him, blasting him way up into the air. Suddenly, I flew in and caught him.

Astrodactyl: "Did somebody call for a disgraced hero?" Logan smiled, weakly.

Logan: "You came back." I nodded.

Astrodactyl: "I had to come save your ass, one last time." I sat him down next to Ben and faced Omni Skrull.

Astrodactyl: "So, I missed one, huh?" He smirked.

Omni Skrull: "Did you really think that the king didn't have a backup plan just in case you decided to get heroic? While you were in his grasp, he copied your DNA signature and created me, the first ever Doppelganger/Skrull hybrid. And needless to say, your deal with him is off so I'm going to destroy this pathetic world.." He turned his hands into Alien X ones, "Starting with you, Arsenal!" He charged at me and nailed me in the stomach, sending me flying straight through about 6 buildings and slamming me to the ground on the other side. I became Makeshift and phased through the ground, then appeared behind him as Godspeed and hurled lightning at him. He easily deflected it, so I became Crucifix and wrapped my bandages around him, then released 1,0000,000 volts of electricity into his body. He made his torso into a Chromastone one and directed the shock into the ground, then grabbed my bandages and used them to swing me around, crashing me into several things as he did. I went Flame Wingman and shot fire from my dragon head hand, but he charged right through it and grew Spykeback spikes out of his forearms, then slashed me across the chest with them, then grew Parasyte tendrils and impaled me with them, making me scream in agony.

Omni Skrull: "You made a mistake by coming back here, Arsenal. All you've done is doom these people." I became Shocksquatch and grabbed his tendrils, then sent an electric shock through them, forcing him to drop me, then landed on the street and became Heatblast. I rocketed up to him and launched a huge fireball into his groin, then became Atomix and blasted him away from me, then became Frightmare and pulled him back with a chain, then became Ultimate Echo Echo and launched a powerful sonic wave at him, making him fall to the ground. I landed too, then became XLR8 and zoomed at him, then jumped up, became Firecracker and nailed him with 50 shotgun punches, then flipped back and became Boltneck and slammed the ground, launching a ground lightning strike at him. He jumped over it and turned his hands into Ironheart ones, then fired repulsor rays at me, but I became Feedback and absorbed them, then became Sparkplug and blasted it back at him, but 100x stronger. It nailed him and he went flying, but he recovered in mid air and turned his hands into Diamondhead ones, then made diamond pillars come from the ground and launched them at me. I went Web Head and flipped over all of them, then used the last one to launch myself up at Omni Skrull, then went Ultimate Super Saiyan Goku and nailed him with a Super Kamehameha blast, blasting his head clean off. It grew back and he breathed fire at me, but I flew right through it, then became Red Lightning and kicked at his face repeatedly, then jumped back, became Ultimate Heatblast, and let loose on him with purple hellfire. His body burned to a crisp, but he shot himself with Hydro Tide water to put himself out, then shot KaBoom hands at me, but I went Scorch and burned all of them, then flew at him and went Power House, then nailed him across his face, sending him flying. I went Teleportal and teleported to where he'd be, then went Megas and slammed him to ground, where I went Shellhead and slammed right on top of him. I jumped up, went Spykeback, then impaled him straight through the chest with a spike out of my hand. I reverted to normal, then got my Doppelganger battle suit on and started clobbering his body with Biohazard smack hands and Godspeed speed.

Trey: "I may have failed them once, big ears, and that'll always be on my conscience. But one this is for certain, I'll never stop fighting for them!" I was suddenly blasted off of him by his aura and slammed into a car. I looked up to see that he had completely transformed into Genocide.

Genocide Skrull: "Very noble, Arsenal, but I have all your powers, I have seen all your forms that even have a chance of defeating me, I outclass you in ever single way." He flew at me with an Armodrillo hand and a Rath hand, along with an Overkill tail.

Trey: "Not all my forms." I ran at him too and glowed black, right as our fists collided. He went flying back as I emerged from the glow as a familiar, but different form. I basically looked like Doomsday, but mixed up with Kevin 11,000 with black eyes, glowing skin and the symbol on my hand.

Trey: " _ **ULTIMATE GENOCIDE!**_ " I charged at him and before he could blink, I had nailed him with a Kurama/Atomic-x hand, sending him flying. I pulled him back with a Fright-Web Head chain/web, then slammed him to the ground with Biohazard/Armodrillo hands, cratering him into the street and sending deep into the core of the planet. I flew down after him.

Genocide Skrull: "Impossible. An evolved Doppelganger was not in the king's contingency plan!" I gave him a sinister grin.

Ultimate Genocide: " _ **THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD EVOLVE LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW ME, ALL ABOUT TAKING RISKS!**_ " I walked toward him, smirking at the absolute fear in his eyes, " ** _THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CITY!_** " I powered up and combined Ultimate Heatblast power with Ultimate Super Saiyan Goku power with Atomic-X power with my own evolved Doppelganger power to create the most powerful and devastating attack that I have ever created, then launched it at him, completely destroying him and making the planet itself shake. I flew back up to the surface and saw Logan, who was holding Victor. Marian was by his side, taking care of Ben and Aubrie. I used my super vision to look at Charity too. I nodded at all of them and smiled. They smiled back. With that, I flew off, but suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up on a table in normal form.

Trey: "Man, this is the second time I've woken up in some weird ass place." Fury walked up and helped me stand.

Nick: "You completely disobeyed my orders by taking on that Skrull, Trey." I shrugged and smiled at him.

Trey: "Hey, I'm pretty sure that you didn't expect anything different."

Voice: "I said the same thing." I looked down and saw Azmuth, "Hello, my friend, it's been a long time." I smiled real wide.

Trey: "AZMUTH! What are you doing here, dude?"

Nick: "I called him. Trey, when you pushed your DNA to beyond its limits by evolving your Doppelganger form, you nearly killed yourself." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Seriously?"

Azmuth: "There is a reason why you and your cousin are the only Doppelgangers in this universe, Trey Sergauson. No being's physical body should even be capable of having that much DNA coursing through them. The fact that you are even here now is amazing in itself. This is why Nick Fury called me, to help keep you stable." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "How so?"

Azmuth: "Look at your wrist." I did and instead of my Ultimatrix muscle, there was an actual Omnitrix. It was red and black and looked kinda like Ben's Metatrix, but with slight changes.

Trey: "An Omnitrix? But I'm an actual Doppelganger, I don't need this."

Azmuth: "That is not a traditional Omnitrix, Trey, as it actually stores no DNA inside of it and would not work for anyone else. It's purpose is to keep your DNA stabilized and prevent you from dying. Think of it like a control panel for your body." I activated the watch and scrolled through the holographic menu.

Trey: "So I'm human again?" He shook his head.

Azmuth: "Far from it. Your DNA is even more infused with codon energy than it was before. You are still very much a Doppelganger, so much so that if you remove that watch, you will die the same way other Doppelgangers have." I gulped.

Trey: "Noted."

Nick: "I also had Azmuth throw in some safety precautions to ensure you don't die on us." I groaned.

Trey: "Don't tell me.."

Azmuth: "Yes, the timer is back. At this point, we don't know if your body is stable enough to handle all of your DNA in an uncontrolled form. Do not worry though, the watch's interface is linked to your mind as well, so you won't have to cycle through your forms to find the one you desire, although you will have to manually transform. You are also still capable of transforming into new forms you come into knowledge of and evolving, as well as your limb-changing, which isn't timed but only 25% as powerful as your full transformations. Your Doppelganger armor is also still available, although will burn out the watch's power quicker so be careful." I nodded.

Trey: "You've saved me again, Azmuth." He smiled at me.

Azmuth: "And you've saved everyone else again. Good luck on Tetris Nova." He warped off. I turned to Fury.

Trey: "Tetris Nova." He nodded and pressed a button, making a hologram appear on the floor.

Nick: "Tetris Nova is the planet we will be sending you to, your new home. Its inhabitants are homosapiens."

Trey: "Humans? I thought earth was the only planet with humans." He shook his head.

Nick: "It is not. Tetris Nova is home to billions of humans, just like earth. However, some of these humans are born with super abilities, due to being exposed to a different type of oxygen than earth." I smirked.

Trey: "And lemme guess, most of these metahumans are bad guys?" He smirked back.

Nick: "Precisely. It shouldn't be that much different than what you were doing on earth. You will protect the planet and your assignment to protect the universe still stands, but under no circumstances can anyone find out your true identity. If they were to discover aliens and life on other planets exist, it'd be a catastrophe. So you have a secret identity again." I smiled, just what I wanted. This time, I wouldn't even let the bad guys know who I was.

Trey: "Understood. So, when do I get started." He smiled.

Nick: "Right now. Onward to Tetris Nova." With that, we took off.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! I know you all missed me and truthfully, I missed you all too. Now, these updates won't be nearly as frequent as I am still in college and I am still pursuing basketball, but I do need a hobby to relax outside of my new girlfriend (Yes, I broke up with my other one, stuff happens.). I am taking this in a new direction, as you all see. I realized Trey never had to go through things that other superheroes do, like having to really maintain a secret identity. I'm excited to see if I can have Trey maintain a social life with new friends, an eventual new girlfriend, and being normal while being Arsenal and fighting bad guys. Kinda like a Peter Parker/Spider-Man vibe. Hope you all stick around for it. And yes, Logan and the others will be gone for at least this season, but not forever. That's it guys, see you all next time.**


	12. S2 EP2: The Price of Being Extraordinary

**S2 EP2: The Price of Being Extraordinary**

Sup, me again. Coming to you after I woke up from my 3 year nap. For all of you that weren't with me for that, you may be very confused so let me recap really quick. Three years ago, my friends and I were preparing to oppose the Skrulls' attempt to take over the earth, as you all know. Well, a few days before that, I happened to discover that instead of the Skrull army being a few dozen deep like we initially thought, the army actually ran hundreds of millions deep! So, being the leader of the team, I made a decision to turn myself over to King Skrull in exchange for them leaving the earth alone. King Skrull agreed and placed me in suspended animation for 3 years and some change. Only it turns out that the Skrulls didn't keep their end of the bargain, as when I finally woke up, I discovered that after they put me to sleep they went on a rampage and killed hundreds of thousands of people, also destroying countries, states and cities. This includes Bellwood. Long story short, Logan hates me, Charity may as well be dead (pretty heartbroken about that, by the way), and Ben is the new protector of Bellwood since the earth thinks I'm dead. That said, I also met this really bald guy named Nick Fury who is apparently the head of this super secret organization that tops even the Plumbers. He offered me a chance to redeem myself as a hero by going to Tetris Nova, which is basically a counter-earth, and being its hero since the humans there have never heard of me. That means I have my secret identity back, which I intend to keep this time around. Oh and due to me evolving my true Doppelganger form, my DNA kicked into overdrive and almost killed me, causing Azmuth to give me an all-new watch that isn't really a DNA-alterer, but a DNA-stabilizer. It keeps me from dying like the Doppelgangers before me, but it also has a fucking timer on it, which I HATE. Now that you're all caught up, let's get to it!

We had been travelling for about 2 days and according to Fury, were set to be arriving at Tetris Nova. Right now, I'm in the briefing room with Fury. I was sitting down with my feet up on the table while Fury stood in front of me.

Nick: "Okay, I have a few more things for you before we drop you off." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Trey: "Drop me off? You mean, you're not gonna stay there with me? What if I need something?" He waved me off.

Nick: "We have already prepared your essentials so your living space, paperwork, and backstory have all been taken care of. And we both know that you are more than capable of leaving the planet if the need arises." I shrugged and relaxed back into my seat.

Trey: "You right, you right. You mentioned paperwork and backstory, what do you mean?" He slid an envelope across the table to me, which I grabbed and opened. Inside was a new photo ID, birth certificate, and the lease to what I guess is my apartment."

Nick: "Your name is Trey Sergauson." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Thanks for clearing that up, I didn't know for sure." He chuckled too.

Nick: "Cute. As I was saying, your name is Trey Sergauson and you are from a town on Tetris Nova called Horizon City. You are 19 and will be attending Novas University with a major in law enforcement." I gave him the stink face.

Trey: "Technically, I'm 19. But I stopped aging when I was 15 so I still look young. How are we explaining that?" He smirked.

Nick: "Oh, I thought you knew. Well, as aliens are effectively immortal, their maturity is judged by how well they can control their physical appearance. For instance, Azmuth is the greatest mind in the galaxy, arguably. Which translates into him changing his appearance to that of an old man. Basically, you aliens are only as old as you perceive yourselves to be." I nodded.

Trey: "Awesome. So if that's the case, I should be able to.." I glowed red as I turned into an older version of myself. I really looked the same, except I grew to about six feet even, my muscles got more defined, and my eyes went from scarlet red to more of a light gold. I looked at myself.

Trey: "Wicked, now I actually look my age." Fury nodded.

Nick: "Which is a good thing because we can't have you not blending in." He walked over to me.

Nick: "Oh, and speaking of not blending in. It is to my knowledge that the Plumbers injected you with an experimental cloth, some time ago." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, to give my forms a cool look."

Nick: "Well, I had my team concoct a stabilizer for said cloth. Hold out your watch." I did.

Trey: "I'm calling it the Delta-X, by the way. Short for Delta DNA Modulator." He rolled his eyes and placed a tiny microchip on the side of my Delta-X, making the faceplate and my eyes glow red. The cloth suddenly oozed out of my body and wrapped around me, forming a costume. It was sleek, about as tight as a sweatsuit, and was red and black with a hood and a red Omnitrix symbol on the chest. The mask covered my whole face and had goggles in the eye holes. I looked at myself.

Trey: "Holy shit, this is awesome! But, why?"

Nick: "Well we thought a suit would help further protect your secret identity. Since we want the existence of aliens to be kept a secret, we want people to see you in normal form before you transform. That way, they will all think your shape-shifting is a meta power. It also solves the issue of what happens if your watch times out while you're in public. In the event that you do have to transform before putting your suit on, it will automatically be on you when you revert to normal." I nodded.

Trey: "It'll take some getting used to, but it is really cool. How do I get it off?" He pressed the side of my watch and the suit dissolved back into my body.

Nick: "Just do that. Oh and it would be in your best interest to not do anything too heroic while in your civilian clothes or when not transformed, it will make it easier to distinguish the similarities between Trey and Arsenal. Now that you are all caught up, we have arrived." I felt the airship landing and after a second, it settled. I stepped out with my luggage and looked around. It didn't really look anything too different from earth, except everything was a little more colorful.

Trey: "Alright, what's our first move?" Fury looked at his team, then back at me.

Nick: "Well, _our_ first move is to get back to our space headquarters. You are to get to your apartment and get settled in." He handed me a piece of paper that had my address on it. I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "So, you're ditching me, I expected as much. But you couldn't have dropped me off at my place?" Fury smirked.

Nick: "Don't you think people seeing you walk out of a giant airship would put your secret identity at risk?" I groaned.

Trey: "Touche. Catch you dickheads later." I gave him the peace sign, then started walking down the street. Looking around, the place looked just like Bellwood, honestly. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard something coming from the alley. I jogged over and peaked around the corner to see a girl being roughed up by some guy. She was black, looked about 17-18, had braids, glasses, and was wearing a gray pullover hoodie, black skinny jeans and black and white Converse.

Girl: "No! Stop! Let me go!" The guy looked way older than us. He had a beard and was wearing a tank top and shorts with slides.

Guy: "Shut up, girl! This is what you get for mouthing off at me, this morning." He raised his hand to slap her, but I stepped into view.

Trey: "Hey, I would advise you to step away from the girl, peach fuzz." Both the girl and her attacker looked at me.

Guy: "What did you say to me, kid?" I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Did I stutter, old man? Maybe you should turn your hearing aid up." He looked pissed after that.

Guy: "That's it, you must have a death wish, you little fuck." He ran at me.

Girl: "Run! Dude, run!" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Please, I can easily take... " I held up the watch, ready to transform, but suddenly remembered what Fury said. I groaned, "This is gonna hurt." I let the guy reach me and nail me in the stomach, which actually didn't hurt thanks to my enhanced durability. I fell to the ground and coughed anyway, just to make it look good. The guy continued to punch me and I continued to fake pain until the girl came over and pulled him off me.

Girl: "He's had enough, dad!" I raised an eyebrow.

Guy: "Fine. But I expect complete obedience since I spared this little shit's life. See you at home." He glared at me then walked off. The girl 'helped' me get to my feet.

Girl: "That was a dumb ass thing you did back there, dude. You could've gotten killed." I chuckled.

Trey: "I've taken worse beatings than that, trust me. Besides, couldn't let beer breath beat up on you like that." I swear I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't make it out.

Girl: "Come on, I'll walk you to your building. Gotta make sure you don't pass out on the way." I smiled and nodded, then we left the alley and started walking in the direction of my building. I grabbed my luggage on the way.

Trey: "So I saved you from a beat down, I think I should at least get your name." She laughed and looked at me.

Girl: "Arcola, Arcola Butler. Call me CoCo. And what's your name, Mr. Hero?" I chuckled too.

Trey: "Trey Sergauson. I just moved here from Horizon City." She nodded.

CoCo: "Cool, cool. I'm 18, by the way. I'd say you're about 19." I smirked to myself.

Trey: "More or less. You go to Novas?" She smiled and nodded, proudly.

CoCo: "Yes, sir! Three more years and I'll have my degree in Sociology." I chuckled at how proud she looked.

Trey: "That's awesome. I'm going for a law enforcement degree, myself." She giggled.

CoCo: "Now I see why you stuck up for me like that. You're trying to be a little cop." I almost burst into laughter, but managed to hold it in. This girl has no idea she's talking to a freaking superhero and it's hilarious. We stopped walking when we reached my building.

Trey: "I appreciate you walking me here, CoCo. I probably would have tumbled into the road without you." She giggled and blushed a little.

CoCo: "It was no problem, Trey. I actually needed to make a friend today." She smiled and I smiled back, "Oh here, take my number. Text or call or whatever." She grabbed my phone and put her number down, then gave it back.

Trey: "I definitely will. I needed to make a friend too." She blushed, then gave me a quick wave and walked off. I walked up the stairs to my apartment, then used the key to open the door. It was a decent sized place; a living room, one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen area.

Trey: "Sweet digs, Fury. Looks like you're not a complete tool." I put my luggage in the bedroom, then came and sat on the couch, pulling out my phone. I decided to text CoCo and let her know it was me.

My text: "Hey it's Trey, just making sure you had my number." She replied a minute later.

CoCo's text: "Well, hero boy, I definitely have it saved now. So, what are you gonna do now?" I thought about it. I was actually going to go out on patrol tonight, but couldn't tell her that.

My text: "I dont know, probably just chill in my place."

CoCo's text: "Boring! You absolutely have to go explore, get acquainted with the city. That's an order, hero boy." I chuckled.

My text: "Okay, okay! But you absolutely have to meet me before your first class tomorrow. And that's an order." It took her a while to reply. I thought I had blown it, but she replied and I sighed in relief.

CoCo's text: "Sure! My first class is at 9 so we can meet at the little cafe, in front of the school. Now stop texting me and go be active!" I laughed and got up, putting my phone in my pocket and heading to look out the window.

Trey: "It's about dark enough to go be active, I think." I headed to my bedroom, then climbed out the window and up the fire escape. I climbed until I reached the roof.

Trey: "Okay, Novas City, time to meet Arsenal." I pressed the button on my Delta-X and got my suit on, then leaped off the building. I made my arm into a Wildvine one, then stretched out my vine and used it to swing. I let go, then made my arm normal, turned my feet into Celsius ones, then landed on another rooftop and skated along it until I got to the edge, then did a front flip off, "YEEEEE HAWWWW!" I sprouted Stinkfly wings and flew forward.

I kept flying until I heard some commotion. I looked down and saw that it was coming from a bar.

Trey: "A bunch of sweaty guys who've had too much to drink? Not my ideal first crime to stop, but beggars can't be choosers." I flew down to the bar and made my wings go away, then looked inside. There was a white guy with red hair fighting with a white guy with blonde hair over a game of darts.

Red hair guy: "You're totally fucking blind, man, I clearly got the bullseye." The blonde guy rolled his eyes.

Blonde guy: "You always do this, Duke. I won, give me my fucking money!" I looked and saw that other people in the bar had gathered to watch.

Duke: "Here's the thing, Rich...I kinda don't have it." I shook my head and Rich chuckled.

Rich: "So you mean to tell me that after all the shit talking you did, you don't even have the money to back up your bet? That makes me really angry, Duke." He clenched his fists and the ground started to rumble. Tables flew into the walls as his eyes glowed golden.

Trey: "Oh shit." Rich grabbed Duke and slammed him into the wall, his hands also glowing golden.

Duke: "Let's take it easy, Rich!" The people in the bar started to panic and run toward the door.

Civilian: "He's a meta! Everybody run and get the task force!" Before everyone could get out, Rich made a forcefield appear around the door.

Rich: "Nobody's calling the task force. And nobody's leaving! You all get to see what happens when people mess with me." He turned back to Duke and was about to punch him, but I zoomed in and swooped him away with Fasttrack legs, then sat him safely next to the others.

Trey: "Yeah, how about instead of showing them that, we show them what happens when we try hugging our problems out instead." I made my legs normal and everyone looked at me, shocked.

Rich: "It's a little too early for Halloween, kid." I smirked under my mask.

Trey: "Hey, my costume is better than looking like a spokesperson for yellow crayons, lemon face." He glowed yellow, gritting his teeth.

Rich: "You picked the wrong day to play hero, kid!" He flew at me, but I turned my legs into Crashhopper ones, then leaped right over him. I landed behind him, then turned my hands into Web Head ones and pulled him back to me with web lines. I let go of the webs and turned my hands into Diamondhead ones, slamming him to the ground when he got to me. The crowd cheered and I saw that some had pulled their phones out to record. I picked Rich up by his collar and smirked at him through my mask.

Trey: "The name is Arsenal, by the way. Remember that and be sure to tell all your little prison buddies." Rich suddenly powered up and blasted me in the chest, sending me flying back behind the counter. I rubbed my head and looked at the bartender.

Trey: "I'll have a club soda, on the rocks." Rich came charging at me and I pushed the bartender out of the way, then started shooting diamond shards at Rich, slowing him down enough for me to nail him in the face with a bar stool. He stumbled back.

Rich: "I've never seen a meta with your kind of powers!" I shrugged.

Trey: "Just got lucky, I guess." He glared at me, preparing a huge energy blast.

Rich: "Your luck just ran out, kid! SUPER SENTRY CANNON!" He fired it at me. My eyes got wide and I quickly turned on the watch and slammed it. In a flash of red light, I was Feedback. I absorbed the blast with both hands and smirked at him.

Feedback: "Dude, did you really just yell out the name of your attack before you did it? That's so lame." Rich looked shocked, along with everyone else.

Rich: "W-what are you?" I shrugged.

Feedback: "You're really not grasping the concept of the mask, are you? But I should expect it from a guy who thought unnatural blonde hair was a good choice." He went from shocked to pissed off instantly, then charged at me and nailed me in the jaw, making me stumble. He tried to follow up with another punch, but I ducked and slapped my symbol, becoming Kickin Hawk and roundhouse kicking him back into a table. I ran at him, but he blocked me with a forcefield, then sent an energy ball into my stomach. I flew into a table, then slapped my symbol and became Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, then lifted up the table and smacked him upside the head with it, although he was completely unharmed. He fired energy blasts at me, but I flipped out of the way, then slapped my symbol and became Spitter. I blasted him back, sticking him to a wall, then slapped my symbol again and became Outbreak, then simply placed a hand on him. His body started to weaken.

Rich: "What are you doing to me?"

Outbreak: "Part of this form's powers. I can kinda infect you with any type of disease I want. Luckily for you, I just gave you temporary pneumonia, which is more than enough to weaken you." I slapped my symbol and reverted to normal, still in my costume.

Trey: "And that, my guy, is why you do not drink and battle." He glared at me.

Rich: "I'll get you for this, Arsenal.. *cough*" I smirked.

Trey: "Dude, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I could pay your bar tab." I looked at the crowd of civilians, "Somebody call the task force. Tell them you've got a subdued meta." I turned my feet into Godspeed ones and was about to speed off, but a woman stopped me.

Woman: "I just wanted to say thank you. Duke won't say it, but we're all grateful you showed up. Your name is Arsenal, right?" I nodded.

Trey: "The Extraordinary Arsenal, actually. Catch you guys later." I zoomed off and everybody started watching their recordings. I stopped in an alley and took my mask off.

Trey: "I think that went pretty well." I looked at my phone, noticing it was still pretty early in the night, "The night is still young, why not see what else this place has got for me." I put my mask back on and turned my feet into Shocksquatch ones, then jumped up and started surfing on the power lines, heading in no particular direction. I suddenly heard a scream and looked down, seeing two speedsters zooming away from a lady.

Lady: "My purse, they stole my purse!" I landed in front of her and slammed the watch, going Frightmare and launching two chains out at the speedsters' feet. The chains caught them by their feet and tripped them up, sending them flying face first into the street. I chuckled and walked over to them.

Frightmare: " _You guys must've been starving, never seen two guys eat pavement like you two just did_." The two speedsters got up and looked at me.

Speedster 1: "What the hell are you?" I shrugged.

Frightmare: " _I'm you guys' Jiminy Cricket. Only, instead of leading you away from wrongdoing, I kick your ass and hand you over to the cops_."

Speedster 2: "The freak's got jokes. Let's end this freak!" Lightning glowed in their eyes and they zoomed at me, both of them kicking me in the chest. I stumbled back, then slapped my symbol and became Chill Factor.

Chill Factor: "Freak? Come on now, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I zoomed at me, but I breathed ice at the ground in front of them, causing them to fall on their asses and slide toward me. I smirked and nodded at them.

Speedster 1: "What? How'd you just change like that?" I slapped my symbol and became Bullfrag.

Bullfrag: "Trade secret." I picked them both up, then slammed them together and threw them both against the wall. They got up, rubbing their heads.

Speedster 2: "Now he's a frog guy! How many monsters can this guy be?" I landed in front of them.

Bullfrag: "The official count is 134, but who really knows?" I slapped my symbol again and became Red-Tail, then turned my bracelets into shotgun barrels and aimed at them.

Red-Tail: "Now, unless you want all the cool kids at the prison lunch table to know you got beat up by a girl, I suggest you surrender now." They looked at each other and sighed, then put their hands on their heads. I smirked and became Celsius, then covered their feet with ice so they couldn't run off. After that, I reverted to normal and took the purse back to the lady.

Trey: "I believe this belongs to you." She gratefully took the purse from me.

Lady: "Thank you so much, young man! How could I ever repay you?" I shook my head.

Trey: "That isn't needed, miss. But I may hit you up if I need a sweater knitted for me." She giggled and I turned my hand into a Web Head one, then jumped up and pulled myself up onto a rooftop with a web line. I made my hand normal when I got up there.

Trey: "I think I've made my mark tonight, I could probably head bac-" I was cut off by police cars and helicopters zooming by me, heading south, "Wow, and I thought Bellwood was busy." I turned both my arms into Elaskimo ones, then used them to stretch out and slingshot myself into the air. I sailed through the air toward a helicopter, then grabbed onto the bottom of it so I was flying with it. I focused on using my enhanced hearing so I could hear what the cops inside the helicopter were saying.

Officer: "So you're telling me that every prisoner in Blackgate has escaped their cell? How in blue blazes did that even happen?"

Officer 2: "Obviously, Mr. Lincoln's millions couldn't afford to finance prison cells that actually work. Somebody needs to have a word with our supposedly trustworthy mayor."

Officer: "This is no time for your political tirade, man, we have hundreds of prisoners running loose in Blackgate and I don't think we can contain them all, even with backup. We're just lucky we don't keep the metas in there, or we'd really be in trouble."

Officer 2: "Yeah. Say, where do we keep the metas that the task force catches, anyway?"

Officer: "Not that they've caught a lot of them, but nobody knows. Rumor has it that they're hand delivered to Mayor Lincoln, personally." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey (thinking): "This Mayor Lincoln sounds way too much like Axle. I may have to look into him a bit." The helicopter landed on the roof of what I'm assuming is the prison and I hid behind it as the cops got out, so they wouldn't see me. I turned my hands back to normal, then climbed into the prison through a broken window.

Trey: "Alright, I've never actually dealt with a prison break. But since there aren't any meta baddies in here, I should be okay." I continued to cautiously walk don the hallway until I reached a huge room with lunch tables, TV's and a couple basketball hoops on the walls. I assume this is the main cell/recreation room. Inside, all the prisoners were crowded around one, who was standing on a table. There were also four security guards tied up and gagged.

Prisoner: "Alright, you fucks, listen up! Most of us have been in here for months, some of us have been in here for years. Regardless, today is the day that we finally seek retribution against not only the police force, but the entire city!" The other prisoners cheered in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

Prisoner: "Now, what we have here is a couple of our good friends." He gestured toward the tied up officers, "We're gonna have some fun with them, if you guys are up for it." He smirked and they other prisoners roared in agreement.

He grabbed a female officer and pulled her up to the table, taking her gag off.

Female officer: "No! Please, you can't be this much of an animal!" He smirked.

Prisoner: "Oh believe me, I can." He reached for the officer's belt, but he was suddenly knocked back and sent flying into a cell. Before the officer hit the ground, she was caught by a seemingly invisible force, which was revealed to be me with a Big Chill cloak for invisibility.

Trey: "Hey, guys. I'm from the old folks home next door and was wondering if you could keep it down, the old folks are trying to take their naps." I sat the officer down and she looked at me.

Female officer: "A meta?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Sure, let's go with that." I quickly untied her and helped her to her feet, "Untie your partners and get to safety, I'll handle this."

Female officer: "Vigilantism is against the law, you know." I rolled my eyes under my mask.

Trey: "Read me my rights later. Now, GO!" She did as I said and I turned back to the prisoners, who all looked shocked.

Trey: "Alright, boys, I'm sensing a very little amount of testosterone in here and a very high amount of bravado. So I'll tell you what; if you go back to your cells, I promise to only beat you up a little." They all looked at each other.

Tattooed prisoner: "I'm just gonna ask. Who the fuck are you and what makes you think you can stand in the way of our freedom?" I laughed out loud at that.

Trey: "Well, since you asked so nicely, the name is Arsenal. I'm new in town and thought I'd test my hand at being the hero this city needs. But now that I look at you all, I'd say the city needs more of a pest control specialist." That made them extremely pissed.

Black prisoner: "Rip the mask off this little fucker's face!" They all charged at me, some of them with weapons. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Was it something I said?" I jumped off the table and drop-kicked a prisoner into another prisoner, then ducked under a baseball bat and slid under another prisoner's legs. I quickly activated the watch and selected the form I wanted, then slammed it down. I grew to about 6'11 as my skin shifted into a bunch of levitating blocks that were red and black. The symbol appeared on my chest and I finished off looking like Knack from the video game.

Trey: "Rubix-Dude." I charged at the prisoners and backhanded a couple of them back, sending them flying into the wall. A couple more of them jumped onto my back and started hitting me in the chest, but I shifted my blocks into a catapult and flung them off of me.

Rubix-Dude: "Normally when a giant monster appears, people start running. I guess you guys are a special kind of stupid, huh?" They pulled out shanks and charged at me, but I slapped my symbol and became Blamurai, then flipped over them, then pulled out a bo staff and used it to trip them up, then leaped up and kicked them in the head, knocking them out cold. I was suddenly grabbed around the neck and placed in a headlock, but I used my staff to flip over the guy, then roundhouse kicked him in the head, spinning him all the way around. While he was dizzy, I delivered the knockout punch to his nose, breaking it and knocking him to the ground. A couple of the prisoners grabbed some tasers that the officers dropped and charged at me, but I slapped my symbol and became Blackout, a form that was the exact replica of Elemental Hero Voltic from Yugioh, then absorbed the taser shocks and used them to power up my fists, then clapped, unleashing a massive electrical wave. The prisoners were shocked and fell to the ground.

Blackout: "I'll resist the urge to make a lame electricity joke. Consider yourselves lucky." About 50 more all surrounded me.

Bearded prisoner: "Getting tired, freakshow?" I smirked.

Blackout: "Nah, I just wanted a bit of a workout. But you're talking a bit too much so I guess I'll wrap this up." I slapped my symbol and became Tempest, a form that was my usual height, had snow white skin, dark red armor, a black visor and bright red hair that reached down to my back. I also had huge angel wings that were folded up.

Tempest: "You guys look hot, let me turn the fan on for you." I opened up my wings and flapped them with all my strength, sending them all flying into the wall. With them all taken care of, I turned around to fly off, but my symbol made the time out noise and I reverted to normal, thankfully still in my costume.

Trey: "Well, that's not good." I tried my limb-changing powers, but I couldn't maintain them without getting tired, "Good going Azmuth, you put a limiter on my limb-changes too."

The wall was suddenly blasted apart and in came dozens of police officers, all carrying guns.

Officer: "FREEZE, everybody down.." He stopped talking when he saw all the prisoners out cold. He looked at me and I waved, sheepishly.

Trey: "Uh, hey guys...what took you so long?" I tried to walk toward them, but they immediately aimed their weapons at me.

Officer: "Stay where you are! We've been getting reports of a masked meta, all night. I don't know where you came from but I want you to take off the mask and get down on the ground." I glared at him.

Trey: "Seriously, you're arresting me? I just did 90% of your job for you and you're arresting me?"

Officer 2: "Don't make me ask again." I sighed, then felt a familiar energy, meaning I was good to use my powers again. The watch was still recharging so my limb-changing would have to do.

Trey: "Fine, fine. But before I do, you should probably buy a new belt."

Officer 2: "What are you talking abou-" He was cut off by me turning my hands into Web Head ones, shooting web lines at his pants, and using them to pull his pants down.

Trey: "They just don't make belts like they used to." With the cops distracted, I shot two web lines at the ceiling and pulled myself up, then grew Cannonbolt armor and burst through the ceiling.

Officer: "Alright, game on, freak." I got to the roof of the prison, then grew Biohazard wings and flew back to my apartment. I crawled in through the window, got rid of my wings, and got my suit off.

Trey: "Pantsing the police captain probably wasn't the best idea, but at least I stopped a few crimes tonight." I looked at my phone and saw that it was 2 AM, "Yikes, I've been out for a while. Should probably head to bed." I changed out of my clothes and into some basketball shorts, then hopped into bed and fell asleep.

...

Meanwhile, up in a huge building that was the place of the mayor's office, a huge guy had just been tossed into a wall. He looked up at the guy who threw him, who was a guy with silver skin, blue eyes, and white hair. He was about 7 feet tall and was wearing a business suit.

Silver guy: "So tell me again, how exactly did my prison break fail to even reach the gates of the prison.?" The big guy got up and brushed dirt off of him.

Big guy: "I already told you, Mayor Lincoln, some guy in a mask showed up and took out every single one of the prisoners. He turned into these fucking monsters and went to town."

Mayor Lincoln: "I see. Now, I'm going to ask you another question, Hammerhead, do I look like a God Damn fool to you? You expect me to believe a man in a mask just showed up, turned into 'monsters' and shut down the entire prison break that we have been planning for weeks?" Hammerhead was silent.

Hammerhead: "We think he was a meta, Sir. We also heard he was over at Blackie's Bar. Lincoln glared at Hammerhead, then went over to his desk and pulled up some footage from the bar. He saw me show up, transform, and eventually take out Rich. Lincoln rubbed his chin.

Mayor Lincoln: "Arsenal, eh? His shape-shifting ability is like nothing I have ever seen before. And if he insists on playing hero, he may become a problem for business."

Hammerhead: "What do you want us to do, Mayor Lincoln?"

Mayor Lincoln: "Remember the deal we made with that alcoholic, some time ago? It's time to call in a favor." He smirked.

...

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing. I sleepily reached for it and answered it.

Trey: "*YAWN* Hello?" CoCo giggled on the other end.

CoCo: "Trey, were you still asleep?" I looked up at the clock and yawned again.

Trey: "Well it is 7 AM, normal people usually tend to be asleep at this time."

CoCo: "Anyway, I know I said to meet me at the cafe before my class, but can you come to my house instead? It's sudden, but I think I can make better coffee than the cafe." I sat up and stretched, then thought about it. I didn't have to be in class until 11 and I may be able to squeeze in another patrol.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, sounds cool. What's your address?"

CoCo: "700 Park Avenue. Meet me in 15 minutes, don't be late." After that, she hung up. I chuckled.

Trey: "Goodbye to you, too." I got up and headed to my suitcase to grab some close, since I hadn't unpacked yet. After choosing what I wanted to wear, I headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Trey (thinking): "I wonder if anybody knows about me, yet. I did stop three metas and a prison break last night, not to mention humiliated a cop. Word has to have spread." I thought about CoCo. She was really pretty and seemed cool, but what about Charity? Technically, we hadn't officially broken up but she could've moved on from me while I was gone for those 3 years. Besides, can I even think about having a girlfriend while protecting the city? What if I get her hurt?

After a couple more minutes, I got out of the shower, then brushed my teeth and put on deodorant. I put on a white T-shirt, red zip-up hoodie and blue jeans, then left my house. As I walked to CoCo's house, I walked past the bar where I fought Rich or Sentry, as I named him last night. I actually named him while I was fighting the two speedsters. I gave them names too, Skid and Runaround. I walked a bit closer to the bar and saw it being investigated by the police and the task force. I peeked inside a little more and saw that Sentry was still there. I guess they just now are coming to get him.

My train of thought was interrupted by me getting pushed away from the door. I looked up and saw the same police officer that I pansted last night. I resisted the urge to laugh.

Officer: "Back away, son, nothing to see here." I looked at him. He looked really familiar.

Trey: "Oh yeah, sorry, officer. Just trying to see what happened here."

Officer: "Bio-terrorist attack, nothing serious." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "What's a bio-terrorist?" He looked at me like I was insane.

Officer: "Individuals with superhuman abilities." I nodded in understanding.

Trey: "Oh, meta-humans! I gotcha, dude." He glared at me.

Officer: "We do not refer to them as that term, son. This city is used to such powered individuals, using their abilities for terrible things. Such as the case, we refer to them as bio-terrorists. You would know this if you came to the mandatory city-wide conference last month. Natter of fact, I don't ever remember seeing your face before. What's your name, son?" I gulped.

Trey: "Trey, sir, Trey Sergauson." I shook his hand.

Officer: "Well, Mr. Trey, I've got my eye on you."

Trey: "Alright, I guess." Another officer came over to us, waving at me and turning to the officer I was talking to.

Officer 2: "Captain Butler, we need you." My eyes got wide. Butler? As in, Arcola Butler?

Captain Butler: "Alright, Caspi. Trey, welcome to the city, keep your nose clean." I nodded.

Trey: "Alright, dude." He frowned as he walked away. I chuckled and walked toward CoCo's house, thinking.

That was absolutely the guy I saw beating CoCo up, yesterday. She did say that was her father! He was probably so drunk that he doesn't recognize me. It's better if I keep it that way, he already hates Arsenal, can't having him hate Trey too. Man, it feels weird having two identities again. I'd been a public superhero for about a year before I was put to sleep so I'm used to just being Trey Sergauson, superhero instead of Trey Sergauson and Arsenal. It's for the best, though.

I walked up the stairs to CoCo's apartment, then knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, CoCo answered the door with a smirk.

CoCo: "You're 8 minutes late, Hero boy." I smiled and rolled my eyes at her, then she let me in. We went and sat in the kitchen.

Trey: "Why didn't you tell me your ass hat of a father was the police captain?" She looked at me, surprised, then shrugged.

CoCo: "Didn't think it was important." I looked at her seriously.

Trey: "But what is important is that he puts his hands on you. You know you don't deserve that." She sighed.

CoCo: "Yeah, I know. But my mom was arrested when I was little and has been in Blackgate for the last 14 years, so he's the last bit of family I have. He may be a terrible father, but he's still my dad." I shrugged, obviously still worried but she didn't wanna talk about it. She turned on the little TV that she had in the kitchen and went over to the coffee maker.

CoCo: "How do you take your coffee?" I was about to answer, but I saw something on the TV that made me stop.

Trey: "Hey, isn't that your dad?" I nodded toward the TV.

CoCo: "Oh yeah, he was going on about this guy in a mask before he left. Something about calling a press conference." My eyes got wide but I quickly fixed my face.

Trey: "Could you turn it up?" She nodded and turned the TV up.

Captain Butler: "People of the press, people of this good city, I appreciate you all coming out this morning."

Trey: "Oh, this should be hilarious." CoCo raised an eyebrow at me.

Captain Butler: "As you all know, this city has been dealing with bio-terrorists, individuals with abilities that are far beyond our comprehension. Well, a new kind of bio-terrorist has emerged and he is as dangerous as they come. This individual has showcased an ability to transform into several different monstrous forms and did not hesitate to use his abilities to exact vigilante justice, as well as humiliate me." He had another officer pull up a projector, then showed a picture of me in costume, holding up my watch to transform, "So as of now, I'm officially issuing a warrant for the vigilante known as Arsenal."

My eyes got wide and my mouth hung open as the reporters started flocking Captain Butler with questions. CoCo turned around and slid a cup of coffee to me.

CoCo: "Here you go. Hey, are you alright, dude?" I shook my head, then gave her a smile.

Trey: "Oh, yeah. I just think it's pretty crazy that your dad wants to arrest Arsenal. From the, uh, videos that I saw on YouTube, it seems like he's trying to help." She shrugged.

CoCo: "Yeah, I guess. I'm not too worried about the metas, to be so very honest. They haven't bothered me so I don't bother them." I nodded.

Trey: "Understandable." We sipped our coffee in silence, but I obviously was thinking about this warrant that just got placed on me. How am I supposed to be this city's hero if the fucking police are considering me a bad guy? This secret identity thing wasn't this hard, last time around.

We walked into her living room with our coffee and sat on the couch. We talked for a while until I felt something run along my feet. I jumped up and instinctively, my eyes glowed red. I quickly rubbed them to hide that.

Trey: "Man, still got some eye boogers." My eyes returned to normal and I looked down at what ran along my feet. It was a black and white cat. CoCo giggled.

CoCo: "Don't tell me you got startled by Mr. Tuxedo Pants. He wouldn't hurt a fly." I smiled at how cute she looked while playing with her cat, then shook my head.

Trey: "Mr. Tuxedo Pants. That's a fye ass name, actually." She raised an eyebrow at me.

CoCo: "Fye? Is that good or bad?" I laughed.

Trey: "Fye, it means something is more that totally fucking awesome. Get it?" She nodded.

CoCo: "Horizon city slang? Cool." I chuckled. She looked up at the clock, her eyes getting wide, "Oh shit, I'm late for my first period."

I looked at my phone, confused.

Trey: "But it's only 8;30, your class is at 9."

CoCo: "I like to get there early so I can chill and get a good seat. Now, come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door with her. After locking it, she gave me a quick hug, said goodbye, and ran off. I chuckled.

Trey: "I guess she forgot I go to Novas, too." I pulled out my hoverboard and hopped on it, then rode off. Thankfully, Fury told me that this planet sold hoverboards in stores. A few people had them so using mine wouldn't blow my secret ID.

* * *

Back in Lincoln's office, it looked like he was waiting for something.

Mayor Lincoln: "What the hell is taking so long?!" As soon as he said that, Hammerhead and some other guy came through the doors, carrying Captain Butler. They threw him on the ground in front of Lincoln's desk.

Captain Butler: "What is the meaning of this? I should arrest both of-" He stopped talking when he saw Lincoln.

Mayor Lincoln: "Hello, Mayes, how have you been?" Captain Butler suddenly looked nervous.

Captain Butler: "M-Mayor Lincoln. To what do I owe the pleasure of coming in here?"

Mayor Lincoln: "This is not a political visit, Mayes, call me Tombstone. As for my reason in bringing you here; I'm sure you are well aware of this masked meta-human running around calling himself Arsenal." Captain Butler's face went from nervousness to anger.

Captain Butler: "That little freak humiliated me in front of my team AND seems to think he can do our job better than us. Of course I'm well aware of him."

Tombstone: "Well, so are my associates and I. We believe that Arsenal could potentially pose a threat to our entire operation, so we brought you here because we believe you can take care of him."

Captain Butler: "I have every officer and task force operative on the search for Arsenal, don't worry." Tombstone shook his head.

Tombstone: "That will not be enough, I'm afraid. Arsenal has abilities that nobody has seen before, he will make short work of the NCPD and the task force. However, I have thought of a solution that will help both of us. Mrs. Nexus, come in here." The door opened and in walked a lady with dark red hair, green eyes and freckles. She had on a business suit with a skirt and heels.

Mrs. Nexus: "Mr. Lincoln, always a pleasure."

Captain Butler: "Who's this?"

Tombstone: "Mayes, this is Thea Nexus, head of NexCorp. She has graciously agreed to partner with me, recently."

Thea: "Well, we do have a common interest, Mr. Lincoln."

Captain Butler: "Alright, and what does she have to do with me? Or Arsenal, for that matter."

Thea: "You see, Captain, a secret branch at NexCorp has recently began to study why these meta-humans have the abilities that they do. At first, we believed that there was some sort of outbreak or disease that gave them their powers. But recent study shows that this is not the case. We have discovered that some people are born with something that we call the meta-gene. Exposing the meta-gene to the planet's oxygen resulted in superhuman abilities. However, Arsenal is a meta that continues to baffle us."

Captain Butler: "Still not seeing what this has to do with me."

Tombstone: "Thanks to some searching, we discovered that you, Mayes, have that very meta-gene. And we want to activate it and use you to take care of our new vigilante problem." Butler's eyes got wide.

Captain Butler: "There is no way in hell that you are turning me into one of those freaks! I refuse!" Tombstone smirked.

Tombstone: "You are in no position to refuse, Mayes. May I remind you that my associates and I are providing you with help for your little alcohol problem?"

Captain Butler: "Yeah, but-"

Tombstone: "AND May I remind you that we know all about your daughter? The daughter you regularly beat whenever you have one of your little episodes."

Captain Butler: "You said you would never tell! If that got out, it would ruin me."

Tombstone: "And I won't tell, Mayes. But loyalty has to be a two-sided coin." Butler looked at Thea, then back at Tombstone. He sighed.

Captain Butler: "Fine, I'll do it. But after I take care of Arsenal, I'm done." Tombstone nodded.

Tombstone: "Absolutely. Mrs. Nexus, if you would." She nodded and placed a mask over Butler's face, making him inhale some kind of gas. Suddenly, he started to emit a black aura. He shook violently for a second, then burst into this powerful black light. When the light cleared, Butler was floating in the air, with a black molecule aura around him. His eyes and hair were also glowing black.

Captain Butler: "This power...it feels incredible. It's like I can feel everything, all at once."

Thea: "You have vast control and manipulation over the energy spectrum. There is virtually nothing you can't do or create, Captain." Butler looked at Thea.

Captain Butler: "No. Mayes Butler doesn't fit me anymore. Call me..VULCAN!" With that, he took off through the ceiling, leaving a huge hole.

Thea: "Are you sure Captain Butler was a good choice, Mr. Lincoln? He seems very unstable." Tombstone smirked.

Tombstone: "That is the idea, Mrs. Nexus."

* * *

I had arrived at school and hopped off my board, folding it back up and placing it in my back pocket. I looked up at the huge campus that was Novas University.

Trey: "Holy shit. There is definitely nothing like this, back home." Walking inside, I immediately noticed the colorful walls and floors. The people there all looked pretty friendly and were talking amongst themselves. I kept walking until I stopped and looked inside a room. I smirked when I notice CoCo sitting at one of the desks, taking notes. She looked up and smiled at me, then went back to work.

Voice: "Arcola Butler, huh? How'd you swing that?" I turned to my right and noticed a guy standing there, looking at me. He looked about my age, lightskin, and had grey eyes. He was wearing a blue cardingan, white t shirt, and blue jeans.

Trey: "Oh, we're just friends. Who are you, by the way?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, then held out his hand for a handshake.

Guy: "Kyrie Nexus. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

Trey: "Trey Sergauson. Nice to meet you too, bro." He nodded.

Kyrie: "So, you new here? Don't remember seeing you around." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I just transferred from Horizon, yesterday."

Kyrie: "Cool, cool. How you liking it, so far?" I shrugged.

Trey: "It's pretty cool. Not that different from back home, actually." I needed to go to the office to get my schedule and Kyrie decided to walk with me since he was done with classes for the day.

Kyrie: "So you're telling me they have meta-humans back where you're from?" I laughed.

Trey: "You'd be surprised, man." We walked past a newspaper stand and Kyrie snagged one, looking at the cover.

Kyrie: "Heh, bet you never had anything like him, back at Horizon." He showed me the cover, which had a picture of me, in costume, fighting Sentry with Diamondhead arms. I cleared my throat.

Trey: "Nope, nothing like that guy at all.." He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, then turned back to the paper.

Kyrie: "I guess his name is Arsenal. Pretty awesome name, I'll admit. Did you see the video? He turned into these freaky monster things." If I hear one more person call me a monster, I'm gonna flip. I'm a fucking alien.

Trey: "Yeah, he seems pretty cool. Saved those people at the bar." He shrugged.

Kyrie: "Yeah, I guess. Police don't seem to think so, though. Arcola's dad is really serious about finding him."

Trey: "Yeah.." We got to the office and I got my schedule, then we went and sat on the bench, in front of the office building.

Kyrie: "Speaking of Arcola, you still haven't told me how you managed to get her to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "What do you mean? She's just a person."

Kyrie: "Yeah, but she never really talks to anyone for whatever reason. Everybody knows her because she's the police captain's daughter, but nobody really _knows_ her, understand?" I nodded, thinking about what he was saying. Just then, CoCo came running up, tears in her eyes. I immediately stood up and she ran straight into my arms.

Trey: "Whoa, CoCo, what's wrong?" She kept crying for a second, then looked up at me.

CoCo: "My...dad. He's gone crazy, turned into a...meta." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "WHAT?! I mean..how do you know?"

Kyrie: "It's all over everywhere, bro." I looked at him, seeing that he was watching something on his phone. He showed it to me. It was a live video feed of Captain Butler, floating and glowing black. He was holding a guy by the neck and it was obvious that he had turned over several cars.

CoCo: "See, Trey? He's always been bad, but this is-" Her and Kyrie looked up from the phone to see that I was gone.

Kyrie: "Trey?"

I ran through an alley, pressing the button on the Delta-X and getting my costume on, then grew an Astrodactyl jet pack and took off into the air.

Trey: "From alcoholic to super-villain, I should've expected this." As I flew, I felt a huge aura coming from the direction that I was going, "That doesn't feel like a meta-human aura. Dude isn't playing around."

I got to the scene and landed on top of a building, then made my jet pack go away. I looked down, seeing Butler floating and still holding the guy by the throat. A number of police force and task force officers were in front of him, holding out weapons.

Task force officer: "Captain Butler, put Sergeant Hamilton down! You are sick in the head and we can help you." Butler smirked.

Butler: "Help Me? HELP ME?! You have no motherfucking idea how to help anybody! You and I both know that you don't care about these people, you just wait until Lincoln makes a demand, then you go out and follow it like the little lap dogs that you are." I raised an eyebrow under my mask. This is the second time I've heard Lincoln's name.

Butler: "And you know what?! I'm sick and tired of working for him. And after I take care of Arsenal, I'm taking control of this damned city and you all will learn how it felt to constantly live in fear." He powered up energy in his hand and prepared to kill the guy he was holding. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Oh, man." I hopped up on the edge of the building, then off and surrounded my hands with Cannonbolt armor, nailing Butler in the face when I got to him. He went flying into a building and dropped the guy, who I caught and set down safely on the ground.

Trey: "Aw, I'm on your little list? You like me don't you? That's so cute, I have a little admirer. Granted, I was hoping my first fan would be a bit better looking." Butler recovered and cracked his neck, then glared at me.

Butler: "Arsenal. Just the bio-terrorist I wanted to see." The guy I saved ran off and I stood to face him.

Trey: "You're trying to kill people and I'm the terrorist? Your moral compass is seriously fucked up, my guy. Why do you want me anyway? I'm trying to help people." He laughed.

Butler: "You don't fool me at all, Arsenal, I know your type. You bio-terrorists get these powers and think you can do whatever the fuck you want! My wife thought the same thing and look at her now, rotting in fucking prison, leaving me with a little girl."

Trey: "And what do you think that little girl would think of your little tirade, Butler? Is this really the example you wanna set for Arcola?" He powered up.

Butler: "The name is Vulcan. And that little girl has been nothing but a burden to me since Alexis dumped her off on me, she's the reason I started drinking, she's the reason I started working for Tombstone, and she's the reason I HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY YOU!" He charged at me at an amazing speed, barely giving me enough time to dodge. I turned my legs into Bullfrag ones and jumped over him, then turned my hand into a Frightmare one and pulled him back to me with chains, then turned my hands into Power House ones and slammed him to the ground when he got to me.

Trey: "Alright, Vulcan since you wanna be the fourth villain added to my highlight reel.." I slammed the watch and went Firecracker, "I'll be happy to oblige!" I jumped up and jammed my feet int o his chest, only for him to grab me by my ankle and blast me off with a flamethrower. I stumbled back and he covered his fists with some type of black energy, then ran at me and landed two haymakers to my jaw, then jumped back and nailed me with a radiation beam. I flew back and landed on the hood of a car He went right back at me, but I ripped the door off the car and smacked him with it. It dazed him, giving me an opening to slap my symbol, become Fleet, and let off rounds at him with my blasters. He stumbled back and I flew at him, shooting more rounds, but he deflected them all with his hands, then smacked me toward the ground with Phoenix force. I bounced off the street and he kicked me in the stomach. I managed to slap my symbol and went Crypto, then jumped up and swung around his neck, then wacked him in the face with my tail. I only succeeded in pissing him off and he grabbed me, electrocuting me with a bear hug. I wrapped my tail around his leg and tripped him up, making him release me, then landed on the ground and tried to punch him. He grabbed my wrist before I could and flew up into the air with me, then dropped me. He fired a radiation beam at me, but I did a spin as I was falling and dodged it, then slapped my symbol and went Tempest, then flew up at Vulcan, forming an energy mace around my hand. I smacked him in the jaw with it, but it absorbed into his body on contact and he used it to nail me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. He smirked and flip kicked me over the head, sending me flying toward the ground. I cratered into the street.

Tempest: "This guy has control over every type of energy. Gotta take him down quickly." I slapped my symbol and became Web Head, then started shooting web balls at him.

Web Head: "Hey Dark Nightlight, I thought you wanted to destroy me, not fix the kink in my back!"

Vulcan: "Still haven't learned your lesson, huh?" He powered up a huge Phoenix force ball and threw it down at me.

Web Head: "Well, I never was very good in school. Could never resist throwing shit at the teacher!" As I said that, I formed a web slingshot and used it to fling the Phoenix force ball back at Vulcan. He absorbed it back into his body, but looked up to see me punch him in the face, sending him flying down. He landed and tumbled along a rooftop. I landed and slapped my symbol. I became Smashface and rammed him off of the building, then slapped it again and became OmniFire, then flew after him, shooting star bolts. They were immediately absorbed into his body, but I flew straight at him and pushed him to the ground, cratering him into the street. I started wailing on his face, only for him to levitate me off of him by my neck.

Vulcan: "That all you got, freak? I almost feel bad for killing you." He slammed me into the side of a building, "Almost." He kept slamming me until I slapped my symbol, becoming Heatblast and breathing fire at him. I landed on the street after he released me and gasped for air. He yelled in fury and charged at me, but I slapped my symbol and became AmpFibian, then blasted him back with an electric blast.

AmpFibian: "That's like an all you can eat buffet, to him. I need to find some way to drain this guy." I immediately thought of Feedback or Mark 10, but before I could even slap my symbol, it started beeping. "Oh, no." It timed out and I reverted to normal.

Trey: "This isn't good."

Vulcan: "ARSENAL!"

Trey: "And that's even worse." He flew at me and grabbed me by my costume, then slammed me to the ground and started dragging me through cars.

Vulcan: "No more presto-chango, huh?" I managed to grab onto a light pole to get free from him, then slowly stood up.

Trey: "What can I say, the old red and black is growing on me." I glanced at the watch and it was still recharging.

Vulcan: "I'm gonna enjoy ripping that costume off you and seeing who you are, as I look into your eyes while I kill you." He fired an energy beam at me, but I hid behind a car so it wouldn't hit me.

Trey: "Wow, you're dark. You'd give Edgar Alan Poe a run for his money." He flew at me and swooped me up by my hood, then flew me into the air.

Vulcan: "You're powerless right now, aren't you? Oh, this is too good!" My eyes glowed red under my goggles and I smirked, turning my foot into a Biohazard punk buster and kicking him in the head.

Trey: "Yeah, I'm getting a kick out of it, too." I landed on a rooftop and made my foot normal.

Trey: "Think, Arsey, you're doing this by yourself again. He's energy based, and his body is producing it biologically so I can't just Feedback it away from him. So how do you contain energy? Man, I wish Charity was here, that fat brain of hers would be incredibly useful right now. Wait, fat!" Vulcan landed in front of me, smirking.

Vulcan: "You gonna keep running from me, you scared, poor excuse for a bio-terrorist?" He charged at me.

Trey: "Oh, you sweet talker, you." I activated the watch and slammed it, becoming a short, tubby green alien with red eyes and the symbol on my belly button. Vulcan hit me, but his energy went straight into my body.

Vulcan: "What?!"

Trey: "Never thought I'd ever be so happy to turn into The Worst." I smirked at him, "You wanted me to stop running, ink blot, here I am."

Vulcan: "SHUT UP!" He built up all his power into his fist and punched me, just like I thought he would. Instead of being hurt, my body took all of the energy like a sponge, effectively powering him down.

Vulcan: "No, what did you do?!" I slapped my symbol and became Gutrot.

Gutrot: "Basic science, actually. Some scientists use fat to store energy so I turned into my chubbiest form and tricked you into releasing all the energy in your body, which wasn't hard to do. You don't need many brain cells to be a super villain, I guess."

Butler: "You little pest! I'll kill you." He ran at me and punched me, only succeeding in hurting his hand.

Gutrot: "Now for a little sleeping gas to put you down for the time being." I mixed up the sleeping gas in my stomach, then released it, putting him to sleep. I slapped my symbol and became Biohazard, then picked him up and flew him down to the street, giving him to the police.

Biohazard: "Keep this one away from the bottle, okay?" I was about to fly off, but was suddenly stopped by a cop.

Officer: "There's still a warrant for your arrest, Arsenal. You're coming with us." I sighed.

Biohazard: "Sorry, prison Orange would clash with the red and black. I buzzed my wings and took off into the air.

...

At Lincoln's office, he and Thea were watching the whole battle on a big monitor that was hanging from the ceiling.

Thea: "It seems that Arsenal is more powerful than we originally thought, not to mention resourceful. It is obvious that device on his wrist is some sort f limiter, though."

Lincoln: "It makes sense, the hero's body can't be stable enough to maintain his true power. That device must help with that."

Thea: "What do we do now? Vulcan has been defeated and surely won't be released."

Lincoln: "Relax, my dear. Vulcan was not the only meta-human I was able to create. Arsenal will be ours in no time."

...

The next day, Kyrie and I walked up to CoCo's front door so that I could apologize.

Kyrie: "So tell me again where you ran off to, yesterday." I looked at him.

Trey: "I already told you, I was supposed to call my Grandpa as soon as I got here, but I didn't. Had to go take care of that."

Kyrie: "And that couldn't wait until after you comforted the hot girl?" I slugged him in the arm for that comment, then knocked on the door. After a minute or two, CoCo opened it.

CoCo: "Oh look, Trey Sergauson in the motherfucking flesh. Where the hell did you go, yesterday?" I rubbed the back of my head.

Trey: "Uh, family thing. I'm so sorry for leaving like that, I promise I'll make it up to you." She glared at me and walked back into her house, leaving the door open for us to come in. We followed her into her living room.

CoCo: "It's alright, I guess. I assume you heard the news." She gestured toward the TV, which showed clips of my battle with Vulcan, showing his arrest too.

Kyrie: "I heard his trial is on Friday." CoCo nodded.

CoCo: "He's going to get at least 10 years. All thanks to that asshole, Arsenal." She looked pretty pissed. I cleared my throat.

Trey: "Yeah, I, uh, heard about that. I'm so sorry but he wasn't a good guy before he got powers, turning into a meta only put him farther over the insanity edge."

CoCo: "But he was the only family I had left! Now my mom and my dad are in jail and it's all Arsenal's fault. He was the one that drove my dad over the edge, if he had just turned himself in and let the police and task force do their job, my dad would still be free." I sighed.

Kyrie: "But, Arsenal saved the city! He's a hero."

CoCo: "Hero, my ass! A hero wouldn't run from the police. Besides, Arsenal could clearly see my dad was unstable but instead of helping him, he engaged in a fight and turned him over to the task force. I will NEVER forgive him for that." I hung my head.

Kyrie: "You alright, man?" I quickly snapped out of it.

Trey: "Oh, yeah. Just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." CoCo came over and hugged me.

CoCo: "I'm so glad I met you, Trey, you're pretty much the only person I have left that I can trust." I slowly hugged her back.

So, my first day as protector of Tetris Nova didn't go too bad. Sure, the police think I'm a bad guy, I still have to investigate this Tombstone guy who may actually be Mayor Lincoln, and the girl who I might possibly like hates my heroic identity, but this is the curse that comes with being a hero. To protect these people, I might have to sacrifice. That's the price of being extraordinary, I guess.

 **The End**

* * *

There we have it, the first look of Trey's new life. I did my best to set up the new setting and new characters without giving up too many future plot points so I hope you all enjoyed. I'll most likely post the next chapter next month, so look out for that. Until next time, guys!


	13. S2 EP3: Till Death Do You Part

**S2 EP3: Till Death do You Part!**

Sup, guys, coming to you after my first successful week as protector of Tetris Nova. Nothing really exciting happened in terms of crime fighting, just a few non-powered criminals and cases to deal with. I'm still wanted by the police and task force, unfortunately and it doesn't look like that's going to change anytime soon. Normally, I wouldn't care, but the authorities have made the civilians think that I'm some kind of anarchist instead of a hero so that's something I have to deal with. As for my normal life, I've been adjusting pretty well. Kyrie and I are becoming pretty decent friends and CoCo and I are closer than ever before. Well, as close as you can be with someone who hates one side of you. Anyway, on with the story!

It was pretty late at night, around 3 AM, and everything was quiet on a 24-hour subway train. People were talking amongst themselves, others were on their phones, and others were complaining about their long shifts ahead of them. I was sitting in the back next to one of the windows, with a dark blue hoodie and sweats on. I had gone deep into the city for patrol and of course, my watch timed out so I was stuck taking the subway to get home. I had my hood over my head and my eyes closed, with my headphones blasting music into my ears.

Trey (thinking): "CoCo is gonna fucking kill me if I'm late to class again, tomorrow. Thankfully, I just have to ride these next two stops and I'm home free."

A few feet ahead in another part of the train, a young woman, looking around my age, was standing up, waiting to get off the train. She was holding onto one of the metal poles, looking at her phone. Behind her, a creepy looking guy was looking at her, along with his friend.

Creepy guy: "You see that, Nick? That's one fine piece of ass, right there." The other guy, Nick, looked at the woman, then chuckled.

Nick: "Get real, Judah, that bitch is way outta your league. You'd be lucky to have her spit in your direction." Judah scowled at him, then walked over to the woman.

Judah: "Hey babe, what's popping with you?" She looked at him, then turned back to her phone, obviously uninterested.

Woman: "No thanks, sir, not looking to be objectified tonight." Nick laughed and Judah gritted his teeth, getting closer to the woman.

Judah: "I didn't ask you all that, toots." His movement made her shift a little.

Woman: "Please, I just wanna get home." Judah smirked.

Judah: "And, you will. Right after I have some fun." He grabbed her thigh. She tried to struggle and looked around for help, only to see that nobody was in the train car except for Judah and Nick. She whimpered.

Woman: "Please..somebody help me."

Back in the car behind them, my eyes opened. I took my headphones out and stood up, making my way to the door that'd take me to the car in front of us. I looked through the little window and saw what was happening.

Trey: "So much for getting off after two stops." With my hood still on my head, my eyes glowed red and I made the mask part of my suit come on my face. I opened the door and stepped into the next car, "Dude, you've got half a second to step away from that lady before you're screaming like one."

Judah looked at me, then at Nick, then back at me.

Judah: "And, who're you supposed to fucking be?" I smirked.

Trey: "The name's Arsenal, grabby hands. Not that you'll remember that, you'll be too busy begging me to stop punching you in the face." Nick looked worried.

Nick: "I heard about this guy, Jude, he turns into these monster things. Maybe we should go." Judah scowled.

Judah: "Please, you really think this kid is the real Arsenal? The guy who took out Butler? He's just some kid playing pretend." He turned back and started feeling on the girl again. I shrugged.

Trey: "Alright, then." I turned on my Delta-X and scrolled through the holographic menu wheel until I found the form I wanted, then slammed down the core when it popped up. As my eyes glowed red, an aura of rocks appeared around me and started getting closer to my body until it had completely covered me in a rock cocoon. A second later, I burst out as Igneo.

Igneo: "You guys are in luck, I haven't used this form to stop a petty crime in a hot minute." I smirked and my eyes flashed red, sending a wave of fear through Judah and Nick.

Nick: "Oh, fuck this shit, I'm out!" He ran toward the back of the train car and used the door to switch cars. I resisted the urge to laugh.

Igneo: "So, no honor among idiots, eh?" I looked at the woman and nodded my head to the left, signaling for her to take off too. She wasted no time in doing as I told her, slipping out of Judah's grip and switching cars.

Judah: "I'll deal with that asshole later, right after I deal with you!" Before I could react, he vanished.

Igneo: "Well, that's special." He appeared behind me and kicked me in the back, making me stumble a little bit. I turned around and swung my fist at him, but he vanished again and reappeared a few feet back.

Judah: "Unlike that pussy, Nick, I'm not afraid of you, Arsenal. You wanna know why?" I shot rock balls at him, which hit him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. I charged at him and slammed him into a pole.

Igneo: "Because you have great health insurance?" He yet again vanished and reappeared behind me, getting me in a chokehold.

Judah: "No, because I have powers too. You can call me Blink." He surprisingly flipped me over and slammed me onto the ground, then opened up a portal on the train ceiling that shot out machine gun rounds at me, crumbling me into pieces. I reformed and kicked him off me.

Igneo: "Okay, I'll admit you're more of a threat than I initially thought. But that doesn't change the fact that you're totally going down." I slapped my symbol and my body turned into water and splashed onto the ground before a bright hockey mask and gloves gathered it all up and formed the water into a humanoid shape that was kept in place by the mask and gloves.

Splashdown: "Haven't used this one in a super long time, you should seriously be honored, dude." I held up one hand and launched a water tendril at Blink, only for him to vanish again. He appeared behind me and tried to punch me but since my body was purely water, his fist went right through my chest. I swiveled my head around and if I had a mouth, I would have smirked.

Splashdown: "You look a little dirty, how about a refreshing shower" I pulled him through my body and he came out on the other side soaking wet. He opened up a portal, but I quickly shot two high pressure water blasts into it, pushing Blink back into one of the train seats.

Blink: "Wha? How did you..?"

Splashdown: "I figured your portals were linked to your body somehow and I was right. They aren't things you create, they're literal parts of you, which means whatever happens to your portals.." I continued to shoot water blasts into the portal, which in turn, blasted a continuous water blast into Blink's face, "Happens to you."

Blink was starting to pass out from lack of oxygen so I stopped firing and he closed the portal. I slapped my symbol and reverted to normal, now in full costume, then walked over to him.

Trey: "You're a waste of a gift, you know that." I lifted him up and turned my hand into a Diamondhead one, then created diamond handcuffs around his hands, "You've been given these awesome powers and instead of using them for good or hell, even to better your own life, you try and take advantage of an innocent woman. All quips aside, that's really lame." I turned my hand back to normal.

Blink: "Whatever." The train stopped and when the doors opened, dozens of task force operatives were there, aiming their weapons at us.

Task Force guy: "Hands on your head, Arsenal. This doesn't have to get messy." I rolled my eyes and kicked Blink toward them.

Blink: "Ow! Watch the face."

Trey: "I don't have time to deal with you losers, tonight. Take the REAL bad guy and call it a night, okay?" They aimed their weapons at me.

Task Force guy: "You are in no position to be giving orders, bio-terrorist." I sighed.

Trey: "Fine, whatever." I took a step toward them but instead of giving myself up, I turned my hands into Smoxe ones and dropped a huge smoke bomb. When it cleared, I was gone.

Task Force guy: "Damn it, not again."

Blink: "You guys should really see that coming." The task force grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him off toward their truck.

* * *

The next day, Mayor Lincoln was in his office along with Thea Nexus. He was sitting at his desk with her on his lap.

Thea: "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this a secret, Lenard. My son is getting suspicious." Lincoln smirked at her, then kissed her.

Lincoln: "Don't worry, doll. We'll be able to fully showcase our...love, soon enough. Now, how are things at NexCorp?"

Thea: "Excellent, my dear. Our resources are that much closer to controlling the meta-gene and converting it into more of a liquefied form." Lincoln smiled.

Lincoln: "Good, good. I await your report." They both got up as his office door opened up and in came Hammerhead, along with an old black guy.

Hammerhead: "Boss, I did what you said and brought Allister King here." Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln: "Very good. Mr. King, how are you?" The old guy, King, raised his eyebrow.

King: "I would be much better if your bodyguard had not interrupted my work by bringing me to you. Now, what do you want?" Lincoln turned to Thea.

Lincoln: "This is your best guy?" She nodded.

Thea: "He is arguably the smartest mind in the whole division, I assure that he is the one to talk to."

Lincoln: "If you're sure." He turned to King, "Thea tells me you are close to reaching a breakthrough in terms of mass-producing the meta-gene, Mr. King."

King: "That is true, Mayor Lincoln. Unfortunately, I am under company oath to not reveal any information, I'm sorry."

Thea: "Allister, I assure you that it is alright." King shook his head.

King: "Sorry, Ms. Nexus. I know you are the boss but I have reason to believe that Mayor Lincoln doesn't have the best intentions for our research, so I have to refuse." Lincoln looked at Hammerhead, who nodded and grabbed King and pinned his arms behind his back.

King: "HEY! What is the meaning of this?!" Lincoln walked closer to him.

Lincoln: "It would be in your best interest to reconsider, Allister. I have been known to be very persuasive." King spit in his face.

King: "I am 75 years old, Mr. Mayor. Nothing you can say or do will scare me or get me to tell you anything." Lincoln wiped his face.

Lincoln: "Very well. Hammerhead, release the good man." Hammerhead did as he was told. Then Lincoln walked back over to Thea and kneeled down in front of her.

Thea: "Lenard, I mean, Mayor Lincoln what are you doing?" Lincoln smirked.

Lincoln: "Bettering our future. Thea Nexus, will you marry me?" Thea immediately looked happy.

Thea: "Oh yes, yes, a million times yes!" He put the ring on her finger and stood up to Thea hugging him. As she did, he smirked at King.

Lincoln: "Hammerhead, alert the media. I want everyone to know of our union."

Hammerhead: "Yes, sir. Come on, old man." He started pulling King out of the office.

King: "Ms. Nexus, please! You are making a huge mistake." Before Thea could respond, Hammerhead pulled King out of the office.

Thea: "So fiancee, when do you want to get married?"

Lincoln: "As soon as possible. No more time should be wasted when it comes to you, my dear." She smiled and hugged him.

Thea: "I love you, Lenard." He smirked to himself.

Lincoln: "I love you too."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was in the student center, this huge building at the center of campus where students hung out. It had a few fast food kiosks, a game room, an eating area, and a lounge where chilling takes place. I was in the lounge by myself, chilling and scrolling down Instagram on my phone. Today I was wearing blue jeans with rips in them, black Nike slides, and a grey hoodie that was under a red and black checkered flannel. I also had on a black snapback, which I was wearing backwards.

I yawned.

Trey: "It's a really good thing that I don't need much sleep anymore or else these patrols and class would have me exhausted." I kept scrolling until I saw a picture of Logan and Ben. They were standing with who I'm guessing is the new mayor of Bellwood. Victor, Aubrie and Marian were also posing with them as the mayor handed both Ben and Logan keys to the city. The caption read "Special days always mean a lot more with family by your side."

I smiled.

Trey: "Good for you guys." I couldn't comment on the picture because earth still thinks I'm dead, which also means I couldn't like it. Instead, I sent Logan a DM that said I was proud of them. After a few more minutes of scrolling, I locked my phone and put it in my pocket, then just stared into space thinking.

I hadn't thought much about the others since I got to Tetris Nova, mostly because I was trying to start fresh and do my own thing but also because I figured they'd be better off if they didn't hear from me all the time. With me gone, both Ben and Logan get to be the heroes and have the recognition they honestly deserve. I'm also still feeling kinda guilty about letting the earth down, but I feel like I'm making up for that here. What happened to Charity is what I'm really feeling guilty about. I mean, I know it wasn't exactly my fault but I was supposed to be her rock and I failed her. I don't know if I'll ever see her again, but she is in my thoughts more than the others.

Kyrie: "TREY!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by him and CoCo clapping in my face. I shook my head and looked at him.

Trey: "Oh shit, hey guys. Didn't see you there." CoCo giggled.

CoCo: "Obviously. We were standing here, calling your name for the past 2 minutes. What the hell were you thinking about so hard?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Nothing important. What's up?"

Kyrie: "Nothing much, space case. Since CoCo here refused to go out with me.." He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, "We figured we'd come and find you."

CoCo: "You weren't at your house so we figured you'd be here. You're always somewhere by yourself." I shrugged.

Trey: "I'm into chilling by myself, nothing against you guys." They both nodded.

Kyrie: "So, you wanna come to Sonic with us? We figured you'd be done with classes."

CoCo: "And we wanted to catch you before you disappeared again." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "I like to, uh, sleep. But yeah, Sonic sounds fun, let's bounce." I stood up and followed them out the student center and we started walking down the street, heading toward the entertainment part of the city where all the stores and hangouts were.

CoCo: "So I noticed you were definitely late for class today, Trey. What happened?" I looked at her. I couldn't tell her the truth, obviously so I had to be a jerk.

Trey: "You see, I was doing this thing called minding my business. You should really try it sometime." Both her and Kyrie looked at me, shocked.

CoCo (mumbling): "Sorry." She doesn't know about my powers, so she has no idea I heard her with my enhanced hearing. I sighed. I didn't wanna be a dick but keeping her off my trail is the most important thing.

Kyrie: "Anyway, you finish decorating your crib yet, dude?" I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I actually finished before my 3 PM class, earlier today. It's looking fye as hell now."

CoCo: "Really? Well, we'll have to come and check it out." I nodded and smiled at her.

We walked into Sonic and sat at a booth, CoCo and I on one side and Kyrie on the other. A waitress rolled up on her skates.

Waitress: "What'll it be, guys?"

Trey: "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich, chicken tenders, and a cherry limeade."

Kyrie: "Just some tater tots for me, please."

CoCo: "I'll have a hotdog."

Waitress: "Coming right up, guys." She skated off. We all pulled out our phones and it was a comfortable silence until CoCo scoffed.

Kyrie: "What's up?" She turned her phone around and showed it to us. It was a picture of me as Web Head, hanging upside down from one of my web lines and throwing up the peace sign at some cops and task force operatives that were trying to capture me. The caption read "Shape-shifting menace still at large."

I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Menace? Shouldn't we take into account how many people Arsenal has helped before we go calling him names?"

CoCo: "Yeah sure, he REALLY helped my dad, didn't he?"

Kyrie: "To be fair, your dad was kind of a tool. Not to mention he would've tried to destroy the city, had Arsenal not stepped in." CoCo scowled at us and sat back in her seat.

CoCo: "You two defend Arsenal so much, I'm starting to think one of you is behind that mask." Kyrie chuckled but I nearly choked on my spit.

Trey: "Whaaaat? Come on, CC, that's ridiculous." Kyrie continued to chuckle.

Kyrie: "Yeah. From what you guys told me, Trey got his ass handed to him by your dad, the first day you guys met. Imagine him trying to take on a meta." CoCo laughed.

CoCo: "Yeah, he'd probably try to insult the meta into submission."

Kyrie: "Or read him his rights." They both laughed and I smiled to myself. Sure, they're making fun of me but they're just joking around. And this proves that they really have no idea that I'm Arsenal, which is perfect.

The waitress came back with our food and after she gave it to us, I immediately started chowing down. I took a bite out of my grilled cheese, then stuffed some tenders in my mouth, then swiped a few of Kyrie's tater tots, then washed it down with my cherry limeade.

Kyrie: "Whoa, you forget to go grocery shopping for your place, bro?" I chuckled and swallowed my drink.

Trey: "Sorry, I've just been really hungry lately. I don't know what's going on." Actually, I did. Right before I turned myself over to the Skrulls, the Plumbers ran some tests on me and discovered that due to me having over a million different types of DNA in my body, my metabolism is ultra super-charged. Meaning, I generally only have to sleep for about 3 hours and I eat A LOT.

CoCo: "You're just being a boy. You guys are animals when it comes to food." After she said that, she took a huge bite of her hotdog, spilling ketchup and mustard on the table. Kyrie and I looked at each other and laughed.

CoCo: "What?" Just then, a limo pulled up in front of the building. We looked out the window and saw the driver get out and walk in. He walked up to us when he spotted us.

Driver: "Master Nexus, your mother requires your attendance at home." Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Okay, Norman. I wonder what she wants." I looked at CoCo.

Trey: "What the hell is this? Is Ky rich?" She looked at me like I was insane.

CoCo: "Is he rich? Dude, he's Kyrie NEXUS. As in, his mom is the CEO and founder of NexCorp." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Whoa." Kyrie laughed.

Kyrie: "Sorry for not telling you, man. I kinda thought you already knew." I shrugged.

Trey: "It's all good, I'm a bit oblivious to stuff, sometimes." They both nodded in agreement.

Norman: "Sorry to interrupt, Master Nexus, but your mother made it very clear to get you home, ASAP." Kyrie nodded again.

Kyrie: "Hey, you guys wanna come? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind a few guests."

Trey: "That sounds awesome! I'm totally in." CoCo shook her head.

CoCo: "Sorry, guys, I've got this quiz tomorrow and I HAVE to get an A so I gotta go study. Rain check, Ky?" He nodded and smiled at her.

Kyrie: "Oh yeah, for sure. Good luck. Trey, meet us in the limo after you're done." I nodded and after he hugged CoCo, he and Norman went out to the limo.

Trey: "Since when have you ever had to study for a quiz? You told me you were easily passing your classes." She looked down and played with a piece of her braid.

CoCo: "I..don't have to study, actually. I was just using that as an excuse to not tag along to Kyrie's house." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Why? He have billionaire rats?" She shook her head.

CoCo: "No, Trey. It's...I think Kyrie likes me." I laughed.

Trey: "Gee, what was your first clue? He asks you out like 20 times a day."

CoCo: "No no, Trey, I think he really likes me. You don't know this but Ky is known as a huge flirt, which is why most girls don't take his advances seriously. But before we found you at the student center, he was saying all these things to me and I think he may actually want me." I just stared at her.

Trey: "Shit, CC. Well, I've had to reject a few people before, I can give you some pointers." She shook her head.

CoCo: "But...what if I don't want to reject him." That sent a little pain sensation through my heart. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

Trey: "But-" I was cut off by Norman honking the horn. Kyrie popped his head out of the window.

Kyrie: "Hurry up, slowpoke!" I nodded at him, then turned back to CoCo.

Trey: "I'll holler at you later, CC." I started to walk off but she grabbed my arm.

CoCo: "Trey, please don't say anything to Ky, okay? I don't want him to know I like him and found out he's just being his flirty self." I managed a small smile.

Trey: "Trust me, I'm really good at keeping secrets. Later, CC."

CoCo: "See ya, hero boy." I walked outside and hopped in the back of the limo. We drove off after a few minutes.

Kyrie: "So, what were you and CoCo talking about, if you don't mind me asking." I looked up from my phone to see him looking at me.

Trey: "Me and CC? Nothing, we were just talking about who's gonna pay for the food. You know, since we're not all super rich." I shot him a fake glare and he laughed. Well technically, I have a high-tech organization funding me but he doesn't need to know about that.

Kyrie: "Oh okay, just wondering. Hey, you two don't have anything...popping, do you?" My eyes got wide. There's no way he knows I like her.

I quickly fixed my face and smirked at him.

Trey: "Popping? Well she made me some popcorn when I was at her house, the other day. Does that count?" Ky rolled his eyes.

Kyrie: "No, smart ass, I mean is there something going on between you two?" I gave him the 'Are you serious?' look, hoping he'd buy it.

Trey: "Something going on between me and CC? That's wild as hell. Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

Kyrie: "I mean, we're all just becoming friends and I don't want there to be any conflicts between us."

Trey: "Why would there be any conflicts?" I dreaded his answer.

Kyrie: "Because...I think she's really cool, Trey. Before you came along, I was crushing on her big time but I thought she was this loner until we all became friends." I nodded, kinda hurt now.

Trey: "I..see."

Kyrie: "Yeah, man. I've flirted with a lot of girls but she's always been the one I really wanted and if there's nothing going on with you guys, I'm gonna pursue her." I thought about his words. Yeah, I like CoCo but I can't honestly say that we'd have a normal relationship with me being Arsenal and all. I can't date her or even pursue her when I have this huge secret that I'm keeping from her and Kyrie can give her a simpler life than I can.

I smiled at him.

Trey: "Hey man, if you really like her and she likes you too, I wish you guys the best. You guys are my friends." He smiled real big and hugged me.

Kyrie: "Thanks, dude. And don't worry, CoCo and I's relationship won't make our friendship awkward." I smiled and nodded, then turned and looked out the window.

Well, this sucks.

...

The limo pulled up to a huge building and when we got out, I saw it was actually the Queen building, the high-profile and apparently super expensive penthouse building.

I chuckled.

Trey: "Of course you'd live here, dude." He shrugged.

Kyrie: "Only the best for the coolest dude in the city." I smirked at him as the two of us and Norman walked inside.

Trey: "But I don't even live here." Kyrie rolled his eyes.

Kyrie: "Clever." After walking into the elevator and going up about 15 floors, we got off and Ky pulled out the key to their place, opening it.

Kyrie: "Well?" His place was pretty awesome. The living room was the size of my entire apartment, there were spiral stairs that lead to some kind of upper level, a huge kitchen area and the most awesome thing, a HUGE glass door that lead out to a HUGE balcony.

I looked back at him and shrugged.

Trey: "Pretty swanky. But I've seen better, my boy." He threw a paper ball at my head and we laughed.

Voice: "Hello, boys." Ky and I looked up at the upper level and saw a tall guy with grey skin and a business suit.

Kyrie: "Mayor Lincoln, how are you?" My eyes got wide and I looked at him, my mind going back to what Vulcan and those cops were saying about Mayor Lincoln. I hadn't had the chance to actually see what he looked like.

Mayor Lincoln: "The same as always, Kyrie. Who's your friend?" He came down the stairs and stood in front of us.

Trey: "U-um, Trey Sergauson, Sir." He nodded and smiled at me.

Mayor Lincoln: "Nice to meet you, Trey." He held out his hand for a handshake and I accepted, still skeptical.

Kyrie: "So not that it isn't cool to see you, Mr. Mayor, but what are you doing here?" A lady suddenly came out of the kitchen and stood next to Mayor Lincoln.

Lady: "That's why I wanted you to come home, dear. Hi Trey, I'm Thea Nexus, Kyrie's mother." I smiled at her and we shook hands.

Trey: "Nice to meet you, Ms. Nexus."

Kyrie: "Anyway Mom, what's this all about?" Her and Mayor Lincoln looked at each other.

Thea: "Kyrie, I know you've been having a tough time lately since your dad and I split up." I looked at Kyrie.

Trey: "You have? You never mention it." He shrugged.

Kyrie: "I don't like being a downer about stuff now hush. Go ahead, Mom." I chuckled and put my hands up in defeat.

Thea: "Thank ya, honey. Now, that being said, I also know you've been wanting me to get back out there and find someone that makes me happy." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Oh, no way." The smirk on Mayor Lincoln's face said it all. Kyrie looked at me, then at Thea and Mayor Lincoln, who were now holding hands.

Kyrie: "Wait, the mayor?! You're dating the mayor?!" He looked pretty pissed off now.

Thea: "We're also getting married." I was pretty shocked now.

Trey: "Whoa, plot twist." Kyrie glared at me and I cleared my throat. Then he turned back to his mom and Mayor Lincoln.

Kyrie: "Mom, when I said find someone that makes you happy, I meant someone that's actually good for you. Do you know the things people say about this this guy?!"

Thea: "Kyrie David Nexus, you will not disrespect Mayor Lincoln in my home. Now, apologize!"

Mayor Lincoln: "It's fine, my dear. I knew he would react this way, unfortunately."

I suddenly felt an aura that felt like it was coming in fast.

Trey (mumbling): "Oh no."

Kyrie: "Mom, I can't believe you would agree to marry him without even considering my feelings."

Mayor Lincoln: "Your mother and I feel that I would be a great influence on you as you navigate through your early adult life, Kyrie." Thea nodded.

Thea: "Yeah. Son, if you get to know him you would see that he isn't the worst man on the planet." The aura was incredibly close now.

Voice: "I BEG TO DIFFER!" Suddenly the glass door shattered to pieces. We all turned around to see a guy that was bright yellow like the sun. He had red eyes and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.

Yellow guy: "Mayor Lincoln, just the con artist I wanted to see." He suddenly burst forward and grabbed Mayor Lincoln, pushing Kyrie, Thea and I back. I went flying into the staircase, dazed.

Thea: "NO, leave him alone!" The yellow guy smirked at her.

Yellow guy: "Sorry, Ms. Nexus, looks like you'll be a widow before you're even married." He rocketed off the balcony with Mayor Lincoln. I rubbed my head.

Trey: "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I got up and ran through the busted door, looking over the balcony. There was a trail of fire leading in the direction that the yellow guy flew off with Mayor Lincoln. Then I ran back over to Kyrie and his mom, who was completely hysterical at this point.

Thea: "*Sob* He took him! What are we gonna do?!"

Kyrie: "Everything is gonna be okay, Mom. I promise." I looked back at the balcony. I needed to get after the yellow guy before he hurt Mayor Lincoln. I pulled Kyrie away from his mom.

Trey: "Ky, listen to me, take your mother and call the police. I'm going to...stay here and investigate."

Kyrie: "Trey, is this really a time to flaunt your law enforcement major?" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Just go!" He nodded, then took his mom and left the place. After I was sure they were gone, I turned back toward the balcony with my eyes glowing red. I started running, activating my Delta-X as I did, "Come on, Jetray!" I slammed it down right as I jumped off the balcony.

As I fell, bandages appeared out of my skin and wrapped around my body, transforming me into Under-Wraps.

Under-Wraps: "Not the time for mis-transformation, watch!" I shot out my bandages and used them to slingshot me into the air. I sailed through the air and landed on a rooftop then front-flipped off of it and shot out two more bandages to swing on.

With the yellow guy and Mayor Lincoln, they were flying through the city, Lincoln struggling to get free.

Mayor Lincoln: "What is the meaning of this, meta?!" The meta smirked.

Yellow guy: "My employer feels it would be in the best interest of everyone if you don't get married." I suddenly swung right next to him.

Under-Wraps: "Really? You got any exes that still have feelings for ya, Mayor? If so, you sure know how to pick em."

Mayor Lincoln and Yellow guy: "Arsenal!" I nodded.

Under-Wraps: "Yeah, and on behalf of every emasculating action like ever, please hand me that grown men."

Mayor Lincoln: "So I go from one meta to another? I'm starting to realize why gentlemen don't get married." I glared at him."

Under-Wraps: "Hey Junior, how bout you keep quiet and let mommy and daddy talk for a while, huh?" I made a bandage pop up behind them and snatch Mayor Lincoln away from the meta.

Yellow guy: "WHAT?!" I smirked, then slapped my symbol and became Gax, slamming him over the head. We both went tumbling out of the air, landing on the main street of the city.

Yellow guy: "You do not know what you are interfering with, Arsenal. This is big boy stuff." I rolled my eyes slapped my symbol again. My skin turned a light blue as my shirt disappeared and my hair grew down my back. Joggers with the symbol on the waist appeared and my eyes shined red.

Trey: "Hmm, Tundra. And I know exactly what's going on, Sunspot. You're trying to kill the mayor and despite the fact that he may or may not be evil, I can't let you do that."

Sunspot: "I am not your pet to name, Arsenal. And if you insist on getting in the way..." He powered up fire in his hands, "You'll have to be disposed of as well." He shot flamethrowers at me but I punched right through them as I charged at him. I nailed him in the jaw but my hand started to melt because his face was so hot. I jumped back and let my hand regenerate, then shot an ice blast at Sunspot, knocking him back into a pole, which he melted through on contact.

Tundra: "Sheesh, how hot are you?"

Sunspot: "I'm running off solar energy, I could be as hot as the sun if I wanted!" I rocketed at me but I jumped up and grabbed onto a pole, making him fly right past me and into a wall. I smirked.

Tundra: "Maybe instead of super-villain, you should be a crash test dummy. You're actually good at that." He pulled himself out of the wall and glared at me, fire blazing around his body. He rocketed at me again, grabbing me and slamming me into another building. He breathed a flamethrower at me, burning my face, then picked me up by my throat, preparing to slam me into the ground. Before he could, I shot ice in his eyes so he couldn't see, then used my feet and kicked him away from me. He slammed into the wall and I flew back and landed on the street, no problem. He got the ice out of his eyes and shot fireballs at me, but I countered them all with ice shards, then launched a huge ice beam from both my hands. Sunspot dodged it and powered up even more, making the street start to melt.

Tundra: "Hold up, birthday candle, you're melting the street." I started shooting ice beams at the street to cool it down, but Sunspot tackled me down.

Sunspot: "The boss didn't say anything about bringing in the vigilante, but he might give me a bonus." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth wide, releasing an ice blast that froze his entire head. I kicked him off me, then slapped my symbol and became Water Hazard.

Water Hazard: "Sorry, no bonus for you. First, let me cool you down." I blasted him with two water blasts from both my hands, knocking him to the street and putting out his fire. I ran at him and slapped my symbol again. I became Heatblast and landed on top of him.

Heatblast: "Next, let me absorb some of your dormant fire so you have nothing to spark." I placed my hand on him, absorbing some of his fire. Instead of powering down, he smirked and blasted me off him. I flew back and skidded along the street.

Sunspot: "You weren't listening, hero. I'm running off of solar energy and unless you can turn off the sun, you can't stop me." I gritted my teeth and slapped my symbol, charging out of the flash of light as Eye Guy. Suddenly, my arms were pulled back by ropes of some kind.

Eye Guy: "What the hell?"

Voice: "You won't even get a chance to try, freak boy."

Other voice: "That's right, Arsenal. Our employer is paying big money to get this job done and you're not getting in our way." I looked at him. He was wearing a black combat suit with a black bandanna covering his face and goggles covering his eyes.

Eye Guy: "And who are you, the rodeo clown?" He chuckled.

Goggles guy: "The name's Multiplex, hero. The gentleman restraining you is Arachnid." I turned my head to look behind me, seeing a guy with a suit that resembled Scarlet Spider's from the comics.

Sunspot: "We're the Enforcers. And this is where you meet your end, hero." I smirked and shook my head.

Eye Guy: "The only thing that's ending is this lame ass meet and greet." I used all my strength and pulled on the webs that Arachnid was using to restrain me, pulling him forward and slamming him in front of me. I slapped my symbol, making diamonds encase my body, transforming me into Diamondhead. Sunspot shot fireballs at me, but I turned my arm into a shard and deflected them, then made diamond pillars come up from the ground and launched them at him. Arachnid shot a web at the pillars and flung them back at me, but I ran around them and charged at Arachnid. I swung at him, but he flipped over me, used a web to pull himself back to me, then kicked me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward, where Sunspot slammed a huge fireball into my face. I flew into a building.

Diamondhead: "This isn't going well. I should have enough juice for one more transformation, though." I slapped my symbol and charged out of the building as Goku. Arachnid shot web lines at me, but I flew around them and nailed him in the stomach, knocking him back into a car.

Goku: "Ever heard the itsy bitsy spider song, bro?" I smirked at him, only to be pushed down the street by a fire hand from Sunspot. I rolled my eyes and punched it, making it go away, then shot energy balls at him. He blocked them but looked up in time to see that I had launched a car at him. It slammed into him and knocked him out cold. I rubbed the back of my neck.

Goku: "My bad dude, probably should've put my blinker on." I turned and raised my eyebrow at Multiplex, "So, what can you do?"

He smirked and pulled out a plasma bazooka.

Multiplex: "This." I resisted the urge to laugh.

Goku: "Seriously, one weapon?" He suddenly glowed purple and split up into 8 of himself, "Well, shit."

They all fired their blasters at me, nailing me and slamming me into a pole.

Multiplex: "It would be wise of you to stay down, boy. You don't know who you're messing with." I glared at him and tried to get up, but my symbol made the time out noise and I reverted to normal, in full costume.

Multiplex: "Looks like you're done. I have to take care of my incompetent cohorts so we'll get Mayor Lincoln next time. Don't get in our way." He walked over to Sunspot and Arachnid then pressed a button, warping away. I stood up, rubbing my head.

Trey: "Well that sucked." I jumped up and turned my hand into a Web Head one, then used a web line to pull myself up to the building where I left Mayor Lincoln. He was lying on the rooftop, still wrapped up in bandages. I chuckled.

Trey: "Hey, I came up here to get you but it looks like you're pretty tied up at the moment." He glared at me.

Mayor Lincoln: "Get me out of this, meta."

Trey: "Fine, fine. You should buy a sense of humor though, moneybags." I ripped the bandages off him and helped him up.

Mayor Lincoln: "Now, what was that abomination doing after me?!" I rolled my eyes under my mask.

Trey: "There were three of them, actually. Apparently, they were paid to take you out so your marriage to Ms. Nexus, which they um, just told me about, won't happen." He started pacing back and forth.

Mayor Lincoln: "This is a problem, indeed. I need a new plan of action." I raised my hand.

Trey: "Here's an idea, cancel the wedding."

Mayor Lincoln: "No, you imbecile. I have too much riding on this to cancel it just because a few metas threatened me. I am still here, aren't I?"

Trey: "Yeah, because of me. If I hadn't shown up, you'd have a hell pf a sunburn right now." He thought about what I said, then looked at me.

Mayor Lincoln: "That's it!"

Trey: "What, you remember the name of that plastic surgeon?" He rolled his eyes.

Mayor Lincoln: "No. I have decided to enlist your services, Arsenal." I crossed my arms and smirked.

Trey: "Oh, really?"

Mayor Lincoln: "Quite. You get those three meta-humans off my back and I'll pay you quite handsomely. Who knows, this may lead to permanent employment." I faked an excited look.

Trey: "Golly Gee, so I'll get to learn how to be a cocksmoker? Oh boy!" I turned to leave, "Keep your money, dude. I'll watch out for the Enforcers but I'm not doing it for you." I grew an Astrodactyl jetpack and blasted off.

Mayor Lincoln: "You don't have to, Arsenal, I already have you right where I want you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a NexCorp laboratory, King was working on something at his desk. Suddenly, the Enforcers warped in.

King: "Well? Did you get rid of Lincoln?" Multiplex shook his head.

Multiplex: "We couldn't, Sir, we were too busy dealing with that masked vigilante freak who turns into those things." King raised an eyebrow.

King: "Arsenal was there, eh? Lincoln must have hired him as a bodyguard, there's no other way he could've known you all were after him."

Arachnid: "What do we do, Sir? Arsenal's bound to show up again, we'll never get to Lincoln." King thought about it for a second.

King: "Patience is the answer, my friends. Lay off of Lincoln until the day of the wedding, that'll create a scene that would put a lot of people in danger. If Arsenal is as much of a hero as he wants everyone to believe, he will be more focused on saving the civilians than protecting Lincoln.

Sunspot: "Good idea, Sir." King smirked.

King: "What do you expect, I am a genius."

* * *

I walked up the stairs to CoCo's apartment the next day and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she opened it.

CoCo: "Trey, you're okay!" She immediately hugged me. Of course, I hugged back.

Trey: "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" We walked into the living room, where Kyrie was sitting, looking depressed.

Kyrie: "Because you totally disappeared, Trey. After I took my mom to call the task force, I came back to check on you and you were gone." I scratched my head.

Trey: "Yeah, I...followed them on foot to see if I could keep an eye on them so I could report it to the task force."

CoCo: "Did you keep an eye on them?" I sighed.

Trey: "No, they got away."

Kyrie: "Then what you did was completely fucking pointless, wasn't it?" He stood up and covered his face with his hands. I sighed again.

CoCo: "Don't mind him, Trey, he's just worried."

Trey: "About Mayor Lincoln? But they found him and besides, you don't even like him."

Kyrie: "Doesn't mean I want him to die, dude. But I'm talking about my mom. Those metas are after Lincoln and she refuses to stay away from him. I don't know what I'm going to do without my mom." He buried his hands in his face again and CoCo went over and hugged him from behind. I sighed.

I couldn't think about Kyrie and CoCo right now, I had to stop the Enforcers from killing Mayor Lincoln, now more than ever. I don't particularly care much for Lincoln and I'm pretty sure he's evil as fuck, but he's still a person and I can't let him die. I also can't let Kyrie lose him mom, I know what that's like.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked over at Kyrie and CoCo. She was up against the wall and he was whispering something in her hear. I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Ahem." They looked back at me, blushing, "Sorry to interrupt whatever the hell is going on here, but what happens now? Your mom and Mayor Lincoln still getting married?" I already knew the answer but I had to make it look good.

Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Unfortunately. I was just asking CoCo here to be my date." I chuckled.

Trey: "Can't get enough of rejection, huh, homie?" CoCo cleared her throat.

CoCo: "Actually...I said yes." I stared at her.

Trey: "Oh..That's awesome, guys. So you're giving each other a chance."

Kyrie: "Nothing's official yet, man, but hopefully CoCo will see that I'm the one for her after this date at the wedding." He smiled at her and she blushed, but then looked at me.

CoCo: "We don't want to hurt you, Trey so if there's anything you want to tell either of us, now would be the time." She had a serious, almost expecting look on her face.

Trey (thinking): "She's waiting for me to tell her I like her too. But I can't. I can't do that to Kyrie and besides, she wouldn't be safe dating me." I shook my head and said, "Nope, nothing I can think of. You guys have fun at the wedding."

Kyrie: "Of course you're invited too, dude. I feel like you and I are becoming real bros." I smiled, genuinely.

Trey: "Yeah, me too." We walked up to each other and bro-hugged, "So, when is the wedding?"

Kyrie: "Next week, Mom and Mayor Lincoln don't want to wait any longer to 'profess their love' or whatever." I nodded.

Trey: "Cool, I'll buy a tuxedo." I turned to leave but then thought of something and turned back to them, "Hey, doesn't NexCorp have a DNA division?"

Kyrie: "Uh, yeah. Nobody really knows what goes on there, though. It's uber secret." I nodded.

Trey: "And your mom, she's the big boss of everything, right? Even all the divisions?" Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Yeah, she is the founder. What are you getting at, Trey?" I quickly shrugged.

Trey: "Nothing, just asking. Anyway, movies tonight?" They both nodded.

CoCo: "Yep, just like we planned." I nodded.

Trey: "Cool, cool. I'll see you guys then." I turned towards the door, my eyes glowing red as I left.

...

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in his penthouse, having a meal. He was surrounded by security guards.

Guard: "Everything alright, Sir?"

Lincoln: "Everything is great, I assure you. You may leave." The guard nodded and he and the rest of the guards left the room, Lincoln turning to watch them leave. When he turned back around, I was sitting across from him at the table, in full costume. My mask was pulled up to reveal my mouth because I was eating Lincoln's food.

Trey: "You know, you may be a dick, but you know how to pick your chefs. This is fucking delicious." Lincoln didn't even look surprised.

Lincoln: "Young man, you have a lot of growing up to do."

Trey: "Says the dude who has his butler put his pants on for him." He sighed.

Lincoln: "What can I do for you, Arsenal?" I finished up the food and burped, then pulled my mask down.

Trey: "Well, besides giving me the recipe for that meatloaf, you can confirm a theory that I have. You see, up until now I figured that the Enforcers were hired by some guy who didn't want you to marry a woman that he loves. Jealousy, you feel me?"

Lincoln: "I suppose."

Trey: "Well, thanks to my good ol' Arsey brain, I have come up with a different conclusion. You don't love Ms. Nexus, do you?" He smirked.

Lincoln: "What would give you that idea, boy?"

Trey: "Oh nothing, just the fact that Ms. Nexus happens to be the founder and head of a billion dollar company that JUST SO HAPPENS to have a super secret DNA division. So, when I put two and two together, it equals you being fucking busted."

Lincoln: "Mr. Arsenal, I have no idea what you are talking about. I am an upstanding citizen who just wants to marry the woman I love, how dare you come in here and accuse me of...marrying Thea for control of the company? Is that what you are implying?" I shrugged.

Trey: "A little bit. You see, stone face, I have reason to believe that not only are you incredibly crooked but you're also some kind of crime boss."

Lincoln: "And what evidence do you have that proves this, young man? Butler, a known psychopath? He's hardly a reliable source." I scowled under my mask and turned on my watch, slapping down the core and transforming into Shocksquatch. I jumped up on the table.

Shocksquatch: "You might have everybody else fooled, pebble breath, but I have experience with corporate guys being evil. I don't know what type of person you are exactly, but I know it isn't good." He glared at me.

Lincoln: "You wanna know what kind of person I am, boy? I am the type of person with many resources. Resources that I can and will use to figure out who you are, under that mask and beneath whatever power you have that lets you change form like you do. And when I figure that out, I am going to become the type of person that comes into your personal life and ruins it. Matter of fact, I'm going to find out where you live and come show you exactly who I am." I glared at him too.

Shocksquatch: "Are you hitting on me?"

Lincoln: "Get out of my home, Arsenal. I won't ask you again." I shrugged and slapped my symbol, turning into HyperZoom.

HyperZoom: "If you insist. We should glare at each other menacingly more often, Mayor Asshat. I'll see you later." I charged up and blasted through his glass door.

Lincoln: "He has no idea." He tried to get up and noticed he couldn't. He looked down and shook his head, "He glued my feet to the floor."

* * *

A week later, it was time for the wedding and we were all at Kyrie's house getting ready. Kyrie and CoCo were in his huge room, waiting for me. Kyrie had on a simple black tuxedo and small diamond earrings in his ears. CoCo had on a black strapless dress with black heels and some lipgloss. She was also wearing a black headband and her braids were down.

Kyrie: "You, um, you look beautiful, CoCo." She blushed.

CoCo: "Thank you, Kyrie. You look great too." He smiled and nodded. At that moment, I walked in. I was wearing a simple black suit and tie with the suit jacket open. I also had earrings on and my hair was re-braided to sit was two braids on either side of my head instead of my usual three.

Trey: "You guys ready?" They looked at each other and smirked.

CoCo: "Look at you, Mr. Sergauson, so dapper!"

Kyrie: "Hell yeah, looking like a little edible pop tart with your cute ass." I chuckled.

Trey: "Aw shucks guys, you're making me blush. You guys look good too." They thanked me and I continued, "Norman said we're leaving for the church in 5 minutes so you two do whatever pre-date stuff that you have to, within that time, kay?" They both blushed and nodded and I left the room, chuckling.

Voice: "I'm telling you, the boss doesn't want any guns at this wedding." I raised an eyebrow and turned my hands and feet into Web Head ones, then quietly climbed up the wall and up to the ceiling. I crawled up the ceiling until I was directly above the person who was talking on the phone, Mayor Lincoln's bodyguard. I think his name was Hammerhead.

Hammerhead: "Yeah, he said something about special protection. Hopefully he knows what he's doing, who knows what'd happen to the business if he were to die."

Trey (thinking): "The business? Something tells me he isn't talking about his position as mayor." I picked up a door opening with my enhanced hearing and quickly pulled myself out of the room with a web line before the person entered.

Mayor Lincoln: "Are all my affairs in order, Hammerhead?" He nodded.

Hammerhead: "Yes, Sir. I have made sure there are no type of weapons or employees at the wedding that weren't invited." Lincoln nodded.

Mayor Lincoln: "Good. The last thing we'd want are.." He paused and looked up at the ceiling where I had been before, "Unwanted guests." They walked out the door and closed it, revealing that I was sticking to the other side. I jumped off and turned my limbs back to normal, then smirked.

Trey: "And Logan said I was no good at recon." I left the room too and went into Kyrie's living room, where everyone was preparing to go.

CoCo: "You alright, Trey?" I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I'm good. Who's ready for a wedding?"

...

We arrived at the church and after pushing past the swarm of reporters outside, Kyrie, CoCo and I were with Kyrie's mom in one of the dressing rooms. She was fully dressed in her wedding dress and makeup and looked really beautiful.

CoCo: "You look beautiful, Ms. Nexus."

Ms. Nexus: "Thank you, CoCo. And thank you for coming, I'm glad my Kyrie has found someone that makes him happy." I looked down a little and the others blushed.

Kyrie: "Mom. We're not together, yet. It's just a date." His mom rolled her eyes, smiling.

Trey: "So, are you nervous about getting married, Ms. Nexus?" She smiled at me.

Ms. Nexus: "Not at all, actually. I know that Lenard isn't the most publicly liked person, but I see a person that nobody else does. He is the most sweet, caring, spontaneous person I've ever known."

CoCo: "That is so adorable. Right, Ky?" He didn't answer because he was too busy staring at her.

Kyrie: "Oh, um, yeah. But, are you sure about this, Mom? He has metas that are trying to kill him."

Ms. Nexus: "I'm sure, honey. I know it's a risk but I always believed that there is someone out there for everyone and I believe that Lenard is that person for me." I smiled sadly at her. She's no doubt in love with Lincoln but I'd bet my comic book collection that Lincoln is only marrying her to gain access to the company.

I was about to say something, but an old black guy popped his head into the room.

Old guy: "It's time, Ms. Nexus." She nodded.

Ms. Nexus: "Thank you, Allister. I appreciate yo coming, I know how much you were against this whole thing." At her words, I looked at Allister, suspicious.

Allister: "Although I am still very much convinced that Mayor Lincoln is marrying you for all the wrong reasons, I cannot stop you. Hopefully, everything goes according to plan." He left the room, leaving me incredibly suspicious. I turned to Ms. Nexus.

Trey: "Hey, who was that?"

Ms. Nexus: "That was Allister King, one of the smartest minds at NexCorp. He is the one in charge of our DNA division." I nodded at her and she continued, "Now, you all get to your seats. I'm about to get married."

We all nodded and left the room, heading toward the chapel.

Trey: "So you're all good with this, Ky? You were all pissed about your mom marrying Lincoln when she told you." He shrugged.

Kyrie: "Yeah, I know. But now I know how happy he makes her, who am I to stand in the way of that? He seems to really love her."

CoCo: "That's real sweet of you, dude. I'm proud." She intertwined their fingers and walked closer together. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground. Hopefully shit doesn't hit the fan and this all goes smoothly.

We walked inside the main chapel are and took our seats. I was sitting at the end, CoCo next to me and Kyrie to her right. They were still holding hands.

Trey: "Hey, maybe you guys should be up there, too." They both blushed.

Kyrie and CoCo: "Shut up." Suddenly, the piano player started playing and the door opened, revealing Mayor Lincoln and Hammerhead. They both had on tuxedos. As they walked past our section, Lincoln smirked at Kyrie.

Lincoln: "I am very happy that this is happening."

Kyrie: "Yeah...me too." They shook hands and Lincoln walked over to the stage, stepping onto it. Next, Ms. Nexus and her friends walked down the aisle. She smiled at us and we smiled back. She stepped onto the stage with Lincoln and smiled at him.

Lincoln: "You look beautiful, Thea." She blushed.

Ms. Nexus: "And you look like the man of my dreams." I rolled my eyes but suddenly got a familiar feeling.

Trey (mumbling): "Here? Seriously?" The others noticed my expression.

CoCo: "You alright, Trey?"

Kyrie: "Yeah, you look kinda on edge." I nodded at them.

Trey: "Yeah, everything's peachy. Weddings are just kinda boring." I continued to look around and they looked at each other.

CoCo: "Trey, we know something's up." I looked at her.

Trey: "You do?"

Kyrie: "We're sorry that we came to the wedding as a couple and left you to third-wheel. That was inconsiderate." I wanted to laugh out loud, not because what he said was funny but because I thought they were going to say they knew something about what's really going on.

Trey: "Oh...yeah, it's going to take some getting used to. But.." I looked at CoCo, kinda sad, "If this makes both of you happy, who am I to stand in the way?" She smiled at me.

Kyrie: "Awesome." We turned back to the wedding and saw that Lincoln and Ms. Nexus were done exchanging vows.

Pastor: "Now, if anyone here has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace." The auras suddenly started to feel really close and at that moment, the ceiling burst open and the Enforcers all came down.

Sunspot: "Yes, we have a very good reason."

Arachnid: "The groom is marked for death!" He leaped up and shot a web line at Lincoln, pulling him into his arms. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Shit, meet fan." Multiplex split up into 5 of himself and they all pulled out machine guns. The wedding guests all tried to run, but the clones closed all the doors.

Multiplex: "Sorry, but nobody leaves. Can't have one of you calling the task force, now can I?" A lady tried to get up from her seat, but Sunspot shot a fireball at her, knocking her back. I gritted my teeth. I needed to go hero, but I couldn't let the others or anyone else know who I am.

Hammerhead: "Put him down, freak!" He charged at Arachnid head-first, slamming him back into a wall and making him drop Lincoln. Ms. Nexus ran over to him and helped him up.

Ms. Nexus: "Are you alright, honey?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine. We need to get out of here before-" He was suddenly roundhouse kicked in the head by Multiplex.

Multiplex: "Your bodyguard made a huge mistake. At first, we only wanted you. But now, she and everybody else here dies too. Off them, boys!" One of his clones aimed his gun at one of the bridesmaids and fired. My eyes glowed red and turned into Godspeed ones, making everything slow down.

Trey: "Whoa, this is new." I turned to look at Kyrie and CoCo, seeing them hiding under the seats together, not paying attention to me. Making sure I was moving so fast that nobody saw me, I turned my legs and hands into Godspeed ones, then zoomed over and stood in front of the bridesmaid. I caught one of the bullets with one hand, another bullet with another hand, then dropped them, spun around and caught another bullet, throwing it back into the gun. It exploded, knocking the clone back.

I smirked and did a little shimmy to celebrate, then zoomed back over to the others, making my limbs and eyes normal. The clone I knocked back rubbed his head and looked around.

Multiplex clone: "Yo, Arsenal's here!" The Enforcers looked around.

Sunspot: "Really? Where is he?"

Multiplex clone: "Hell if I know! Something just swooped in and fucked my shit up, had to be Arsenal." Multiplex smirked.

Multiplex: "Alright, do-gooder, we know you're here. Now you have two options, either face us now and everybody lives except you and Lincoln OR you stay in hiding and all of these people die..." He looked over at CoCo and smirked, then grabbed her, "Starting with this pretty young lady."

Kyrie: "No! Leave her alone!" He ran at Multiplex, but Arachnid spartan kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

CoCo: "KYRIE!" She struggled against Multiplex's grip, to no avail.

Ms. Nexus: "My baby! Please, why are you doing this?!"

Sunspot: "You have our generous employer to thank for all of this, lady. He wanted-" Allister suddenly stood up and cut him off.

King: "I'll take it from here, Sunspot. Thea, we could've had something special." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Trey (mumbling): "What?"

Ms. Nexus: "What?!"

King: "Thea, I have been in love with you since you hired me back in 2010. I am an old, intelligent man that simply wanted to show you the wonders of the world. But NO! You chose to marry a man that doesn't even love you!" I looked around and noticed everyone was distracted, meaning it was time to go hero. I quickly and quietly crawled to the back of the chapel, behind all the seats.

Lincoln: "Old man, you have no right to-" He was hit in the face by the back of Multiplex's gun.

Multiplex: "Shut the hell up. Killing you will be doing everybody a favor, Mr. Mayor."

King: "Oh, how right you are, Multiplex. Thea, if you can't see that Lincoln is using you then I'll make sure you can't marry him at all! Sunspot, light this place up." Sunspot started to power up and aimed a flamethrower at Lincoln, but I popped up from behind the chairs in full costume with two Freakazoid hands. I had a fire extinguisher.

Trey: "Hold on, pyro. You guys definitely should have held your peace." I fired the fire extinguisher at Sunspot, putting out his fire and blasting him back into the podium. I dropped the fire extinguisher and made my hands into Web Head ones, then shot out a web line at CoCo and pulled her to me.

Trey: "You okay?" She pushed me back a little, looking pissed.

CoCo: "This changes nothing, criminal. For all I know, you're on the same side as those other metas!" She ran over to check on Kyrie.

Trey: "Nice to see she doesn't hold a grudge." I turned back to the Enforcers, "Alright, Three Stooges, I've been wanting to kick your asses for about a week now, so let's get it."

Arachnid: "Boss?"

King: "Take care of Arsenal, then take care of Lincoln. Thea, you're coming with me." He grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her out. I tried to stop them, but Arachnid pulled me back with a web line, swinging me at Multiplex, who roundhouse kicked me into a seat. Sunspot shot a fireball at me, but I vaulted over the seat before it hit me, then activated the Delta-X and slammed it. After a flash of red light, I shot star bolts at them as OmniFire. They dodged them, giving me chance to fly over and grab Lincoln.

OmniFire: "We have got to stop meeting like this." I flew him up and placed him on the upper level of the chapel, "Stay here, okay, pickle puss?" He rolled his eyes and I flew back down to the Enforcers, punching Multiplex in the face. He recovered and pulled out an energy blaster, firing a series of plasma balls at me. I dodged all of them and held my hands up to fire star bolts, but Arachnid covered them with webbing, giving Sunspot a chance to send a huge fireball into my chest. I flew back and slammed into the back wall, where Arachnid pummeled me with a series of web balls. My eyes glowed green and I used star bolt energy to rip my hands out of the webbing, then slapped my symbol and became Ironheart, rocketing myself at Arachnid. He flipped over me and shot a web line to pull me back to him, but I turned around and blasted him in the face with repulsor beams, making him stumble a bit. While he was disoriented, I delivered two swift punches to both sides of his face, grabbed his head and kneed him the nose, then nailed him with another repulsor beam. He flew back and slammed into the wall, where I slapped my symbol and became Web Head and stuck him to the wall with webs.

Web Head: "Oh, the irony." I felt a tingle in my hand and leaned my head to the side, letting a fireball fly past me. I turned around and used a web line to fling the podium at Sunspot, who powered up and burned right through it.

Sunspot: "That the best you got?" I shrugged.

Web Head: "Just wanted you to make a speech, sheesh." I shot two web lines at the ceiling and pulled myself up, then started shooting web balls at Sunspot. He burned through some of them and shot a fireball at me, but I shot a web line and pulled myself away.

Sunspot: "Solar powered, remember? Your plan to smother my flame won't work." I smirked and jumped down, landing in front of him.

Web Head: "You know, I totally forgot you were powered by exposure to sunlight. Thanks." I slapped my symbol.

Suddenly, the entire room was covered in thick darkness, although we could all still see.

Multiplex: "What?" I levitated out of the shadows as Metrion.

Metrion: "Like what I've done with the place?"

Sunspot: "What did you do?!" I smirked.

Metrion: "Your powers run off exposure to the sun. I simply covered the room in darkness, so bye bye sun." Sunspot tried to power up, but could only manage a small flame.

Sunspot: "Well it didn't work, Arsenal. I can still FLAME ON!" He shot a flamethrower at me but I rolled my eyes and easily deflected it with a black shield, then held up one hand and wrapped him up in black energy, trapping him.

Metrion: "Candle, consider yourself blown out." My symbol made the time out noise and I reverted to normal, in full costume. The darkness faded away, returning to room to normal. Suddenly, Multiplex's clones surrounded me, all aiming their weapons at me.

Multiplex: "Forget about me, boy?" One of the clones blasted me into another clone, who kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, where the real Multiplex blasted me in the face.

Multiplex: "Four against one, Arsenal, those aren't the best odds for you." I smirked under my mask.

Trey: "Dude, I love these kinda odds." I turned my hands into Jet Stream ones and spun around, blowing air at all the clones and knocking them all away from me except for the real Multiplex. The clones immediately got up like nothing had happened.

Multiplex: "Wanna try that again?" I rolled my eyes and turned my hand into a Snot Rocket one then threw a booger ball at his face. He wiped it off in disgust but the weird thing is, the clones wiped their faces too like they had something on them. I thought about it for a second, then smirked.

Trey: "Your clones have no mind of their own without you, do they?" He started looking nervous.

Multiplex: "Wha-what are you talking about, Arsenal?" I cracked my knuckles and started walking toward him, but his clones formed a wall in front of me.

Multiplex clone: "You're not getting to him without going through us!" I raised an eyebrow under my mask.

Trey (thinking): "These clones don't feel pain without Multiplex feeling pain, so I can smack them around all I want and they still won't move. I have to take out Multiplex to stop them but I can't get to him if they don't move.." I looked at them, noticing they were standing with their legs open. My eyes got wide and I said, "Oh this is gonna be so fye if I can pull it off."

Multiplex: "What?" I turned my right hand into a Blackout one, then powered up an electric ball in my hand. He laughed, "Hitting them with that will do no good." I smirked and aimed, then threw the electric ball, expertly bouncing it between the clone's legs and nailing Multiplex in the face. He fell to the ground, electrocuted.

Trey: "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is called a nutmeg." I took a bow and the civilians cheered. I turned my hands into Gravattack ones and used them to levitate Lincoln down, then turned my hands back to normal.

Trey: "Am I good or am I good?" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Lincoln: "You have done good work, Arsenal." Kyrie and CoCo came over, both looking pissed.

Kyrie: "Good work?! GOOD WORK?! You let my mom get kidnapped by that old guy and you're taking bows?!" I chuckled.

Trey: "Your mom is fine."

Kyrie and CoCo: "HUH?!" I whistled and the chapel door opened, revealing a Ditto clone with Ms. Nexus and a tied up King. As soon as the clone saw me, the symbol on his chest made the time out noise and he flew over, merging back into my body.

Trey: "As soon as I started fighting Multiplex, I secretly sent a Ditto out to go save Ms. Nexus. My clones can shape-shift like I can, but they get weaker as time goes on, not to mention it drains the hell outta me. Now I'll ask again, am I good or am I good?" Ms. Nexus ran over and hugged Kyrie, then Lincoln.

Ms. Nexus: "Honey, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Lincoln: "So am I, my dear. Now we can go on with the wedding."

Ms. Nexus: "Actually, maybe it's best if we don't get married right now. I love you with all my heart but I feel we should stay engaged, at least until everything calms down a bit."

Lincoln: "What?"

Trey: "And that's my cue to leave, I have a wedding gift to return." I pulled my mask up a little and stuck my tongue out at Lincoln, then turned my legs into XLR8 ones, then zoomed out of the room. After that, I grew a Big Chill cloak and phased back into the room, then made the cloak and my suit go away. I popped out from behind a table like I'd been hiding there.

Trey: "Hey guys, some wedding, huh?"

Kyrie and CoCo: "Trey!" They both ran over and CoCo hugged me.

Kyrie: "Where the hell were you while all the action was going down?" I chuckled, nervously.

Trey: "I get pretty squeamish around meta-humans so I ducked off under the table." They looked at each other and laughed.

CoCo: "Seriously? How are you gonna be a cop if you hide while everything is going down. Even Kyrie and I stayed put and the two of us almost died." Kyrie looked at her.

Kyrie: "Speaking of that, CoCo. Seeing you almost get killed by that meta made me really think about what I want. At first I was skeptical about being exclusive with you but now I've made up my mind. Arcola Butler, I don't ever want to lose you, will you be my girlfriend?" My heart broke when I saw the huge smile on CoCo's face.

CoCo: "Of course I will!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. I took this opportunity to walk out of the chapel.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my apartment eating cheesecake, like I always do after a super-villain battle. I was still wearing my suit but I had un-buttoned the shirt and took the tie and blazer off.

Trey: "Well, look on the bright side, Arsey. You beat the bad guys and saved the mayor, who is definitely a bad guy. Today was a win, despite the lame ass heartbreak." Suddenly, a floating ball with a projector floated next to me.

Ball: "Video transmission for Trey Sergauson, activating retina scan now." He floated up to my face and scanned my eyes, "Retina scanned. Starting transmission."

The ball projected a figure onto the floor and it was revealed to be..

Trey: "LOGAN?!" He smiled.

Logan: "Sup, man. Did you finally figure out how to look older?" I wanted to hug him but he was obviously a hologram.

Trey: "What? How? I thought you hated me." He shook his head.

Logan: "I could never really hate you, Treez, you're my brother. But Fury reached out to us and told us what you were doing for the people on Tetris Nova. That guy is a dick." I smiled.

Trey: "I know, right! So he let you send a video sphere?" He nodded and looked at my outfit.

Logan: "Looking spiffy, bro. Funeral?" I shook my head.

Trey: "Wedding. Long story. How are the others?"

Logan: "Ben is good, he's enjoying the fame that comes from being a famous superhero. He misses you, though. He and Aubrie are still going strong." I smiled, happy for him, "Marian is good too. Matt visited yesterday, he and Essence are doing great. Victor had a birthday the other day, he's 4 now. He's starting to get really good with his powers but you and I both know how good he'll be." I nodded, remembering that we met an older Victor from the future.

Trey: "Any news on Charity?" He shook his head, sadly.

Logan: "Azmuth and I have been working on a way to wake her up but so far, nothing. I'll keep you posted, though." I sighed, but smiled at him.

Trey: "So these talks will be regular, then?" He smiled too.

Logan: "Hell yeah! I wanna hear about your adventures now that you're solo again and the others and I are dying to tell you about what happened while you were gone." I nodded.

Trey: "Can't wait." Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

Logan: "What's up, dude? I can tell something's wrong."

Trey: "I'm cool. It's just.." I proceeded to tell him all about CoCo and Kyrie.

Logan: "Don't worry about that, dude. You did the right thing, considering you're keeping your identity secret."

Trey: "Yeah, I guess."

Logan: "Hey. Buck up, you dork, there's definitely someone out there for you." I laughed.

Trey: "Oh yeah? Who?

...

Meanwhile in a dark alley, deep in the city, a girl that looked around my age was sitting on the ground. She had dark black hair, a shirt that was dirty and looked too big for her and wasn't wearing shoes. She had her face in her hands until a man walked past. He stopped when he saw her.

Man: "Hey. are you okay, sweetie?" The girl sobbed.

Girl: "My...my leg. I hurt it."

Man: "Oh, I'm so sorry. Look, there's a hospital right around the corner. Do you want me to carry you?" The girl nodded and the man stooped down to pick her up.

As soon as she got on his back, the girl's face turned demonic and she snarled, biting into his neck. The man screamed and yelled, trying to get her off but she seemingly had superhuman strength. She drained all the blood from his body, then snapped his neck. She looked up, blood all around her mouth and her eyes glowing like a cat's. With that, she ran off at inhuman speed.

 **The end.**

* * *

Well, that took longer than a month. I wanna apologize for taking so long with this but I obviously have other responsibilities with college and basketball so I hope you all understand. I'm going to try and make these episodes around 10-15,000 words instead of the usual 5-6,000 because they'll most likely take longer to release but also because I want the storylines to be more fleshed out. As for the events in this episode, I always intended for CoCo to be with Kyrie as it adds more hardship for Trey. No worries though, he'll get the girlfriend that I mentioned but probably not for a few chapters. Who is the mysterious murderer girl? You'll just have to wait and see. I also decided to include some episodes here and there that show Ben and Logan's adventures while Trey was in his 3 year sleep. I came to the conclusion that I haven't really done Ben that much justice since he got his watch and I honestly missed writing him and the others so those flashback episodes will come every once and awhile. One more thing, I just want to say Happy belated New Year, Christmas (or any other holiday if you don't celebrate it) and MLK day to all my friends and readers. I didn't post on those days so I'm saying it now. I actually turned 19 on Christmas so Happy Birthday to me. There weren't any reviews that needed answering this time, but if you wanna ask questions, I will answer them after every episode. That's it guys, see you next time! Peace!


	14. S2 EP4: Shape-Shifter and a Bloodsucker

**S2 EP4: A Shape-Shifter and a Bloodsucker**

It all started a few days after I beat the Enforcers and saved Mayor Lincoln. In an alley, a homeless dude was digging through the garbage, looking for nothing in particular.

Homeless guy: "The haul is looking pretty weak today. Damn, was hoping to at least find some new shoes or something." He hopped out of the dumpster and started walking out of the alley, only to walk into a swarm of flies.

Homeless guy: "Huh?" He looked down and saw that the flies were swarming around a decaying body, which he stepped on by accident, "AHHHHHHHH!" He hopped over the body and took off running.

Later on that day...

Kyrie: "Dude, this is the fifth time you've bailed on us this week. What's going on?" I was on the phone with him as I was crouched on top of a building in my costume, looking at a particular apartment.

Trey: "Nothing's up, dude, I've just been busy with my classes and shit. Besides, I figured you and CC would want some alone time to be all kissy and I really don't need to see you guys play tonsil hockey." I lifted up my goggles and turned my eyes into UltraTreez ones, using my X-Ray vision to look through the walls of the apartment.

Kyrie: "Tonsil hockey? What are you, in fifth grade? Besides, if you'd let me set you up with one of my old girls, you could be locking lips with someone too." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Sorry Ky, but I'm not interested in your sloppy seconds." I suddenly saw movement inside the apartment and stood up, making my eyes normal, "I gotta go, man. I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and placed it inside my backpack that I had next to me, then leaped off the building.

Inside the apartment, a guy was going through the owner's stuff, looking for valuables. He was wearing an all white jumpsuit with a hood and had his face painted like a skull. He continued looking through the drawers and cabinets.

Skull guy: "Jackpot!" He held up a collection of diamond watches. Unfortunately for him, they were levitated out of his hands by an unknown force. He turned around and saw me leaning on the door frame as Ventrilosquid. I used my telekinesis to place the watches on the table next to me.

Ventrilosquid: "Seriously, Ghost? This is like the eighth house you've hit this week. What did I tell you about taking things that don't belong to you?" Ghost is a cat burglar that has the power to become intangible. Instead of trying to take over the city, he uses his powers to rob people's houses. I've been on his trail for a while now but he's been a bitch to catch.

Ghost: "I'm starting to think you're stalking me, Arsenal, you always seem to be around every time I pull a job. You must really like getting your teeth kicked in." He charged at me and jumped up, doing an aerial flip and spin kicking me in the jaw. I flew back into the living room and rolled out of the way before Ghost could slam his fist into my face. I stood up and roundhouse kicked at him, but he blocked it with his forearm and punched me in the gut, making me stumble back a bit. I used my powers and launched a log from the fireplace at him, but he phased right through it as he jumped up and Superman punched me in the face, then followed up with two more jabs to my face. I stumbled back, disoriented and he spartan kicked me in the chest, sending me crashing into the TV.

Ventrilosquid: "Hope whoever lives here has the warranty on that." I looked up just in time to duck under one of Ghost's punches, then sweep kicked his legs from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. I slapped my symbol and lifted Ghost up as Rath.

Rath: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GHOST THE META-HUMAN CAT BURGLAR THAT RATH CAN'T SEEM TO CATCH! STOP BEING SO HARD TO CATCH!" He phased out of my grip, then slid under my legs and kicked me in the back, sending me flying into the couch. I recovered and charged at him, nailing him in the face with one of my punches, then slammed him over the head with both my fists. He fell to the floor, where I kicked him in the stomach. He crashed into the window, which broke it and set off the burglar alarm.

Ghost: "Nice job, kitty cat, the cops will be here any minute." He started to take off but I slapped my symbol and became Fleet, then pulled out one of my blasters and shot him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Fleet: "And you're gonna be here when they pop up. It's over, Ghos-" I was cut off by my symbol playing an alarm, which I programmed it to do when I was late for class, "Not now." I looked down at the symbol, giving Ghost an opportunity to kick me off of him and phase out the door. I groaned.

Fleet: "Son of a bitch, how does he keep getting away?" I heard sirens coming from outside the door, meaning the cops were outside, "I should probably shake a leg too before this turns into another thing I get blamed for."

I slapped my symbol and after a flash of red light, I phased through the ceiling as Ghostfreak, right before the cops burst in. I flew back up to the building that I left my backpack on, then grabbed it and slapped my symbol again. I transformed into Biohazard and flew off toward the university.

I got there and flew into a broom closet through a window, slapping my symbol and reverting to normal, then getting my costume off. Today I'm wearing regular blue jeans and a Novas University hoodie that I got from the campus store. I exited the broom closet quietly and started walking in the direction of my classroom.

Trey: "Good going, Sergauson, you let the bad guy get away AGAIN and Kyrie thinks you don't wanna hang out with him and CC." I sighed. Keeping everything a secret from the guys has been nothing short of lame, but Fury said that it'd be a catastrophe if anyone found out I'm an alien, meaning Ky and CC wouldn't accept me anyway. They'd also be in a shit ton of danger if they knew my secret. I know all of this but I also know that not having anyone to talk to about this stuff is really starting to bug me.

I opened the door to my Law Enforcement class, seeing that the professor, Mr. Wells, had already started teaching.

Mr. Wells: "Nice of you to join us, Trey." I smiled sheepishly at him and took my seat next to a cute Argentinian-American girl with light blue hair.

Trey: "Hey, Lola." She smiled at me and handed me the attendance sheet to sign, which I did.

Lola: "Hi, Trey. Late as usual, I see." I shrugged and she shook her head, smiling, "Luckily, Wells hasn't said anything important yet. Not that he ever does." We both snickered at that.

Mr. Wells: "Hm, not only are you late to class, Mr. Sergauson, but now you are distracting Ms. Pacini. Productive start to the afternoon, eh?" The class laughed at that and I playfully rolled my eyes as Mr. Wells continued, "Now class, instead of my usual lecture today, we'll be taking a field trip into the city."

Guy student: "What for?"

Mr. Wells: "Glad you asked. You see, a body was recently discovered earlier today and we are all going to watch the police and forensic team investigate the crime scene." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know about a body. That means somebody was killed.

Trey: "Do you know how the victim died?" Lola giggled.

Lola: "That's what we're going to find out, genius." I chuckled at that.

Mr. Wells: "If there are no further questions, we'll head out to the shuttle." With that, we all got up and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, in an underground bunker that was under the City Hall building, two guys were talking. They were both incredibly pale, one looking about a decade older than the other one. They both had silver eyes.

Older guy: "That girl has really done it now, Paris, she's surely exposed us this time." Paris, the younger one, shook his head.

Paris: "Edgar, it is your fault for turning her in the first place. Nobody told you to be a sick bastard." Edgar smirked at him.

Edgar: "You surely cannot blame me for my actions, my son. The girl was there and you know how I feel about girls of her appearance. Turning her was not my intention."

Paris: "Nonetheless, what she has done puts us in jeopardy. If we do not find a solution for her, we will surely perish and all of our planning will be for not."

Edgar: "You are right, Paris. Let me think.." He thought about it for a minute, "I have got it! We will simply continue to deny her the nourishment that we all need. We both know how she feels about hunting, what she did recently was a very desperate act of instinct. She will surely die."

Paris: "Edgar, you are brilliant. Let this be a lesson to you about turning immature girls. Come, the sun has been up for a good amount of time and I can feel the slumber overtaking me." With that, they walked into different rooms.

Back with me. My class and I had hopped off the shuttle and were waiting for Mr. Wells to tell us what to do next.

Mr. Wells: "Alright everyone, the police and forensics team are over there in that alley. We are only here to observe and learn so do not get in the way more than I know you all will." We all laughed and started walking over to the alley. I tried to get over there before everyone else so I could investigate but Lola came skipping in front of me.

Lola: "Whoa, speedy, what's your hurry? Got a dead body fetish?" She giggled at her own joke and I shook my head, smiling.

Trey: "No, Smurf head. I just wanna see what's going on. Can't afford to not get a good grade on this upcoming test." I nodded to myself. I'm getting pretty good at making up excuses for my heroics. Lola looked worried.

Lola: "Test?! _Oh Dios mio,_ I can't afford to fail either, I already failed this class once." She looked pretty distraught.

Trey: "I could help you study, girly, I have a 92 in this class." She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

Lola: "For real? Trey, _tu hermosa criatura,_ you're a life saver!" We got to the crime scene and saw that a shit ton of cops were there.

Trey: "Can't speak Spanish, Lola, remember?" She blushed and apologized as I leaned down to examine the body.

Lola: "Hey, we can do something else before we study. If you want, I mean." I looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

Trey: "What did you have in mind?" She looked at her feet.

Lola: "Well, there's this club called 20 and Below that just opened up and I was thinking we could go shake our booties before you help me ace this test." I thought about it.

CoCo is slobbing all over Kyrie now so having someone for myself would be cool and Lola's really cute and cool. But there's also the fact that I can't tell anyone I'm Arsenal. I'd have to lie to her constantly and a relationship shouldn't be built from lies. One date couldn't hurt, though.

Trey: "Sure, cutie, that sounds awesome. Tonight at 8?" She squealed and nodded.

Lola: "Awesome! Now, what's up with this body?" I looked down at the corpse but before I could do anything, I was pushed out of the way by a cop.

Officer: "All Novas University students should remain at least a few steps back from the crime scene. We do not need a bunch of college kids getting in the way." I rolled my eyes. I had to see what was going on.

Trey (mumbling): "Alright new eye-changing power, do your thing." I put my sunglasses on and turned my eyes into Braniac ones, starting a full scan on the corpse. As I scanned, a ton of biological information about the victim showed up as holograms but one piece of information stuck out.

Trey (thinking): "This poor dude's body has been completely drained of blood. And there are teeth marks on his neck. This might not be just a random murder, this could be a meta." I turned my eyes normal and took my sunglasses off, turning to Lola.

Lola: "You find anything, Mr. 92?" I shook my head.

Trey: "Nothing worth mentioning. Hey, I'm gonna skip the rest of this snooze-fest. See you later?" She nodded and kissed my cheek, making me blush. I heard her giggle as I walked off.

That night, I was in my bedroom at my place, looking in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything but a tank top and boxers.

Trey: "Okay, what does a superhero wear on a date?" I turned my legs into Fasttrack ones and zoomed over to my closet. I zoomed back out wearing the suit and tie that I wore to the wedding, "Nah, too formal."

I zoomed back in again and came out in a simple white T shirt and cargo shorts.

Trey: "Nah, too lazy." I zoomed back in one more time and came out in my red Nike sweatsuit and a black headband. I smiled at myself in the mirror and nodded, "There we go." I made my legs normal and sat on the bed to look at my phone. I had used Grey Matter to give it a police scanner app so I know when a crime is taking place. I had searched the city records for any meta-humans that drain blood from people but so far, nothing.

I was interrupted from my search by my phone ringing.

Trey: "Speak on it."

CoCo: "Hey, hero boy. What's crackalackin'?" I laughed.

Trey: "Nothing much, CC, just finished getting ready to go hang out with Lola."

CoCo: "Lola Pacini, that blue-haired girl in my Psych class? She's pretty cute. You guys dating?"

Trey: "No! I just offered to help her study for our Law Enforcement test and she invited me out to this new club." She gasped.

CoCo: "You don't mean 20 and Below?" I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Uh, yeah. Why?"

CoCo: "Trey, that club is fuck city. Everybody who goes there together ends up hooking up. Me and Ky went just the other-"

Trey: "LALALALALALALA, I'm not listening! I'm hearing everything else except what you're saying, right now!" I heard her giggle.

CoCo: "Okay, okay. But if Lola invited you there, she may be trying to get some." I thought about it. I hadn't 'done it' with anyone since Charity and it was pretty awesome. I'm not against it, but it does come with a lot of complications.

My doorbell rung as I was thinking.

Trey: "CC, that's Lola. I'll see you and Ky tomorrow, kay?"

CoCo: "Okay, Trey. Use protection." I rolled my eyes as I hung up and turned my legs into Fasttrack ones again and zoomed to my door, turning them back to normal when I got there. I opened it, revealing Lola. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a black skirt, black heels, and a black jacket. She smiled at me.

Lola: "Hey, Trey, ready to go?" I nodded and walked out of the door, closing and locking it as I did. We walked down the stairs and headed toward the club.

Back down in the underground bunker, a girl opened her eyes. She had dark black hair that was tied up in a messy bun, brown eyes and was wearing an over-sized T shirt, shorts and no shoes. She yawned and got up out of bed, stretching as she did.

Girl: "Wonder if Edgar and Paris are still here, they usually leave once the sun goes down." She exited the room and walked down the hallway toward the main room. When she got there, she noticed that Edgar was sitting in a recliner, reading a newspaper. He didn't even look up.

Edgar: "Ellie, nice of you to join us. Sleep well." The girl, Ellie, rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

Ellie: "I slept the same as you and Paris did, dead to the world. Where is Paris, anyway?" As she said that, Paris came zooming in at inhuman speed, carrying packets of blood. He dropped them in front of Edgar, who grinned and put his newspaper down.

Edgar: "Ah, you've got them. Good job." He and Paris each started opening the blood packets and drinking them. Ellie's mouth started to water.

Ellie: "Are we feeding? A little early but I am not complaining." She started to grab one of the packets, but Paris pushed her back with inhuman strength, sending her flying back onto the couch, "Hey, what gives?"

Edgar downed another packet and smirked at Ellie.

Edgar: "Ellie, Paris and I have decided to cut you off from the feeding supply." Her eyes got wide.

Ellie: "WHAT?! But, how am I supposed to live? You both know as well as I do that nothing can sustain us except for blood."

Paris: "You should have thought about that before you decided to kill that man, the other night. You have become too much of a liability." Ellie scowled.

Ellie: "But you two kill people all the time!"

Edgar: "We hunt with precision, grace, stealth. What you did could very well have exposed us and our entire species, not to mention put our plan in jeopardy."

Ellie: "So what am I supposed to do?" Edgar and Paris both smirked.

Paris: "Learn to fend for yourself, for once." Ellie snarled and zoomed off at inhuman speed.

Back with Lola and I, we were having a pretty awesome time at 20 and Below. We danced a lot, talked and ate. Right now, I'm STILL eating.

Lola: "I don't understand how you stay so skinny with as much as you eat, dude." I was currently scarfing down a huge plate of nachos. I swallowed and smiled at her.

Trey: "I have a really high metabolism, keeps me slender. Plus I have my ways of staying active." I finished up my food and drink, then gave Lola my full attention. When I looked at her, I saw that she was already looking at me.

Trey: "You okay?" She nodded slowly, smiling at me. I suddenly realized what was happening and said, "You, uh, wanna head back to my place?"

Lola: "Thought you'd never ask." I took her hand and lead her out of the club, then we started walking in the direction of my apartment.

Trey: "We'll be there soon, Smurf head, I know a shortcut." She nodded as I led her down an alley that would get us back to my place quicker. As we walked, I thought about what was going on.

I hope I'm making the right choice with Lola, here. She's obviously expecting to have sex when we get back to my place and I want to too, but what happens after that? Do we start dating? Is that even a good idea? This dating this was a whole lot easier when I didn't spend half of my time in a mask.

Lola: "You alright, Trey?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

Trey: "Yeah I'm cool. Are you...cool?" She nodded.

Lola: "Yeah I'm okay." Her eyes suddenly got wide, "TREY, WATCH OUT!"

Before I could react, I grabbed by some kind of claw and pulled back into the shadows. I struggled against its grip, only to be slammed against a brick wall. I looked up at what grabbed me, seeing some kind of demonic girl with cat eyes and fangs. She snarled at me.

Trey: "Whoa, can you say halitosis?" She suddenly bit my neck, making me scream in pain and drop to my knees. The demon girl stumbled back.

Demon girl: "Gross, what are you?" My eyes glowed red and I quickly got my costume on.

Trey: "The guy who's about to punch you in the face, but you can call me Arsenal." I turned my right hand into a Biohazard smack hand, then socked her in the face, sending her flying back. I stumbled out of the shadows, my healing factor already starting to heal the bite wound. Lola ran up to me, obviously worried.

Lola: "Arsenal, that thing grabbed my date! Is he back there?" I shook my head.

Trey: "Your date is fine, you need to get out of here before that thing grabs you too." She nodded and ran off. I sighed, "So much for getting some tonight." I turned to the demon girl, who had just recovered and was snarling at me.

Demon girl: "Your blood...toxic. Never felt like this before." I slammed the watch and became Slapstrike.

Slapstrike: "Aw, I feel the same way. Not." I charged at her and tried to punch her but she caught my fist and kicked me in the stomach, making me stumble back. I flung a dumpster at her, nailing her and giving me a chance to leap up and slam her into the ground. She pushed me off with her sheer strength and came at me with her claws. I slapped my symbol and became Brainiac, then hopped back onto my metal spider legs and fired a beam from my forehead. It nailed her spot on and slammed her into the wall behind her. I tried to follow up but she crawled up the wall, then flipped off of it and slammed me over the head. I tumbled to the ground and slapped my symbol, becoming Flarecrow and blasting her with a flamethrower before she could follow up. She shrieked and stumbled back. I quickly slapped my symbol and became Cannonbolt, then rolled up and slammed straight into her, sending her flying. I rolled after her and slapped my symbol, reverting to normal when I got to her. She was lying on the ground.

Trey: "I need answers, Corpse Bride, so talk." She snarled at me and suddenly punched me in the stomach, then got up and started to run off.

Trey: "Oh no you don't." I turned my hand into a Frightmare one and was about to fire a chain at her, but my stomach suddenly started hurting like hell. It felt like knives were trying to carve their way out of my body. I dropped to my knees, my hand turning back to normal. I looked up, seeing the demon girl grow wings and fly off, "Seriously? I let the bad guy get away again?"

The pain finally stopped and I stood up, getting my costume off.

Trey: "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that was the meta that killed that guy. Question is, why didn't I sense her aura?" I decided to head back to my place to think about it some more. When I got there, though, Lola was sitting on my doorstep. She jumped up when she saw me.

Lola: "TREY! I'm so glad you're okay, what happened?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "I don't really know. Arsenal saved me before that monster chick could do anything. I'm lucky to be alive." She nodded then hugged me. I immediately hugged back. After the hug, she didn't let go, instead looking me in the eyes.

Lola: "Well I'm glad you're okay because if you were dead, I wouldn't be able to do this." Right after she said that, she kissed me. I wasn't surprised at all and kissed back. Before we ended up making out outside my house, I pulled away.

Trey: "You wanna take this inside?" She nodded eagerly. We started walking up the stairs.

Lola: "I'll try not to be too loud." She gave me a look and I smirked, closing the door behind us.

I was woken up the next day by a thumping in my ears. I quickly sat up in bed and looked around, not seeing anything.

Trey: "Um, okay?" The thumping continued and I realized that it was coming from next to me. I turned and saw Lola, sound asleep, wearing one of my shirts. I raised an eyebrow, "Is...is that her heartbeat I'm hearing?" That wasn't the only thing. I noticed I could hear EVERYTHING around me, car horns, people blowing their noses, everything. I got up out of bed, feeling overwhelmed. I'm used to my enhanced hearing but I can usually turn it on and off. Now, I can hear all this stuff and I'm not digging it.

I headed to the bathroom after picking out my outfit for the day and took care of my hygiene stuff, walking out 20 minutes later on my phone. I was wearing blue overalls under a red hoodie, black and white converse, and a black beanie loosely on my head. I looked up from my phone, seeing Lola sitting on my bed, wearing my Novas University hoodie along with some skinny jeans.

I smirked at her.

Trey: "Isn't that my hoodie?" She smirked back at me.

Lola: "Sure is. I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it after all that fun we had, last night." I rolled my eyes, smiling as she continued "I've always liked your fashion sense, Trey. Very cool." I thanked her and looked at my phone again, seeing the time.

Trey: "I have to go talk to one of my professors about some bullshit, Lol, you wanna head to campus with me?" I suddenly heard her heartbeat speed up as she smiled at me.

Lola: "I'd love too! My class is in about 45 minutes anyway." She walked past me to get to her stuff and I caught a whiff of something. It smelled intoxicating, so much so that my mouth started to water and I felt my fangs start to come out. I covered my mouth, my eyes wide.

Trey: "What the fuck?" Lola poked her head back into my bedroom.

Lola: "You okay, dude?" I quickly nodded my head.

Trey: "Yep, let's go." I grabbed my backpack and followed her out the door.

Ellie's POV

It's 8 AM but for some reason, I haven't fallen into the deep sleep that my kind always does when the sun comes up.

I'm currently laying in my makeshift 'bed', looking at the ceiling with this weird feeling in my stomach. I was also thinking about my encounter with that boy. The one in the mask.

Ellie: "His blood, it wasn't like any type of blood that I've ever fed on before. It's almost like.." I was cut off by the feeling in my stomach turning into straight pain. Grunting and growling, I crawled out of my bed and over to a bucket that was in the corner of my room. When I got to it, I immediately threw up into it. It wasn't food that I threw up, though, it was some type of green glowing liquid.

Ellie: "What the-?" Edgar flitted in at that moment.

Edgar: "What is going on in here, girl?" He looked down and saw the bucket, then said, "What did you do?!" I was speechless, causing him to grab me by my neck and slam me into the wall.

Edgar: "Do not make me ask again, girl?!" I managed to squirm a little so I could breathe.

Ellie: "I went out and hunted like you said and found a boy to feed on. I think he was a meta-human or something because his...his limbs changed and he turned into this monster." Edgar dropped me and I landed on my knees.

Edgar: "A meta-human who turns into monsters? Was he wearing a mask?" I nodded.

Ellie: "Yes, for the most part." Edgar put his hand on his chin, seemingly thinking.

Edgar: "Elliasia, you may have had an encounter with the vigilante known as Arsenal." I looked at him.

Ellie: "The guy that defeated the Enforcers? Wow. But that doesn't explain why I'm throwing up."

Edgar: "I have fed upon meta-humans before and have experienced no ill-effects. The only time I have regurgitated was after feeding upon an animal." His eyes widened and he continued, "And you fed upon Arsenal, which made you regurgitate. Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

Edgar: "Arsenal is no meta-human. He isn't human at all!"

Ellie: "But if he isn't a meta-human, what is he?"

Edgar: "I am not sure, but you have proven to be very useful, Elliasia. I just have a few more questions for you; was Arsenal alone?" I shook my head.

Ellie: "No, he was with a girl. Blue hair, Spanish, I think." He nodded.

Edgar: "Very good. Last one, you said he wore a mask for the most part, which means there was a point in time where his face was exposed. What did he look like?" I opened my mouth to tell him, but the look on his face made me hesitate. He had a sinister smirk on his face and his eyes looked hungry.

Ellie: "Um, I don't see why that matters." He glared at me, his fangs becoming apparent.

Edgar: "What?!" I gulped.

Ellie: "He obviously wears a mask for a reason so I don't think he'd want multiple people knowing what he looks like." There was silence, and suddenly Edgar slapped me. I went flying and slammed into the wall next to me. I stood up and bared my fangs, hissing, only to be kneed in my stomach by Edgar.

Edgar: "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL!" He swung his fist at me, but I ducked under it, only for him to punch me in the jaw, "I bless you with this gift and this is how you fucking repay me?! With loyalty to a being that would easily destroy you?!"

I glared at him, hate in my eyes.

Ellie: "Gift?! GIFT?! I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS! You forced this upon me, you took me from my home all those years ago, YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!"I rushed at him, only for him to backhand me aside and smirk at me.

Edgar: "You bit him, did you not? That means you have a connection to him, meaning you can track him." I snarled at him.

Ellie: "So?"

Edgar: "So you are going to take me to him. Thanks to you, myself and my associate will know exactly where the vigilante lives." I stood up and rammed straight into him, knocking him back. After that, I flitted out the door, grabbing Edgar's sun protective jacket, then flitted out of the bunker to find shelter until night time.

Edgar: "Stupid girl, she's going to find Arsenal no doubt. If she gets him involved, it could spell trouble for what we are planning. PARIS!" He flitted in at the call of his name.

Paris: "Yes, father?"

Edgar: "Your cousin has affiliated herself with the enemy. She bit Arsenal, last night." Paris gasped.

Paris: "Arsenal as in, the meta-human?"

Edgar: "Meta-human isn't what he is but we will discuss that later. Right now, I need you to go pick something up for me. The girl took my anti-sun jacket but your tolerance should allow you to be in the sun for a longer period of time without burning to ash." Paris nodded.

Paris: "What am I going to get?" Edgar smirked, evily.

Edgar: "Something very important to our vigilante friend."

Trey's POV

I was in the back of the library on one of the computers, looking up anything in the city's database about meta-humans that drain blood and snap necks, with very little success. I was wearing my sunglasses because I had a splitting headache since waking up.

Trey: "Damn, still nothing. I thought using Brainiac to hack into the database would at least broaden my search but it didn't even give me the files about the bad guys I caught." I thought about that for a second, then shook my head. "I'll have to write that case down to deal with later. Gotta focus on this fucking demon girl who bites people."

I looked around to make sure no one was looking, then turned back to the computer. My eyes glowed red and my hands turned into XLR8 ones.

Trey: "Time to speed this search up a bit." I started typing at super speed and began breaking through to the city's firewalls. I was almost done when my new and very annoying ultra hearing picked up Kyrie, CoCo and Lola walking toward me and laughing. I quickly turned my hands back to normal just as they walked up.

Trey: "What's up, guys?" I smiled and nodded at Lola.

Kyrie: "Trey, we feel like we haven't seen you in six years. Where have you been?" I chuckled.

Trey: "Ky, we just went to the movies last week."

CoCo: "But that's like forever. I thought the three of us were gonna be the three amigos." Kyrie nodded his head in agreement. Lola coughed.

Lola: "Can you guys talk about this later _por favor?_ I kinda wanna talk to Trey." Ky and CoCo looked at me. I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah guys, we'll hang out soon. Hey, I'm video chatting with my friend from back home soon. You wanna meet him?"

CoCo: "That sounds awesome, T. How bout it, Ky?" He nodded.

Kyrie: "Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss the chance to meet the guy who put up with this guy for 10 years." He playfully slugged me in the arm and I laughed.

Trey: "Awesome. See you guys later." I dapped up Kyrie and hugged CoCo before she dragged him off to go do whatever it is they do.

Lola: "Those two are cute." I looked at her, seeing that she was still looking in the direction that they walked in.

Trey: "When they're not all over each other, sure. What did you wanna talk about, by the way?"

Lola: "Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page about last night." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah..totally." Lola giggled.

Lola: "We are on two different pages, aren't we?"

Trey: "Yep." We laughed.

Lola: "Okay, _chico tonto_ , I'll start." I gulped, dreading what she was about to say. She continued, "I think we should just be friends."

I blinked a few times.

Trey: "Seriously? But, didn't we have fun last night? You know, besides the monster girl trying to kill us." She giggled, nodding her head.

Lola: "Yeah, what we did last night was great and I want it to happen again. But it's obvious that you have way more going on than you're putting out there and I'm not trying to end up hurt, understand?" I sighed and nodded. Before I could respond though, I started to get that pain in my stomach again. I dropped to my knees, my eyes glowing red and my fangs coming out. Lola quickly got down to check on me.

Lola: "Trey, are you-" I cut her off by pushing her away, softly.

Trey: "Leave me alone!" I looked at her, my mouth watering as I saw her veins. "GO!"

Lola got up, looking really hurt, then backed toward the exit.

Lola: "Fine. When you want to be mature, come find me. _Follar chico._ " She stormed out of the library after shooting me a dirty look. I wanted to go after her but I had to deal with whatever the hell is going on with me.

Before I could even concentrate on me, a locker came crashing through the library doors. I heard screams from students that were running away from something.

Trey: "What the hell?" I looked through the shattered doorway and my eyes widened when the demon girl from the other night!

Demon girl: "He's got to be here so he needs to appear right now before people start to get hurt. I'm talking about you, Arsenal." My eyes widened more and I ducked behind a bookcase.

Trey: "She came here looking for me. Of course, I let her see my face." I shook my head at myself then continued, "I should suit up and take her down before she actually starts hurting people." I held up my Delta-X to get my costume on but it flashed red.

Delta-X: "Foreign DNA species detected in host. Functions suspended until host's healing factor completes healing." I glared at the watch.

Trey: "You know, this stuff never happened before I moved here. Why is my luck now suddenly bad?!" My eyes glowed red and my hands turned into Feedback ones. "Good. My limb-changing still works. Gonna have to use my natural abilities this time. But first, I gotta find something to hide my face."

I dug through my backpack and found my black hoodie and sweatpants and a red bandana.

Trey: "Perfect." I turned my legs into Fasttrack ones and quickly changed into the hoodie and sweatpants, then turned my legs back to normal and pulled the hoodie strings until the hoodie was around my head. I put my sunglasses back on and tied the bandana around my face.

Trey: "Not bad for a quick job." I turned my hands and feet into Wildmutt ones and leaped up.

The demon girl rampaged through the library, slashing through tables and pushing down book shelves.

Demon girl: "Where is he?!" She pushed down another shelf that happened to have a girl and her friend under it. They screamed as the book shelf fell toward them. Before it crushed them, I slid underneath it and held it back up.

Trey: "How you guys doing?" They both smiled at me and took off. I tossed the book shelf aside and turned the demon girl. "You know, whoever said reading a book won't kill you has obviously never met you, lady."

The demon girl sighed in relief.

Demon girl: "Finally. I have been looking for you. What are you wearing?" I looked down at myself, then back at her.

Trey: "Look, you're attacking a school. I don't think you're in the position to be questioning me, lady." I turned my hands into Frightmare ones and used a chain to pull myself to her, kicking at her when I got to her. She blocked my kick with her forearm and pushed me back.

Demon girl: "I'm not here to fight you, Arsenal, I just want to talk." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "You sure didn't seem so chatty when you were TAKING A BITE OUTTA MY NECK." I shot two chains out to latch around her arms, then whipped them, launching her into the library ceiling. I let go of the chains, turned my legs into Jet Stream ones, and flew into the demon girl, slamming her straight into the wall. She sighed, then snarled at me and headbutted me. I flew back but recovered quickly and turned my hands into Goku ones, letting off dozens of energy balls. She sprouted wings and flew around all of them, then charged at me and swung her fist. I weaved her punch, then spun around and turned my hand into a Biohazard smack hand and nailed her in the back of the head, sending her flying off to the right. I grew an Astrodactyl jetpack and blasted off toward her, then made that go away as I got to her, turned my hands into Igneo ones and slammed her to the floor with a rock hammer that I formed my hand into. She cratered to the floor and I hovered down with Heatblast hands. She recovered and charged at me and I held up my hand to fire a flamethrower, but she suddenly turned into a swarm of bats and flew above me, then turned back to normal, latched onto my head and flipped me over with her legs, cratering me into the floor and landing on top of me.

Demon girl: "Now will you listen to me?" I was about to say something but the watch suddenly beeped, meaning it was ready to go. I smirked.

Trey: "Yeah, no." I slammed the watch against the floor, transforming into Buzzshock and shocking her off me.

Buzzshock: "Finally back to full-" I was cut off by my eyes turning yellow, along with the symbol.

Delta-X: "Limited power available, resources being used to heal host of virus." I hovered to the ground, clutching my stomach.

Buzzshock: "Virus? What the hell is going on?" The demon girl walked up to me.

Demon girl: "Looking like you have to talk now." At that moment, the task force burst into the library.

Task force guy: "Hands on your head, both of you! I'll only ask once." I tried to get up but the pain was too intense.

Buzzshock: "Looks like we'll have plenty of time to talk since we'll be sharing a cell." The demon girl looked at the task force, who all had their weapons pointed at us, then looked at me.

Demon girl: "If I get us out of this, you have to promise to hear me out." I suddenly reverted to normal and lied on my back in agony, nodding quickly.

Demon girl: "Okay, hold on." She picked me up and turned into her bat swarm, avoiding the task force's weapon fire. Then we flew out the door.

What we didn't see was Lola watching with the rest of the students.

Lola: "I hope Trey got out safely. Not that I should even care." She started walking off when Paris suddenly flitted in, wearing sunglasses.

Paris: "Lola Pacini?" Lola looked him up and down, then nodded.

Lola: "Yeah, what's it to you?" Paris smirked.

Paris: "You may want to cut down on the attitude, girl. Considering your boyfriend has got you in a lot of trouble." He hissed and bared his fangs. Lola's eyes got wide and she tried to step away from him but Paris flitted behind her before she could.

Lola: "Boyfriend? I don't know what you're talking about!" Paris snarled.

Paris: "You were out with Arsenal last night, were you not?"

Lola: "No, I was out with my friend, Trey. Arsenal only showed up when that monster girl attacked us...just like what happened just now." She had a look of realization on her face until Paris grabbed her by the wrist.

Paris: "Well let's give this Trey a call, shall we?" He flitted off with her screaming.

I woke up later that night, still wearing my hoodie and sweatpants. I quickly jumped up and looked around, seeing that I was back at my house.

Trey: "Alright so she didn't take me somewhere to bite my face off. I guess she can be trusted." I looked at the watch, noticing that it was completely black, meaning it was in shutdown mode. I groaned.

Trey: "Great. Whatever that demon girl's bite did to me, it fucked with the Delta-X. I should find her." As I said that, she emerged from the bathroom, stretching. She stopped when she noticed me.

Demon girl: "Oh, you're awake." I nodded and she continued, "I guess I owe you an explanation huh, Arsenal?"

I chuckled.

Trey: "I'd say so, yeah. But let's start with what you were doing in my bathroom." She looked at the floor.

Demon girl: "I...was sleeping. In the bathtub." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "Um, alright. I have more questions than that. Let's start with what the hell kind meta are you?" She was quiet for a second, then looked me in the eye.

Demon girl: "I'm...not a meta." That shocked me.

Trey: "What?!" She sighed.

Demon girl: "I wish I was a meta, believe me. Unfortunately, what I am is way worse."

Not a meta? That explains why I couldn't sense her aura when she grabbed me, I can only sense alien and meta-human auras. But if she's not a meta, what the hell is she?

Trey: "Alright so you're not a meta, explain the super strength and the flying. Oh, and the neck-biting." I decided to slowly take a step toward her, finally taking a good look at her. She was filthy. Her hair was dirty and knotted, her clothes had several dirt stains on them, her pale skin looked like ot hadn't touched water in months, and she wasn't wearing shoes. Despite all of that, she was still really pretty.

Demon girl: "I..I need blood. To live. It's the only thing that'll keep my cursed existence going. My 'powers' come from the same place my bloodlust does." I took another step toward her.

Trey: "You need it to live? I'm not exactly sure what you mean, dude. What exactly are you?" She was quiet for a second more.

Demon girl: "You...wouldn't understand." That pissed me off for some reason.

Trey: "Look, lady-"

Demon girl: "Ellie." I stopped.

Trey: "Huh?"

Demon girl: "My name is Ellie." I nodded.

Trey: "Look Ellie, I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do understand is that you've killed an innocent person. You also attacked me. Whatever reason you have for that will never excuse that." I took another step toward her, this time stepping right in front of her.

Ellie: "I do it because I have to, Arsenal. To survive."

Trey: "So other people have to die just so you can live? What kind of monster thinks that way?" This girl was seriously starting to confuse and piss me off, "Why did you even wanna talk to me, anyway? To show me that you're no fucking different from the other bad guys I've faced? You give off this impression of a scared girl but in reality, you're a monster!"

That seemed to piss her off because she snarled and slammed me into the wall at super speed.

Ellie: "Look who's fucking talking! Arsenal the 'meta-human'! Don't think you're fooling me, I've tasted your blood. I know that you are the farthest thing from human so don't lecture me about being a monster when you're damn near one, yourself!" I glared at her, my eyes glowing red and her eyes turning into cat eyes.

Trey: "I don't kill people for no reason." She screamed and backed away from me.

Ellie: "How many times do I have to tell you?! I do it because I have to, it's what I am!" She pushed me back against the wall and looked me in the eye again, "Arsenal, I need you to be me a little."

Right after she said that, she kissed me. My eyes got wide but I didn't struggle and everything went dark.

...

My eyes opened and I found myself in an old cottage.

Trey: "What the hell?"

Ellie's voice: "Can you hear me, Arsenal? I hope you can, I've never actually done this before." I looked around, not seeing her or anyone.

Trey: "Ellie? What's going on? If I wanted to visit the museum of old and tacky furniture, I would have said so."

Ellie's voice: "Are you seriously making jokes right now?" I shrugged.

Trey: "It's my thing, you get used to it. But seriously, where the hell am I?"

Ellie's voice: "In my mind. You see, I have this ability called cerebral telepathy, which lets me share my memories with anyone through contact. I kissed you in order to show you how I came to be what I am and why I must do what I do." I snapped my fingers.

Trey: "Gee, and here I thought you kissed me because you liked me."

Ellie's voice: "Now, Arsenal...time to be me a little." There was a flash of light and when it cleared, I saw a little girl with black hair, green eyes and an old-timey dress who couldn't have been more than 8 years old. She was sitting on the couch with her parents.

Trey: "Is that?..."

Ellie's voice: "Yes, that's me. Before I was turned. I was born in the year 1870 to my Mama and Papa, who never wanted anything but for me to be happy." When she stopped talking, Little Ellie and her parents started moving.

Little Ellie: "Mama, tell me again why Papa has to go away." I raised an eyebrow.

Ellie's Mom: "Ellie, your papa has been trusted to do a very special thing. He doesn't want to go but he has to."

Trey: "What is she talking about?"

Ellie's voice: "He was drafted into the army to fight in the Great War. Unfortunately, he never came back." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

Trey: "Ellie, I-"

Ellie's voice: "Save it." I sighed.

Ellie's Dad: "Listen, Ellie, I love you and your little brother very much and I would never leave you and your mama without someone strong to take care of you." Ellie's mom looked skeptical.

Ellie's Mom: "I thought we were going to talk about this later." He looked at her.

Ellie's Dad: "It's too late, he is already on the way."

Little Ellie: "Who's on the way, Papa?" I was asking the same thing. Before I could ask Ellie though, there was a knock at the door. I watched in anticipation as Ellie's dad went and opened the door, revealing a really pale dude wearing a suit. I peeked out he door and noticed it was nighttime.

Trey: "Who the fuck is that?"

Ellie's voice: "The cause of all my pain." I raised my eyebrow again and looked at the pale guy. There was something about him that seemed..off.

Ellie's Dad: "Ellie, this is your Uncle Edgar. He'll be staying with you, your Mama, and Oskar while I'm away." Edgar smirked and leaned down to Little Ellie's face.

Edgar: "Hello, little one. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together." He grinned, revealing...fangs?! Little Ellie and I seemed to be the only ones that noticed though. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Ellie...is he the one who?.."

Ellie's voice: "Turned me into a vampire? Yeah. But that's not all, we haven't even gotten to the bad part, yet." I thought about her words.

Trey: "Wait, vampire?! As in an actual vampire. That's what you are?" She didn't answer, which made me even more uneasy. Fury didn't say anything about there being vampires on this planet, just metas.

Little Ellie hid behind her mom, who glared at Edgar.

Ellie's Mom: "Do not overstay your welcome, Edgar." Edgar smirked at her.

Edgar: "Now now, is that any way to talk to the new head of the household?" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, there was another flash of light and I was in a dark bedroom.

Trey: "Where am I, now?"

Ellie's voice: "The beginning of my suffering. You see, Arsenal, Papa was gone for longer than we all anticipated. In fact, that was the last time that I ever saw him."

Trey: "Seriously? Damn, I'm sorry, Ellie. I know what it's like to lose a dad."

Ellie's voice: "Your pity makes me feel no better. Anyway, this is now 9 years later. I had started to notice Edgar looking at me in a really weird way. It scared me and I brought it up to Mama, but she was so scared of Edgar that she dismissed it. I ignored it until this night." I looked and saw that Ellie was lying in bed, sound asleep. She looked the same as she does now, except cleaner.

Trey: "Ellie, what's going on here?" She didn't answer. Instead, the memory started playing.

Past Ellie was sound asleep, snoring lightly when her door opened quickly and something zoomed inside at super speed. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Oh...oh, no." The figure swiftly moved over to Ellie's bed and climbed on top of her, revealing itself to be Edgar. Only, his face was in monster form. His eyes were cat eyes, his fangs were out and his skin was grey.

Edgar: "Wake up, my dear." Past Ellie opened her eyes and screamed when she saw him.

Past Ellie: "Uncle Edgar?! GET OFF ME!" She tried to struggle but Edgar pinned her arms down with one hand and started to unbotton her night gown with his other hand.

Edgar: "Hush, child. It will be over before you know it." He started feeling all over her body while she screamed. My eyes glowed red and my fangs came out.

Trey: "I'll kill him!"

Ellie's voice: "You are not really there, Arsenal, you can do nothing for me. Calm down." I sighed and put my fangs away. Suddenly, Past Ellie kicked Edgar in the groin, making him snarl at her.

Edgar: "INSOLENT GIRL!" That's when he took a bite out of her neck.

Past Ellie: "AHHHHHHH!" I watched in shock as her body twisted and turned at an inhuman speed.

Edgar: "Now look at what you made me do! Now I have to-" He was cut off by the door swinging open, revealing Ellie's mom.

Ellie's Mom: "Edgar?! What are you doing to Ellie?! Get off of her!" She ran at him, but Edgar zoomed at her and completely ripped her throat out, instantly killing her,

Trey: "Holy shit." Edgar turned back to Past Ellie, who had stopped moving.

Edgar: "Great, she's begun the turning process, can't snap her neck now. Oh well, I always wanted a companion." He laughed.

Ellie's voice: "That night was the last time I'd ever be human. When I woke up, I was this un-aging monster. I was forced to kill innocent people in order to survive, I had to hide from the sunlight, and worst of all, I had to depend on Edgar and his devil son in order to stay alive. So excuse me if I do not follow the same code of ethics that you do, vigilante." i hung my head.

Trey: "I'm...so sorry."

There was another flash of light and when it cleared, I was back at my house. Ellie stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes. I sighed, "You don't have to call me Arsenal, my name is Trey. Trey Sergauson."

Ellie: "Alright, Trey Sergauson, what's the deal with you? There's no way you're a human and your powers are nothing I have ever seen before." I sighed. She let me see her past so telling her about mine is only fair.

Trey: "I'm an alien. A Doppelganger, to be exact." Her eyes got wide.

Ellie: "An alien? Like from another planet." I nodded. "Then why do you look human?"

Trey: "That...a long story." I proceeded to tell her everything. From being sent to the orphanage, to meeting Charity and Logan, to finding the Omnitrix and starting my hero career, to becoming a Doppelganger. When I was done, she was in awe.

Ellie: "So you saved the entire universe twice?!" I smiled and nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. At least, I was until I fucked up and left the Earth to the Skrulls."

Ellie: "So you messed up, so what? From what you've told me, you've been busting your ass for the universe for a while. One mistake doesn't make you any less of a hero." I looked at her, seeing that she was smiling. The first time I've seen her smile.

Trey: "Thanks, Ellie. For the record, you don't seem like a monster to me." I smiled back at her but she frowned and looked away. I was about to ask what was wrong but my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Lola.

Trey: "Sup, candy head?" Instead of Lola, I heard an evil chuckle. My eyes got wide.

Voice: "Hello. Trey, was it?" Ellie gave me a worried look. "Yes, we have someone here that is dying for you to come over and see her."

I gritted my teeth.

Trey: "Who is this? Where's Lola?"

Voice: "She's fine, for the time being. But she won't be if you don't do exactly what I say. Now I understand that you came into contact with Arsenal last night."

Trey: "Yeah. So?"

Voice: "So, Arsenal has come into contact with a girl that belongs to me and I would really like to have her back. So I'll tell you what, have Arsenal bring the girl to me and your little girlfriend will be just fine. Do we have a deal?" I looked at Ellie, who looked absolutely terrified. "I shall take your silence as confirmation. Oh and Trey, do tell Arsenal to hurry up." With that, the line went dead.

Ellie: "That was Edgar." I gave her a serious look.

Trey: "He has my friend, we have to go save her." She suddenly backed away from me.

Ellie: "NO! I just escaped from them, there is no way I'm willingly turning myself back over just to save a human!" I scowled at her.

Trey: "That human is my friend, Ellie! Not to mention she's an innocent person who WE got involved in this."

Ellie: "Trey, you don't understand. Edgar and Paris...they'll kill us both. Vampires are a whole different breed of strong and I don't think even you can handle them." I looked at the watch and it looked like it was ready to go. I quickly got my costume on and held my hand out to Ellie.

Trey: "Then come with me. The two of us should be more than enough to take them down." She looked at my hand then shook her head.

Ellie: "I..can't. I'm sorry." I sighed.

Trey: "Yeah, me too. I thought I saw some good in you but I guess I was wrong. At least tell me where they are."

Ellie: "In an underground bunker, underneath City Hall." I nodded and climbed out the window, then grew an Astrodactyl jetpack and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola was in the vampires' bunker, tied to a chair. She struggled to get out but to no avail.

Lola: " _Mierda!_ This is what I get for trying to have fun with a nice boy. Now I'm gonna die." She looked around the room she was in, seeing a bunch of pods with tubes connected to them. "What exactly is going on here?"

Suddenly, Edgar flitted in and stood in front of her.

Edgar: "I have telephoned this Trey and it seems as though he's going to have Arsenal attempt a rescue."

Lola: "Great, you got what you wanted. Can I go, now?" Edgar laughed.

Edgar: "Afraid not, dear girl. You see, although I only had my son kidnap you in an effort to lure Arsenal and Ellie here, there is no way I can ever let you go. No no, you shall be added to the group." At that moment, I dropped in from the ceiling with Ironheart arms.

Trey: "Group, huh? Well I don't speak for the lady, but I'm pretty sure any group that has your ugly ass in it can't be good." Edgar turned around, smirking.

Edgar: "Arsenal, a pleasure to finally meet you. Where is the girl?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I wanted her to tag along but she was taking too long in the bathroom so I just left her. You know how girls are." I chuckled when I saw Lola roll her eyes.

Edgar: "A shame. Now I must kill you and the girl quicker than I previously planned." He suddenly snarled and charged at me, grabbing me by the neck and slamming me into the wall. I turned my feet into Biohazard punk busters and kicked him away from me, then started letting off replusor beams from my Ironheart hands. He easily dodged all of them, then charged and flip kicked me over the head, smashing me to the ground. Before he could follow up, I turned my hand into a Web Head one and shot webbing in his eyes, then got up and used a web line to fling him out the door. I quickly ran over to Lola and untied her.

Trey: "You need to get out of here now."

Lola: "Wait, I'm not the only one here!" My eyes got wide.

Trey: "What?!"

Lola: "These freaks have dozens of people locked up somewhere in here. I don't know what they plan on doing with them, but it has something to do with those pods." I nodded.

Trey: "Alright, I'll stop whatever it is that they're planning. But you seriously need to leave." She nodded and started toward the door, but she was kicked back by a blur. It stopped, revealing itself to be another vampire. I assumed this was Paris.

Paris: "Sorry, hero, but the girl stays. Can't have her going off and saying something about our plan to use the hostages as our own personal blood banks." I just stared at him.

Trey: "You mean like you just did, dude?" He thought about it for a second, then snarled and before I could blink, he had punched me in the stomach, sending me flying through the wall and out into the main room. I lifted up my mask and spit out blood, then put it back down and turned my hands into Scorch ones. As Paris charged at me, I shot fire rings at him, but he dodged each one and roundhouse kicked me in the jaw. I stumbled back and Edgar slashed me across the chest with his claws, ripping my suit.

Trey: "Seriously? Do you know how much it costs to get these superhero costumes repaired?" I turned my arms into Diamondhead ones, then turned them into shards and charged at Edgar. I slashed at him, but he dodged each one and socked me in the jaw, knocking back into Paris, who grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground by my face. I managed to turn my hands into Goop ones, then shot out my arms at Paris, pushing him away from me. I stood up in time to dodge Edgar, then turned my hands into KaBoom ones and started shooting explosives at him. They exploded on impact, knocking Edgar back, but he recovered quickly and kicked me in the gut. I flew back and he turned into bats, flew over to where I was going to land, then turned back to normal and slashed me across the face, ripping the side of my mask and making me spit out more blood. I tried to recover, but Paris zoomed over and kneed me in the gut, making me drop down to my knees.

Paris: "This is the vigilante that we're all supposed to be afraid of? HA! I see nothing to fear." I glared at him.

Trey: "You guys are so lucky I can't transform, right now." Paris smirked and leaned down.

Paris: "I think it's time we shut you up." After that, he bit my neck.

Edgar: "Paris, you fool! He's not a human!" Paris looked back at him.

Paris: "WHAT?!" I started rolling around in pain as my eyes shifted from red to cat eyes and back to red. The watch also started to glow.

Trey: "AHHHHHHH!" Edgar zoomed over and picked me up by my throat.

Edgar: "This is one case that you should've avoided, boy. Now you shall die here." He prepared his claws to finish me and I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Suddenly, something pulled Edgar away from me and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Ellie!

Ellie: "Sorry, Uncle, I'm not going to let you take anymore lives." I managed to smile.

Trey: "You...came." She smiled back.

Ellie: "I'm done being a monster." She turned to Edgar and Paris, who were glaring at her. "Let Arsenal and those people go. It's over."

Edgar chuckled.

Edgar: "What, now that you've spent a few hours with the vigilante, you all of a sudden think you can stand up to me?"

Ellie: "I should've done this a long time ago!" She grew her wings and charged at them slashing her claws at Paris, who dodged and kicked her back. She recovered and kicked Paris across the head, sending him flying back into the wall. She snarled at Edgar and charged at him, but he ducked under her attack easily and nailed her in the gut, sending her crashing into the wall behind her. The bunker started to crumble.

Trey: "This place is coming down, I need to save the hostages." I tried to get up but the pain was too intense and I fell back down. "Okay, so much for that." Just then, Lola popped out from behind a corner.

Lola: "Arsenal! Hold on, I'm gonna pull you away from this." She grabbed my arms and dragged me away from the fight, right as Paris crashed into the ground. I smiled a bit.

Trey: "Go Ellie." Lola pulled me around a corned and looked at me.

Lola: "Alright, what do we do?" My eyes suddenly glowed red and my fangs popped out as I snarled and clutched my stomach.

Trey: "I...I need you to find the hostages and free them, okay? You have about 5 minutes before this place comes down completely." She nodded.

Lola: "What about you?" The watch started to glow and beep even more now.

Trey: "I'll be fine. Just go!" She got up and ran off. I looked at the watch.

Delta-X: "MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! HOST DNA CORRUPT BEYOND REPAIR, HEALING FACTOR ENHANCED TO COUNTERACT CORRUPTION!" I raised my eyebrow at the watch when suddenly my body released a powerful flash of red light.

Trey: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When the light cleared, the pain was gone and the watch detached from my wrist and fell on the ground and my costume dissolved back into my body.

Trey: "That can't be good." My phone suddenly rang and before I could answer, a hologram of Azmuth appeared.

Azmuth: "Trey Sergauson, what is going on?! I am monitoring your body chemistry from here and everything has changed."

Trey: "What do you mean?"

Azmuth: "I mean, everything is back to the way it was before you left Earth, you are no longer in danger of your Doppelganger DNA overwhelming and killing you. What happened?" I thought about it. The two bites from Ellie and Paris must have stabilized my DNA!

Trey: "Wait, before I left Earth? So that means..." My eyes glowed red and when I looked at my wrist, my Ultimatrix muscle was back! I smirked. "Oh, hell yeah!"

Azmuth: "Trey! Trey, what is happening?" I was about to answer, when a piece of the ceiling came flying at me, barely giving me enough time to dodge. I peeked around the corner and saw Ellie on the ground with Edgar and Paris standing over her.

Trey: "Azmuth, I'll call you right back." I hung up and glowed red.

Ellie coughed up blood and tried to stand up, only to be backhanded by Edgar.

Edgar: "Foolish, stupid little girl. We could've had everything. Instead, you decide to defy us and side with the hero. Look at where that has gotten you."

Paris: "Father, I say we rip her throat out like we did her brother." Edgar smirked.

Edgar: "Excellent idea, my son." He turned to Ellie. "Goodbye, dear niece." Ellie didn't even respond. She closed her eyes and prepared for death.

Voice: "Hey buddy, I think you dropped this." After they heard that, Edgar was nailed by the ceiling piece and slammed into the wall. Ellie and Paris looked up, seeing me as UltraTreez. I charged at Paris and went Kickin Hawk, then drop kicked him away from Ellie, then helped her up.

Kickin Hawk: "You alright?" She nodded.

Ellie: "You're looking well." I smirked.

Kickin Hawk: "What can I say? I'm a fast healer. Now, go help Lola get all the hostages out of here. And hurry, the sun will be up soon." She nodded and zoomed off. I turned back to Edgar and Paris, who were just getting up.

Edgar: "So you survived. No matter, all you've done is give us another chance to kill you. Attack, my son!" He and Paris charged at me but I went XLR8 and zoomed away from tthem, then bounced off a wall and went Biohazard, then nailed them both with boo-yah blasters, slamming them into the wall.

Biohazard: "Remember when I said you guys were lucky I couldn't transform? Well, that luck has run out." I flew at them and nailed Paris with a smack hand, then turned around, became Flarecrow, and sent a huge fireball to Edgar's face. His face burned to a crisp and I jumped up and became Fangface, then howled a huge sonic howl at him, cratering him into the ground. Paris charged at me and swung, nailing me in the face and making me stumble back. Before he could follow up, I went Ghostfreak and phased into the ground, then phased back in behind him and went Blamurai. I pulled out my swords and slashed him on both sides of his face, then jumped back and went Spidermonkey, then shot a web line out to pull him up to me, going Fourarms and slamming him back down when he got close. He recovered and started shooting bats at me, but I went Web Head and dodged all of them then shot out a few web lines to fling the bats back at him. They nailed him spot on, distracting him long enough for me to become Chromastone and nail him with a rainbow beam, sending him flying through the bunker walls and outside onto the street. I flew out after him. He recovered and launched a car at me, but I glowed, flying under the car as Stinkfly, then became Lodestar and used my powers to launch the car back at him. Before he could dodge, I became Igneo and had rocks form around his feet so he couldn't move, meaning the car slammed straight into him. I transformed into Darkflame and slammed straight down onto his body, then shot out a black flamethrower at him, completely burning his body to a crisp. Then I flew up and became Ultimate Cannonbolt and slammed straight back into his body. I rolled off of him and became Tundra, then froze him to the street. Edgar suddenly flew at me and slammed me into the side of a building.

Tundra: "You really have a choking fetish, don't you?" He snarled.

Edgar: "What are you?! How are you so strong?!" I smirked and became Makeshift, then waved at him and phased through the building. He looked around for me, only to be grabbed by some chains and hung from a light pole. I jumped down as Frightmare and socked him in the jaw.

Frightmare: " _What's wrong, Dracula? Not used to feeling so weak?_ " I became Spykeback and plunged a spike into his stomach, making him scream in pain.

Spykeback: "Well that's how you make innocent people feel when you kill them and use them as food. That's how you made Ellie feel when you took her from her family!" I glowed yellow and became Prometheus, then nailed him with a powerful radioactive ki blast. He went flying into the air, where I flew up and grabbed him by his leg so he was dangling upside down. I looked and saw the sun was starting to rise.

Edgar: "NO! Arsenal, I'll die!" I just looked at him.

Prometheus: "And you expect me to care about your life when you've killed who knows how many people? I should let you and your son burn." I hovered there for a few more seconds, then dropped Edgar, letting him crash into the street. I landed and my eyes turned black as I transformed into Genocide. I grabbed Edgar and roared in his face.

Genocide: " **Listen to me and listen good, vampire! If I catch wind that you've killed ANYBODY else, there will be nowhere in the universe that you will be able to hide from me. You think you're so scary, you have no idea how scary I am. Now GO! And never come near Ellie again.** " I dropped him and he grabbed Paris before zooming off to find shelter from the sun. I roared, then reverted to normal. I was in my normal clothes and not my costume.

Trey: "Man, it's good to be back at full power. Fuck that watch."

Lola: "Trey!" She came running up to me. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

I raised my eyebrow at her.

Trey: "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She gave me a look.

Lola: " _Chico tonto_ , I know you're Arsenal. I'm not stupid." I sighed.

Trey: "How'd you find out?"

Lola: "That vampire calls you and Arsenal shows up to save me. I'd have to be a complete fool to not realize it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I smiled and she hugged me. "Thank you for saving me."

Trey: "No problem. Where's Ellie?"

Lola: "The vampire girl? After we freed the hostages, she vanished. I have no clue where she went." I thought about it.

Trey: "Lola, we'll talk later. I have to go do something." I made sure nobody was around, then jumped up and became Jet Stream and flew off.

...

Later that night, I landed on top of my apartment building as Jetray and reverted to normal. Just like I thought, Ellie was there. I came and sat next to her on the edge.

Trey: "I thought you'd be here."

Ellie: "Sorry if I'm putting your secret ID at risk, I kinda have nowhere else to go." i shrugged.

Trey: "It's cool. Thanks for coming to help save Lola, by the way, I know that couldn't have been easy for you." She smiled at me.

Ellie: "Thank you for saving me, Trey." I shrugged.

Trey: "I beat bad guys, it's what I do." She shook her head.

Ellie: "No, not that. Before I met you, I was convinced that there was nothing left for me except for killing and misery. In the short time that I've known you, you've shown me that my life doesn't have to be a curse. You've actually given me a will to live again. And for that, I thank you." She hugged me and I gladly hugged back. "I guess I should get going now. The bunker's been destroyed along with City Hall so I need somewhere else to stay."

I smirked.

Trey: "Yeah, about that." I picked her up and turned my feet into Godspeed ones, then zoomed into my apartment, stopping at the door that used to lead to the closet.

Ellie: "Trey, what's this about?" I put her down and turned my legs normal.

Trey: "Open it and see for yourself." She raised her eyebrow but proceeded to open the door, gasping at what she saw. Instead of a closet, it was a huge, windowless room with a queen-sized bed, white carpet, a huge LED sign that said 'ELLIE' and most importantly, hundreds of blood packets that were kept cool inside of a fridge with a transparent door.

Ellie: "Trey...what is this?" I smiled at her.

Trey: "I figured that you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your immortal life on the streets so I used my Void Matter form to build you a room, here. You get somewhere to stay and I get a friend that understands what it's like to not age. It's a win-win."

Ellie: "What about the blood packets? Where'd those come from?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I swiped them from the hospital. They have thousands of them, they won't miss them. This way, we don't have to worry about you killing anyone to survive." After I said that, Ellie hugged me.

Ellie: "Thank you, Trey. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I nodded.

Trey: "Hey, us non-humans have to stick together. Oh yeah, I also sent a sample of your blood back to my brother on Earth and he's gonna work on a cure for you." Her eyes got wide.

Ellie: "Seriously?" I nodded.

Trey: "Probably won't be able to fully cure you, unfortunately, so you'll probably still have your powers. But at the very least, it'll remove your blood lust." She nodded. At that moment, the video chat sphere flew over. "That should be him, now. Accept video call."

The sphere beeped and a hologram of Logan appeared.

Trey: "Sup, bro!"

Logan: "Hey, Treez. I assume this is Ellie." I nodded.

Ellie: "So this is the famous Overdrive that Trey told me about. Gotta say, I thought you'd be more muscular." He rolled his eyes and I snickered.

Logan: "You got yourself a good one, bro, she's a jokester like you." Ellie and I looked at each other, then blushed.

Trey: "Shut up." Logan snickered.

Logan: "Well, I have good news and bad news."

Trey: "What's the good news?"

Logan: "I can create an antidote to cure Ellie."

Trey: "Great, and the bad news?"

Logan: "The bad news is that it won't work."

Trey and Ellie: "What?"

Ellie: "How does that even make sense?"

Logan: "Maybe I should elaborate. Creating an antidote to the disease that afflicts Ellie is easy. Unfortunately, since her DNA is heavily mutated, she doesn't haven enough mortal DNA to base off of. The cure degrades too quickly. It needs a restorative element-"

Trey: "Logan, we don't all speak geek." Ellie snickered.

Logan: "Fine. I need some kind of reforming enzyme, without it, it breaks down before it can cure anything. Finding a suitable enzyme is the only problem."

Trey: "Ok, how do we fix this problem?"

Logan: "I would need a sample of blood that is similar to her DNA. By that I mean, I need a sample of blood that is covered in the Ectoplasmic substance that Ellie has."

Trey: So you're saying that unless we can use Count Chocula's DNA, we're outta luck."

Logan: "I'm afraid so. Wait! I have an idea. Trey, we could always try 'her' DNA?"

Trey: "Who? Oh! I don't know man. Do you think it will work?"

Logan: "I mean she IS an evolved Hellspawn."

Ellie: "Who are you talking about?"

Logan: "Charity. A teammate and sibling of ours. She's in a coma currently, but that's a long story. I will try and see if it will work. Give me a few weeks. This'll take a while. I'll report back if I've made progress."

Trey: "Alright, take care Logan."

Logan: "You too, Treez. It was nice meeting you Ellie!"

Ellie: "Bye!" After we hung up, Ellie looked at me.

Trey: "What?"

Ellie: "You in the mood for more cerebral telepathy?" I was confused for a second until I realized what she meant. We went in her room and closed the door.

 **The end**

* * *

That's it, guys. Holy shit, that was a bitch to finish. I decided to do away with the whole limiter and Delta-X thing because I feel as though Trey's Doppelganger powers and ability to transform without a watch are what makes his character different from others. He'll still have his secret identity, but it'll go back to how it was before his identity was revealed to Earth. Also, what do you guys think of Ellie? I thought she'd be an interesting addition to the story and having a character with a really tragic past is a nice change of pace. Oh and her and Trey aren't dating or anything yet, they have a unique relationship that'll be explored more later. Next chapter will be a Logan and Ben chapter and it'll also start to build up to the REAL big bad of the season. So stay tuned.

One more thing before we sign off. I don't know if you guys remember, but I had some problems with a fellow writer on the site who goes by the name of Dragonwarrior20. Long story short, he's a weirdo who tried to break apart one of my friendships and after I stopped being his friend, he went on to talk all kinds of shit about me and even sent one of his readers to harass me through private messages. I blocked him and went on with my life. Now, years later, he decided to mention me in his Gwen 10 story, calling me unoriginal and saying I was using him for ideas, I want you all to know that he's a complete joke. Since I've known that guy, he's been weird, obsessive and a huge pervert and that's evident by his stories. He has me blocked so I can't contact him so I'm going to tell him right now to keep my name out of his mouth. I usually don't judge other people's work but this dude's story is so trash that he has to mention my name in order to salvage any bit of clout and attention. He's a complete fuckboy and nothing he says should ever be taken seriously. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I'm not going to mention him or his trash ass, pornographic stories ever again.

That's it guys. See you next time. Peace!


	15. S2 EP5: This Means War

**S2 EP5: This Means War**

Sup. Coming to you guys after I beat the vampires and Ellie moved in with me. Today is actually my 'day off' from crime-fighting because I was planning on video-chatting with Logan and Ben tonight and I wanted to be well rested for that. Right now, though, the Novas City Monetary Building is being robbed. Inside, two guys with ski masks were holding machine guns that were pointed at some hostages. A third guy was inside of the vault, collecting the money.

Robber 1: "Alright, alright, everyone keep quiet and nobody gets hurt. This doesn't have to end in a blood bath." He turned to his partner, "Make sure the cops are behaving themselves, outside. I'll see if Reed is done gathering the money."

Robber 2: "Got it." They walked off in different directions, the first crook heading toward the vault. When he got inside, he saw Reed lying on the ground. He was out cold.

Robber 1: "What the hell?" While his back was turned, I formed in behind him as Smoxe.

Smoxe: "He was like this when I found him, I swear! Okay, I lied. He was a teeny bit more conscious when I found him." He turned around and started letting off rounds as soon as he saw me. The bullets went right through me and I chuckled.

Robber 1: "Back the fuck up, Arsenal! I swear I will kill you, right now." After he was out of bullets, he dropped his gun and charged at me. He swung his fist at me, which went right through my face. I shook my head.

Smoxe: "So, there's something I've always been wondering. If the bullets don't work, why the punching?" I became smoke and flew back, then became solid again and transformed into Thornstrix, a form I got from Kyle. I looked like Poison Ivy from Batman with a red dress on and the symbol on my chest. I had a huge vine lift me up from the ground, then shot out a branch from my arm, pushing the robber into the wall and knocking him out cold. I had the vine carry me out into the main room, where the last robber was. Looking around, though, he was nowhere to be found.

Thornstrix: "Um, okay. First time a robber actually was smart enough NOT to fight me." I glowed red and became Spykeback, then went over and grew a spike out of my wrist to cut the hostages out of their restraints.

Spykeback: "You guys alright?" They remained silent, instead just staring right at me. "Uh, hello? Is it ignore the hero day?"

Hostages: "We all hail to the Sculptor." I raised an eyebrow.

Spykeback: "Um, alright." Suddenly, the bank faded away and I was yanked back into some kind of void by an invisible force. When I stopped, I found myself floating in some kind of orange vortex.

Spykeback: "What the hell?! Where am I?"

Voice: "I call it the Canvas." There was a flash of light and a huge guy with bright orange armor stood in front of me.

Spykeback: "The Canvas? Alright, Bob Ross, what the hell is this?" He shook his head.

Orange guy: "Oh, how little you know, Arsenal. I am the Sculptor, master of the universe's secrets. Everything that is, was, or will be is the result of my actions." I raised an eyebrow.

Spykeback: "You look like a giant tangerine to me."

Sculptor: "I urge you to take our meeting seriously, Arsenal. It is extremely important that you listen to me if you want to save this world." I rolled my eyes.

Spykeback: "Yeah, I don't think so. Here's what's actually gonna happen, carrot boy..." I glowed red and transformed into Mewtwo, "You're gonna let me out of this bootleg Forge of Creation or I'm gonna turn you into orange juice."

Sculptor: "I don't recall you always being this hard-headed." I glared at him.

Mewtwo: "You know nothing about me!" I charged at him, my fists glowing with purple energy. Before I could hit him, though, he held his hand up and I reverted to normal.

Trey: "The fuck? How'd you do that?"

Sculptor: "I told you, I am the master of the universe's secrets. Will you now listen to me?" I sighed.

Trey: "Sure, why not?"

Sculptor: "Excellent. Now, there is an urgent matter that, if not dealt with, will result in the destruction of the planet Tetris Nova."

Trey: "Alright, sounds like nothing I haven't dealt with before. Lay it on me."

Sculptor: "There's the Sergauson confidence. As you know, Trey, Novas City is home to Tombstone, one of the most powerful and dangerous crime bosses there is." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah, I'm well aware. I've been trying to take him down but as ugly as he is, he's smart." Sculptor chuckled.

Sculptor: "What you do not know is there is another crime boss in Novas City that is equally as dangerous." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Seriously? Who?" He shook his head.

Sculptor: "I cannot tell you that, I'm sorry. Anyway, the two crime bosses will wage war on each other that will be so damaging that it'll destroy not only the city, but the entire planet as well." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "You're kidding. How are a bunch of thugs with guns gonna destroy the planet?"

Sculptor: "I'm afraid it is much more serious than thugs with guns. You see, Tombstone has found a way to re-create the gene that gives meta-humans their powers and make it into a drug." I nodded in realization.

Trey: "Which he's going to give to his thugs. Great, a whole gang of meatheads with superpowers." I looked at him, "You're the 'master of the universe's secrets', right? Can't you tell me how to stop this?"

Sculptor shook his head.

Sculptor: "I am not a time-traveler, Trey, the only outcome I am fully aware of is one that does not include you. You have to stop this war on your own." I nodded until I realized what he said.

Trey: "Wait, doesn't include me? What do you-"

Sculptor: "Our conversation is over now, Trey. Goodbye and good luck, we shall meet again." I was suddenly pulled back into the warp and there was another flash of light.

...

I opened my eyes and sat up, seeing that I was in my bed. I yawned.

Trey: "Man, I've gotta stop eating all that pizza before bed. It's giving me seriously trippy dreams." I got up and stretched then picked up my phone to check the time, "11 AM? I've got a lot of time before Ellie wakes up. I should-"

I stopped in my tracks when I looked at my wall. It had the words "THE WAR IS NOW!" written in bold red letters.

Trey: "Alright, guess that wasn't a dream after all. Looks like it's hero time." I headed to my closet to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the NexCorp building, Thea Nexus was in one of her labs with her scientists.

Thea: "Fiona, the results?" One of her scientists, a lady with brown hair and glasses, nodded at her.

Fiona: "Right away, Ms. Nexus." She typed something on her computer, making an image of a DNA strand appear, "You see, Ms. Nexus, this is a regular strand of DNA."

Thea nodded.

Fiona: "And this is a DNA strand when combined with the artificial meta-gene we created." She pressed a button on the computer and the DNA strand turned light green. Thea smiled widely.

Thea: "So, we did it!" Fiona nodded.

Fiona: "Yes, Ms. Nexus, we have successfully produced a serum that will quite literally change the infrastructure of a person's DNA. We can create meta-humans."

Thea: "Fiona, this is groundbreaking news! With such a colossal discovery, we could change the very population of Tetris Nova. Diseased people will be able to heal themselves, handicapped people will finally be able to walk again." Before Fiona could agree, the automatic door flew open and Lincoln came in. Fiona rolled her eyes as he walked up to Thea.

Lincoln: "Thea, my love, how are you doing?" She smiled and kissed him, then gestured toward the computer.

Thea: "We did it, my love, we finished the meta serum. Once we mass-produce it, anyone who ingests it will become a meta-human." Lincoln grinned.

Lincoln: "That is excellent news, darling. So it is ready for mass-production?"

Fiona: "No, actually. We still have no way of knowing what abilities will manifest inside the consumer. We would not want to give the serum to a mentally challenged person and give them superhuman strength, we have to be careful." Thea nodded.

Thea: "She's right, it could take some time to get this just right." Lincoln glared at the computer screen, then looked back at Thea.

Lincoln: "Yes, time. I completely understand." He kissed Thea again before turning to leave, "I have important matters to attend to, dear, I will see you later."

Thea: "Okay." When Lincoln got to the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Lincoln: "Hammerhead? Yeah, it's done. My darling fiancee says it needs time, though...No, time is something we do not have. I called you so that uou can have the contract ready by the time I arrive...Yes, we're hiring him." He smirked as he hung up.

* * *

Later that day, Kyrie and I walked toward the NexCorp building. I figured that whatever resources Lincoln used to recreate the meta-gene would be here so I asked Ky to give me a 'tour'. Today I was wearing a simple red hoodie and black track pants.

Kyrie: "Since when were you so interested in science, man? I thought law enforcement was your thing." I shrugged.

Trey: "It is, but I thought I'd finally come see the place that makes your family such hot shit. Besides, I've got nothing else to do." He chuckled and we walked into an elevator, descending down to the bottom floor.

Trey: "Where's CC, by the way?" He rolled his eyes.

Kyrie: "Don't even get me started on her, man. She's being ridiculous." I snickered.

Trey: "Ridiculous, how?"

Kyrie: "She's still hung up on this Arsenal thing. You know he and this demon girl were at the school the other day, right?" I nodded and he continued, "Well she's hell-bent on proving that Arsenal is some kind of bad guy."

I nodded slowly.

Trey: "And what do you think?" He shrugged.

Kyrie: "I'm undecided on the matter, actually. He saved my mom that one time, not to mention took down CoCo's dad. Did you know he used to hit her?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

Kyrie: "On the other hand, though, he seems to think everything is just a big game. He's probably the most powerful dude on the planet but he runs around, cracking jokes. I don't know how to feel about that." I nodded, taking in what he said. "What about you? How do you feel about Arsenal?"

I paused before answering.

Trey: "Uh, he's alright. It seems like he's trying to do some good. I do think the police treating him like a criminal is a bit unfair, though." He nodded as we walked into some kind of lab, where Kyrie's mom and one of her scientists, along with Mayor Lincoln was. They smiled when they saw us.

Thea: "Hey, baby." She kissed Ky on the forehead then smiled at me, "How are you, Trey?"

I smiled back.

Trey: "I'm good, thank you."

Lincoln: "Any particular reason you boys decided to drop by?" I raised an eyebrow. He sounded a bit on edge.

Kyrie: "We just wanted to see what these guys were working on, Mom sounded really excited on the phone." Lincoln looked at Thea.

Lincoln: "You told your son? Why would you do that?" Thea rolled her eyes.

Thea: "Because he's the heir to the company, Lenard. It's only fair that he gets to share in this discovery." I chuckled.

Trey: "And I'm just here to stand here and look pretty." They all chuckled.

Thea: "Alright son, here it is." The scientist pressed a button on the computer and it showed the image of the DNA strand. Kyrie's eyes got wide.

Kyrie: "Wait, that's a DNA strand. Are you saying...?" Thea smiled and nodded while I looked at the two of them, confused.

Trey: "Um hello, there is a non-genius in the room. Please say stuff out loud." Lincoln rolled his eyes. Ky turned to me.

Kyrie: "Oh, sorry Trey. See, this is how a person's DNA usually looks. Mom and her team said so." I nodded and the scientist pressed another button and the DNA strand turned light green.

Thea: "This is a DNA strand when exposed to our concentrated meta-gene." My eyes got wide too.

Trey: "Hold up, so you guys are saying that you found a way to give people superpowers?" They nodded. I glanced over at Lincoln. He was staring at the monitor with some kind of look in his eyes. Thea went over to some kind of safe and put in the combination. Opening it, she pulled out six vials of a green liquid.

Thea: "This is the only batch of the concentrated meta-gene that we have produced. In theory, all one would have to do is drink the liquid and their DNA would morph into that of a meta-human." I stared at the vials in awe.

Lincoln: "I wasn't aware you had produced a liquid version, my dear." He walked over to her and tried to grab a vial, but Thea moved it away from him.

Thea: "Sorry, honey, but this does not leave the lab. It is too dangerous." I smirked but frowned when I started to feel an aura.

Trey: "Oh, this should be good." Suddenly, the wall behind us exploded, blowing us all back. Out of the explosion came a huge guy with grey skin, a black beard and long hair. He had on a biker jacket and shorts, had a chain wrapped around his neck, and was riding a motorcycle.

Grey guy: "HELLOOOOOOO NEXCORP! RUGER HAS ARRIVED!" He got off of his bike and walked toward us, "Okay, little people, this is how this shit is gonna go down. This pretty little lady is going to give me whatever scientific bullshit that my boss paid me to come get, then I'm going to fuck this place up a bit just because I can, then I'll be on my way. Understood?"

Trey (thinking): "What the fuck is this dude? His aura almost feels like an alien's." I looked around for some kind of distraction, then spotted a tank of flammable gas. I smirked and quickly turned one of my fingers into an OmniFire one, shooting a small beam at the tank. The gas started to leak.

Lincoln: "What is the meaning of this, you monster?! I insist you leave my fiancee alone!" I rolled my eyes.

Ruger: "Can't do that, Mr. Mayor. My boss made it super fucking clear that he needs that serum. You know, you remind me of him." He smirked at Lincoln.

Suddenly, the tank burst into flames and exploded, blowing Ruger into the monitor. The scientist quickly ran over to the alarm button on the wall and smashed it, making the alarm blare.

Scientist: "The task force should be here in no time!"

Thea: "Everybody run!" She grabbed Kyrie and started toward the door.

Kyrie: "Trey, let's go!" I acted like I was following them but when they were in the elevator, I pressed the button to shut it.

Kyrie and Thea: "TREY!" The elevator went up and I turned back to Ruger, glowing red.

Orange fur grew out of my body, starting from my feet and covering my whole body. My nails grew into claws as two large claws grew out of the back of my hands. My teeth turned more carnivorous and I grew to about 7 feet tall. I roared and finished off the transformation as Rath.

Right as Ruger got up, I charged at him and nailed him in the jaw. He went flying back into his bike, rubbing his head.

Ruger: "What the fuck?!" I roared again.

Rath: "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING RUGER, THE REALLY FUCKING UGLY BAD GUY THAT CAME OUTTA NOWHERE! NOBODY STEALS ANYTHING WHEN RATH IS ON THE JOB!" Ruger got up and cracked his neck, then smirked at me.

Ruger: "What do we have, here? You don't usually see an Appoplexian just running around. You must be Arsenal." I glared at him.

Rath: "Yeah, I'm Arsenal! What's it to you?!" He shrugged.

Ruger: "Nothing. It's just that...everyone assumed you were dead." My eyes got wide. He knows who I am.

Rath: "THAT'S IT! TIME TO BEAT THE MEMORY OF ME OUTTA YOUR BRAIN!" I charged at him and swung, but he caught my fist and punched me in the gut, making me drop to me knees, where he spartan kicked me in the face. I flew back and slid against the floor before getting up and leaping at him. I grabbed him by the neck and tried to hold him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it until it snapped, then flipped me over and pummeled me in the face. I transformed into Godspeed and zoomed away from him, but he unwrapped his chain and flung it at me. I tried to dodge it but it glowed purple and wrapped around my tail. He used it to slam me into wall, then pulled me toward him and slammed me to the ground by my neck.

Godspeed: "What kind of freaky chain is that? It's a bit too kinky for me." I vibrated out of his grip, then became Biohazard and turned both my hands into BFS's.

Biohazard: "So tell me Ruger, does this boss of yours happen to have grey skin and a huge superiority complex?" He fired his chain at me but I slashed it with my BFS, then flew up and kicked at his face. He stumbled back and smirked.

Ruger: "Sorry, kid, but part of my contract is a pact of secrecy." I chuckled and turned my hands into the smack hands, charging at him and nailing him in the chest.

Biohazard: "Aww, that's so cute. What, did you guys pinky swear?" I swung at him again, but he suddenly moved at super speed and kicked me up into the ceiling, nailing me with his fist when I came back down. I gritted my teeth and flew at him. He tried to swing at me but I glowed red and caught his fist as Atomix, then launched a huge nuclear ball at his stomach. He stood there, unharmed, then pulled out a grenade launcher and blew me back.

Atomix: "I don't even wanna know where you pulled that out from." I suddenly burst into flames and rocketed toward him as Heatblast, then breathed a flamethrower at him. He grabbed me by my face and held me up in the air.

Ruger: "I always wanted to fight you, Doppelganger. Everybody always thought you were so powerful but I knew I could kill you." I placed my feet on his chest and became Crashhopper, then launched myself away from him.

Crashhopper: "If you really thought that, dude, you're about as smart as you look." I launched myself at him, but his bike suddenly released purple energy from it's exhaust, trapping me against the wall. Ruger zoomed over and stopped in front of me, smirking.

Ruger: "You don't want to mess with me, hero, trust me. If you know any better, you'll let me do my job. Unless you want to wind up dead, for real." He walked away from me and picked up a vial of the meta-liquid, then got back on his bike, "For the record, Arsenal, I was just fucking around. Next time I'll fight you with all I have."

He revved up his bike a sped off. The purple energy went away, making me drop to the floor, gasping for air. I reverted to normal.

Trey: "That could've gone better." I walked over to the whole in the wall, turning my eyes into Brainiac ones and scanning it, "This energy reading looks like it comes from a Toonsapien like Freakazoid. But there's no way in hell that's what he is."

I turned my eyes back to normal, then turned my legs into Red Lightning ones.

Trey: "I should check on the others, make sure they're alright." I zoomed out of the hole in the wall, then up the side of the building and around to the front. Turning my legs back to normal, I stumbled out from behind a task force car. Kyrie noticed me and ran over, along with his mom, Lincoln and a task force operative.

Kyrie: "Dude, are you okay? What the fuck happened?" I looked at the task force guy, who looked like he was ready to arrest me on the spot.

Trey: "It was wild, man, Arsenal came out of nowhere and took on that Ruger dude."

Task force guy: "Arsenal? I have to phone this in. Did you see anything else, kid?" I nodded and looked at Thea.

Trey: "Ruger took off with one of the vials. Arsenal...couldn't stop him." Thea looked worried as soon as I said that. Lincoln, on the other hand, looked pretty pleased.

Thea: "This isn't good at all. That serum is dangerous in the right hands, who knows how destructive it could be in the hands of that maniac." I looked at the ground. I really screwed up this time.

Task force guy: "We'll need to ask you a few more questions, Ms. Nexus. The rest of you are free to go." Thea nodded and kissed Kyrie on the forehead, then turned to Lincoln.

Thea: "This shouldn't take too long, dear, do you want to come along?"

Lincoln: "I am needed back at my office, I'm afraid. I will call you later." He walked off quickly, leaving Thea frowning. After that, she walked off with the Task force guy. Kyrie turned to me.

Kyrie: "So Arsenal, huh?" I nodded slowly.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, I hid behind the computer and watched the whole thing. He..totally failed." Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Yeah, I figured as much. He's not doing a very good job at being the hero, if you really think about it." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Trey: "What do you mean?" He shrugged.

Kyrie: "I mean, look at the facts. Sure, he's taken down a few guys but they were small compared to that Ruger guy. I don't know if we should even be depending on him." I thought about his words.

Trey: "Yeah, you have a point." My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, seeing a text from Lola.

Trey: "Lola is apparently heading over to my place, you wanna come over too?" He shook his head.

Kyrie: "Nah, I have to go work on my English assignment with CoCo." I smirked.

Trey: "What happened to your whole 'do your best work at the last minute' philosophy?" He laughed.

Kyrie: "That shit went out the window when I started dating CoCo. You know she doesn't play that shit." We both laughed and I patted him on the back.

Trey: "That's rough, dude. You guys wanna meet up later?" He rubbed the back of his head,

Kyrie: "CoCo and I have-" I cut him off by holding my hand up.

Trey: "Say no more, man. Catch you later." I started to walk off, leaving Kyrie sighing.

* * *

Across town in a warehouse by the river, a guy with dark jet black skin and snow white eyes with no pupils was at his desk with a couple of his hired guns.

Black guy: "How is the shipment to Emerald City doing, Kemba?" Kemba, the thug to his right, showed him something on his phone.

Kemba: "Not so good, boss. As soon as the shipment got across the river, it was intercepted by the cops. Half of our guys were arrested, that very same night." The black guy's eyes glowed white and he gritted his teeth.

Black guy: "FUCK! DJ, what about the shipment to Lancaster?" DJ, the thug to his left, shook his head.

DJ: "Same deal, boss. Our guys didn't get 10 feet into Lancaster before the cops busted them. There were too many of them." The black guy looked super pissed now.

Black guy: "This is ridiculous! How are we going to spread the Nixel throughout the world if we keep getting busted before we get it to our dealers in other cities? We need some kind of edge." At that moment, the door opened and in came Fiona, one of NexCorp's scientists. As soon as she walked in, DJ and Kemba pointed their guns at her.

Fiona: "Whoa! Boss, it's me." The black guy motioned for them to put their guns down and nodded at Fiona.

Black guy: "Fiona, good to see you. I assume you have news on what NexCorp is working on." She nodded.

Fiona: "Yes, sir. We have succeeded in creating a concentrated version of the gene that creates meta-humans." The black guy's face lit up with excitement.

Black guy: "Really? Fiona, that is just the boost that we need to put our gang over the top. I need three crates of it, immediately." Fiona frowned.

Fiona: "That's where the problem arises, sir. We have only produced a handful of the liquid meta-gene, as of right now, and Thea Nexus has most of it."

Black guy: "Most? What do you mean most?"

Fiona: "I mean that Ms. Nexus has every vial of the liquid meta-gene except for one. That one was stolen by a being called Ruger. He said he stole it for his boss." The black guy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Black guy: "Tombstone. He must've hired this Ruger to steal the liquid meta-gene so he could give it to his gang. If he manages to mass-produce it, his gang will be running this city in no time."

Kemba: "So what do we do, boss?" The black guy smirked.

Black guy: "Tombstone isn't the only one who can get things done, Kemba. Bring me my suit, it's time to run some errands." Kemba nodded and left the room.

Fiona: "There was something else, sir. A friend of Ms. Nexus's son said Ruger had to fight off Arsenal to get the liquid meta-gene. He may be a problem."

Black guy: "Arsenal is of no worry to me, Fiona. Nobody is. Now, leave me." Fiona nodded and quickly left the room.

Black guy: "Time for Mister Negative to take care of business."

* * *

Later that night, I was on my couch watching the news.

Reporter guy: "...Witnesses say Arsenal was also at the scene, earlier today. It was said that he fought to his best ability but was simply overpowered. We have no word on what this Ruger was there to steal, but we can all assume that it was of great importance to NexCorp." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Overpowered? Get the fuck outta here, I wasn't even trying hard." Lola came out of my kitchen with a soda and sat in the recliner next to the couch.

Lola: "It's alright, Trey, everyone gets beaten sometimes." I shook my head.

Trey: "Not me, I never get beat! At least, I never used to. Back when I had my team." Lola came and sat next to me, then grabbed my hand and started rubbing my palms.

Lola: "Trey, what's wrong? You seem _muy triste_." I sighed.

Trey: "It's just that...back on Earth, I was the greatest superhero ever. People knew they could depend on me to stop the bad guys and keep them safe. Here, nobody trusts me and I understand why!"

Lola: "Trey, it's oka-"

Trey: "No, it's not okay! The vial that Ruger stole held the very thing that could destroy the fucking planet and what did I do? I let him kick my ass and get away with it. And I have no idea where the hell he ran off to!" My eyes glowed red, making Lola scoot away from me a little. I sighed, "Sorry."

Lola: "You're fine. Just not used to this whole alien thing, yet." I nodded and she continued, "So, what did you do back on Earth when a case had you stumped?"

I shrugged.

Trey: "Like I said, I turned to my team. Whenever I didn't know what to do, they would offer words of support or some kind of way to help solve the case." Lola nodded.

Lola: "Well, maybe that's it, right there?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Trey: "Huh?"

Lola: "Your team on Earth consisted of your friends, right? Well, you have a friend here that knows who you are." I was confused until I realized what she meant. I immediately shook my head.

Trey: "Four words. Hell to the no. I am not getting you involved in this." She groaned.

Lola: "Why noooot? You told me your secret a week ago and I haven't told anybody."

Trey: "It's not about that, Smurf head, it's way too dangerous. What if a bad guy found out about you, huh? I can't be responsible for you getting hurt."

Lola: "Hate to burst your bubble, _chico superheroe_ , but I'm 19. Nobody is responsible for me except me." I groaned.

Trey: "Lola, I know you want to help and I appreciate it. But you just aren't qualified enough for this." She looked pissed as soon as I said that.

Lola: "Really? I'm not qualified enough to help you save lives but I'm qualified enough to shake my ass for you between the sheets?! Real nice, Trey!" She stood up to leave.

Trey: "Lola, that's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes.

Lola: "Save it, _chico tonto_. It's nice to know you think so highly of me." She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. I slumped back onto the couch.

Trey: "Good going, hero, you managed to piss off the one normal person who accepts you." A door opened and closed quickly and I turned to my left, seeing Ellie there. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pair of my boxers and one of my Bellwood shirts.

Ellie: "You're not very good at talking to girls, shape-shifter." She smiled at me. I smiled back and shook my head.

Trey: "Yeah, bloodsucker, I do have a habit of saying stupid shit around females. I'm assuming you heard all of that." She nodded.

Ellie: "Sounds to me like she just wants to help. I know you have this insane hero complex, but it may not be such a bad idea."

Trey: "I don't know, Ellie. I mean, having another person brainstorming crime-fighting ideas would be awesome, but she's not like us. She can die super easily." Ellie scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

Ellie: "That's true. But if you ask me, you're way more than capable of keeping her out of harm's way." We sat there in silence for a while until she stood up, "What do I know, though? I'm not a hero." She kissed my cheek and walked to the back of the apartment, toward my room. I smiled and shook my head.

Since the night I let Ellie move in, I've really gotten to know her. We're not dating or anything but we cuddle and stuff like that sometimes because that's just the way Ellie is. She told me that she's done some really...heavy stuff over the years and that being intimate is her way of showing she trusts me and is comfortable. She also has a habit of not wearing too many articles of clothing, not that I really mind. I doubt she thinks of me as much more than a close friend, though. It's cool, I'm not even sure I like her that way.

My thoughts were cut off by my phone ringing.

Trey: "Speak on it."

Lola: "Trey, I just saw something funky flying toward NexCorp. You may want to get over there." I nodded.

Trey: "Gotta be Ruger. Thanks, Lola."

Lola: "Whatever." She hung up and I sighed, then stood up.

Trey: "Ellie, I'm going to fight Ruger, I'll be back!"

Ellie: "Don't forget the milk!" I laughed.

Trey: "You don't even eat!" I glowed red and became Big Chill, then phased out of our apartment. After I got outside, I became Jet Stream and flew toward NexCorp.

...

Inside one of NexCorp's labs, Mister Negative was floating around the room looking for something. He had on a black and white battle suit.

Mister Negative: "The data for the concentrated meta-gene has to be around here, somewhere. NexCorp wouldn't be so stupid as to delete everything." He floated over to a computer monitor but before he could type anything, I materialized in front of him as Rhapsody, a grim reaper-like ghost alien that I got from Kyle.

Rhapsody: "Hey, you're not the ugly guy I fought earlier. Come to think of it, you look more like a video game character that hasn't been unlocked yet." He stepped back and chuckled.

Mister Negative: "Arsenal, I presume. I was hoping you would show up." I floated over to him.

Rhapsody: "I'm not signing autographs right now, dude. Sorry." He shook his head.

Mister Negative: "You are mistaken, my vigilante friend. I was hoping you would show up so I could get you out of the way. You might become a hindrance to my business." My eyes got wide.

Rhapsody: "You're the other crime boss." He smirked.

Mister Negative: "Mister Negative, pleased to meet you."

Rhapsody: "Can't say the same, dude. Riddle me this, though, why are you here? I thought you'd hire some big ugly dude to do your dirty work." He chuckled.

Mister Negative: "I prefer to stretch my legs, every now and then. You understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some data to find." He powered up energy in his hands and shot out glowing swords at me. I phased right through them and went Chromastone, then shot a rainbow beam at him. He went flying back into the wall behind him. I flew at him to follow up, but he blasted me back with a white beam and I froze in mid-air.

Chromastone: "What the hell?" Mister Negative smirked.

Mister Negative: "Impressed, Arsenal? The result of a little accident that happened, a while ago. I used these powers to become the most powerful crime boss in Novas City." I became Gravattack and broke out of his grasp, then became Web Head and shot webbing in his face.

Web Head: "There's a stone-faced guy I know that would really disagree with that, my guy." I flipped up and stuck to the ceiling, then shot web lines at his back to pull him up toward me, kicking him back down when he got to me. He crashed down to the floor and I landed on his back. He levitated me off of him and made an energy sword appear in his hands, then slashed at me. The impact of the sword caused an explosion, sending me flying through a wall and out into the main lobby. He flew at me but I shot webbing in his eyes to blind him, then flip kicked him in the chin when he got to me, sending him flying upward and crashing into the ceiling. He recovered in mid air and I smirked at him.

Web Head: "Come on, dude, I'm not even breaking a sweat. I'm starting to miss Ruger." I suddenly felt an aura, right before I was tackled into the front desk. I looked up and saw Ruger.

Ruger: "Be careful what you wish for, motherfucker." Mister Negative floated down, frowning.

Mister Negative: "What are you doing here, contract hunter?" I struggled against Ruger's grip.

Web Head: "I second that question and add GET THE FUCK OF OF ME!"I went KaBoom and exploded, blowing him away from me. I reformed. Ruger recovered and looked at me, then at Mister Negative.

Ruger: "Well, would you look at this. Two of the boss' biggest threats in one place. I'm gonna ask for a bonus for taking you guys out." Mister Negative and I looked at each other before I went Elaskimo and stretched my arm out to grab him and fling him at Ruger. He slammed into him and they both tumbled across the floor.

Elaskimo: "You guys didn't tell me this was a party. I would've brought chips." Ruger pushed Negative off of him, then zoomed at me and grabbed me by the neck.

Ruger: "I came here for the rest of the meta-gene data, but seeing you here is a dream come true. I really regretted letting you live, earlier." He held his other hand up and a red energy fist materialized. I gulped and he slammed the fist into my face, sending me flying back. Before I crashed, he zoomed over and slammed me to the ground. I went Ghostfreak and phased into the ground then burst out as Power House. I swung at him but he caught my fist with one hand, then spun around and kicked me back into the lab.

Power House: "What the hell is this guy's deal? I have never seen anything like this." I heard a chuckle and saw Mister Negative at the computer.

Mister Negative: "I have done my research on Ruger, Arsenal. He is apparently from another planet but crash landed here, years ago. Through numerous contracts, he has been able to upgrade his own abilities." I stood up, rubbing my head.

Power House: "Okay, and why are you telling me all this?" He smirked but didn't look at me.

Mister Negative: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, dear boy. If Ruger kills you, he'll be even more of a problem for me." I rolled my eyes.

Power House: "You're a true friend, dude. Too bad neither of you are getting that data." I became XLR8 and zoomed at him, kicking him away from the monitor. His eyes glowed with rage and he flew up.

Mister Negative: "You have made a royal mistake, hero!" He charged at me with glowing fists but I zoomed away from him, only to be grabbed by my tail by Ruger. He swung me around and slammed me into the wall, where Negative impaled me with his energy swords. I went Hydro Tide and blasted him away with two powerful water blasts, then landed on the ground and went Blackout, then shot numerous electric bolts at him. He was extra hurt because he was wet. I powered up and launched a huge electric blast at Ruger, nailing him spot on and making him drop to his knees in pain. I went Boombox and was about to fire a soundwave but Ruger's chain shot out from his neck and wrapped around my arm, pulling me away and giving Ruger an opportunity to create a red energy cannon and nail me with it. I went flying back and reverted to normal. I quickly hid behind a console so they wouldn't see me.

Trey: "This is not good. I need backup." I pulled out my phone and called Ellie.

Ellie: "Hello?"

Trey: "Ellie, I'm getting totally owned over here. How quickly can you get to NexCorp?"

Ellie: "I'm not a hero, shape-shifter. What's going on? What happened to you being 'a super awesome superhero'?" I groaned.

Trey: "That was before I let the Earth down! Ever since then, something hasn't felt right."

Ellie: "Oh I see, this is a mental thing. Trey, I'm not about to give you an inspirational pep talk because we aren't partners. What I'm gonna tell you to do is get over yourself. You fucked up, it happened. And it's going to keep happening if you don't let it go and do your thing. Are you a hero or not?" I thought about her words. Suddenly, my eyes glowed bright red and a familiar energy sparked inside me. I smirked.

Trey: "Thanks, bloodsucker. I'll see you later."

Ellie: "Do your thing, hero." I hung up and hopped over the console, becoming Godspeed and zooming out toward Ruger and drop kicking him. He went flying back and slammed into the wall.

Godspeed: "It's over, ugly. Either you give yourself up or I lay the smackdown on you." Ruger stood up and cracked his neck.

Ruger: "Confident now, are we? It's about time, I knew something was off about you." I smirked.

Godspeed: "You can tell that but couldn't tell that mullets went out of style like 25 years ago. You need to work on your priorities, dude." I became Lightshow and turned my tentacles into machine guns, letting off hundreds of rounds at him. He blocked all of them with his forearms, then filled his chain with red energy and slashed it at me. I jumped up and flipped over it then went Flame Wingman and blasted him away from me. He slammed into the wall and I landed on my feet. I stuck my tongue out at him and did a little shimmy dance to mock him. He gritted his teeth in fury and pulled out a machine gun, letting off rounds at me. I flew right over them and glowed red, landing on the ground as Freakazoid.

Freakazoid: "What's the matter, Ruger? Not used to being out-crazy'd?" I pulled out a frying pan and nailed him in the face with, making him stumble back. Before he could recover, I shot him in the face with water from a Super Soaker, then ran up to him and dropped a stick of dynamite in his pants. It blew up, sending him sliding across the floor.

Ruger: "THAT"S IT!" He pulled out twin battle axes and charged at me, but I pulled out some balloons and blocked his slashes, then slid under him, pulled out a pogo stick and used it to drop kick him in the back. Before he landed, I ran over and placed a banana cream pie on the ground so his face slammed right into it. I burst out laughing.

Freakazoid: "This is awesome! Why don't I use Freakazoid more often?" Ruger's chain suddenly grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to him. He grabbed my whole face in his hand and slammed me against the wall.

Freakazoid: "I'm sensing some hostility, here." He slammed me again.

Ruger: "SHUT UP! Do you know how fucking annoying you are?!" I smirked.

Freakazoid: "I have a pretty good idea."

Ruger: "You think you can just turn into MY species and use elementary tricks to beat ME?! Fuck no! I have trained for years on this stupid ass planet, not to mention worked for all those fucking scumbags, just to become the most powerful Toonsapien ever! I will be damned if I lose to a fucking Doppelganger!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a golden shotgun, "This is a Judas gun, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. It cancels out even the most powerful of healing factors. Bad news for you, welp."

He aimed it at me and cocked it back, then fired. Before the bullet hit me, I glowed blue, emerging from the glow as Ultimate Freakazoid. My skin was light grey and my hair grew wild and turned light purple. I had on a red military jacket with the evolved symbol on it and black sweatpants with smiley faces on them. I held my hand out and it inflated into a balloon, easily stopping the Judas bullet. Then, I pulled out a giant mallet and swung it at Ruger, knocking him to his left and making him drop me.

Ruger: "Oh shit, you can evolve." I giggled like a schoolgirl.

Ultimate Freakazoid: "Sure can! Another reason why I'm so much cooler than you." I stretched my lips over to his ear, "Not to mention better looking."

Ruger: "Fuck the stupid contract! I WILL KILL YOU!" He charged at me at full speed but I suddenly disappeared before he got to me, reappearing on top of his head.

Ultimate Freakazoid: "Rugey, do you have a perm in here? No wonder your hair is so full of life." I backflipped off of him then pulled out two firecrackers and lit them up, "Kids, don't try this at home."

The firecrackers exploded, launching Ruger through the roof and out into the atmosphere. I saluted him mockingly and did my shimmy dance again.

Ultimate Freakazoid: "Who got overpowered this time, grease monkey?" I suddenly remembered Mister Negative and ran toward the lab. When I got there, the computer was completely blank and there was a note that said "We'll meet again, Arsenal."

I reverted back to regular Freakazoid, then reverted to normal.

Trey: "Great, I was so busy clowning Ruger that I let the actual crime boss take off. Maybe Lola was right." I started to hear sirens, meaning the task force was coming, "That's my cue to make my heroic exit."

I became Teleportal and teleported out.

* * *

Back at Mister Negative's warehouse, he was uploading the meta-gene data to his computer. He smirked.

Mister Negative: "Arsenal's interference gave me the perfect opportunity to complete my mission. KEMBA!" A few soconds later, Kemba came running in.

Kemba: "Yeah, boss?"

Mister Negative: "Tell Fiona she will be busy for the next few days. Now that we have the data, we can begin producing the meta-drug."

Kemba: "Meta-drug, boss? What are you talking about?"

Mister Negative: "We will not be wasting our time turning the meta-gene into a liquid. Instead, we will be compressing the gene into pill form. It is more convenient and we will be able to distribute one to every member of the gang. I hope you like having superpowers." Kemba smirked and left the room. Mister Negative walked over to the window and looked out into the city.

Mister Negative: "Novas City will soon be mine and no one will be able to stand in my way. Especially not Arsenal."

...

Across town, Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his office when Hammerhead came in.

Hammerhead: "Boss, we still haven't heard back from Ruger about getting the date from NexCorp." Lincoln gritted his teeth and punched a wall, making the whole office shake.

Lincoln: "Fantastic! I send an alien to do a man's job and he deserts me. What could have happened?"

Hammerhead: "The boys and I think Arsenal may have gotten to him, boss. There was an awful lot of commotion coming from the NexCorp building." Lincoln looked even more pissed.

Lincoln: "That stupid vigilante. Thanks to him, we only have one vial of the meta-liquid and no way of producing more. How is the Tombstone Gang supposed to get ahead if none of them are powered?" Hammerhead thought about it for a second, then snapped his fingers.

Hammerhead: "What if we got someone who knew how to produce more meta-liquid without the data?"

Lincoln: "What are you on about? The only person who would have that kind of knowledge is Thea Nexus and she still has no idea about any of this. She still believes that Vulcan was the only meta we wanted to create."

Hammerhead: "No, boss, listen. The boys and I did some digging and found a couple more folks that might have powers. One of them may or may not be super smart." Lincoln's face lit up.

Lincoln: "Really? Very good job, Hammerhead. Who is this super smart meta?" Hammerhead smirked.

Hammerhead: "You may know him, actually. His name is Kyrie Nexus." At the mention of Kyrie, Lincoln broke out into an evil grin.

* * *

Back at my place, Ellie, Lola and I were standing in Ellie's room.

Lola: "I still can't believe the vampire girl is living here." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Ellie: "The vampire girl has a name, you know. I advise you learn it before I show you how it feels to be a juice box." Lola looked scared and stepped closer to me. I chuckled and shook my head.

Trey: "Chill, Candy head, Ellie isn't going to hurt you. She's just teasing." Ellie pouted.

Ellie: "Thanks for blowing my scary factor, asshole." I stuck my tongue out at her. Lola looked at the both of us and cleared her throat.

Lola: "So, what did you call me over here for, Trey? I'm still pretty pissed about what you said." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry for saying you weren't qualified to help me, Lola, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want you to die because of me." Ellie turned to Lola.

Ellie: "I told him he was being stupid." Lola giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "ANYWAY, I realized tonight that you might be right. I thought I could do this by myself but I can't, there's more to crime-fighting than just fighting bad guys. I need a support system to help me."

Lola: "Why the change of heart?" I sighed.

Trey: "I let another bad guy get away with some meta-gene data because I was dealing with Ruger. If I had some help, maybe that wouldn't have happened."

Ellie: "So what are you saying, shape-shifter?"

Trey: "Look, something big is about to go down and if I don't stop it, it's gonna spell the complete destruction of the planet. But I can't do this alone, it's too big a job for even Arsenal. I need you guys' help."

Lola: "Wait so you're saying..." I nodded.

Trey: "Ellie, Lola...welcome to the new Team Arsenal." Lola squealed in excitement and Ellie wrapped her arms around me.

Ellie: "I guess I can't say I'm not a hero anymore." I smiled at her and she returned the favor. Lola stopped squealing and glared at the two of us.

 **The end**

* * *

And done. This chapter was pretty fun to write because it really sets up the circumstances of this season (which will have 13 episodes like normal, by the way). I was contemplating whether or not to have Trey form a new team because this is his solo hero season, but I figured a new team dynamic would be pretty cool, Trey will still be taking on baddies by himself for the most part, but the team will play the same role as the original team did in season 1 of Hero Generation. Also, I know I said this chapter would feature Logan and Ben and I did have that chapter written but after looking over it, I decided it didn't meet the standards of my usual chapters. I probably won't do a flashback chapter but Ben will absolutely appear this season, along with some other familiar faces. Let me know what you guys think. Review time!

* * *

 **Pro Fic Reviews** : Wow, that was a really detailed review and really gave some perspective on how others might view the characters. I really enjoyed reading it. Glad to know you like the series' and I would love for you to continue reviewing. Good luck on your journalism career, my girl!

 **DaQuanHarrisSull** : Appreciate the read, as always, my guy! Yeah, I'm not too fluent in Spanish either, I just put the phrases into Google translate lol. And I've always appreciated your constant readership on this story and the first one. A bunch of people have kept up with the story but not many are as dedicated readers as you are. As for your question, Ellie will help Trey out sometimes and she will have plots of her own. Not all the time though.

Well, that's it, guys. See you guys next time. Peace!


	16. S2 EP6: The Wraith Beckons

**S2 EP6: The Wraith Beckons**

It all started in my apartment building. Inside, the owner of the whole building walked up to a particular door and knocked on it.

Owner: "Leviticus, open up! You're about 6 months late on rent!" After a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing a man. He was very skinny and looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. He had short hair and looked like he was about to pass out.

Leviticus: "If you know what's good for you, y-you'd leave. This is no place for weak minds." The owner raised an eyebrow at him.

Owner: "I've had enough of your voodoo nonsense, man. Here are the facts; you're 6 months late on rent, your apartment always smells like smoke, and every pet on the floor has gone missing and I'm pretty sure you have something to do with it. All of that adds up to you needing to get out of my building." Leviticus looked back into his apartment, then back at the building owner. He looked worried.

Leviticus: "I'm telling you to leave. It's for your own safety." The owner rolled his eyes.

Owner: "That's it!" He grabbed Leviticus by his shirt and pulled him out of the apartment, "I've had enough of your weirdo shit! You will not step foot in that apartment again until I can have someone come and throw out your things, understood?"

Leviticus didn't say a word. Instead, he got up off the floor and started walking down the hallway. He looked back at the owner.

Leviticus: "You brought this on yourself. The beckoning of the Wraith is now this building's problem." With that, he walked off.

Owner: "Nutjobs, I swear." He walked off but what he didn't see was a dark mist surrounding the apartment.

* * *

With me. I was in my Calculus class with Lola, CoCo and Kyrie. It was toward the end of class so we were all just chilling. Today I'm wearing brown cargo shorts and a white and red baseball jersey.

I looked up from my notes and looked at Ky and CC.

Trey: "You guys understand this bullshit at all? Because I'm totally lost." School has never been the thing I was super awesome at. Sure, I can just use some of my genius alien DNA to get all A's, but that'd be cheating. Plus it would potentially blow my cover.

CoCo: "Yeah, just multiply the exponents by the numerator."

Kyrie: "Then divide that answer by the square root of the first equation. Simple." Lola and I looked at each other, then looked back at them.

Lola: " _Putas personas inteligentes_. That may seem easy for you, but not all of us are that gifted." CoCo playfully glared at her.

CoCo: "Now you know how I feel when our Sociology teacher goes on and on about how you're favorite student." We all chuckled as Lola rolled her eyes.

Math professor: "Alright guys, have a good rest of the day." We all stood up and left after packing our stuff up.

Kyrie: "So what are you guys doing later on? It's Friday." I shrugged, I actually had plans but they didn't know that.

Trey: "I'm not doing much, dude. Relaxing at the crib, as usual." I felt Lola glance at me for a second but I ignored her.

CoCo: "You must really love that house of yours, hero boy. You're always there." I smiled to myself.

Trey: "It's more about the company I keep." CoCo and Kyrie smirked at Lola.

Kyrie: "Oh really? Spill, Lola, you spend most of your time at Trey's place, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at Lola, amusement evident on my face. Lola shook her head.

Lola: "Nope, the only company he keeps is himself." I smiled to myself, thinking about Ellie. She's the reason I'm chilling at home tonight, as we had made plans to hang out when she woke up. Kyrie looked at me.

Kyrie: "That's some high level narcissism, dude." We all laughed. Lola looked at her phone and squealed.

Lola: "Oh my gosh, Mr. Poreno posted the casting list for the play." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "You act? How come you never told me?" She shrugged.

Lola: "It's _no es gran cosa_ , Trey. Just something I've always been doing. I wanted to go the performing arts school but my mother didn't think that was very practical, so here I am." I nodded, feeling bad for her.

Kyrie: "What's the play about, anyway?"

Lola: "We don't know yet. Apparently, the most important part of collegiate theater is being able to adapt any role on the spot." I chuckled.

Trey: "That sounds like bullshit." Lola nodded.

Lola: "Oh yeah, totally. Anyway, CoCo and I are going to the drama building to see the list." CC nodded.

CoCo: "Yep. I'd rather do that than watch Ky play video games all day." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off with Lola. Kyrie turned to me.

Kyrie: "She's crazy, video games are awesome." I nodded in agreement, "You wanna come over and play?"

I shook my head.

Trey: "Sorry, homie, I can't. I just remembered I had to meet with my professor about something." He nodded.

Kyrie: "I get you, bro. Professors love keeping us after school." We fist bumped and walked off in opposite directions. I made sure nobody was looking and turned into an alleyway, then quickly grew Biohazard wings and took off into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, the building owner had just finished moving all the stuff out of Leviticus' apartment. He walked in as some hired movers moved the couch out.

Owner: "Just dump the couch out on the curb, boys! Let that weirdo figure out how to move it." He walked back into the bedroom and stopped when he noticed a wooden box on the floor. It was painted black and had a note attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

Owner: "Whoever shall open this box will unleash the world's nightmares." He looked down at the box and scoffed, "Another one of Leviticus' freaky trinkets, huh? I'll admit, he's got my curiosity."

He picked up the box and opened it. At first, nothing happened.

Owner: "Some nightmare this i-" He was cut off by a huge black shadow erupting from the box, flinging the owner back. The box landed on the floor as the owner flew back into a corner. Shadows continued to flood out of the box and the room started to shake. After a while, the shadows formed into a figure that was really tall, had snow white and wrinkly skin, claws, really long arms, and a wide grin. He looked at the owner.

Owner: "Please...please don't hurt me. I'm just trying to make ends meet, please!" The figure walked slowly over to him and leaned over so his face was inches away from the owner'.

Figure: "First...host." He suddenly turned into shadows and slithered down the owner's throat. A few seconds later, the owner's eyes turned pitch black and he stood up.

Owner: "The reckoning of the Wraith is upon us. This whole world will be a sacrifice." The Wraith help up his hands and huge shadows came out, flying out the windows and covering the whole apartment building. A dark force field covered the building, making it fly into the air and hover there.

Wraith: "Excellent. Now to enact the next stage of my reckoning." He walked off with an evil grin on his face.

...

Later that night, I had gotten my three hours of sleep and was on the couch, waiting for Ellie to wake up. I was wearing pajama pants with red Ultimatrix symbols on them, along with an over-sized red hoodie. I was also wearing a black beanie loosely on my head. As I waited, I flipped through channels on TV.

News lady: "Our next story...Arsenal; man or woman?" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Nope." I changed the channel.

Business guy: "...meaning Stocks for NexCorp have gone up one-hundred percent." I shook my head.

Trey: "Na-da." I changed it again. As I kept flipping, I heard Ellie's door open and a few seconds later, she walked out. Her hair was down like usual and she was wearing one of my hoodies. It was too big for her so it hung down to below her knees. She wasn't wearing shoes and she was carrying one of her blood bags.

She headed toward the kitchen but stopped when she spotted me on the couch. I waved at her.

Ellie: "You're actually here? Waiting for me?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Trey: "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged her shoulders shyly, looking at the floor. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

Ellie: "You'd have no reason not to be, I guess. It's just that...I haven't had the best track record when it comes to hanging around other people. I've been stood up a couple times." I shook my head.

Trey: "Well there's no way I could ever stand you up, you live in my house." She laughed at that and I smiled, happy that I managed to cheer her up. I glanced at her, seeing subtle changes from when I first met her. She started taking showers since she moved in so her hair was much cleaner and so was her skin. We still hadn't gotten her any clothes of her own but she was happy to wear mine.

I was snapped out of staring at Ellie by her coming and sitting next to me on the couch, automatically scooting really close to me. She glanced at me before ripping open her blood bag.

Ellie: "You don't mind if I feed here, right? I could go somewhere else, really quick." I shook my head, letting her know it was okay. She nodded and placed the blood bag up to her lips, starting to down the blood. As she drank, I saw her eyes turn into cat ones and I also made out her fangs poking out. She finished up the blood and looked at me. I tried my best to stifle a laugh.

Trey: "Uh, you have blood all over your mouth." Her eyes got wide and she quickly zoomed over to the bathroom at vampire speed, wiped her mouth, and zoomed back.

Ellie: "Sorry." I shrugged.

Trey: "It's fine, I'd rather you have blood all over my bathroom than have you kill someone." I chuckled but Ellie frowned and her body tensed up. I looked at her.

Trey: "Bloodsucker, I was joking. I'm sorry." She nodded shyly before smiling and relaxing back into the couch.

Ellie: "So, what do you have planned for our little nighttime hangout? Oh, please tell me there's a pinata." I laughed.

Trey: "Nope. I didn't plan anything, actually, I just figured that we're both up all night so why not be up, together." When she didn't say anything, I looked back at her, "Is that..okay?"

She looked me right in the eyes, smiling.

Ellie: "Yeah, more than okay." I smiled back and we kept looking at each other before I stuck my tongue out and looked away. She shook her head and grabbed my arm, then pulled me back on the couch so I was right next to her, then laid her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later, I was on my phone and Ellie was flipping through channels on the TV. I smirked.

Trey: "You wanna watch Twilight?" She glared back at me.

Ellie: "I will hurt you." I laughed until I noticed Ellie had stopped on the news channel. My eyes got wide when I saw what was on the screen.

Trey: "Ellie, isn't that our building?" She looked at the screen, then zoomed over to the window and looked down.

Ellie: "Yes." I got up and looked out the window too, seeing that we were levitating extremely high in the air and were trapped in a shadow bubble.

Trey: "What the hell? How did we not notice that?" I looked back at Ellie, who was watching the news broadcast. I was so distracted by Ellie that I didn't notice something was wrong. I couldn't help but smile, though. I think I'm falling for her. I know she's done some bad stuff over the years and that I don't fully understand her yet, but I can't deny that she's really awesome. I have no way of knowing how she feels, though. Do vampires even have relationships?

Ellie: "You might want to come see this, shape-shifter." I came back over to the couch and looked at the TV. Leviticus, the guy who lived three floors below me, was being interviewed.

Leviticus: "It's the beckoning of the Wraith, man." Ellie's expression changed to scared after he said that. "The poor souls in that building have just been doomed to a fate worse than death." He walked off after that.

News guy: "There are no reports of what is going on, up in that apartment building but we all speculate that it is something very...sinister." I turned my hand into a Web Head one and used a web line to grab the remote and turn the TV off. After that, I turned my hand back to normal and turned to Ellie.

Trey: "Ellie, what's up? Do you know something about this?" She shook her head and her body tensed up again. I sighed and stood up.

Trey: "Alright, I'm going to see what's going on. You can come if you want, you are part of the team." She smiled at me and nodded, quickly.

Ellie: "If I can help in any way, I want to." I nodded and we turned to leave. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Ellie: "Expecting someone?" I raised an eyebrow and opened the door. It was Rudolph, the 6 year old boy who lives in the apartment next door to us. He looked scared.

Trey: "Rudolph, what's wrong?!"

Rudolph: "The mean building owner came and knocked my door down." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "What?!" I looked back at Ellie and she looked surprised.

Rudolph: "Uh-huh! He looked like a monster. He's attacking my mommy!" I pushed past Rudolph and ran next door to his apartment, Ellie following.

Woman's voice: "No! Stop! Get off me!"

Sinister voice: "But you have been chosen." I turned the corner and saw the building owner on top of Rudolph's mom. I quickly glowed blue and became Ultimate Hydro Tide, then turned one of my batons into an electric water whip and pulled the building owner off of her.

Ultimate Hydro Tide: "If this is how you ask for rent, I'll never be late with mine again." He got up and smiled, revealing no teeth. I shivered.

Demonic building owner: "You. Your soul is different from the others that are here. You shall certainly do fine." Ellie zoomed in and nailed him in the jaw, knocking him back into the wall.

Ellie: "He was really starting to creep me out." She zoomed over to me as he got up, "What's the move here, shape-shifter? I think I know what this is but we have to survive before I can explain."

I nodded and glowed red, transforming into UltraTreez, then glowed blue. I grew to about 8 feet tall as my skin got bulkier and turned white and blue. My head morphed into a star shape and the evolved symbol was on my chest.

Ultimate UltraTreez: "This should be high enough on the smackdown radar to do some damage. Ellie, hit hard, we're trying the direct approach."

Ellie: "Whatever you say." We both charged at the building owner as his arms grew into large shadow tendrils. He slashed at us but Ellie turned into bats and flew off, while I leaped over his attack and punched him in the jaw with all my strength, denting his face and sending him flying straight into the fridge. He recovered and launched shadow goop at me, but Ellie zoomed in and slashed it away with her claws, then pounced toward him. She nailed him twice in the jaw with her hardest punches, then backed up and spartan kicked him. He and the fridge flew through the wall and landed in the apartment next door. I walked up to Ellie.

Ultimate UltraTreez: "You think anybody's home insurance covers aliens and vampires?" She shrugged.

Ellie: "Good question. Maybe for people with really good credit." Suddenly, the room started spinning and Ellie and I dropped to the floor, clutching our heads.

Ultimate UltraTreez: "Okay, serious hangover happening, right now." The building owner walked in calmly and grinned.

Demonic building owner: "Part of my horrifying abilities, creature. Intense Vertigo." He walked over and picked Ellie up by the neck.

Demonic building owner: "Vampire. You are of the monster realm as well, so you must know the stories about me. Tell your friend that his attempts at rebellion are hopeless. Souls will be mine, this night." He dropped Ellie and walked out the door. After he left, the Vertigo wore off and I reverted to normal UltraTreez, then reverted to normal. I got up, shaking my head and walked over to Ellie, who was also getting up.

Trey: "You all good, bloodsucker?" She nodded and hugged me.

Ellie: "I'm good. You?" I hugged back.

Trey: "All good. Now, what the fuck was that thing? And what was it talking about? What's the monster realm?" Before she could answer, Rudolph and his mom crawled out from behind the broken couch.

Rudolph's mom: "Um excuse me, Trey from next door and...demon girl, our house is destroyed. Where are we supposed to go?" I glanced down and noticed the building keys. I picked them up and tossed them to her.

Trey: "Take your pick." She smiled at me and walked out the door with Rudolph, who waved at me. I turned back to Ellie, "Let's go back home and change. You can fill me in."

She nodded and we walked out.

...

A few minutes later, Ellie and I were sitting in my room. I was wearing blue jeans, a black T shirt, and that custom windbreaker that Gwen got me for my birthday. Ellie had on my black sweatsuit.

Ellie: "Okay so the monster realm is exactly what it sounds like. It is a realm on this planet that houses monsters." I nodded, taking in what she had said.

Trey: "So, actual monsters. Vampires, Demons, the works." She nodded.

Ellie: "Exactly. More than ninety percent of the monster population lives in the monster realm."

Trey: "So, why weren't you there?" Ellie tensed up.

Ellie: "My uncle moved Paris and I out of the monster realm, a long time ago. The realm promotes good behavior, for the most part, and my uncle was anything but good." I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her.

Trey: "I'm sorry for bringing him up. I know he's a sore subject." She shrugged.

Ellie: "Old wounds, vigilante. Anyway, about that thing we just fought." I nodded.

Trey: "Yeah. So that thing was a monster, too?" She nodded.

Ellie: "Very much so. Although, I never believed he was real. You see, there was a rumor around the monster realm that a creature known as the Wraith was the most powerful monster in recent memory. Monsters are incredibly strong beings so image how strong a single monster would have to be to scare us." My eyes widened.

Trey: "Holy shit. So if the monster realm promotes peace, why let the Wraith just roam free?"

Ellie: "They didn't. The Wraith was supposedly locked away in Pandora's Box, a long time ago. A keeper of the box was appointed to make sure that the box would never be opened. It's not even supposed be able to be opened by anybody except the box keeper."

Trey: "But the building owner obviously opened the box. That's how the Wraith got into his body." I thought about it, then stood up. "Got it. We may know little to nothing about the Wraith but you know who knows a whole lot?"

Ellie thought about it, then smiled at me. I nodded.

Ellie: "The box keeper. But how are we supposed to find him? We don't even know who he is." I thought about it for a second, then smirked and became Ghostfreak. I phased through the floor and came back a few seconds later with a black wooden box.

Ghostfreak: "I'm assuming this is Pandora's Box." I went Mewtwo and my hands glowed with purple energy.

Ellie: "What are you doing?"

Mewtwo: "Merging my brain waves with those of this box. That should allow me to find the box keeper so we can drag his ass back here."

Ellie: "And I thought my powers were weird." I stuck my tongue out at her and kept working on the box. I connected our brainwaves and my eyes turned snow white as I saw Leviticus. He was in the basement, looking for something. I also noticed something lurking behind him. I quickly disconnected myself from the box and looked at Ellie.

Mewtwo: "Leviticus is the box keeper! He got back in the building somehow and is down the basement. And I think he's in trouble." Ellie nodded.

Ellie: "Well, let's get a move on, shape-shifter." She stuck her tongue out and zoomed off at vampire speed. I rolled my eyes and went Sonic, then zoomed after her.

Down in the basement, Leviticus was looking through a pile of old trinkets.

Leviticus: "It has to be here, somewhere. Damn it, where is it?!" What he didn't see was the Wraith, still possessing the building owner, sneaking up on him. Right before the Wraith got him, Leviticus rolled out of the way.

Leviticus: "What do you want from me, Wraith? Our...relationship was supposed to be over after you were freed from Pandora's Box." The Wraith chuckled.

Wraith: "You aren't fooling me, human. I know you are looking for the spare box, it is the only thing that could contain me again. Unfortunately, I can't let you find it. It is almost time for my beckoning." He walked toward Leviticus, who started to move back.

Leviticus: "I thought I could let you sacrifice these people, but I can't. Your beckoning can wait."

Wraith: "Afraid not, human." He grinned and charged at him, but I zoomed in, grabbed Leviticus, and zoomed over to the other side of the basement, where Ellie was. I put him down.

Sonic: "Thank you for choosing Arsenal for all your day-saving needs. Please come again." The Wraith turned to us and snarled.

Wraith: "The Vampire. I warned you to stay away, girl. Why disobey?"

Ellie: "Because I'm not going to let you sacrifice these people, creep!" I raised an eyebrow.

Sonic: "Sacrifice?!"

Leviticus: "Yes, every 20 years, Pandora's Box loosens up, giving anyone the chance to free the Wraith. Once free, the Wraith chooses a few poor souls to sacrifice in order to achieve his full power. Then, there'll be no way of stopping him." I nodded and looked at the Wraith.

Sonic: "Sorry, tall, pale and creepy, that's not happening." I charged at him and went Ironheart, then fired repulsor beams at his face. He stumbled back and I tried to follow up with a punch, but he easily dodged it and kneed me in the stomach. I flew upward and he shot out shadow tendrils to pull me back down and slam me to the ground. I became Goop and melted out of his grasp, then became Paller-Bear and covered my hand with snow, forming a snow cannon around it. I fired spiked snow balls at him, sticking them to his head. As soon as they stuck, snow started to cover his whole body. Ellie leaped off the wall and slashed at the Wraith with her claws, knocking the snow off him and sending him spiraling toward me. I became AmpFibian and blasted him back with electricity. He slammed into a wall, but recovered charged at me, but Ellie flew in and nailed him with a pipe, stopping him in his tracks. I jumped up and went Biohazard, then slammed into him with my smack hands on, only for them to get stuck in his chest. He laughed but I became KaBoom and blew myself free, then started shooting explosive hands at him. He dodged each one, giving Ellie an opportunity to slash him across the chest. The wound healed instantly and the Wraith snarled.

Wraith: "I've had more than enough of this, creature." The building owner's mouth opened and the Wraith oozed out in his true form, "You will all be destroyed, now."

I smirked.

KaBoom: "Creepy man got ugly! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ellie raised her eyebrow at me.

Leviticus: "You must get Pandora's spare box! It is the only thing that can contain the Wraith!"

Wraith: "You have a big mouth, human." I became Chromastone and charged at him, nailing him in the face.

Chromastone: "Funny, I'm used to people saying that to me." Ellie flew past us.

Ellie: "And it's just as true when they say it to you." She flew over to the pile of trinkets and started looking through them at vampire speed. The Wraith knocked me back but I went Goku, then launched an energy ball at him. He was unaffected by it and launched a shadow tendril out to grab my leg and pull me toward him.

Goku: "Anytime now, bloodsucker." I powered up a Kamehameha blast and waited until I was close to the Wraith's face before I fired it. It blasted him away from me for the moment.

Ellie: "Found it!" She help up a purple wooden box. Suddenly, we all fell to the floor again. The Wraith floated out and grabbed the box from Ellie.

Wraith: "Thank you so much for finding it, vampire. With the only thing capable of stopping me now in my grasp, my ultimate beckoning can commence." I managed to get to my feet and became Gravattack.

Gravattack: "Vertigo doesn't affect someone with control over gravity." I flew at him and punched him in the stomach, using my powers to levitate him in the air and holding him there.

Wraith: "Your power is intriguing, creature, I have never seen anybody change forms like that." I smirked.

Gravattack: "It's a gift, no-teeth. Oh and the name's Arsenal, by the way. Had to make sure to tell you before you went back in the box." The Wraith started laughing hard and sinister.

Wraith: "You really think you have beaten me, Arsenal? No, my beckoning has just gotten started." Suddenly, shadows shot out at me and started covering my body.

Gravattack: "No, get away!" I went Red Lightning and tried to vibrate out, but no luck. I went Makeshift and tried to phase out but same result. The shadows engulfed my body and left me in a shadow cocoon. There was a flash of red light as I reverted to normal.

Ellie: "TREY! NO!" She snarled and made her wings come out, then charged at the Wraith, only to be caught by a shadow too.

Wraith: "As I told you before, an attempt at rebellion is hopeless. Now you have learned, the hard way." Ellie dropped to the ground and landed next to my body. Tears formed in her eyes.

Ellie: "Stupid boy. Stupid, stupid boy."

Wraith: "Now...time for the beckoning!" He glowed with black energy and suddenly, shadows shot out of his body and covered the whole apartment building, inside and out.

Leviticus: "Oh, no. We have failed, it is happening." The walls started to crumble and a purple beam erupted from the Wraith and shot out into the sky. Hundreds of bright lights started flowing into his body.

Wraith: "The souls of everyone in this building are being transferred to me! I can just feel my power increasing." Leviticus shook his head as his soul left his body and transferred into the Wraith.

Down below, the civilians and news crew were all watching in terror.

News guy: "What we are now seeing can only be described as horrifying. The apartment building is being teared to shreds and we can only hope that everyone inside is okay." Lola pushed past the crowd and looked up at the building.

Lola: "Trey, I hope you find some way out of this." Worry was evident in her eyes.

Back in the building, Ellie was on her knees, clutching my body. I still hadn't moved.

Ellie: "No, shape-shifter. You are not allowed to leave me, too. I had just started getting used to you never shutting up." The building crumbled even more as the Wraith started to grow and transform, "Everybody leaves me, everything turns bad whenever I get near it. IT'S NOT FAIR!" She slammed the ground, causing a huge crater.

The Wraith smirked.

Wraith: "Still mourning over a dead man, girl? You should have known this would happen, as soon as he decided to oppose me. That only leads to death." He shot out a huge shadow that flew down and formed a large shadow dome around Ellie and I. She started crying and clutched my head harder.

Ellie: "Over 100 years, I have been stuck with this stupid fucking curse and finally, when I meet someone who gives me a little bit of hope...he dies on me. Damn it!" She looked down at my shadow-covered body and used her claw to rip the shadows off my face, revealing that I was out cold.

Ellie: "I never got to tell you this because I didn't know how you would react. But we're about do die now so better late than never, right?" As the Wraith grew more powerful and the shadow dome closed in on us, Ellie leaned down to my ear, "I really like you, Trey. Not just as friends or partners or whatever term we were using, but as someone who has intense feelings for you and has since you saved me from my uncle. I know you were probably in love with that human girl but I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you."

The Wraith glowed black and when it cleared, he was a hundred feet tall, had jet black skin, and really long arms. The building crumbled, making the shadow dome close in faster. Ellie didn't move, instead looking at me.

Wraith: "Humans, say goodbye to your world! My beckoning is complete!"

Ellie: "Come on, shape-shifter. Come back to me." At that moment, she leaned down and kissed me. She didn't use her cerebral telepathy power, it was a real kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back. Suddenly, my body started emitting red energy as the shadow dome dispersed. The Wraith looked down in surprise. The ground started rumbling again and my eyes opened, glowing red. I smirked and glowed yellow. I became Reaper, a combination of Spykeback and Frightmare. I was my usual height, had light grey skin, and was wearing a red cloak and black pants. The symbol was on my chest. I turned to Ellie.

Reaper: "So, you like me, huh?" I smiled at her and she hugged me.

Ellie: "I thought I lost you, Trey." I hugged back and shook my head.

Reaper: "Dying by the hands of that loser? You should know me better than that, bloodsucker. Now if you'll excuse me for one second, I have to stop this." I shot a chain out and used it to pull myself up to the Wraith's face.

Reaper: "Sup, dude? You miss me?" The Wraith launched a tendril out at me, but I grew a spike out of my wrist and covered it with red chains, then slashed the tendril in half. The Wraith yelled in pain. I shot out spike balls at his chest and when they stuck to him, they expanded, releasing chains around his body. I charged at him to strike, but he easily broke out of the chains and punched me back. I recovered in mid-air.

Wraith: "You will not bring down my moment of ultimate power, Arsenal. This world shall perish." He formed shadow creatures and they pounced at me, but I swung my chain at them, knocking them all back, then leaped up and wrapped a spiked chain around the Wraith's neck. I pulled with all my strength and he came tumbling down. I grew two spikes out of my forearms and wrapped chains around them, then leaped up and plunged them into his back. He screamed in agony and blasted me off with a black beam, then pinned me to the wall with shadow goop. I cut myself out with my chain spikes, then launched myself upward and slashed at the Wraith's chest. He was unharmed and breathed shadows at me, sticking me to the ground. I became Jumpstart and shocked the shadows off me, then turned to Ellie.

Jumpstart: "This isn't working, he's too powerful for my standard forms. I doubt my heavy hitters could even keep up with him for long. We need a plan, right now." Ellie looked up at the Wraith and saw that his chest was exposed from when I slashed him. Looking closer, she saw Pandora's spare box.

Ellie: "Shape-shifter, the box! Remember, Leviticus said it was the only thing that can trap the Wraith." My eyes got wide and I nodded.

Jumpstart: "Bloodsucker, you're a genius! You think you can get the box while I distract him?" She nodded.

Ellie: "Definitely." Her eyes turned into cat eyes. I nodded and glowed red, transforming into Flame Wingman.

Flame Wingman: "I'm gonna hit him hard, make sure you find an opening to get the box." I took off into the air and launched a flamethrower at the Wraith from my dragon head hand. He stumbled back and I kept at him, transforming into Ultimate Super Saiyan Goku and sending a one-handed Super Kamehameha at him. It went straight through his face and he smirked. I gritted my teeth and warped behind him, then interlocked my fingers and slammed him on the back of the head, making him drop to the ground, face first. I flew down and became Ultimate Atomix and punched him in the side, causing a huge nuclear wave to explode into him, obliterating his body. He reformed and I kept attacking. I punched him in the jaw 5 times, then flew back and launched a nuclear energy ball into his chest, opening it up even more and revealing Pandora's spare box.

Wraith: "Your attacks are less calculating and more raw, creature. You must be really trying to stop me. Futile, but noble." I charged at him but instead of hitting him, I glowed blue and became Ultimate Astrodactyl, then quickly flew behind him and used one of my whips to restrain his neck.

Ultimate Astrodactyl: "Ellie, NOW!" Ellie turned into bats and flew up to the Wraith's exposed chest, then became normal and grabbed the box.

Wraith: "NO! I will not go back into that prison!" He grabbed my whip and flung me away. I crashed to the floor, but recovered quickly and became Wildvine, then shot vines out to restrain his hands and feet, I started to struggle.

Wildvine: "Not getting any older here, Ellie!"

Ellie: "Hold your horses, I'm coming." She flew down next to me and opened the box. A vortex came out of it and aimed toward the Wraith, starting to suck him in.

Wraith: "NO! NO! NO! My beckoning will not be ignored!" He started to resist the box's pull.

Wildvine: "Oh, yes it will." I jumped up and became Cannonbolt, then bounced off the wall and hit him in his back. He fell over, giving the box the opportunity to suck him into it. Ellie closed the box as soon as the Wraith was trapped. I rolled up in front of Ellie and reverted to normal. She immediately hugged me.

Ellie: "You did it." I smiled at her.

Trey: "Can't take all the credit, you seriously saved my ass, back there." She stopped hugging me but looked me in the eyes.

Ellie: "I meant what I said earlier, shape-shifter. I understand if you choose Lola over me, but I had to tell yo-" I cut her off by kissing her. We kissed for a good minute before pulling apart.

Trey: "Now who talks too much?" I smirked at her and she hit me on the arm. Suddenly, all the souls that the Wraith had stolen flew out of Pandora's box. They flew off in different directions, back to their rightful bodies. Leviticus' soul flew back into his body as our building reformed and floated back down to the ground, good as new. Ellie and I walked over to Leviticus, Ellie cuddled up to my arm. I helped him up and handed him the box.

Trey: "You should take better care of that thing, from now on. I don't know if you noticed, but it's kinda dangerous." Ellie giggled and Leviticus nodded.

Leviticus: "I will make sure that nobody opens this box, again. Thank you, Arsenal. Without you and the vampire, the human and monster realms would have been doomed." I shrugged and turned to Ellie.

Trey: "Told you, super awesome superhero." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Ellie: "And I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger." She yawned and I gave her a knowing look.

Trey: "Sun about to come up?" She nodded, sleepily. I laughed to myself at how cute she looked, "Okay, let's get back to the apartment. Leviticus, I'd appreciate it if you kept what you saw here a secret."

He nodded.

Leviticus: "I have been the box keeper for many years, I know how to keep a secret." Ellie and I looked at each other and shrugged, then I grew Godspeed legs and we both zoomed back to our apartment and into Ellie's room. She lied down on her bed and pulled me down with her so she was lying on top of me. She yawned again.

Ellie: "Don't leave, okay?" I rubbed her back.

Trey: "Wouldn't dream of it." I was actually pretty tired, too. Good thing it's the weekend, I could not have made it through class. As we both started to drift off to sleep, I closed my eyes.

Trey: "Ellie?" She didn't open her eyes.

Ellie: "Yeah?"

Trey: "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She was silent for a few seconds.

Ellie: "Of course, dummy." With that, we were both out cold.

* * *

That next day, Lola ran down the street toward my building. She pushed past adults and kids alike, trying to get there as fast as she could.

Lola: "Trey, please be alright." She got there and ran up the stairs to my floor, then burst into my apartment. "Trey?" No answer.

She looked all around my apartment until she glanced at the door to Ellie's room.

Lola: "No way." She opened the door to the window-less room, seeing Ellie and I asleep, with her still on top of me. Our hands had intertwined in our sleep. Lola looked heartbroken.

Lola: "Of course. These two are made for each other and I'm just a normal girl, how could I ever think anything else." With that, she walked out of Ellie's room and closed the door before leaving my apartment.

The end.

* * *

Holy shit, a new chapter so early?! Yep, I'm trying out this new thing called being productive. Anyway, there we have it. I really liked writing this chapter for a few reasons; I really like the chemistry that Trey and Ellie have and like them together, it introduces the monster realm which I like because it's one thing that makes Tetris Nova different from Earth, and I also generally enjoy writing chapters that are about Trey fighting different villains. Let me know what you guys think. Do you like the Trey/Ellie team ups and should I do more in the future? Oh and don't worry, Ellie isn't just around to be Trey's girlfriend. She will have her own story lines and develop on her own, as will Lola. That's it guys, see you later. Peace!


	17. S2 EP7: Science Hurts

**S2 EP7: Science Hurts**

What's up, guys? Your favorite superhero, coming to you after Ellie and I saved our apartment building from the Wraith. It's been fairly quiet since then in terms of major villain attacks so I've just been using the time to stop minor crimes around the city and maybe change the public's opinion of me. So far, it hasn't worked. I've also been using the time to hang out with the others. Ellie and I have been as tight as ever since we started dating and I really like her. She's also been more interested in being a superhero, which I think is awesome. Lola has been acting weird lately, though, and I'm not exactly sure why. Kyrie and I are also becoming closer friends! But as cool as this down time is, I'm pretty worried that either one of the gangs could strike. Anyway, on with the story!

Kyrie: "Trey, you're always late. Where the hell are you, again?" I was on the phone with him as I walked out of my room. Before I left, I knocked on Ellie's door three times to let her know I was leaving. She probably can't hear it because vampires are pretty much dead when they sleep, but I like to do it anyway. After that, I climbed out of the window and started climbing the fire escape.

Trey: "I'm on my way now, Mr. Perfect Attendance. I should be there soon." I got up to the roof and my eyes glowed green as the cloth oozed out of my body, forming my new suit. It was a red, long-sleeved shirt under a black, sleeve-less hoodie that had a red Omnitrix symbol on it. I also had on red pants, black shoes and a red mask with goggles in the eye holes. With Lola's help, I was able to have the experimental cloth that's inside my body form a much better looking costume for me. I'm not going to use it much because I prefer to just transform, but it'll come in handy when the situation doesn't call for my alien forms.

Kyrie: "Yeah, right. You live 10 blocks away from the school. By the time you get here, the announcement will have been made." I chuckled to myself and climbed onto the edge of the building, letting myself fall off. As I fell, I turned my hands into Web Head ones and used two web lines to launch myself back into the air, where I grew an Astrodactyl jet pack and rocketed off.

Trey: "What's so awesome about this announcement that's got you so excited, Ky? Is it about bikini models?" I made my jet pack go away and started falling, but I covered my feet with Jumpstart electricity, landed on some power lines and started surfing forward on them.

Kyrie: "Ha ha. No, the university president said that the announcement is gonna be a glimpse into the future of science and technology. T, this could be huge. But we'll miss it if you don't hurry up!" Right as he said that, I dropped into an alleyway and got my costume off, then walked a few steps and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, surprised.

Trey: "Yeah, I'll call you back." I hung up my phone and snickered. He rolled his eyes and hung up too, then dapped me up.

Kyrie: "You were not kidding when you said you'd be here soon." We started walking toward Novas University, showing the security guard our student IDs.

Trey: "I know a shortcut. Now, why are you so excited about a science announcement that the school is making? You're the heir to NexCorp, the most successful company in the world, in terms of that geeky stuff." We walked into an elevator and started going up to the 3rd floor, the science department.

Kyrie: "Yeah, but there are so many more companies out there that have ideas and blueprints that we don't have. Mom has this thing about beating competition, not working with them." I nodded and we exited the elevator, immediately walking into a huge crowd of people who were also waiting for the announcement. I turned and looked at Ky.

Kyrie: "What?"

Trey: "Can't you do your rich kid thing and slide everybody here twenty bucks so we can get to the front?" He laughed and shook his head.

Kyrie: "That's not how these things work, doofus. Even though I'm rich, I still get treated like a normal dude at school. Here, I'm almost as normal as you." I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. I'm an alien superhero who's dating a vampire. Yeah, totally normal.

Trey: "That may not be as much of an accomplishment as you think, my guy." I smirked and faced forward, leaving Kyrie with a confused look on his face. Mr. Isles, the university president, walked out of a room and stood in front of the crowd.

Isles: "Good afternoon, scholars. I appreciate you all taking the time out of your day to attend. I assure you, it is worth your time." The crowd all murmured in anticipation. Even I was wondering what the announcement was.

Isles: "Now, come over here, Mr. Nexus." I looked at Kyrie, who smirked and walked to the front of the crowd, then stood next to Mr. Isles.

Trey: "Yeah, he's a real normal kid."

Isles: "It has been an honor to have the heir to NexCorp attend our university. He is one of the brightest scientific prodigies that we have ever seen."

Kyrie: "Oh stop, you're making me blush." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a guy walked out of a room. He looked to be Native American, had short hair, and was wearing a blue T-Shirt and Khakis.

Native American guy: "If we are done inflating NexCorp's ego, it would be great if you would tell these young adults the actual reason you called them here." I laughed and nodded my head.

Trey: "Now there's a guy that knows what he's talking about."

Isles: "Very well. Everyone, this is Xavier Red, the founder of Horizon Industries." I raised an eyebrow. Horizon Industries? How many billion dollar companies does this planet have?

Kyrie rolled his eyes, but smiled and shook Xavier's hand anyway.

Kyrie: "Mr. Red, great to finally meet you, Sir. My mom has said a lot of things about you and your work."

Xavier: "Good things, I hope." Ky shook his head.

Kyrie: "No, not really." I snickered.

Isles: "Anyway, Mr. Red will be stationed here for a few days and will be a special guest at this year's expo." The crowd all looked super excited. I just looked confused. I turned to a guy next to me.

Trey: "Hey science dude, what expo is he talking about?" He looked me up and down and chuckled.

Science dude: "I would not expect you to know what the expo is, hipster. But I will further your education by telling you. The expo is a yearly convention that Novas University hosts. The brightest young minds design and manufacture their own technology and bring it before the judges, competing for a chance to win $500,000 to fund their research." I nodded.

Trey: "So who's typically won the expo?"

Science dude: "Well, your buddy, Kyrie has been winning ever since he was a freshman. Obviously he doesn't need the money, so he donates it to the school's science department." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyrie. Good on you, Richie Rich.

Xavier: "I also have an announcement of my own. This year, I will be having my own competition and the prize will be a job at my new Horizon Industries branch, right here in Novas City. You will be working closely with me on my research." The crowd got really excited but I looked at Kyrie. He did not look happy.

Kyrie: "You're adding a branch in Novas?! But that's NexCorp territory! My mother will be furious!" Xavier smirked.

Xavier: "Oh, she didn't tell you? Oh well, I assure you she already knows." Kyrie glared at him, then stormed past the crowd, me following in silence. I glanced back at Xavier, who was still smirking.

Later that evening, Lincoln, AKA Tombstone the secret crime boss, was in his office with Hammerhead and a couple of his thugs.

Tombstone: "Okay fellas, I have been made aware of a very special opportunity. One that we may not have again."

Hammerhead: "That's great and all, boss, but why did ya have us meet you here? Don't we usually conduct business at City Hall?" Tombstone sighed in frustration.

Tombstone: "Usually. But City Hall is still under repairs from the damage that the vampires did to it. What's worse is they've gone completely silent since then." He shook his head and continued, "But my home will do, for now."

Suddenly, the office door opened and in came Xavier Red. He glared at Tombstone.

Xavier: "I don't know why you people insist on having me wait outside. There's no point." Hammerhead and the other thugs pointed their guns at him.

Hammerhead: "Boss, who is this mook?"

Tombstone: "Put away your guns, men. This is Xavier Red, founder of Horizon Industries. I heard he was going to be in town for a collegiate science expo and got in contact with him. I thought he'd be the perfect person to help us with our problem."

Thug: "How's he gonna help us? We got plenty of science guys." Tombstone smirked.

Tombstone: "The expo is at Novas University, where Kyrie Nexus attends." Everybody nodded in realization.

Thug: "But boss, you're engaged to his mother. You should be able to get to him easily."

Tombstone: "It would be way to obvious to just snatch him, randomly. The Nexus family is very high profile, it would be everywhere in seconds. Not to mention, Kyrie has been hanging around this kid lately and I don't trust him. He's got a suspicious look in his eye every time I see him."

Xavier: "I saw that kid, he looked completely lost during the announcement. He barely looks like a problem. As for the NexCorp brat, I happen to know that he won't be participating in the expo this year. However, he will be there to offer advice to his peers."

Tombstone: "Yeah, Thea was telling me something about that. Apparently, the kid wants to be treated like an adult in the company."

Xavier: "That brings me to my next piece of information that will hopefully extend our partnership; right now, Kyrie Nexus is with the expo participants in his home. He is allowing them to use his science room to work on their entries. And here's the kicker, his mother is away on business and took the security team with her." Everyone's eyes got wide.

Hammerhead: "So the kid is unguarded right now. No security, no cameras to report it, and a bunch of kids that we could easily take care of. You want me and the boys to go grab him, boss?" Tombstone shook his head.

Tombstone: "Hold on there, Hammerhead. To ensure this mission does not fail, I have decided to use our only bottle of the meta-liquid." Everyone's eyes got wide.

Thug: "But boss, that's the only edge we have over the Negative Crew. They don't have no crazy superpower juice!"

Hammerhead: "He's right, boss. There's no guarantee we'll get anymore of this stuff. It's a huge risk." Tombstone thought about it, then looked at Xavier.

Tombstone: "So we should look to the best as a test subjec-I mean partner."

Xavier: "Hold on, you want to turn me into a meta-human? I don't know, that's not my thing. I was kinda hoping I could be the guy who builds and tinkers."

Tombstone: "Mr. Red, I assure you that if you do this, our partnership will be set. Not only will you get your Horizon branch approved, it will have special protection." Xavier looked at Tombstone then looked at the meta-liquid.

Xavier: "Fine." He quickly grabbed the bottle and drank the meta-liquid. As soon as he finished the bottle, blue energy exploded from within his body, blowing Tombstone and his gang back. Xavier clutched his stomach as he glowed blue. When the glow faded, Xavier was back to normal. Tombstone slowly walked toward him.

Tombstone: "Mr. Red? You alright, partner?" Xavier looked at him, a spark flashing through his eyes. Tombstone stopped.

Xavier: "Never better, Tombstone. I actually feel pretty normal. I don't think it worked-" Suddenly, one of the thugs dropped their phones. Xavier's eyes glowed blue and the TV quickly dismantled itself and rebuilt as a mechanical set of spider legs, which caught the phone. Everyone was silent.

Tombstone: "Oh, I think it worked." Xavier looked at himself, eyes still glowing.

Xavier: "Technopathy. The ability to alter, control and manipulate electronics with your mind. My case seems to be altered by my previous knowledge of electronics. To the exact extent, I'm not sure."

Hammerhead: "Wow, he is smart."

Tombstone: "I hate to interrupt a scientific discovery, Red, but you have a job to fulfill. Kyrie Nexus. Bring him to me." Xavier smirked.

Xavier: "Take out my future competition? Oh yeah." His eyes glowed blue and the computer formed a jet pack on his pack. He took off out the window.

Hammerhead: "You sure this is gonna work, boss?"

Tombstone: "It better. I haven't heard from Mister Negative in a while, which means he's up to something. I can't let him take over my control of the criminal underworld." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Back with me, I was with Kyrie and CoCo at Ky's place. All the people in the expo were all in the science room, hard at work on their projects and we were in there too, sitting by the window.

Trey: "Dude, why didn't you tell me you were a fucking philanthropist? The stuff you're doing for our classmates is awesome." He shrugged.

Kyrie: "It's not really something I brag about, T. I have a lot of money so I feel like I should use some of it to help others." I smiled and nodded, then turned to CoCo.

Trey: "Where have you been, CC? You haven't been around to be on my ass, lately." She rolled her eyes.

CoCo: "I've been busy, hero boy. I've got my classes and now that I'm dating a socialite, I apparently have to go to these media events with him." Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Yeah, they're really lame." I nodded in understanding. Suddenly, I felt an aura and my eyes got wide.

Trey (thinking): "Something is here. Don't know what but I need to find it and beat it down." I looked around the room until I noticed something outside of the window. It was Xavier Red! His eyes were glowing blue, he had mechanical wings, and a Megaman-type cannon on both of his arms. My eyes got wide again and I stood up.

Trey: "Holy shit, that coffee runs right through me. I'll be right back." Ky and CoCo chuckled.

Kyrie: "Alright, dude." I ran off.

Xavier flew up the side of the building, energy building up inside of him.

Xavier: "Thea Nexus thinks she's untouchable. HA! I'll show her how vulnerable she really is." He flew a bit more until he got to the window of the science room. Kyrie and CoCo were sitting right there, not paying attention. "I don't know what Tombstone was so worried about. Kidnapping this kid is easy." He aimed his cannons at the window and was about to fire, when I suddenly slammed right up into him as Heatblast. He flew upward and landed on the roof of the building, face first.

i rocketed myself down and smirked at him.

Heatblast: "Seriously, easy? I think you're severely underestimating my hero skills, dude." Xavier stood up and looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

Xavier: "Interesting. When Tombstone mentioned grabbing the brat, he didn't mention a pyrokinetic bodyguard." I raised an eyebrow.

Heatblast: "Wait, grabbing the brat?...Kyrie Nexus? Tombstone sent you to grab Kyrie Nexus? Why?!" He smirked and his eyes glowed blue. Suddenly, the technology on the sides of the building gathered around him and formed an exoskeleton on his body, leaving only his blazer and his face exposed.

Xavier: "It appears I've said too much. Oh well, you'll be dead soon anyway." His arms formed his cannons and he fired but I transformed into Red-Tail, turning my bracelets into huge knuckle dusters and punching the cannon shots away. A jet pack formed from under my skirt and I rocketed at Xavier, nailing him in the face when I got to him. He stumbled back and I smirked, then became Fasttrack and zoomed at him, kicking him in the jaw. He went flying, but mechanical spider legs caught him. He turned and pounced at me, using his spider legs to pin me down.

Xavier: "You are very intriguing, shape-shifter. I would love to kill you and dissect your body, but I do have a boy to deliver." He held his hand out and wires trapped me to the floor.

Xavier: "Till next time." His spider legs carried him off the side of the building. I struggled.

Fasttrack: "No, Kyrie!" I vibrated out of the wires, then went Web Head and front-flipped off the edge of the building.

Web Head: "Incoming!" I slammed my feet straight into Xavier's head, sending him flying toward the ground. As we fell, I wailed on his face with punches. I got in a few more punches before he grabbed my fist and covered it with a mechanical trap, then kicked me off of him. I shot a web line at him with my other hand, pulled myself toward him, and slammed him into the street, creating a crater. I flipped off him and started shooting web balls at him, but he formed a shield from his forearm to deflect them, then leaped at me and nailed me across the face with his enlarged fist. I stumbled back, but recovered and became Hydro Tide, then blasted him in the face with water. He was unaffected and instead turned his hand into a BFS and came at me, slashing. My eyes got wide and I ducked, then went Biohazard and roundhouse kicked him in the back with my punk buster. He stumbled back and I kicked at him again, only for his eyes to glow blue. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, unable to move.

Xavier: "This form of yours is mechanical in nature, hero. Unlucky for you, I can control machines." He made me put my foot down, then stood me in place.

Biohazard: "Technopath. I've dealt with one of you geeks, before. Although, he was a little less..touchy, feely." He smirked.

Xavier: "You are smarter than you look. Unfortunately, you don't look very smart." I rolled my eyes. As lame as this guy is, he is dangerous. I need to keep him talking so I can figure out what the hell is going on.

Biohazard: "Funny. But how about you leave the jokes to me and you stick to running a company. And being a super-villain, apparently." Xavier scoffed.

Xavier: "I am not a super-villain, imbecile. The only reason I agreed to become a meta-human is to ensure my spot in Tombstone's gang. All I have to do is grab the Nexus kid and I'm golden." I struggled to move, but his eyes glowed blue and I stood still again.

Biohazard: "You know, some people try to impress their boss by bringing them a fruit basket. You decided to be a basket case instead." I became Diamondhead and slammed the ground, causing a diamond pillar to launch him into a car. He gritted his teeth and he launched the car at me. I glowed red and became OmniFire, then flew around car and started letting off star bolts at Xavier, who smirked and easily deflected them.

Xavier: "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" I hovered in mid-air and raised an eyebrow at him.

OmniFire: "Nooo, it's not like you've been bragging about it since this fight started or anything."

Xavier: "No, you seriously are clueless as to what you are facing. These other technopaths that you have faced may have been powerful, but they lack something that I do not."

OmniFire: "Millions of dollars?" He paused for a second.

Xavier: "That. But they also lack years of experience in dealing with technology. Not only can I control machines..." His eyes glowed blue again and a car dismantled itself, then formed some kind of weapon. I raised an eyebrow.

OmniFire: "Neat trick. You should use it in the prison talent show." I flew at him but he smirked and fired the weapon, nailing me spot on. I flew back and slammed into a building, reverting to normal. Thankfully, I was in my suit.

Xavier: "That blast had the same level of power as an entire solar system. I'd advise you stay down and let me do what I came to do." He turned to go, then stopped. "We will meet again, monster kid. Next time, you will be the one I come for."

I struggled to get up but just fell back down.

Trey: "This is a really bad time to ask me out on a date, dude." Xavier shook his head and formed his spider legs, then started to climb up the NexCorp building. Suddenly, he was knocked off the building and sent sliding into the street. Ellie flew down and her wings went back into her back.

Ellie: "Baby cakes! Hi, you need some help?" I smiled and sighed in relief.

Trey: "Thank you, night time." She zoomed over and helped me up, then I made the mouth part of my mask go away and pecked her on the lips.

Trey: "Not that it's not good to see you, love, but how'd you find me?"

Ellie: "I bit you, remember? Ever since then, I've had this connection to you so I always know where you are."

Trey: "Kinda creepy, but it saved my ass so I'll let it slide." Xavier recovered and lifted himself up with his spider legs.

Xavier: "The surprises just don't stop with you, do they, vigilante? Fine, Nexus is free for now. But there is more than one way to get to him." He leapt off.

Ellie: "Nexus? He's after your buddy? Why?" I shook my head.

Trey: "Haven't figured that part out, yet. But if Tombstone is involved, there's no way it's good. I should make sure Kyrie is okay." I tried to get up, but stumbled. Ellie quickly caught me before I fell.

Ellie: "No no, shape-shifter. Even with your healing powers, you're still fucked up pretty bad. Rich boy can wait, I'm taking you home." I sighed.

Trey: "Fine. But we should still keep an eye on Ky, Xavier is dangerous." She nodded and picked me up, then made her wings come out and took off into the air

Back at Tombstone's penthouse, Tombstone and his gang were waiting for Xavier.

Hammerhead: "You sure it was a good idea to trust that rich dude, boss? He doesn't seem like the type of guy you would usually work with." Tombstone smirked.

Tombstone: "I implore you to give Mr. Red a chance, Hammerhead. His abilities may not be the kind we are used to, but they are nonetheless useful." At that moment, Xavier climbed in through the window with his mechanical spider legs.

Xavier: "Gentlemen, I have returned."

Tombstone: "Xavier, I do not see Kyrie Nexus. Do not tell me that you have failed."

Xavier: "Tombstone, I had Nexus in my sights. I was about to flawlessly pull off the job until this shape-shifting kid in a mask arrived." Tombstone suddenly looked angry.

Tombstone: "Arsenal, again?! I'm getting really tired of him getting in the way." Xavier looked at him, surprised.

Xavier: "So you know who this creature is? Who is he? Where did he come from?" Tombstone went over and sat down in his chair.

Tombstone: "His name is Arsenal and we don't know much about him. He showed up about a month ago and ever since he showed his form-changing face in this city, he's been a pain in the ass for my operation."

Xavier: "So he is some sort of vigilante, I thought as much. And his shape-shifting abilities are amazing, do you know where they came from?"

Hammerhead: "The boss thinks he's some kinda meta." Xavier chuckled.

Xavier: "Unlikely. He is an interesting study, but one that must be put to the side. I still have to get Nexus for you."

Tombstone: "How are you planning on doing that, Xavier? Now that Arsenal knows you're after Kyrie, he'll be on high alert." Xavier smirked.

Xavier: "Oh, Tombstone. You're forgetting that before I was a meta-human.." His eyes glowed blue and he was back to normal, "I was the owner of a very wealthy company."

Tombstone nodded.

Tombstone: "Yes, I remember that you are going to be at the Novas expo. That is a perfect way to securely grab Kyrie Nexus without causing Arsenal to show up." Xavier smiled and nodded,

Xavier: "Precisely. That should be a good day; I get a new apprentice at the company and I get to take out my greatest competition." They all laughed

Meanwhile, Ellie and I were back at our apartment with Lola. I called her over so we could discuss the Xavier problem as a team. She seemed reluctant at first, but when I mentioned it was hero stuff, she agreed to come over. Right now, we're all in my room. I was lying on my bed, Ellie was lying her head on my lap with her feet hanging off the bed, and Lola was sitting at my desk.

Lola: "Wait, wait, so you're telling me that Mayor Lincoln, who's apparently a crime boss, wants Kyrie for some reason so he sent Xavier Red, who somehow has powers, to capture him." Ellie and I nodded.

Trey: "Yep, that is what we're telling you."

Lola: "And not only does he have powers, he can build machines that could maybe kill you." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Ellie: "Doubtful. My shape-shifter is extremely powerful, some weapon isn't gonna do anything but tickle him." I smiled at her, making Lola roll her eyes.

Trey: "Tell that to my rib cage, bloodsucker. I'm not worried about me, though, I'm worried about Kyrie. Xavier could try and grab him at any time and we have no idea when he might decide to pop up." Ellie sat up and looked at me.

Ellie: "I don't think he'll just go after him like that again, baby, he's smart enough to know that he can't risk another run-in with the both of us." I nodded at what she said, realizing she was right.

Lola: "So you guys think he'll give up on trying to get Kyrie?" I shook my head.

Trey: "Wouldn't bet on it, Smurf head. If Tombstone wanted Kyrie, he wanted him for a reason, he wouldn't just give up after one failed attempt." We were all silent until Ellie suddenly looked at me.

Ellie: "Hey, remember when Xavier said there was more than one way to get to him? What if he has a way of taking Kyrie that doesn't involve using his powers?"

Lola: "Yeah! Trey, isn't he going to be a special guest at the Novas expo? That would be the perfect place to grab Kyrie." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "You guys are right! Why the hell didn't I think of this, before?" They smirked.

Ellie: "Face it, shape-shifter, you'd be lost without us."

Lola: "I hear that." They high-fived. I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Okay, Charlie's Angels, there's still one problem. The expo is invite only. How am I gonna keep an eye on Kyrie if I can't get in?" Suddenly, I got an idea and I smirked, my eyes glowing red.

The next day, all the expo participants were at the Novas University multipurpose center, registering their technology for the expo. I walked past tables with all kinds of inventions on them, pushing a cart with my own invention on it. I figured that if the expo was exclusive to the participants, the only way to make sure Kyrie was safe would be to enter the expo myself. Lola had come with me so I guess she had gotten over whatever she was upset about. Today I was wearing a black and white striped shirt, ripped jeans, black and white Converse, and a black Dad hat.

Lola and I wheeled my invention up to the registration table, where Kyrie and some lady were sitting.

Trey: "Hi, I'm Trey Sergauson. I'd like to register for the expo." When he heard my voice, Kyrie looked up from whatever he was doing and gave me a surprised look.

Kyrie: "What are you doing here, T? I thought you were into this kind of thing." I looked at Lola, who shrugged, then looked back at Ky.

Trey: "Uh, I've actually started taking an interest in science-y stuff, Ky. Seeing guys like Arsenal and those other metas really made me think differently." Ky raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

Kyrie: "Alright, man. Good luck. Oh, and don't get too discouraged if you don't win. Some of the students here have been doing this for their entire life, they're pretty much pros." I nodded.

Trey: "I'll keep that in mind, bro." The lady handed me a form and after I filled it out, Lola and I wheeled my invention over to my assigned spot.

Lola: "I can't believe he bought that stuff about you being interested in science." I chuckled but faked an offended look.

Trey: "Are you saying I can't be a science dude, Smurf head? I'm hurt." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Lola: "Please, the only reason you even have something to enter into the expo is because you turned into that little frog thing."

Trey: "Grey Matter. And technically, I'm 1/1,000,000th Galvan so it was all me." She rolled her eyes again, but stayed silent as I set everything up at my table. After a while, she spoke up.

Lola: "So you and Ellie have been even more touchy than usual, ET. Seems like she might like you as more than a friend." I looked up from my table and looked at her. She had an unreadable expression. I chuckled a bit.

Trey: "Well, I would hope so. It would seriously suck if my girlfriend only liked me as a friend." She full on frowned when I said that.

Lola: "Girlfriend, huh? Trey, are you sure it's a good idea to get close to her in that way? I mean, she did kill that guy in the alley and who knows how many other people." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "She also has saved my life twice, not to mention helped me save you from HER family. Do you know how hard that must have been for her, Lol?"

Lola: "Yeah, but-"

Trey: "But nothing. I know what she is and what she's done in the past, but she's a good person who's really trying to change. Do you really think my heroic ass would date someone who is actually evil?" Lola sighed.

Lola: "No...but what about us-" She stopped when I felt an aura and turned around, seeing Xavier walking up with Kyrie and that lady from before.

Lady: "And this is...Trey Sergauson. He's not a part of our science program but we accepted his submission anyway." Xavier smiled at me.

Xavier: "You're Kyrie's friend, are you not? It's great that you decided to enter." I glared at him, but Lola elbowed me in the side and my face softened.

Trey: "Uh yeah, I figured that if Ky could be a science dude, I should be able to do it easily." I smirked at Kyrie, who rolled his eyes. Xavier, however, shook his head.

Xavier: "That's an inaccurate hypothesis, Trey. Your friend Kyrie is...special. More than even he knows, I think." Kyrie and I looked at each other, confused and he continued, "Anyway, I have to meet the other participants. I look forward to seeing your invention at the expo tomorrow, Trey."

He walked off with the lady, leaving Ky with Lola and I.

Lola: "I don't know much about business, Kyrie, but aren't NexCorp and Horizon Industries rivals? Why is Xavier complimenting you?" He shrugged.

Kyrie: "I don't know, the dude's a weirdo. First he's bragging about building a branch in Novas, then he's trying to be my best pal. It's all strange as hell." Lola looked at me, but I was staring at Xavier. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. I scowled back.

Kyrie: "Trey!" I looked at him.

Trey: "Huh?"

Kyrie: "You're staring awful hard at Red. I hope you're not trying to win that apprenticeship at Horizon." I almost laughed out loud but held it in.

Trey: "Not a chance, dude. You know you're the only nerd for me." I patted him on the back and laughed when he scowled at me.

Kyrie: "I prefer the term academically gifted individual, for the last time. Anyway, I'm gonna go make sure everything is set up for tomorrow. See you guys later?" Lola and I nodded and I dapped him up, then he left. I turned to Lola.

Trey: "Candy head, I'm gonna go hero and see what Xavier's up to. Keep an eye on Kyrie for me?" She nodded.

Lola: "You can count on me, ET, be careful." I nodded and ran off to the bathroom, while Lola walked after Kyrie.

 _Lola's POV_

So I was right, Trey is actually dating Ellie. Ellie, the vampire, the MURDERER. I know Trey said she was really trying to change and I know he has way more experience when it comes to dealing with super anything types, but I still can't get over the fact that he chose her over me.

Lola: "This is partly my fault, I did tell him I just wanted to be friends. But that was before I knew he was Arsenal. I didn't think he'd go off and find someone else to be with so quickly." I walked down the row of students with their inventions until I spotted Kyrie sitting on the stage. I walked up to him.

Kyrie: "Hey Lola, why aren't you with Trey?" I thought about it. I have to keep an eye on him anyway, so I may as well get some advice while I'm at it.

Lola: "Uh, he had to go do something. I was actually hoping to talk to you about something, though." Kyrie tapped the spot next to him on the stage and I giggled before sitting next to him.

Kyrie: "Alright, tell King Ky what's up." I shook my head.

Lola: "Well, there's this guy and I really like him but he's...different. I wanted to make a move but he chose another _chica_ over me. Do you have any idea why that might be?" Kyrie thought about it for a second, then looked at me.

Kyrie: "Lola, guys are weird. Hell, we're almost like a whole different species." I almost laughed out loud at that one, but held it in and he continued, "Most guys usually all look for the same thing in a girl, though; smart, pretty, nice personality."

Lola: "But I have most of those qualities, so why would the guy choose the other girl over me?"

Kyrie: "Well, guys also look for a girl that understand them on a deeper level. Someone who they're compatible with, understand?" I thought about what he said. It makes sense, Trey is a fucking alien and Ellie is a vampire. Those two have way more in common than Trey and I. I sighed.

Lola: "Yeah, I guess. So unless me and this guy become more compatible, he'll always choose the other girl over me." Kyrie patted me on the back, giving me a sympathetic look.

Kyrie: "Sorry, Lola, that's just how us guys are. Who is this guy, anyway?" I cleared my throat.

Lola: "Uh, um-" I was cut off by the floor bursting open. Out of the hole came a huge, 9 foot tall robot that was silver, had red eyes, and a menacing smirk on his face.

Robot: "Kyrie Nexus, we have much to discuss." He leaped at us, but I thought quickly and pulled Kyrie off of the stage.

Lola: "Okay Trey, maybe those self defense lessons weren't a total waste of time." I grabbed Kyrie's hand and we ran off.

Kyrie: "Lola, what the heck is going on?! Why does that robot thing want me?!" I led him past several students, who all screamed and ran as the robot followed after us. It fired laser beams at us, but we ran around, barely dodging them.

Lola: "I actually don't know, _chico rico_. What I do know, though, is running is our best option." We kept running until the robot flew faster and landed in front of us.

Robot: "That little game of tag was fun, human, but I think it's time for us to go." Kyrie and I gulped.

Lola (thinking): "Trey, where are you?"

 _Trey's POV (A few minutes earlier)_

After I left Lola, I headed toward the bathroom and locked myself in the stall.

Trey: "Okay Xavier, time for a little talk." I glowed red as my body turned into a literal shadow. I grew a cloak and my legs merged into a shadow tail. I finished off the transformation as Stealth and phased into the ground as a shadow, exiting the bathroom. I slithered along the floor, making sure not to let any of the students see the shadow moving by itself.

Stealth: "Alright, if I was an insane meta-human instead of a sexy alien, where would I be?" I slithered around some more until I found a room that said 'Authorized Personnel Only' on it, "Jackpot."

I slithered under the door, then became XLR8 and zoomed down the stairs, hiding behind a corner when I got to the bottom. I peeked around it and there was Xavier. His back was turned to me but I could see blue energy coming from his eyes. Pieces of machinery were floating in mid-air and Xavier grabbed them, then attached them to whatever project that he was working on.

Xavier: "After all these years of scientific research, who would have thought that my greatest creation would be used to harm others. Oh well, Tombstone's partnership is well worth it." He continued to work on his creation and I stopped peeking.

XLR8: "This dude talks to himself a lot. But then again, who am I to judge?" I zoomed out from behind the corner and zoomed toward Xavier. Right before I got to him, some kind of weapon came out of the floor and fired at me, trapping me in some kind of bubble.

XLR8: "What the fuck?" Xavier turned around and looked at at me, smirking.

Xavier: "Arsenal. I was wondering when you would show up. Although, I didn't think you would take such a sloppy approach." I struggled to get out of the bubble, transforming into Biohazard and punching it with my smack hands. No luck, though.

Biohazard: "So you were expecting me. Of course you were." I shook my head. How can I be so stupid?

Xavier: "You didn't really think I would leave myself open to an attack, did you? Especially after our first encounter." He pressed a button and the bubble let off a huge electric shock, making me revert to normal from the pain. Luckily, I was in costume.

Xavier: "Now that you are less of a threat, I have a question to ask you." I chuckled.

Trey: "I'm more of a boxers kind of guy, but briefs are cool too. How about you?" The bubble shocked me again and I dropped to my knees.

Xavier: "I implore you to take this seriously, kid. Now, why are you doing this?" I raised an eyebrow again.

Trey: "What are you talking about, geek face?"

Xavier: "Why are you so intent on vigilantism? From what I have heard about you, not only do the local law enforcement hate you, but so do a large percentage of the city's population. If it is not for adoration, why continue to attempt to help anyone?" That actually confused me. If this guy is trying to kill me, why does he want to know my life story?

Trey: "Super-assholes like you wouldn't understand, but I don't care about the adoration. I have these powers and people need help, so it's a no-brainer to help them." He chuckled.

Xavier: "Noble. However, this is where your crusade ends. After I send Ultron to collect Nexus, you and I are going to have a bit of personal time to ourselves and I'm going to really see what makes you tick." He smirked at me, but I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Lame threat aside, what the hell is Ultron?" He smirked again and his eyes emitted blue energy that surrounded his creation, which was covered by a sheet. The whole room started to rumble and my eyes got wide as a 9 foot tall robot sat up, his eyes glowing red.

Xavier: "That's Ultron." He turned to Ultron, "My creation, Kyrie Nexus is very important to Tombstone's plans. Collect him and take him to the coordinates that I programmed into you."

Ultron: "Yes, father." He stood up and rocket thrusters came out of his feet, then he blasted through the ceiling.

Xavier: "It's only a matter of time, now." Suddenly, there was a red flash of light behind him and I slammed into the back of his head as Crashhopper.

Crashhopper: "Sorry to end this heart to heart, bro, but I got a tin can to trash." I leaped up through the hole in the ceiling.

Back with Lola and Kyrie, Ultron had cornered them and was prepared to grab them.

Ultron: "That little game of tag was fun, human, but I think it is time for us to go." They gulped.

Lola (thinking): "Trey, where are you?" Suddenly, I came down from the ceiling as Under-Wraps.

Under-Wraps: "Great idea, man. How 'bout I show you the door?" I launched my bandages out and grabbed a door off the hinges, then swung it at Ultron, sending him flying back into a wall. I turned to the others, "You guys alright?"

Lola immediately hugged me, but stopped when she remembered Kyrie was there.

Lola: "Uh, yeah, we're fine. Thanks, Arsenal." Kyrie looked at us, suspiciously.

Kyrie: "Yeah, thanks. But that robot thing said it wanted me to come with him. Why does he want me?" Before I could even begin to answer, I heard rockets coming from behind us.

Under-Wraps: "We'll brainstorm later. Lola, you and Kyrie find some place to hide. I'll come get you after I take care of this." She nodded.

Lola: "Right. Be careful, Arsenal." She pulled Kyrie off and I became Blamurai and flipped up, then kicked Ultron over the head when he got to me. While he was down, I pulled out both of my swords and tried stabbing them into his back, but his skin was impenetrable. He recovered and blasted me off of him with his eye beams. I flew through the air but became Stinkfly and recovered in mid-air. I charged at him and shot goo at his face, then landed, went Spitter and blasted him in the back. He was unaffected and turned around slowly, then punted me back like a football. I slammed into a wall and gritted my teeth, then went Fourarms and leaped at him, punching him in the face with all four of my fists. He stumbled back and I landed, then went Flarecrow and started letting off fireballs at him like a machine gun. They did no damage and he flew at me, but I used fire to launch myself in the air, then went Armodrillo and jammed my turbine arm into his back. Instead of him being hurt, he let off an electric pulse, sending me flying back to the ground. I slid along the floor and crashed into a student's expo entry.

Girl: "Oh man, I worked on that for months!" I rubbed the back of my head.

Armodrillo: "Sorry. Maybe they'll give you an extension if you tell them a superhero destroyed it." I became Elaskimo and stretched my arms out t slingshot myself at Ultron, becoming Smashface in mid-air and crashing into him with my horns. He put up some kind of energy dome to protect himself, then tried to backhand me but I went Fleshwalker and caught his hand, then charged up a punch of my own and nailed him in the chest with all my strength. He only stumbled back a little but when I looked at my hand, it was hanging off of the bone in my arm.

Fleshwalker: "Ow, ow ow ow! FUCK, THAT HURT!" I popped my hand back into place, then put my thumb in my mouth and blew on it, making my muscles buff up to three times their size. I launched myself off a table and nailed Ultron twice in the face. He blasted me off of him, but I went Web Head and pulled myself back to him with a web line, going Swampfire and nailing him in the face with a huge fire ball when I got to him. He flew back into the wall and I smirked.

Ultron: "Arsenal, this attempt to destroy me is pointless. I am made of the most diverse group of metals on the planet, I cannot be outright destroyed." I smirked.

Swampfire: "That sounds like a challenge, dude. And if there's one thing I'm good at, it's destroying stuff." I glowed red and became Atomix, then charged at him. I nailed him in the face, but he was unaffected and punched me in the stomach. I recovered and tried to headbutt him, but he caught my head in his hands and nailed me with his eye beams. I flew back and fired two radiation balls at him, but he caught both of them in his hands and crushed them, then charged at me and socked me in the stomach with his full strength, sending me flying down onto the stage, where Kyrie and Lola were hiding. I sat up and rubbed my head.

Atomix: "Just this once, I'd like to actually win a fight as Atomix. Just this once."

Lola: "You're getting creamed out there, _tipo_. What's so hard about turning that thing into scraps?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

Atomix: "He's fucking indestructible! I can't beat Ultron if I can't even hurt him." Ultron flew at us, but I became Terraspin and blew him back with my strongest gust of wind.

Kyrie: "He's completely indestructible? I find that hard to believe. Maybe.." Suddenly, I felt an aura and looked at Kyrie. His eyes were moving really quickly as he examined Ultron. My eyes got wide

Terraspin (mumbling): "He's a meta." Kyrie examined Ultron for another second, then looked at me.

Kyrie: "Just as I thought, he's not completely indestructible. There is a weak point in the center of his back that become exposed when his legs are completely together." Lola looked at me in confusion and I gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded.

Lola: "Okay, but that brings us to the next problem; how are we going to trap his legs together AND get to the weak spot on his back? Arsenal can only do one thing at a time." When she said that, I got an idea. I glowed red and when the glow faded, I was Ditto.

Ditto: "That's not exactly true, actually." I split into two of me. Lola and Kyrie's eyes got wide.

Kyrie: "Cool trick but how does this help?" I looked at my clone and nodded, then we both glowed red again. I became Web Head and he became Ironheart.

Ironheart clone: "Hey, it actually worked. We haven't done this since that time with Krantz." I chuckled.

Web Head: "Yeah, the freaked out look on his face was priceless. Now, you remember that really old movie, The Emperor Strikes Back?" He nodded in realization.

Ironheart clone: "Oh yeah! With the big walking thingies?" I smiled and nodded.

Lola: "As weird as this is, can one of you please tell us what you're talking about?"

Web Head: "You'll see. Ironheart, wait for my signal, then move."

Ironheart clone: "Aye aye, Captain." I leaped off the stage and web swung toward Ultron.

Web Head: "Yo metal breath, you say you're the most powerful robot, right? But how powerful can you really be without a built-in nacho maker?" Ultron powered up and ran at me, but I shot another web line and swung around his legs, wrapping the web line around them. I landed and pulled on the web, tightening its grip around Ultron's legs.

Web Head: "Shell head, now!" Ironheart flew in and slammed into the back of Ultron's head, sending him falling to the ground, face first. With his legs trapped together, the weak spot in his back was exposed. I leaped up and Ironheart merged back into me, then I became Spykeback and slammed a spike straight into Ultron's weak spot. As soon as I hit it, Ultron's body disassembled, leaving scattered pieces of technology. I landed on the floor and smirked, then did my shimmy dance. Lola rolled her eyes.

Lola: "Show off."

Spykeback: "Okay, big robot down, now I just gotta find-" I was cut off as I was nailed in the head by a tomato, "What the hell?"

I looked up and saw a crowd of angry students, all aiming tomatoes at me.

Spykeback: "Was there a sale at Trader Joe's or something? What are you guys doing?" Xavier suddenly walked to the front of the crowd and smirked at me.

Xavier: "Arsenal, you and your robot almost ruined the expo. How can you have the heart to crush these kids' dreams?" To say I was shocked as fuck would be an understatement. I looked at Lola, who was equally as shocked.

Spykeback: "MY robot? You fucking prick, you're the one who sent that robot! I just stepped in to save everyone."

Girl: "Yeah, just like you 'saved' my expo entry!" I rubbed the back of my head.

Spykeback: "I said I was sorry! It wasn't my fault!" The crowd all started yelling angrily and I looked at Lola, who looked at me sadly.

Xavier: "Just leave, Arsenal. You are not wanted here." I scowled at him. If I leave, he'll have the perfect chance to grab Kyrie and now that I know Kyrie's a meta, I really can't let that happen. I became Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl: "Fine. But I'm not leaving without him." I flew over to the stage and grabbed Kyrie, then took off into the air, through the hole in the wall.

Lola: "I hope you know what you're doing, hero." She hopped off the stage and headed out the door. Xavier looked both pissed off and worried.

Xavier: "Tombstone won't be happy about this." He turned to the crowd of students, "Please try and continue with registration, everyone. The plan is still to have the expo tomorrow."

* * *

After turning into Gutrot and knocking Kyrie out with sleeping gas, I brought him back to my place. Right now, Kyrie, Lola and I were all in Ellie's room. It was still day time so Ellie was still asleep but she sleeps like a rock so we shouldn't disturb her. I was still wearing my costume but my mask was off.

Lola: "So can you tell me what the hell the plan is now, Trey? Because it sure looked like Arsenal kidnapped Kyrie Nexus, back there." I buried my face in my hands and groaned.

Trey: "I don't know, Smurf head! Xavier threw me off when he summoned the angry mob and there was no way in hell I was letting him get to Ky so I panicked." Lola sighed.

Lola: "I guess you did what you thought was best. Have we any idea why Mayor Lincoln wants Kyrie?" I thought about it, remembering the way Kyrie looked during the Ultron fight. It was almost like he knew all about Ultron, even though that's literally impossible.

Trey: "Yeah, I think I have an idea. Lola, I think Kyrie might have powers." Lola looked at me, then down at Kyrie, who was sound asleep on Ellie's bed.

Lola: "Him? Seriously? _Chico_ , you have to be mistaken." I shook my head.

Trey: "Lol, he told me about the weak point on Ultron's back like he helped build him. But that's impossible, I literally saw Xavier building him, with my own two eyes." Lola stared at Kyrie with an unreadable expression.

Lola: "Yeah, he did look kind of out of it during that whole thing. And it would explain how he has one of the highest GPA's in Novas University history, despite the fact that he never studies anything." I raised an eyebrow.

Trey: "So he's super smart? Lame." Lola rolled her eyes and looked over at Ellie, who was curled up in a ball under her blankets.

Lola: "Why did you bring him in here, by the way? Aren't you afraid your girlfriend will drain him dry?" I rolled my eyes at that last part.

Trey: "Lay off the vampire jokes, Candy head. I'm not going to let you keep talking bad about her." I gave her a serious look and she nodded, then I continued, "As for why I brought him in here; it's the only room in our house that Kyrie hasn't seen. If I put him anywhere else, he'll figure out my secret ID."

Lola: "If he's so smart, why hasn't he figured it out already? Better yet, why haven't you told him? You guys are getting close, right?" I looked at her like she was insane.

Trey: "Are you crazy? Ky would have a barn if he finds out that I'm guy who brought me to this planet said the people here aren't ready for the existence of aliens." Lola raised an eyebrow.

Lola: "But they _are_ ready for monsters and people with superpowers? Right." I shrugged, realizing she had a point.

Trey: "There's also the fact that his mom is engaged to Tombstone. You know, the leader of one of the gangs I'm trying to stop. If Kyrie knows my secret, that's one step closer to Tombstone knowing." She nodded.

Lola: "And that would be bad. Okay, ET, I guess we're gonna have to help Kyrie without revealing who you are. Ready to wake him up?" I nodded, making my mask come back on. We turned to him.

Lola: "You think he knows he's a meta?"

Trey: "Don't think so. I didn't even sense his aura until today." Lola looked at me, then slapped Kyrie hard across the face. He woke up immediately.

Kyrie: "OW!" He sat up and looked around, seeing me and Lola, then turning around and seeing Ellie.

Kyrie: "Arsenal? Lola? The fucking demon girl?! What is going on, here? Where am I?" Lola and I looked at each other.

Trey: "My, uh, HQ. Yeah, my HQ. I brought you here because you're in danger, Mr. Nexus." Kyrie looked at Lola.

Kyrie: "What are you doing here? You working for Arsenal?" I chuckled and glanced at Lola, who scowled at me.

Lola: "NO! I'm working WITH Arsenal. I'm his partner."

Trey (pretending to cough): "Sidekick." She glared at me. Kyrie pointed back at Ellie, who had switched positions in her sleep.

Kyrie: "And the sleeping demon girl, what's the deal with that? Isn't she like a murderer or something?" Lola smirked at me but I paid her no mind.

Trey: "Yeah, that's my girlfriend. And she's a vampire by the way, not a demon. But she's really sweet and will only bite your face off if you provoke her." Kyrie looked at Lola, who had that same unreadable look on her face. He raised an eyebrow.

Kyrie: "Why did you bring me here, Arsenal? What kind of danger am I in?" I thought about it. I obviously have to tell him the reason he's here. If he's really super smart, he'll figure it out anyway. That doesn't mean I can't withhold information, though.

Trey: "Okay, I'm going to feed you a lot of shit at one time so keep up. There's a crime boss in this city named Tombstone, who's got beef with this other crime boss named Mister Negative over who has top control over the city. Both of these gangs are aware of NexCorp's meta-human formula and plan to use it to enhance their gangs. Mister Negative actually has the data on how to make the formula, but Tombstone only has one vial."

Lola: "Which he may have used on Xavier." Kyrie's eyes got wide.

Kyrie: "Xavier's working with a crime boss? Wait, XAVIER IS A META?!" I leaned over to Lola.

Trey: "If he reacted like that to Xavier, imagine what'll happen when we tell him he's a meta, too." I turned to Kyrie, "Yeah, Xavier is a meta. We think Tombstone used his one bottle of meta-liquid on Xavier and sent him to capture you. At first, we were stumped but I think I know why, now." Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "Go on."

Trey: "Okay, Tombstone only had one bottle of the meta-liquid and he knows that there's no way he's stealing another one from NexCorp. So he'd only use the liquid if he was super sure that he'd be able to get more."

Lola: "Yeah."

Trey: "But Tombstone sent Xavier after you, Kyrie, and I didn't understand why until you told me where Ultron's weak point was. Tombstone sent Xavier after you because you can make more meta-liquid. Dude, you're a super genius meta." Kyrie just sat there for a second, before shrugging.

Kyrie: "It makes sense." Lola and I looked at each other, then back at him.

Lola: "That's it? We thought you'd freak out and have a panic attack or something." I nodded in agreement.

Kyrie: "It makes sense, honestly. I have never shown the particular drive to be adept at my schoolwork, but I somehow am at the top of my class. Not to mention my understanding of advanced scientific concepts and theorems. So yeah, it's not a surprise when you think about it." I leaned over to Lola.

Trey: "Okay, he was smart before but he never talked like this. The threat of Ultron must have like, woken up his meta gene or something." I turned to Kyrie.

Trey: "Well, now that we know what's popping, we can start planning to fuck these guys' plans up." Kyrie nodded.

Kyrie: "As long as we can get this done by the expo, I'm all for it." Lola and I looked at each other and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Trey: "Dude, we don't think it'd be a wise idea for you to go to the expo. It's the perfect place for Xavier to grab you." Lola nodded.

Lola: "Yeah man, we can't risk anything happening to you. You're too important." Kyrie suddenly stood up.

Kyrie: "And who are you guys to tell me where I can and can't go, huh? Arsenal, you're a wanted criminal and Lola, you're in no more authority than me! You have no right to deny me the chance to live my life, just because some crazy guy is after me." I stepped forward.

Trey: "Let's take a chill pill, brain boy. You're right, you do deserve to live your life. And maybe you should go to the expo." Lola looked at me with a shocked look.

Lola: "He should? But Arsenal, I thought we said it'd be too obvious a place for Xavier to take Kyrie." I nodded.

Trey: "Exactly. And we're gonna use it as an obvious place to stop Xavier for good."

Lola: "What do you mean?

Kyrie: "He's planning to use me as a decoy. Cliche, but effective." I pointed at him and nodded.

Trey: "Exactly. Since it looks like Geek Guy is on board, we should discuss-" I was cut off by Ellie moving around in her bed. After a second, her eyes opened, shining like cat eyes. She sat up and yawned, looking around her room.

Ellie: "*YAWN* Shape-shifter? What's going on? Why are there humans in my room?" I pulled out my phone, seeing that is was 8 PM. Ellie pulled her blanket from on top of her body and zoomed over to me at vampire speed, hugging me.

Ellie: "Good night, honey." I smiled and hugged her back.

Trey: "Good night, love." I looked down at her body and noticed she was wearing a black T shirt...and nothing else, "We have company, blood-sucker. Let's get you some of my clothes to wear."

She groaned.

Ellie: "But babyyyyy, clothes restrict my freedom!" I just looked at her and she sighed, "Fine."

I grabbed her hand and looked at the others.

Trey: "We'll be right back, guys. We'll draw up a plan when I get back." With that, Ellie and I headed to my room. Lola folded her arms over her chest and looked at the ground. Kyrie looked at the door, then back at Lola.

Kyrie: "Lola, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at him.

Lola: "Sure, Kyrie. I kinda owe you an explanation for all of this." Kyrie chuckled and shook his head.

Kyrie: "I understand what's going on, Lol, this isn't about the coming danger. I wanted to ask; that guy you were talking about earlier. Is it Arsenal?" Lola froze in place for a second, then looked at Kyrie.

Lola: "H-how did you know? I thought I was being super cryptic." Kyrie chuckled again.

Kyrie: "My new super intelligence helped a little, but it became very obvious by the way you looked when Arsenal hugged his girlfriend. Is she really a vampire?" Lola nodded, slowly then sighed.

Lola: "Do you think I have a chance?" Kyrie looked at Lola with a sympathetic look.

Kyrie: "Remember what I said about boys being really weird? Well, that boy is the weirdest of them all. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but it is unlikely that a super-powered vigilante like Arsenal would abandon a girl that is also powered, just to be with an ordinary girl like you." Lola frowned and looked at the floor.

Lola: "Good job not hurting my feelings, Ky. But what if Arsenal doesn't care if I have powers or not? He let me work alongside him, that's gotta count for something. There's also the fact that we already had-" She cut herself off before she continued, but Kyrie's eyes got wide.

Kyrie: "Wait, you had sex with Arsenal?! Why? When? How?" Lola covered his mouth before he could ask anymore questions.

Lola: "It was a while ago, okay? He had just saved me and we were both in the mood so...it kinda just happened. I was hoping it'd lead to something more serious, but obviously he's more into killers than me."

Kyrie: "Lola, you're great and I'm sure you'll find a guy that is just right for you. Someone nice and normal. Hey, didn't you and Trey go out a while ago?" Lola groaned and dropped her head down on Ellie's bed.

* * *

The next day, Xavier's Horizon Industries building was fully built and operational, and Xavier was in one of his labs.

Xavier: "It was my mistake to put a weak point in such an obvious place that Arsenal could find it. I assure you, my creation, you will be truly unbreakable, soon." He smirked down at what he was working on, another version of Ultron. Suddenly, Tombstone burst through the door, looking pissed.

Tombstone: "XAVIER! Where is Kyrie Nexus? You assured me that you would be able to capture him before the expo tonight." Xavier gestured toward his new Ultron.

Xavier: "There was a small setback in the form of Arsenal, but he will not be a problem tonight. You see, my Ultron-" Tombstone cut him off by backhanding him across the face, sending him stumbling back into the table.

Tombstone: "I don't give a shit about your robot, Red, I want Nexus! I gave you your powers to serve me, not to spend all your time in this lab." Xavier rubbed his cheek and his eyes glowed blue, but he quickly calmed down.

Xavier: "If you remember, our original agreement was that I capture the Nexus brat during the expo, tonight. And I will do just that. Soon, you'll be able to destroy him any way you want." Tombstone chuckled and shook his head.

Tombstone: "I don't want to kill him, Xavier, I need him." Xavier looked surprised.

Xavier: "What?"

Tombstone: "Yes, my men have discovered that Kyrie is a meta-human with amazing intellectual abilities and we believe that he is the only one capable of re-producing NexCorp's concentrated meta-gene." Xavier just stood there in disbelief. His hands started to shake and his eyes flickered blue.

Xavier: "A-and you didn't think to ask me to re-produce the gene?" Tombstone smirked at Xavier's upset demeanor.

Tombstone: "Simply not smart enough, sad to say. Fortunately, your powers make it easier for you to capture the one that is smart enough." Xavier's eyes widened and he started to shake even more as he got more and more pissed off.

Xavier: "I...you...stupid Nexus brat..." Tombstone turned to leave, stopping when he got to the door.

Tombstone: "Do not fail me, Mr. Red. I have had many disappointments lately and I do not wish for this to be another one." With that, he left. Xavier still stood in the same spot, freaking out. Finally, he walked over to his work table.

Xavier: "A-after all these y-years of climbing up the intellectual chart, of studying for hours upon end...I am out shined by a Nexus AGAIN! What makes it worse is that he didn't even work for his intellect, he was just lucky enough to be born with meta-human abilities." Suddenly Xavier got an idea and looked down at his hands, which were now glowing, "But I have powers now, too. And putting them to good use doesn't just mean capturing Nexus, it means putting an end to him."

His eyes glowed blue and he got to work on a new invention.

...

Hours later, it was the night of the expo and every major media outlet in the city was at Novas to cover it! I walked inside the multipurpose center with Ellie and Lola, immediately seeing all the cameras and reporters. I was wearing my favorite red hoodie and some black jeans, Ellie was wearing my black hoodie and sweatpants with the hood over head, and Lola was wearing a light blue party dress.

Trey: "Whoa, this is pretty high-profile for a bunch of geeks." The three of us started walking over to the stage, where the announcers would be kicking off the expo. Ellie smirked and buried her face into my shoulder.

Ellie: "What's wrong, shape-shifter, the cameras and lights too much for you?" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled, remembering the many times I was surrounded by cameras and fans, back on earth. I shook my head to get rid of the memory, then frowned.

Trey (thinking): "Get out of the past, Treez, those days are over. The people here would rather burn you at the stake than surround you with cameras." I just sighed and leaned my head on Ellie's. Suddenly, Lola came and pulled Ellie and I apart.

Lola: "Cool it with the PDA, _parajos del amor_. If people see Ellie coupled up with Trey and Arsenal, there might be some problems." Ellie and I looked at each other and sighed.

Ellie: "She's right, baby cakes, I don't want there to be any trouble for you because of me." I nodded and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, then let her hand go. Lola smiled happily and we finally got to the stage.

Trey: "You didn't have to come tonight anyway, Ellie. It's not like I really care about winning the expo, we're just here to protect Ky." Ellie shrugged.

Ellie: "I don't care. You're my man and you're in a competition so I'm automatically coming to support you. Fake interest or not." I smiled to myself. In the short time that we've been together, Ellie has been an awesome girlfriend. Even tonight, she knows that people could recognize her as the 'demon girl' and she could be exposed, but she decided to be here for me, anyway. If she keeps a low profile, she should be fine though.

Lola: "Guys, it's starting." I looked up on the stage and sure enough, there was Kyrie and Xavier, along with the judges.

Kyrie: "How you guys doing? Welcome to the 8th annual Novas University Science Expo! Thank all you guys for coming and we're all super excited to see what kind of technology you have entered." Kyrie stepped back from the mic and Xavier walked up.

Lola: "Are you sure Xavier's not going to try anything, ET? He has the perfect chance, right now." I shook my head.

Trey: "He wouldn't do anything in front of all these people, Candy head, he doesn't wanna be exposed. That's why I told Ky to just act normal around him." Lola nodded.

Ellie: "Where does Kyrie think Arsenal is, by the way?"

Trey: "I told him I'd be watching from a safe distance, just in case anything goes down. And hopefully it does, this is the only night we have a planned attack on Xavier." Speaking of him, Xavier was done saying whatever he had to say and one of the judges was now walking up to the mic.

Judge: "Alright scholars, to your stations. We will be around to judge your technology, shortly." Everyone agreed and I walked over to my invention, Lola and Ellie following.

Lola: "So what is this invention of yours, ET? Your tadpole form seemed to be working really hard." I groaned.

Trey: "Grey Matter, that form's name is Grey Matter. And since you're so curious, I'll let you guys see." I pulled the sheet off of my invention, revealing a chip that resembled the bionic chip that I gave to Logan. Ellie and Lola looked at each other, then back at the chip.

Ellie: "Uh honey, you forgot the rest of the invention." I chuckled at that and picked the chip up.

Trey: "Girls, I call this the Ailment Eliminator. You see, this chip goes directly into the user's skin and automatically heals whatever is wrong with them. If the user is blind, he'll see again. If the user is obese or anorexic, the chip will put them at the standard weight for their age group. Basically, this is an alternative to modern medicine." Lola looked at the chip in awe.

Lola: "Okay I take everything back, you could totally win this thing if you wanted to." I smirked.

Trey: "Oh yeah, I know." Lola shook her head and Ellie smiled at me, lovingly.

After a few minutes, the judges, Kyrie and Xavier came around to my table. I actually felt both Kyrie's and Xavier's auras this time. Ellie backed off into the shadows to avoid detection.

Kyrie: "Alright T, I've been waiting to see what kind of half-assed thing you put together for this thing." I smirked at him and was about to show off my Ailment Eliminator, but I glanced at Xavier. He was staring at me with a weird look on his face. He glanced at my invention, then looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

Trey: "Ahem, this is my um...super duper...paper weight 2000. It's heavy enough to hold down any amount of paper but light enough to carry in your pocket." Lola gave me a super confused look and I could practically feel Ellie's eyes on me from where she was hiding. Kyrie couldn't help but burst into laughter. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes and sneaked a glance at Xavier. He was chuckling to himself. After a while, Ky calmed down and looked at me.

Kyrie: "So much for being interested in science huh, T?" He patted me on the shoulder as he walked past me. As Xavier walked past me, he looked me in my eyes.

Xavier: "A shame you didn't turn out to be what I expected, Trey." With that, he followed after Kyrie. Ellie emerged from the shadows and Lola walked back over to me.

Ellie: "What's wrong, honey? Why didn't you present your actual invention?" I shrugged.

Trey: "I was about to, but Xavier was giving me the creepy eye so I had to switch it up. He's a technopath, he knows exactly what my invention does."

Lola: "So?" I gave Lola a look.

Trey: "SO, everybody knows I'm not exactly a science wiz. If I present a totally awesome invention like my Ailment Eliminator, Xavier would definitely put two and two together and boom, I'm busted." Lola nodded. Ellie stood behind me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from behind.

Ellie: "Oh well, baby, I know you would've knocked their socks off." I smiled to myself.

Trey: "Thanks, bloodsucker." I turned my head to kiss her but...

Lola: "Ahem, PDA." Ellie and I groaned and she let go of me.

Trey: "Anyway, you guys wanna check out the rest of the expo while we wait for Xavier to make a move?"

Lola: "Sure!" Ellie just shrugged and we started walking, stopping here and there to check out the inventions.

Meanwhile, Kyrie and Xavier were backstage, having got through the judging part of the expo pretty quickly. Kyrie was looking at all the scores and Xavier was working on something, but also glaring at Kyrie.

Xavier: "So...your mother has been doing pretty well for herself since she founded NexCorp. I remember when she was just an intern, selling brownies." Kyrie gave him a dry laugh.

Kyrie: "Yeah, Mom is the best. She did her absolute best to provide for me and the BEST part is, she didn't have to partner with a crime boss to do it." He raised an eyebrow at Xavier, who simply chuckled.

Xavier: "So Arsenal filled you in, huh? I guess the cat is out of the bag."

Kyrie: "You bet your ass it is, Red! How could you do this? You're supposed to be a scientist, an inventor, someone who's whole job is to better mankind. Yet, you're working with a guy who's only goal is to destroy and conquer." Xavier glared at him.

Xavier: "Don't give me that speech, Nexus, you are not even a real scientist! Your brains, your mechanical expertise, your academic success, it ALL came from your meta-human abilities! Everything special about you came from a stroke of luck." Kyrie looked at the ground. Xavier smirked and continued, "And once I bring you to Tombstone, you won't be needed anymore."

His eyes glowed blue and Ultron burst through the wall. He looked different, his eyes now being green instead of red, his robotic skin was black instead of silver, and his chest was glowing.

Kyrie: "What the hell? Arsenal destroyed that thing, I saw him do it with my own two eyes!"

Xavier: "You are half right, kid. This is Ultron 2.0, a better, stronger, and even more indestructible version of my first Ultron. However, this time, you won't be escaping. Ultron, do what you were made for." Ultron's eyes glowed green and he charged at Kyrie. Suddenly, I swung in as Web Head and swooped Kyrie up by his shirt.

Web Head: "Whoopsie daisy." I landed on the stage and put Ky down, "Plan worked like a charm, my guy."

Ky rolled his eyes.

Kyrie: "You mean the plan where we actually have no plan and just waited for Xavier to attack me?" I nodded.

Web Head: "Exactly. Now, do your little super genius thing and scan for a weak spot on this new Ultron, will ya'?" Kyrie nodded and I jumped up, using a web line to pull myself to Ultron, kicking at his face. I bounced right off of him and started shooting web balls at him, only for them to bounce right off.

Ultron: "Your plan has several holes, shape-shifter. Unlike my last model, I have no weak point." Just then, Ellie slid in under him and uppercutted him in the groin, sending him flying up into the ceiling. When he came down, she roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying.

Ellie: "Nobody calls him shape-shifter but ME, got it, rust bucket?" She zoomed over and stood next to me.

Web Head: "To be fair, doll, I AM a shape-shifter. Where's Lola?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

Ellie: "Said something about getting everybody out. I told her not to, though." I raised an eyebrow.

Web Head: "Why the hell would you do that?"

Ellie: "Because you need to stop worrying about what these people think of you. They're going to judge you no matter what so you need to learn how to embrace it." I thought about her words until I got a tingle in my head and dodged a repulsor blast from Ultron. The blast flew past me and blew a huge hole in the wall. At this point, all of the students were aware of what was going on and had formed a crowd.

Web Head: "We'll talk about how dumb it is to endanger innocents later, Ellie. But for now, it's hero time." I became Jetray and flew over to Ultron, then started firing neuroshock beams from my eyes and tail, only for him to absorb them all with his hand and blast them back at me. I flew around them, giving Ultron a chance to leap up and nail my entire body, sending me spiraling to the ground. I quickly recovered and charged at Ultron at full speed. He tried to grab me but I became Grey Matter and landed on his hand, then ran up his body and became Godspeed once I got to the top of his head, then started to vibrate at super speed, hoping to disassemble his body. Instead, Ultron reached up at incredible speed, grabbed me, and slammed me down to the ground with his huge hand, holding me there. Ellie zoomed over and grabbed his arm, then used her super strength to pick him up and start slamming him against the floor, over and over. She let him go and he went flying, then she became bats and flew over to where he was going to be, then became normal and flip kicked him to the ground. Ultron simply let off an electric pulse and Ellie fell to the ground in shock. He stood up, getting ready to step on her. I gritted my teeth and became HyperZoom, then powered up and flew straight into Ultron's face, hitting him with a HARD punch when I got to him. He stumbled back and I came right back at him, hitting him in the gut this time. I tried a third time, but he backhanded me away, making me crash into another student's invention.

Guy: "Are you for real, freak?! There goes my prize money." I grimaced at the word 'freak' but quickly zoomed at the student and pushed him out of the way before Ultron could step on him. He tried to step on me instead, but I became Energem and protected myself with a mana dome, then flew up to him.

Energem: "Try this on for size, Robot Jones. Combusta Starmasiam!" I shot two red mana beams from both of my hands, nailing him dead on and sending him crashing back into the wall. I smirked but he stood right back up like I hadn't hit him. My face fell. That was my strongest Energem attack.

Ultron: "I can see the exasperation on your face, Arsenal. I don't blame you, my father made sure would not be able to destroy me. Nothing in this known world can destroy me!" Ellie stood up and nodded at me, then I became Rubix-Dude and we charged at Ultron. While Ellie got her claws out and started clawing at Ultron's face, I started spinning my arm like a drill and tried to drill open his leg. He slapped Ellie off and kicked me back, but we both recovered and I became Tempest.

Tempest: "Bae, remember that move we worked on. Do it now!" She nodded and turned into bats, then charged at Ultron. I opened my angel wings up and flapped them as hard as I could, making Ellie go even faster. She flew right into Ultron, but he simply held his hand out and caught Ellie's entire bat swarm. I groaned.

Tempest: "Oh, come the FUCK on!" Suddenly, some kind of collar wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to the ground. I looked up and saw that Xavier was holding some kind of remote that was connected to my collar.

Xavier: "Scholars, I have finally put an end to Arsenal's anarchy. Not only has he lost control of his robot and RUINED the expo, he is teaming up with that demon girl, a known murderer. If that does not prove that he is a menace, I don't know what does." That pissed me off ad I stood up, but the collar suddenly shocked me and I reverted to normal, in my costume. I groaned.

Trey: "Stupid geek."

Ellie: "ARSENAL!" Her face became demonic and she burst out of Ultron's hand, then made her wings come out and flew up to his face. Once there, she nailed him with three of her strongest punches, then snarled and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his head clean off. She dropped it on the ground and snarled at Xavier.

Ellie: " ** _Give him back to me! NOW!_** " The students all cowered in fear and I looked at them, noticing Lola was in the crowd too. She was shaking her head.

Trey: "Ellie, calm down. I thought you didn't want everyone to think you were a monster." She roared.

Ellie: " _ **You know, baby, I used to care about that but now...I don't give a fuck. We are not like them so they're always going to be afraid of us. I know who I am and I'm going to live my life, no matter what these fucking humans say. I won't let them stop them from being me.**_ " She snarled again, " _ **Now I'm going to ask you one more time, Red, give me back my boyfriend or you'll be sorry.**_ "

The task force suddenly piled in and pointed their guns at Ellie. The news reporters looked at the cameras.

News lady: "It is very intense and dangerous, what is happening here. On the night of the Novas University Expo, the vigilante menace known as Arsenal is in a very lethal standoff with Xavier Red, the Novas City task force, an the notorious demon girl. As we speak, our view count is in the millions. We will keep you all posted." Xavier smirked down at me.

Xavier: "You lose, Arsenal. The masses hate you, your mate is about to be apprehended..." His eyes glowed blue and suddenly, Ultron's head grew a wire that reconnected it with his body. He stood up, his eyes glowing green, "And oh yeah, Kyrie Nexus is still going to be mine."

Ellie turned around and snarled at Ultron, but he fired a huge red beam at her, making her skin start to burn.

Ellie: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the ground and the task force surrounded her with their guns pointed. My eyes got wide.

Trey: "ELLIE!" I growled and my fangs came out, but the collar shocked me again, making me fall back to my knees.

Xavier (whispering to me): "Uh uh uh, Arsenal. You lost, remember?" He looked up at Ultron and nodded.

Ultron: "Kyrie Nexus." His arms stretched out and he grabbed Kyrie, who struggled but was no match for Ultron's strength. The crowd all yelled in anger and started throwing things at me again, making me more and more pissed.

News lady: "Ladies and gentlemen, even after Xavier Red has captured him, Arsenal still tries his acts of anarchy by kidnapping Kyrie Nexus. This proves it, Arsenal is a menace." The word 'menace' rung in my ears as I looked at the scene in front of me. Ellie is in pain on the floor, Kyrie is in danger, and Xavier...that cocky piece of shit.

Trey: "That's...IT!" My eyes glowed red and my body released a powerful burst of red light. I burst out of the collar as I transformed. My mask went away as my face turned black and demonic. My eyes turned into cat eyes, my fangs popped out even more and I grew a red and black jumpsuit with the symbol on my chest. I stood up and simply pushed Xavier, sending him flying way back and slamming into the back wall.

Trey: "Bloodlust." I zoomed at the task force members and gave them all a sweeping roundhouse kick, knocking them all away from Ellie. I looked at the crowd and snarled, scaring them.

Bloodlust: "You know, my girlfriend is right, we shouldn't let the masses stop us from being who we are." Before anyone could even blink, I zoomed up, took Kyrie from Ultron, and set him safely next to Lola, "So let me tell you all who I am."

I used my claws to scratch my own forearms, making blood leak out of both of them. Suddenly, the blood formed into scythes and I smirked. I leaped up and slashed at Ultron's chest, actually hurting him and opening up a gash in his chest.

Bloodlust: "I'm Arsenal, the baddest motherfucker in the universe. I. Don't. Fucking. Lose." Ultron charged at me, but I side-stepped his attack and stabbed my blood scythe straight into his face, then flew back and turned my blood into whips. I gave Ultron a sinister grin and launched my whips at his legs, completely slicing them apart. He tried to reattach them, but I leaped up and used my blood whips to pull the entire stage down on top of him, trapping him. Xavier was in complete shock.

Xavier: "Impossible. Nothing of this world should be able to destroy Ultron." I smirked at him, then leaped up and landed in front of the camera.

Bloodlust: "Listen up and listen close, everybody who thinks they can do whatever the hell they want to this city; this is my shit! Whenever you think I can't break something, just know that I will bust that shit up. I am the most powerful person on this planet and I'm gonna start acting like it, you here me? The path the dominance will ALWAYS run through Arsenal." I heard metal rumbling and turned around, seeing Ultron was getting up and getting ready to charge at me. I rolled my eyes and bit my thumb, then aimed my hand at Ultron. A blood bullet launched out of my thumb and hit him, immediately obliterating him into nothing.

Ellie: "HELL YEAH, BABY, YOU DID IT! Shake those shoulders, baby!" I smiled at her and smirked at the camera, then did my shimmy dance. The task force all surrounded me but I snarled and they backed up, immediately. Kyrie and Lola walked over and I reverted to normal, still in costume.

Lola: " _Buen trabajo_ , Arsenal. Although you could be a little more humble." I shook my head.

Trey: "Didn't you hear what I said, Candy head? I'm awesome so I'm gonna act like it." Lola rolled her eyes.

Kyrie: "Okay I'll admit, that was pretty awesome. But everyone still thinks Xavier is a good guy, what are we gonna do?" My eyes got wide and I looked over at where I last saw Xavier, only to see that he was gone. I sighed.

Trey: "It still may not be safe for you, man. You may have to leave." Ky's eyes got wide.

Kyrie: "Leave?! But, what about my mom? And CoCo?! I can't just leave everyone without protection." Ellie zoomed over and leaned on my shoulder, putting her arm around my waist.

Ellie: "Rich boy, they'll be in even more danger if you stay. Trust me...I know." Kyrie sighed.

Kyrie: "Fine. But Xavier is a billionaire, not to mention a meta. Where the hell am I gonna go to get away from him?" I thought about it for a second, then got it.

Trey: "I think I know where you can go."

* * *

Later that night, we had taken care of Kyrie and I was sitting my couch wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. I was watching the news.

News guy: "Welcome back to Novas News, if you are just joining us, you missed the live broadcast of a battle between Arsenal, the task force, and a giant robot that is believed to be of Arsenal's own creation." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Ellie, are you done in there, yet? This lame ass news broadcast is not helping my self esteem."

Ellie's voice: "Be right out, hon!" I sighed and kept watching.

News guy: "As of now, it has been hours since Kyrie Nexus, heir to NexCorp, has gone missing. There is still no word on where he could-" He was cut off by someone handing him a piece of paper, "Oh, we have now received word that the kidnapping of Kyrie Nexus is being charged to the vigilante known as Arsenal. Anyone who encounters this dangerous meta-human should immediately get to safety and alert law enforcement." That's when I turned the TV off.

Trey: "Oh, great." I buried my face in my hands. A second later, I heard Ellie zoom up in front of me but I didn't look up.

Ellie: "Baby, it's not the end of the world." I shook my head.

Trey: "Well it's sure as hell not a happy time, Ellie. I stopped Xavier, saved Kyrie, and halted Tombstone's gang war plans and what do I get? People hating me." I finally looked up at Ellie any my jaw dropped. Her hair was curly, her skin was sparkling, and she wasn't wearing and she wasn't wearing anything except one of my shirts. She gave me a flirty look.

Ellie: "Awww cheer up, Mr. Superhero. Look at it this way; you saved the day, I'm here, and this..." She climbed onto my lap and got real close to me, "Is your reward."

She kissed me.

Trey: "Okay, this is totally a happy time." We smiled at each other and kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in SHIELD's huge airship, Kyrie was in his assigned room. I decided that the safest place for him to be would be with SHIELD, so I made a quick call to Fury and he was happy to help.

Kyrie: "Hopefully Arsenal stops Tombstone and Mister Negative soon, I don't think I'll be able to go too long without seeing CoCo." Suddenly, his room door opened and in stepped...Xavier!

Xavier: "I think that'll be the least of your worries, brat." Kyrie's eyes got wide and he moved back against the wall.

Kyrie: "What the hell are you doing here? This place's security systems are supposed to be amazing." Xavier chuckled and shook his head.

Xavier: "Child's play for my abilities, Nexus. As for abilities, yours are still needed."

Kyrie: "Good luck taking me to Tombstone, Red, there's no way you'll get me past all of those SHIELD agents." Xavier laughed evily and pulled out the invention he was working on, some kind of weapon.

Xavier: "I don't need you, brat. Just your powers." He fired the weapon at Kyrie, draining some kind of energy from him. After he was done, Kyrie fell to his bed, out cold.

Xavier: "And now I have them." He pointed the weapon at himself and fired, expelling the energy into himself. His eyes glowed blue, meaning he had Kyrie's powers!

Xavier: "Say goodbye to being special, Kyrie." He smirked and walked out.

* * *

 _Lola's POV_

I know I should be happy that Trey stopped Xavier from taking Kyrie. I mean, we won, victory for the new Team Arsenal. But all I'm able to think about is what Kyrie said about Trey choosing Ellie over me. He looks at her like she's the most important thing in the world, even though she's taken several lives.

Lola: "If Trey wants someone compatible, that's exactly what I'll be." I walked down a dark alleyway until I reached a warehouse. I had tracked down the 'sketchy' students that go to Novas and they told me where to find the only person who can really help me.

Lola: "Well, here goes everything." I knocked on the warehouse door. After a few minutes, it opened, revealing a guy with jet black skin. He was wearing a black and white suit and tie, "You're Mister Negative, right?"

He smirked and looked me up and down.

Mister Negative: "That is what they call me. But the real question is what is a pretty pinch of Argentinian spice doing in such a dangerous part of town?" I rolled my eyes. I know this could be a bad idea, but it's the only way to make Trey fall for me.

Lola: "What I'm doing here is making a deal. I know all about your gang activity and I'm willing to keep quiet but I want something in exchange." Negative kept smirking.

Mister Negative: "You know, I'd normally kill anyone brave enough to come to my base and try to blackmail me. But since you're so pretty, I will hear you out. What do you want in return?" I gave him a serious look.

Lola: "Powers."

 **The end.**

* * *

OHHHHHH SHIT! Things just got a little more interesting, right? I can't wait to see what happens next and I'm the one writing it. Let me know what you guys think about this one, it took a seriously long time to finish. A couple quick things before we sign off; As I'm writing this, I am currently evacuated from Norfolk State, where I go to college, because of a class 5 hurricane. My people and I are all safe so don't worry but the damage might be pretty bad so keep Virginia in your thoughts, my guys! Next, I do have a YouTube channel called Treez Vibes. It's mostly gaming and random shit but I'll be talking about this story on there too. So go subscribe if you want. Lastly, I want to start asking you guys questions that you can answer, along with your review for the latest chapter (if you have one, it's cool either way). It'll add some more participation and I think it'd be cool.

This week's question: **Do you guys like the more mature style of Galactic Hero as opposed to the more teenage style of Hero Generation? I want to include more mature themes because the characters are older and I want to know what you guys think.**

Well that's it guys! As always, let me know what you all think and peace out till next time!


	18. S2 EP8: One Hell of a Hero Team Up

**S2 EP8: One Hell of a Hero Team Up!**

It all started back on Earth! Inside Omni-Tower, the futuristic headquarters of Bellwood's Team Arsenal, Logan was running around his lab at super speed.

Logan: "Working on this cure for Trey's vampire friend has been the best challenge ever!" He zoomed over to his computer and started typing at super speed. "Ellie's DNA is like no other shit I've seen before. It's not alien but it's definitely not human." After a few minutes of typing, he groaned and threw his hands up in frustration.

Logan: "Problem is, it's too much of a challenge. There's no way I can even begin to develop a cure without DNA that is at least similar to a vampire's. And with Charity in a coma, there's no way I can use her." He suddenly got an idea and looked at his hands, which were sparking with electricity. "Unless." Suddenly, the ceiling opened up and Marian flipped down, landing in front of Logan.

Marian: "Logan, what are you doing? The electro-magnetic frequency just shifted, which means you're using your electricity." Logan walked past Marian and over to the side of the lab that had Charity's body lying there. Her body was still half-demon form and her eyes were jet black and pupil-less.. "Logan, what are you doing?!"

Logan: "Why didn't I think of this before? I'm the greatest electric source on two planets and I didn't think to..." He stopped walking when he got to her body, then charged up electricity in his hands and sent his most powerful electric wave into her body. It started to shake violently. Marian pulled Logan back and slammed him into the wall.

Marian: "Logan, I love you but you're out of your mind. We already discussed that Charity's body couldn't be brought back to life, Mephisto took her soul."

Logan: "Marian, you don't understand. Charity's body isn't _just_ her body, it's a vessel to Mephisto's energy. It has a connection to the demon world. One powerful jolt of electricity should-" He was cut off by the entire ceiling exploding as Charity's body emitted a huge necroplasm ray. The ray formed a huge oval and an image of Mephisto appeared.

Mephisto: "Who dares to drill a hole into my realm?" He looked down at Logan and Marian, then smirked.

Mephisto: "Logan Gold. I was wondering when you would figure out how to cross into my realm. What do you want?" Logan stepped up, his eyes glowing blue and his arms formed into electricity fueled cannons. He aimed them at Mephisto.

Logan: "I want my friend's soul back, horn head. I'm here to challenge you for it." Marian looked at Logan like he had gone crazy.

Marian: "This was your brilliant plan? To challenge the king of the demons?"

Logan: "I would do anything to get my friend back, Frosty." Mephisto laughed.

Mephisto: "Charity Jennings made a deal with me for her soul, fair and square. It is not my fault that her boyfriend did not come to rescue her." Logan gritted his teeth.

Logan: "Just give me her soul, Mephisto. I am not afraid to fight you for it."

Mephisto: "If you wish to join your friend, step through this portal." Logan stepped forward and prepared to jump, but he was suddenly grabbed by a large green fist. He turned around and saw Ben as Scarab, a now slightly older version of himself with Biohazard DNA. He looked like a green and black version of Blue Beetle.

Scarab Ben: "Let's hold on there, Loges. We don't want you jumping into the demon realm by yourself." He slapped his symbol and reverted to normal. He was wearing his hoodie from Omniverse.

Mephisto: "Ben Tennyson. The savior of Galvan X appearing has made this a bit more interesting." Ben raised an eyebrow.

Ben: "What do you more interesting, ugly?"

Mephisto: "I have been meaning to collect more souls but haven't had the opportunity. Having the soul of the famous Ben Tennyson would be more than pleasing." He sat back on his throne. "So, I will make you a deal, Ben Tennyson. You and one other person may enter my realm to retrieve the Hellspawn's soul. However, it is not certain that you will be able to leave."

Logan: "And what do you get out of this, Mephisto?" Mephisto smiled.

Mephisto: "Ben Tennyson is coming to my realm to face me. I am at my most powerful here. There is nothing better than that." He turned to Ben, "I will be waiting, Ben. Will you face your demons?"

Ben gave him a serious look and the portal disappeared. Logan turned to him.

Logan: "How did you know to show up, Ben?" Ben shrugged.

Ben: "Marian sent a signal to my Metatrix to let me know you were doing something stupid. It took me a few seconds to get down here from my room." Logan shot Marian a look, but she ignored it.

Marian: "It's a good thing I did, too. Had Ben not been here, you would have jumped in and gotten killed by Mephisto." Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan: "Thanks for the vote of confidence, dearest wife." He turned to Ben, "Anyway, we need to come up with a plan, dude. We may not get another chance like this, again." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Right. Let's start with who's actually going. Mephisto is expecting me to come but who I bring with me may be our best advantage." They all exited the lab and walked over to the main HQ part, where they sat down at the huge circular table.

Logan: "What the hell are you talking about, Ben? I'm going with you, she's my best friend."

Marian: "That may be, Logey, but Mephisto is extremely powerful." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Yeah, dude, remember what happened last time we had to deal with devil face? You and Victor almost didn't make it out." Logan gritted his teeth at the memory, then sighed.

Logan: "You guys have a point. So what, Ben is going to take Aubrie and Skurd with him?" Ben suddenly got a serious look on his face.

Logan: "Ben? What are you thinking?" Ben rubbed the back of his neck.

Ben: "Welll, I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't take any of you guys with me. Mephisto is the king of all demons and I don't want any of you to end up like Charity." Marian raised an eyebrow.

Marian: "So you want to go by yourself? Ben, I don't think that's a good idea. Even with your watch, you're not nearly powerful enough to take Mephisto on by yourself." Logan just stared at Ben with a knowing look.

Logan: "He doesn't want to go by himself. Do you, Ben?" Ben smiled sheepishly.

Ben: "Not exactly. Guys, I think I should take Trey with me." Logan sighed and Marian looked confused.

Marian: "Trey? Trey Sergauson? But didn't he disappear after we found out he was alive? He saved us from that Skrull and took off." Ben raised an eyebrow at Logan.

Ben: "You didn't tell her?"

Logan: "Fury said I should keep it on the way down low unless it was absolutely necessary. I didn't think I'd ever need to tell her." Marian looked at the two of them.

Marian: "Okay, somebody better tell me something before I go get my shield." They were silent until she started to get up.

Logan: "Okay, okay, no need to go all Winter Soldier on us. We actually know where Trey is. He's on a planet called Tetris Nova, it's on the very edge of the universal barrier so it's super under the radar. He moved there to protect the humans that populate the planet." Marian nodded, taking all of it in.

Marian: "Okay. And you guys knew about this the whole time?"

Logan: "Not the whole time. The director of the agency that sent Trey there contacted me and filled me in on everything. Trey and I video chat from time to time, although it's been a while since we last talked." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Yeah, I was hoping to get a chance to catch up with him but stuff is always getting in the way."

Marian: "And that secret project that you've been working on; is it for Trey?" Logan nodded.

Logan: "He has this friend that's apparently a vampire. They wanted me to work on a cure for her."

Ben: "Any luck?" Logan shook his head, sadly.

Logan: "Unfortunately, no. But once you and Trey go get Charity's soul back, I should reach a breakthrough." Ben's face immediately lit up.

Ben: "So you're on board?!" Logan nodded.

Logan: "As much as I don't want to bring him into team matters, we need him. You guys' powers compliment each other perfectly." Ben fist pumped the air.

Ben: "Awesome! Wait, we don't know exactly where Tetris Nova is. How am I going to get there?" Logan zoomed off at super speed and came back a second later, holding a piece of paper.

Logan: "Fury gave the number to SHIELD's Helicarrier, just in case an emergency happens. I think this qualifies as an emergency." Ben nodded and stood up.

Ben: "I'm gonna call Aubrie really quick and tell her I can't make it to her lacrosse game. Be right back." He did a light jog out of the room.

Marian: "Are you sure this is a good idea, sweetheart? You said it yourself, Trey is unpredictable."

Logan: "I know, Mare, but as unpredictable as he is, he's Charity's only hope. Let's just hope he doesn't let her down again."

* * *

Meanwhile with me on Tetris Nova. It was night time and I was hanging upside down from a web line in my room with Web Head hands and feet, while Ellie tried on the clothes that we bought her. We had decided that tonight was the night that we would go out and spend some time together.

Trey: "Love, you've been in my closet for like half an hour. How do you go from not bathing to taking so long to get ready?" Ellie poked her head out from out of my closet and shot me a look.

Ellie: "Shape-shifter, this is the first date I've been on in 40 years. I want you to think I look hot." I smirked at her.

Trey: "Come on shawty, you know I think you're hot, regardless." She blushed shyly and went back into the closet. I smiled and shook my head, then hopped off of web line and made my hands and feet normal. Tonight I was wearing a black jean jacket over a grey hoodie, black jeans, and my favorite pair of black and white Converse.

Ellie: "Where are we going tonight, anyway?" I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone, going through my social media. I had to make new accounts since my old ones were from back when I was on earth.

Trey: "This club called 20 and Below. It's really fye, Lola brought me there the night you decided I would make a good snack." Ellie zoomed out of the closet and stood in front of me. I looked up and saw that she had straightened her hair. She was wearing a black crop top and a short skirt with black tights but wasn't wearing shoes.

Ellie: "Right, Lola took you." I chuckled to myself and stood up, then kissed her on the forehead.

Trey: "You guys really need to learn how to get along. How are we gonna fight bad guys if you're too busy having a bat fight?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoes as we left our apartment.

Ellie: "Bat fight. Very funny, hon'. But it's not me, Lola just seems to hate me for some reason. I know I've done some bad shit, but do I not deserve a chance?" I put my arm around her as we walked toward the club.

Trey: "She'll come around, bloodsucker, she just needs time. Enough about Candy head, though, this is our official first date. I wanna know about you." She nodded.

Ellie: "Okay, shoot." I thought about it. There's a lot I want to know about her but I'm cautious because she has a tendency to close herself up when she gets tense.

Trey: "Um, what's your favorite power out of all of them?" She frowned a little and for a second, I thought I'd ruined the night already.

Ellie: "I don't really consider my powers a good thing, shape-shifter. I've hurt a lot of people with them." We were silent until she gave me a slight smile, "But, flying is pretty cool."

I smiled back.

Trey: "Yeah, I like flying too." She nodded.

Ellie: "Okay, my turn. So I know you have this huge hero complex but where did it come from? Did you just wake up one day and decide you wanted to save the universe?" I chuckled at that, but thought about her question. I've been asked that before but never really told anyone the real answer. But Ellie is doing her best to open up so I should do the same.

Trey: "Honestly, it came from my dad. Well, my adoptive dad, Max. I've always read comic books and stuff but when I found the Omnitrix, Max told me that whenever we have the ability to help someone, we do it. My biological dad followed that same code and I guess I just took it to heart." Ellie nodded.

Ellie: "Well I'm sure as hell glad for that code. Without it, you wouldn't have helped me beat my uncle. Thanks for that, by the way." She pecked me on the lips and I shrugged.

Trey: "It's what I do. My turn, when is your birthday? You never told me." She frowned again.

Ellie: "I...I don't remember. It's been so long without aging that I guess I forgot." She looked at the ground.

Trey (thinking): "Smooth move, Sergauson." Then I said, "Hey, doll, it's okay. Birthdays are overrated anyway. Especially for people like us." I thought about something though.

Trey: "So how old are you? Technically, I mean." She smirked at me.

Ellie: "Hey, it's not your turn." I playfully rolled my eyes, "But I was turned when I was 17 so that's the age I stick with. What about you?"

Trey: "Well Azmuth brought me back to life as a Doppelganger when I was 15 so I guess that'd be the point when I stopped aging. But I consider myself 19 now." She nodded again and I made a mental note to find out when Ellie's birthday is, no matter what.

We stopped in front of 20 and Below and I pulled out my wallet to pay the doorman, then we went inside. We saw a shit ton of young people, dancing and having a good time. I glanced at Ellie and saw that she had started to hide behind me a little.

Trey: "So killer robots and monsters are no problem, but you're afraid of teenagers?" She scooted more behind me and put her head on my back.

Ellie: "I don't do too well with crowds, Trey. The last time I was in one did not end too well." I nodded and grabbed her hand, then started walking toward the crowd. Her eyes got wide.

Ellie: "Shape-shifter, what are you doing?! I can't!" She started to pull away, but I pulled her back and grinned.

Trey: "Don't worry about it, girl, I got you." She blushed and nodded, allowing me to pull her over to a couch at the back of the club. We sat down and Ellie leaned into my chest, getting comfortable.

Ellie: "So, have you find anything out about what the gangs are going to do next, hon?" I sighed and shook my head.

Trey: "Not yet. I know that Tombstone not having Kyrie puts a huge damper on his plans, but I sure as hell wish I knew what his next move was." Ellie noticed my sad expression and moved over so she was sitting on my lap.

Ellie: "Come on baby cakes, don't get all broody. You know as well as I do that whatever either of those gangs throw at you, you'll be ready for it." She kissed my forehead and smiled at me, "You're fucking Arsenal, baby!" I smiled back and nodded.

Trey: "You're right, bloodsucker, I'm worried for nothing." I looked over at the dance floor, then back at her. She noticed and shook her head, smiling.

Ellie: "You wanna go dance, hon?" I nodded quickly and we started to get up. Before we could, though, my phone rang. I looked at the contact info.

Trey: "Ben? What the hell is he calling for? It's gotta be important." I looked at Ellie, "I'm sorry, love."

Ellie: "For what? Baby, I know there are more important things than a date. Besides, we're literally gonna live forever. We have plenty of time to go clubbing." I thought about her words for a second. We are going to live forever. That means Ellie wants to stay with me forever. I definitely wouldn't mind that, but what about..

Ellie: "Trey, answer the phone." I snapped out of my thoughts and answered.

Trey: "Benji? What's up, man?!"

Ben: "Nothing much, dude. I just called to tell you that there's a super important mission that I need your help with." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ellie. She shrugged.

Trey: "You know I'm down to help, Benster, but what about Loges? He made it clear that he didn't want me interfering in official Team Arsenal business. You guys definitely need a new name, by the way." Ellie snickered.

Ben: "I ran this by Logan already. He agreed that you and I were the only two capable of handling this." I nodded.

Trey: "Awesome then, dude. When can I be expecting you?" There was silence.

Ben: "Here's the thing, I'm kinda already on Tetris Nova." Ellie and I both got a surprised look.

Trey: "What?"

Ben: "Yeah, I just landed the Omni-Ship in the middle of town." My eyes got wide and I face-palmed.

Ellie: "In the middle of town? Hon', the police and the task force will be on him in minutes." I nodded.

Trey: "Ben, I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid."

Ben: "I should be saying that to you." I rolled my eyes and hung up, then looked around to make sure nobody was looking and glowed red, transforming into Smoxe. I grabbed Ellie and turned us both into smoke, then flew through the cracks in the walls. I made us both solid once we were outside.

Smoxe: "I'm gonna go get Ben real quick, love. See you back at home?" She nodded.

Ellie: "Sure, baby. I'll have the finger sandwiches and tea out when you get back." I laughed and she pecked me on the lips and hugged me before zooming off. After that, I became Stinkfly and took off into the air.

* * *

After Ben hung up with me, he just sat in his chair inside the Omni-Ship...for a few seconds.

Ben: "Yeah, I'm bored. Sorry Unc, but I've gotta explore this place." He pressed a button and the ship door came down like a ramp. He walked down the ramp onto the street and as soon as he stepped down, he was met by task force guys. They all had their weapons aimed at him.

Task force guy: "Hands in the air! Unauthorized landing of aircrafts is illegal in this city, kid." Ben raised an eyebrow.

Ben: "Let's all calm down here, guys. I'm Ben Tennyson, I'm a superhero. I just came here to pick up Arsenal and I'll be on my way."

Task force guy: "He's with Arsenal! Prepare to use full lethal force." The other task force guys all nodded and set their weapons to full strength.

Ben: "Okay, I guess Arsey isn't as liked here as he was back home." He activated his watch and slammed it, transforming into UltraBen.

UltraBen: "I wouldn't mind a small workout before we take on Mephisto." He cracked his knuckles.

Task force lady: "Another shape-shifting meta? Where do they keep coming from?" They opened fire on Ben, but he flew over all of the bullets and landed in front of a few officers, then blew them back with his super breath, sending them flying back a few feet. A few more task force guys charged at him with shock batons, but Ben caught them both and yanked them out of their hands, then flew back and threw the batons, nailing the officers in the stomach and sending a mild electric shock through their bodies.

UltraBen: "I hope you guys have a little more to throw at me than that, I've barely even gotten stretched."

Task force guy: "Delta team, deploy the tank." Ben stopped in his tracks.

UltraBen: "The what?" Suddenly, a tank rolled in from around the corner and prepared to fire a missile at Ben, "Oh, man."

The tank fires the missile and Ben braced himself for impact. Before it could hit him, though, I flew down as Goku and stopped the missile with one hand.

Goku: "Come on now, guys, this is no way to greet guests in the city. We need a new welcoming committee." I turned to Ben and nodded at him, "Benji, glad to see you."

UltraBen: "Same here, Unc. What's the deal with these guys? Are they bad guys or just seriously wacked?" I threw the missile into the air and blasted it with a ki blast, then turned to him.

Goku: "They're harmless, man. They kinda think I'm evil, but their hearts are in the right place. I just ignore them after I've had my fun." I smirked and became Chill Factor, then froze all of the task force guys to the street. I shot them the peace sign and stuck my tongue out.

Task force lady: "Seriously?! This is the 3rd time, this week!" Ben and I chuckled and I dapped him up, giving him a bro hug too.

Goku: "So, what's this super important mission about? It has to be hectic if you came all the way here." Ben nodded.

UltraBen: "I'll fill you in more once we're at your HQ. You do have one, right?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Goku: "Uh, you could say that."

Later, we were all back at my place, in the living room. Ben was sitting in the recliner and Ellie and I were on the couch.

Ben: "Dude, this is the farthest thing from an HQ." I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "We don't all have generous crime-fighting agencies to fund us, bro. SHIELD basically dumped me here and bailed, I'm lucky I have this."

Ellie: "Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult our home, human." Ben put his hands up in defense and I laughed, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

Trey: "Relax, bloodsucker, Ben's just kidding around." Ben nodded quickly.

Ben: "Yeah, Ellie, I'm sorry. Please don't eat me." He got a slightly scared look on his face and Ellie giggled.

Trey: "She doesn't eat people, just...drains all the blood out of their body. And in her defense, she doesn't do that anymore." Ben nodded slowly, but glanced over at Ellie, who smirked and flashed her fangs at him. Ben gulped and she giggled again.

Ben: "Uh, anyway Treez, about the mission." I nodded.

Trey: "Lay it on me, Benster. What are we dealing with, another Skrull? Vegeta? Oh don't tell me, the Blowjob is back for revenge." Ellie raised her eyebrow at the last one and Ben shook his head, seriously.

Ben: "I wish. Trey, this is about Charity." My eyes got wide.

Trey: "Seriously?" Ben nodded. Ellie looked at the both of us.

Ellie: "Guys, who's Charity?"

Ben: "You didn't tell her?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Trey: "Not really. I thought she was done for so I didn't feel the need to tell her." Ben shook his head.

Ben: "Not cool, man. Ellie, Charity is our best friend and Trey's ex-girlfriend. She's a demon and she needs our help." Ellie glared at me.

Ellie: "Wait, is Charity that girl you told me about? The one you met at the orphanage? You didn't tell me you two were together." I smiled sheepishly at her.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, we did." Ellie raised an eyebrow.

Ellie: "How long ago did you guys break up?" I went silent. Ben smirked at me and folded his arms over his chest.

Ben: "Yeah, Treez, how long ago?" I shot him the death glare but he ignored it.

Trey: "Um, we kinda never did. We were together and then I gave myself over to the Skrulls. When I woke up, she was already in her coma so I never got the chance." Ellie nodded, then scooted away from me a little.

Ellie: "So you would have broken up with her if you had the chance?" I paused before answering. I glanced over at Ben, who was smirking at me, waiting for my answer.

Trey: "Um, I don't think so. Ellie, I didn't know you back then and things with Charity and I were actually going pretty well. I don't think I'd have a reason to break up with her." She nodded again and moved completely away from me. I frowned.

Trey: "Bloodsucker, come on." She paid me no attention and looked at Ben.

Ellie: "What's this mission about, exactly?" Ben stopped smirking and looked at the both of us, seriously.

Ben: "Loges found a way to open up a portal to the demon realm and when we talked to Mephisto, he said that I was allowed to bring somebody with me into the demon realm so we could get Charity's soul back. I thought there'd be no one better to help than Trey." Ellie gave him a knowing look.

Ellie: "Mephisto? Sounds rough, Mephisto isn't one to fuck around with, especially in his own realm." I looked at her.

Trey: "Babe, you know Mephisto?" She didn't even look at me.

Ellie: "Yes, Trey, I know of him. I lived in the monster realm, the demon realm is attached to it." I sighed. She must be upset, she never calls me by my name.

Ben: "Awesome, you lived there so you have to know how we can get to the demon realm. I didn't bring Charity's body with me so we can't enter that way." Ellie nodded.

Ellie: "Yeah, there are entrances to the monster world all over the city. I'll take you to one, no problem." Ben nodded, then looked at Ellie and I. He scratched the back of his head and stood up.

Ben: "I'm gonna...call the guys and tell them you're on board, Treez. You two talk." He hurried back to my room. I shook my head.

Trey: "I'm gonna get him for this, later." I turned to Ellie, who was looking down at the ground, "Ellie, come on, I don't even know why you're mad at me."

She suddenly looked at me, her eyes turning into her cat eyes.

Ellie: "I'm not mad, shape-shifter, I'm disappointed. You're not the first boy I've considered my mate, you know." I actually didn't know that. Ellie didn't seem like the type to have multiple partners.

Trey: "Uh, yeah, I totally knew that.." She shook her head.

Ellie: "I've had many 'mates' in the past, some of them young and some of them so old that they shouldn't even want to be with me. They all served different purposes in my life." I nodded and she continued, "But you are the first boy that I've considered staying with forever. But how can I feel safe with you if you still belong to somebody else? How do I even know you're serious about me?"

I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Bloodsucker, you're off your rocker. Of course I'm serious about you. It was my bad not telling you about Charity, but you have to understand that I didn't think she was going to ever wake up. I thought she was dead." She thought about what I said, then scooted closer to me.

Ellie: "Shape-shifter, can you honestly tell me that you have no feelings left for that Charity girl?" I was about to say yes, but I stopped. I mean, Charity was my first love. We may still be together if I hadn't turned myself over to the Skrulls.

Trey: "Ellie, I..." She nodded and stood up, then kissed me on the cheek.

Ellie: "Go save your friend, shape-shifter. I'll give Ben the location of the monster realm portal, but you need to figure out what you want because although my feelings for you are deep, my will to be happy is deeper." I stood up too.

Trey: "Ellie-" She shook her head.

Ellie: "Be careful, Mr. Superhero." She walked back to my room with Ben. I groaned and slumped back on the couch.

Trey: "This is definitely not how I pictured this night going."

* * *

Trey: "You sure this is the place, Ben? It looks kinda...dinky." Ben and I were currently standing in front of a cheap motel building. The bricks were old and worn out, the 'Vacancy' sign was flickering, and it looked pretty dirty.

Ben: "Yeah dude, this is where Ellie told me the portal to the monster world was. Unless she's messing with us." I shook my head.

Trey: "She wouldn't do that. She knows how important this mission is." I suddenly slapped him on the back of the head, "Thanks for snitching on me, by the way, doofus. Now Ellie's got me sorting out my feelings and you KNOW I hate that."

Ben rubbed the spot that I hit and gave me a sheepish grin.

Ben: "I'm sorry, Trey, it's just that I don't think it's right for you to just forget about Charity. i mean, you guys were as in love as anybody could be and you were the one that messed it up." I groaned.

Trey: "I did what I thought was right, Ben. You have no idea what would've happened if I hadn't gave myself to the Skrulls. Besides, I didn't forget about her. I'm helping you save her, aren't I?" Ben gave me a look.

Ben: "Yeah, but you'd do that for anybody, you're a hero. If I hadn't have come here, you would have happily gone on with your life without thinking about Charity." I sighed.

Trey: "Can we just do this, already?" Ben nodded and we walked inside the motel, immediately walking up to the front desk. There, a lady with a head scarf and sunglasses was sitting.

Lady: "Welcome! What can I do for you boys?" Ben and I looked at each other and I stepped a bit closer.

Trey: "We're looking for Room..." I looked at the paper Ben was holding up, "666." I rolled my eyes. Very funny, Mephisto.

The lady's expression turned from happy to a scowl.

Lady: "You seek entrance into the demon realm? You must have a death wish." I smirked.

Trey: "Something like that."

Ben: "Look, we know all about this place. We know each room is a different entrance to a part of the monster world and wanna know where Room 666 is. Now." I raised an eyebrow at Ben. I guess since he's older and has more experience with hero stuff, he's grown into a leadership role. Good for the dweeb.

The lady growled, showing jagged edge teeth.

Lady: "I don't know who you are, kid.." She took off her head scarf, revealing hundreds of snakes! "But NOBODY talks to Medusa that way and lives!" She leaped over the desk and lunged at Ben, but I quickly turned my hand into an Igneo one and built a rock wall in front of him. Medusa slammed straight into it and fell to the ground. My eyes glowed green and I got my costume on.

Trey: "The service here is terrible. If you were hoping for a five-star rating, you can forget it, lady." Ben raised an eyebrow at me and activated his watch, turning into Shuriken.

Shuriken Ben: "A costume? Thought that wasn't your style, Arsey." Medusa recovered and launched one of her snakes at him, but he slapped it away with his bo staff, then used it to trip her up, sending her flying toward the ground, where I turned my hands into Biohazard boo-yah blasters and blasted her back into the desk.

Trey: "I've switched up my style, Benji. New planet, new Arsey." Medusa leaped over the desk and charged at me, but I slid under her and turned my hand into a Frightmare one, then shot a chain out to fling her at Ben, who launched himself off a wall and flip kicked her to the floor, creating a crater. Her snakes shot out and sunk their teeth into my arms, but I turned them into Jumpstart ones and shocked them off, then grabbed the snakes by their necks and used them to slam Medusa to the ground again. She stayed down and Ben and I walked up to her.

Trey: "Hey Benster, isn't Medusa supposed to be super dangerous for some reason?" Ben nodded.

Shuriken Ben: "Yeah, if the Percy Jackson movies are accurate. But this chick's a pushover. Besides the snakes in her hair, I can't remember why anyone would be afraid of-" He was cut off by Medusa removing her sunglasses, looking at Ben with golden eyes. I suddenly remembered why she was so dangerous!

Trey: "Ben, don't look at her!" It was too late, though. As soon as Ben saw Medusa's eyes, he immediately turned to stone. My eyes got wide, "Fuck!"

Medusa: "I told you, Arsenal, nobody demands anything of me and lives to tell the tale." I glared at her and glowed red. After the glow faded, I picked Medusa up as Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Listen, bitch, you're gonna tell me how to bring my friend back right now or I'm gonna see if the myths about cutting your head off are true." She gulped and nodded quickly.

Medusa: "Okay, okay! I heard you were crazy, just don't make me experience it first hand." I smirked and dropped her, reverting to normal as I did, still in my costume.

Trey: "Glad you see things my way." Medusa stood up and looked at Ben again, her eyes turned silver. After a few seconds, the stone faded and Ben was back.

Ben: "Whoa, remind me to never make fun of museum statues again. They have it rough." I chuckled and got my costume off then we both turned to Medusa.

Trey: "Now, as Ben was saying, can you please point us in the direction of Room 666?" I flashed my red eyes and fangs at her and she quickly nodded.

Medusa: "Down the hall and to the left, it's the room with the flame insignia." I smiled at her.

Trey: "Thank you. You might just earn that five-star rating after all." She rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on and Ben and I headed in the direction she told us.

Ben: "You're intimidating monsters, now? You must've built quite the rep around here, Unc." I shrugged.

Trey: "Even monsters know awesome when they see it." Ben shrugged too and we reached Room 666.

Ben: "Alright, Treez, Logan told me Mephisto is way more powerful in his realm than he is on earth. His best advice was to get in, get Charity's soul, and leave. Got it?" I rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Benji, that plan is the shit and all, but Loges isn't the boss of me. You're hanging with me which means we do this my way." I turned my leg into a Crashhopper one and kicked the door in, revealing a green portal. It started to pull us in and Ben glared at me.

Ben: "Not liking your way so far, Trey!" The portal sucked us in and the door closed behind us.

* * *

Ellie's POV

I sat on the couch in Trey and I's apartment, flipping through channels on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention though, my mind being occupied by what happened with Trey earlier.

Ellie: "I thought Trey was different. The goodness in him is hard to miss, but he's still a boy. An indecisive, over-confident, cocky boy. But..I like all of those things about him." I sighed. I'll always be grateful to Trey for making me feel more human, but feeling human means having feelings that I thought I'd left behind when I was turned. Jealousy being one of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I stood up to answer it, but hesitated.

Ellie (thinking): "As far as anyone else knows, Trey lives here by himself. Should I really risk exposure by answering the door?" My vampire hearing suddenly picked up a faint heartbeat and a little kid's voice.

Kid: "Trey, are you home?" It was Rudolph, that kid who Trey and I saved from the Wraith. I forgot he lives next door to us.

Ellie: "He's just a kid, it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants." I zoomed over to the door and opened it. Rudolph was standing there with a stuffed elephant in his hands.

Rudolph: "Oh, hi! You're Trey's friend, right? My momma told me you eat people and to run away if I ever saw you, but you seemed nice." I giggled a little.

Ellie: "Your momma is a good judge of character, but I'm not gonna eat you. I don't do that anymore." Rudolph nodded and smiled.

Rudolph: "Okay, monster lady. Is Trey here? My momma went grocewy shopping and left me a note." I raised an eyebrow and looked outside. It was at least 11 PM, who goes grocery shopping this late?

Ellie: "No, Trey's not here but you can come in, anyway. I think Trey has some gummy worms left, you want some?" He nodded eagerly.

Rudolph: "Yes, please!" I let him come inside and directed him to the couch, while I went to the kitchen and got Trey's emergency stash of candy. He'd freak if he knew I touched it but I'm mad at him so fuck him.

Ellie: "You said your mother went grocery shopping, Rudolph? What store did she go to?" I walked over to the couch like a regular person and handed him the gummy worms. I usually move around the apartment at vampire speed but I didn't want to freak the kid out.

Rudolph: "I don't know, monster lady, she just left me a note. Good thing I learned how to read, last year." I sat down next to him.

Ellie: "My name is Ellie, Rudolph, not monster lady. And can I see the note?" He nodded and stopped eating the gummy worms, then pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. He went back to his gummy worms, only to see that he had finished them.

Rudolph: "Ellie, can I have some more candy?" He gave me the look that Trey called the puppy dog. I smiled at him and nodded.

Ellie: "It's on the counter in the kitchen. Help yourself." He smiled and jumped off the couch, then ran into the kitchen.

Ellie: "Trey can get more candy, later." I unfolded the piece of paper and read it, "Dear Son, I have gone off into the city to buy groceries. It will take a very long time so do not expect me to be back anytime soon. If you are lonely, go and stay with Trent, our next door neighbor. Goodbye."

I raised an eyebrow again. This note is pretty suspect.

Ellie: "Rudolph, are you sure your mother wrote this note?" He came back and sat on the couch, carrying Trey's entire stash of Jolly Ranchers.

Rudolph: "I think so. I don't know anybody else that would leave me a note." I nodded and he swallowed some candy before popping another piece in his mouth, "I think it's kinda weird, though. Momma always says she loves me before she goes anywhere but she didn't say it in the note."

Ellie: "Always?" He nodded and I stood up, "I'm gonna go call somebody really quick, Rudolph. Feel free to watch TV." He nodded and grabbed the remote, immediately flipping through channels.

I zoomed back to my room and dug through my dresser until I found the phone that Trey bought me. I don't use it much because I barely leave our house, but this is an emergency. I dialed Trey's number and waited for him to answer.

Ellie: "I'm super pissed at you, shape-shifter, but you need to pick up the phone." It kept ringing and after a while, I hung up. "Great. That boy better hope he's dead or I'm gonna kill him." I put my phone back in the dresser and thought about it.

Ellie: "Okay, a kid's mom may have been kidnapped and the superhero is off in the monster world, saving his ex-girlfriend. Time to see if I can actually be a hero." I zoomed back out to the couch at vampire speed and saw Rudolph flipping through channels still. Wow, there is never anything on TV.

Ellie: "Rudolph, when did you first notice your mother was gone?" Rudolph popped a lolipop into his mouth and thought about it.

Rudolph: "Uhhhhhh, when I woke up from my nap. I looked around and-" He stopped when he noticed something on the TV, "Hey, that's my friend Ian!"

I looked at the TV too and saw it had stopped on a news broadcast. The news anchor was standing there with a kid that looked about Rudolph's age. I took the remote from Rudolph and turned up the volume, even though I didn't need to.

News guy: "This is Vincent Press on location in downtown Novas City, where a very strange situation has taken place. It appears as though a hand full of adults have disappeared without a trace, leaving their children by themselves." I got a worried look and glanced at Rudolph, who was watching with intent.

Vincent: "Here, I have a young boy that claims to have seen what happened to his father. Go ahead, son." The kid, Ian, nodded and looked at the camera.

Ian: "I was in my room, playing Minecraft and I got thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get some apple juice, cuz it's my favorite."

Rudolph: "It's true, Ellie, apple juice is Ian's favorite." I nodded at him, then looked back at the TV.

Ian: "But when I went out, I saw my daddy talking to a monster! They were talking and then the monster grabbed my daddy and jumped out the window!" Vincent looked at him with obvious disbelief.

Vincent: "A monster, you say?" Ian nodded.

Ian: "Yeah! It was super duper tall, had long spaghetti arms, and had white skin like a snowman. Oh! It also had REALLY sharp teeth." My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about.

Vincent: "Okay, son, thank you." He pointed toward the police and Ian walked over to them, "As you can see, children turn to their active imaginations in order to deal with trauma. Still no word on what is actually happening to these citizens but we will keep you posted." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

Ellie: "Oh, this is a fucked up situation." Rudolph's eyes got wide and he pointed at me.

Rudolph: "OOOOOOOO! You swore! Momma says swear words are bad." That stopped my thoughts in their tracks. My mother used to say the same. I looked at Rudolph and noticed he looked exactly like Oskar..

I shook my head to clear my mind.

Ellie: "Can't think about him, that's the past." I squatted down in front of Rudolph, "Rudolph, I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother probably didn't go grocery shopping." He looked at me with a knowing look, which I didn't expect from someone so young.

Rudolph: "I kinda thought so. My momma was taken by the monster, right?" I hesitated before answering, but nodded anyway.

Rudolph: "Oh...well, why don't you call Arsenal? I saw on TV that you guys are going steady, he'll save my momma, right?" I sighed and shook my head.

Ellie: "I don't think so, Rudolph. Arsenal is...busy, right now. Tell you what, though, I'm going to try my best to save your mother and everybody else from the monster. Sound good?" Rudolph nodded eagerly and I smiled at him, rubbing the top of his head. After that, I got up and zoomed into my bedroom, immediately going under the bed.

Ellie: "Come on, where is it?" I searched for another second, then found what I was looking for. I pulled out a large book from under my bed and sat it down on the bed, "The Book of Monsters, an encyclopedia of every monster in recorded existence. I knew going back to the bunker and finding it in Edgar's belongings was a good idea."

I opened the book up and started flipping through the pages at vampire speed.

Ellie: "Long arms, sharp teeth, white skin. I know I've seen a monster like that before but I really hope that I'm wrong." I finally found the page I was looking for and it was just as I though, "The Wendigo. Damn it, this thing fits the exact description that Ian gave." I picked the book up and took it back into the living room, where Rudolph was eating more of Trey's candy.

Rudolph: "Ellie! Are you really gonna find my momma?" I didn't even look up from the book.

Ellie: "Hopefully, Rudolph. Okay, says here that the Wendigo lures people with pure hearts toward him and takes them away to eat their hearts, granting him his immortality. They tend to perform the heart eating ceremony by water, as it's said to strengthen the ritual's power." I closed the book and looked out the window, "The docks aren't too far from here, that's gotta be where he is."

I headed toward the window, but stopped when Rudolph called my name.

Rudolph: "I wanna go with you." I immediately shook my head.

Ellie: "No way, kid, it's way too dangerous. I am not going to be responsible for somebody else dying." He gave me the puppy dog look again.

Rudolph: "But she's my momma! I wanna make sure that monster doesn't hurt her. Please, Ellie? Wouldn't you wanna save your momma?" I sighed.

Ellie: "Fine. I know I'm going to regret this." I picked him up and climbed out of the window, then sprouted my wings and took off into the air.

Rudolph: "WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" I smiled and shook my head, but frowned when I thought about where we were going. Paris told me about the time he had to fight a Wendigo and from what he said, he barely escaped with his life. And Paris is way stronger than me.

Ellie (thinking): "I don't know if I can do this, Trey is the hero type and I'm used to not caring about anybody's survival but my own." I looked down at Rudolph, who was was having the time of his life. I smiled.

Ellie (thinking): "But Rudolph is counting on me. I can't let a monster take away his mother like Edgar took away mine." Then I said, "What is that thing Trey always says? Um...it's hero time!"

* * *

Trey's POV

The portal opened up and Ben and I fell through, landing on some kind of green floating platform. We got up, rubbing our heads.

Trey: "You alright, Ben?" He stretched and brushed dirt off his hoodie.

Ben: "I think so. You?" I cracked my back and nodded at him.

Trey: "Yeah, my pelvis was broken already." He chuckled and we looked around.

Ben: "So, this is the demon world, huh? I thought it'd be cooler looking." I nodded in agreement. We were standing on a platform made of necroplasm that overlooked most of the realm. Below, there were streets that looked to be made of volcanic ash, little goblins flying around everywhere, and a huge green river that flowed throughout the whole realm. In the distance, we could see a castle. I looked up and saw that the sky was dark purple with green balls of fire as clouds.

Trey: "Okay Benji, what does Logan's fool proof plan say about actually retrieving Charity's soul?" He gave me a nervous grin.

Ben: "Uhh, nothing actually. We're kinda on our own." I shook my head and turned my eyes into UltraTreez ones, using my super vision to get a closer look at the castle. I zoomed into a window and saw Mephisto. He was just sitting on his throne with a jar of some kind in his hand. I zoomed in on the jar and saw the words 'Evolved Hellspawn' on it. He smirked as he looked at the jar, then stopped like he heard something...and looked directly in my direction, smirking. I turned my eyes back to normal and immediately glowed red with fury.

Ben: "Anything?" I scowled in the direction of the castle.

Trey: "Mephisto is just staring at Charity's soul like it's some kind of trophy. We're gonna go get it back, right now."

Ben: "Trey, wait!" I dove off the platform and glowed red, transforming into Darkflame and flying off. Ben face-palmed.

Ben: "At least wait for me!" He turned on his watch and went El Diablo, then blasted off after me. He caught up to me and the two of us flew toward the castle.

El Diablo Ben: "Lemme guess, we're going to go straight in and confront him with no plan whatsoever." I didn't even look at him, keeping my eyes locked on the castle.

Darkflame: "You got a problem with that?" He smirked.

El Diablo Ben: "Nope." We reached the castle and I shot a black ball of fire from my mouth, blowing a hole in the side of it. Mephisto turned his head to look at us, unfazed by the explosion.

Mephisto: "Ben Tennyson, so glad you decided to accept my invitation. Please come in." Ben and I flew in and landed in front of his throne, both of us reverting to normal. I was in my costume.

Ben: "I'm here, devil face, now give me my friend." Mephisto grinned and a green mist flowed out of his mouth.

Mephisto: "Now now, Ben, why are you in such a hurry? You have not even introduced me to your friend yet." He turned to me, "Who might you be, masked one? I was expecting Logan Gold or the Slimebiote host."

I folded my arms across my chest.

Trey: "This might make you wet your demon pants, ugly, but the name is Arsenal." Mephisto looked me up and down for a second, then burst out laughing. His laugh echoed throughout the whole castle and I could feel myself getting more pissed off. Ben must have noticed too.

Ben: "Keep it together, dude." He tried put a hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away. Mephisto stopped laughing and smirked at me.

Mephisto: "Are you supposed to strike fear into me just because your name is Arsenal? I don't know who you are, but Trey Sergauson stopped scaring the universe when he died. Taking the Doppelganger's name gives makes you no more of a threat to me." I clenched my fists and felt my fangs come out. Before Ben could react, I had turned my legs into Godspeed ones and zoomed up to Mephisto so we were standing face to face.

Trey: "That may be, but you sure are a threat to any mirror you come across. I bet you can't even look out a window without getting arrested." He glared at me, his eyes sparking with fire.

Mephisto: "You are playing a very dangerous game, imposter. No being comes into my realm and insults me." I smirked under my mask.

Trey: "Obviously I just did, horn head. Now, what are you gonna do about it?" He got even more angry and suddenly, the entire castle started to shake. Ben ran up to me and pulled me away from Mephisto, but I was still glaring at him.

Ben: "Dude, what are you doing?! Remember when Ellie said he was more powerful in his own realm?!" I pushed his hands off me.

Trey: "Ben, I gotta tell ya...I don't give a fuck. I'm fucking Arsenal, remember?" He sighed.

Ben: "You've changed, man." Before I could respond, Mephisto suddenly powered up in a burst of necroplasm and charged at us.

Mephisto: "Arsenal, you and Tennyson's souls will be mine!" I quickly turned my hands into Web Head ones and pulled Ben and I out of the way with two web lines, then glowed red and became Shocksquatch, then started letting off electric bullets like a machine gun. Mephisto slapped them all aside and a cloak grew out of his back, which he turned into two huge fists to smash me. I caught one of the fists before it could, then sent a powerful electric bolt through it. Mephisto was unharmed and had the cloak wrap me up, then used it to throw me into the wall. Ben slammed his watch and became Nephilim, then pulled out two hellfire shotguns and started letting off rounds at Mephisto, making him stumble a bit and giving Ben and opening to leap up and shoot him right between the eyes. He flew back into his throne. I zoomed back in as Red Lightning and stood next to Ben.

Red Lightning: "You got the moves, Benster." He shrugged, but was suddenly nailed by a fireball and sent flying. I quickly zoomed over and caught him, then launched myself off a wall and went Cannonbolt, then slammed straight into Mephisto, only for him to easily catch me with his hands.

Mephisto: "Your shape-shifting ability mimics that of Trey Sergauson's, but you are not nearly as powerful, imposter." He blasted me to the ground with necroplasm eye beams and I landed in a crater. Ben leaped up and pulled out some kind of red sword, then went slashing at Mephisto. He blocked each slash, then backhanded Ben into a wall, but he quickly recovered and went right back at him. He slapped his symbol and became Tank, then swung at Mephisto, only for him to use necroplasm to shield himself and nail Ben in the jaw. He slapped his symbol again and went Reverb, shooting soundwaves at Mephisto, who absorbed them into his cloak and shot demonized versions back at Ben, nailing him and sending him to the ground next to me. I gritted my teeth and went Ultimate Heatblast, then charged at Mephisto in a fiery burst, avoiding his attacks. I nailed him in the face with a huge fireball, sending him flying, then went Frightmare and pulled him back to me with tow chains, spinning him around and slamming him to the ground, where I went Ultimate Biohazard and slammed down into him with my ultimate smack hands. I kept wailing on his body until his eyes glowed green and he levitated me off of him. I quickly went KaBoom and blew myself free, then reformed and went HyperZoom and sent Tron walls at him, nailing him directly in the stomach. Ben slapped his symbol and became Merlin, then chanted a spell to trap Mephisto in some kind of dome.

HyperZoom: "So much for being more powerful in your own real, eh, devil butt?"

Mephisto: "Don't allow yourself to be fooled into thinking you've won, Arsenal. You are still in my world." Suddenly two necroplasm hands came out of the ground and grabbed me, immediately releasing a huge bolt of electricity into my body. I reverted to normal.

Trey: "Oh man."

Merlin Ben: "ARSENAL!" He slapped his symbol and became UltraBen, then grabbed Mephisto by his throat and lifted him up.

UltraBen: "It's over, Mephisto, there's no point trying to fight. Just give me Charity's soul and we'll be on our way." Mephisto started to laugh.

Mephisto: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben Tennyson, you and your friends are going nowhere. You made a mistake in coming here, now you are **MINE**!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared, Mephisto was huge! His skin was made of pure green fire, his cloak was longer and had spikes on it, and his eyes were dark purple.

Mephisto: " **You are in my world now, heroes. And in my world, I win**." He snapped his fingers and Ben reverted to normal.

Ben: "No.." Mephisto slammed him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

Trey: "Ben, no!" I struggled against to necroplasm hands, but to no avail. My eyes glowed red and my fangs came out.

Trey: "You have not won, Mephisto! I promise you that." He laughed again.

Mephisto: "On the contrary, 'Arsenal', my victory is already secured." He walked over to his throne and picked up the jar with Charity's soul inside, "Do you know how devastated the Jennings girl was when Sergauson didn't come to her rescue, Arsenal? It had to have been the saddest moment of her entire life."

I snarled.

Trey: "Shut up!" He smirked.

Mephisto: "She wasn't the only one, you know. The death of the Doppelganger affected all of his allies, especially Changeling. Sergauson gave him hope and when he died, he was left a vulnerable child with abilities that he could not fully control. That vulnerablity made him helpless when the Jennings girl fought me for her soul." I looked at Ben, who was still out cold. I didn't realize how much my leaving would affect him. Or anyone, for that matter.

Trey: "Why are you telling me this shit, dude."

Mephisto: "Because, if you are going to bear the name Arsenal, you must know the trouble it has caused." I looked at the ground and he smirked, seeing my deflated demeanor. "I grow bored of you, Arsenal. I will collect your soul later but for now, to the chamber."

He lifted up his hands and the floor opened up, making Ben and I fall through it. I didn't even try to struggle.

Trey: "This is all my fault."

* * *

Ellie's POV

Ellie: "This should be the place." I landed at the docks and put Rudolph down, my wings folding back into my back.

Rudolph: "My momma is here, Ellie? Are you sure?" I nodded, then motioned for him to keep quiet and used my vampire hearing to listen for any heartbeats around. I picked up three human ones and one that had to belong to the Wendigo.

Ellie: "Okay, Rudolph, the monster is right inside that warehouse. I'm going to go in and save your mother, but you need to hide."

Rudolph: "But, I wanna help! I'm almost 9 years old, I can do big kid stuff!" I sighed. I have no time to stand here and argue with a kid, those people are all going to die if I don't hurry.

Ellie: "Okay you can help." He jumped up and down in excitement.

Rudolph: "Yay, I'm a superhero!" I shh'd him, then squatted down in front of him.

Ellie: "Here's what I need you to do.." I whispered it in his ear,

Inside the warehouse, Rudolph's mother, Ian's father, and an older lady were all strapped to a table. Their eyes were white and pupil-less as they were in some kind of trance. The Wendigo was a few feet away with his back turned to them.

Wendigo: " _Sooooooon, soon I will feast on the hearts of these pathetic humans and my immortality will be set_." He streched his arm out to grab some kind of stone tablet. I dropped down from the ceiling and clung to a wall above him.

Ellie: "No way, that's the Tablet of Order and Chaos. It's supposed to be locked away with Pandora's Box." I suddenly remembered something and groaned, "But the Wraith escaped so of course someone was able to get their hands on the tablet." The Wendigo turned around with his long tongue hanging out of his mouth and snarled at his hostages.

Wendigo: " _You should all consider yourselves lucky. Only the purest of hearts are fit to be consumed by the all mighty Wendigo._ " He got closer to them and the tablet started to glow as the Wendigo raised his hand to slice the hostages open. I took this as my cue to leap down and punch him in the face with my full strength, sending him flying back into a crate.

Ellie: "Are you talking about yourself in the third person? How conceited can you be?" I smiled to myself, gotta tell my shape-shifter about that entrance.

The Wendigo stood up and snarled. I made my fangs come out and snarled back at him.

Wendigo: " _Vampire, you have to find your own meal. This one is mine_." He stretched his arm out to grab me, but I turned into my bat swarm to avoid it, then became normal again and grabbed his arm, using it to swing him around and slam him to the ground, where I put my fut on his face.

Ellie: "You got it all wrong, Wendigo, I am not here to kill these people and neither are you." He opened his mouth and another arm came out of it, pinning me to the ceiling. He leaped up and nailed me in the stomach, then grabbed me by the throat. I struggled against his grip and used my feet to push myself way from him, then turned into my bat swarm and charged at him, each of my bats slicing him across his body. He emitted some kind of energy and pushed my swarm back, but I became normal again, landed on the ground, and started throwing crates at him. He punched through each one, but I took that as an opening to fly up and drop kick him back into a wall. I landed and charged at him with vampire speed, but he simply held his hand up and caught me by the neck.

Wendigo: " _You choose to side with the humans, vampire? You shall die with them, too!_ " He roared at me, making some kind of energy force blast me away from him. I snarled and recovered in mid-air, then launched myself off a crate and went back at him. I swung, but he easily dodged and kneed me in the nose. I recovered and nailed him in the face with my strongest punches, then leaped up and flip kicked him over the head. He wasn't even fazed and wrapped his elongated arms around me, pulling me toward him and taking a bite out of my arm when I got to him

Ellie: "AHHH!" I fell to the ground, my arm pouring out blood. I tried to get up, but the Wendigo punted me in the head, knocking me back to the ground. He picked me up and impaled me straight through the stomach, then shoved his claw into my wound and twisted it, making me scream in agony.

Wendigo: " _Your choice to save these humans has cost you your life, vampire. I hope it was worth it._ " He raised his claw to finish me off, when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by a hook attached to a crane. I looked up, seeing Rudolph at the crane controls with his stuffed elephant. He waved at me.

Rudolph: "I know this wasn't the plan, Ellie, but you can't save everyone if you need saving too." I sighed in relief and smiled at him. Thank goodness for that kid.

Suddenly, the Wendigo stretched his arms out and used them to pull himself up to Rudolph. He grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth.

Wendigo: " _You're a brave boy. Bravery gets you eaten!_ " His mouth opened really wide and he prepared to eat Rudolph.

Rudolph: "Ellie, help me!" The look in his eyes suddenly brought me back to over 100 years ago. My little brother, Oskar, said the same thing when Edgar and Paris killed him right in front of me. I had just been turned so I couldn't do anything about it but I'll be damned if I let this kid die too!

Ellie: " **Rudolph, I'm coming!** " My face morphed into my demonic state as my claws and wings came out and I charged at the Wendigo, nailing him in the back and pushing him away from Rudolph. I slashed at his chest, making blood gush out of it, then roared and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the dock outside.

Wendigo: " _Vampire, this is mutiny. How could you betray a fellow monster just for a human?_ " I kept wailing on his face until he kicked me off, but I recovered and used my wings to float in mid-air. The scratches on his chest healed and he launched himself at me, but I dodged his attack and roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him flying toward the water. I flew after him, but he recovered and shot out his arms to grab me and dove into the water with me in his grasp. I tried to break free, but he started choking me.

Wendigo: " _Look at me, vampire. See the burdens of your mind._ " He forced me to look into his eyes and suddenly, I saw an image of me and Trey. I was holding out my hand to him, but he shook his head and walked away. Leaving me alone again.

Ellie: "No! Don't leave me!" I started to shake and struggle and the Wendigo continued to choke me underwater. Finally, I stopped struggling and my body went limp.

Wendigo: " _Finally. Whoever this Trey is had a real effect on you, vampire. He is the reason your will is crushed._ " He started to swim up, but his arm was grabbed by something. He turned around and saw me holding his arm. I used it to pull him toward me, then kicked him in the jaw as hard as I could, sending him flying out of the water and back out onto the dock. I flew out after him and landed.

Ellie: "Sorry to burst your bubble, Wendigo, but you're wrong. My feelings for that boy are strong but like I told him..." My face got demonic again, " **My will is stronger! Rudolph, the tablet!** "

Rudolph poked his head from out of the warehouse window and dropped the tablet out.

Rudolph: "Told you I could help!" I quickly flew up and caught the tablet, then broke it into pieces on my knee.

Wendigo: " _No! Without that, the ritual cannot be completed! My immortality!_ " I charged at him and the tablet glowed as I nailed him over the head with it, knocking him out cold. I landed and dropped the tablet, my face returning to normal.

Ellie: "Hey, what do ya know? This superhero thing may just be kinda fun." The Wendigo's body suddenly evaporated into dust and wasted away, "I guess he was really hungry for those hearts."

I zoomed back inside and saw all the hostages snapping out of their trance. Rudolph immediately went over and hugged his mother.

Rudolph: "Momma, I'm so glad you're okay! That monster almost got you." She hugged him back.

Rudolph's Mother: "I know, baby, I know. Everything is okay now, I promise." I started to walk up to them, but she hid Rudolph behind her and glared at me, "Stay back, demon girl! I won't let you or that terrible Arsenal hurt my little boy!"

I sighed and turned to go, but..

Rudolph: "Wait!" He quickly left his mother's side and ran over to me, "Thank you for saving my momma, Ellie. Oh, and me too." I smiled and nodded at him.

Ellie: "Don't mention it, Rudolph. I was glad to help." He suddenly hugged me and after the initial shock, I hugged back. After we let go, he handed me his stuffed elephant.

Rudolph: "His name is Trunks. Get it? Because of his long trunk. I want you to have him." I looked at Trunks and smiled, touched that Rudolph would give him to me.

Ellie: "I'll take good care of him, Rudolph, I promise. Now, you go take care of your momma. She needs you." He nodded eagerly.

Rudolph: "Okay! Bye, Ellie, tell Arsenal and Trey I said hi!" He ran back over to his mother and I looked at Trunks.

Ellie: "That's not all I have to say to him." With that, I sprouted my wings and flew off.

* * *

Trey's POV

I sat inside a cell with my face buried in my hands. Ben was sound asleep next to me.

Trey (thinking): "I can't believe I fucked up this bad. Because of my stupid ass decision to hand myself over to the Skrulls, Charity's soul is gone forever, Ben had to build his hope up from scratch, and worst of all, we're stuck in the demon realm, about to get our souls taken too." I stood up and looked out of our cell window, looking out at the demon realm. It had changed when Mephisto transformed, now being dark and menacing looking. The one thing that hadn't was the huge necroplasm river.

Ben: "*YAWN* Trey? What happened? Where are we?" I turned to look at him with a grim expression.

Trey: "You were right, man, Mephisto is way more powerful in his realm. I couldn't beat him and he captured us." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Okay, what's up with you, dude? One second you're all arrogant and now, it's looking like you've given up. That's not the Arsenal I know." I sighed.

Trey: "Ben...I'm afraid." That shocked the hell out of him.

Ben: "You afraid? Come on Trey, be for real." I smiled sadly at him, "Wow, you're being serious. But you never used to be afraid before, what's so different now?"

Trey: "Ben, that was before I gave myself over to the Skrulls. Back then, I knew for a fact that nobody could fuck with me because I was the most powerful person in the universe. Since I woke up, everything has been different and now, I don't know what the hell is out there! There might be something more powerful than a Doppelgänger and what happens if they show up? What if I actually die and let down everybody I care about AGAIN?" I didn't even want to think about something happening to Kyrie or Lola or Ellie because I wasn't there to help.

Ben: "But if you feel this way, why the arrogance when you're in costume?" I shrugged.

Trey: "Because when I'm doing my hero thing, all my insecurities kinda just go away. Arsenal is always a super confident dude, even if Trey Sergauson isn't." He nodded and got up, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Ben: "I know how you feel, Treez. When you disappeared three years ago, I was left with the huge responsibility of protecting the Earth. Sure I had Logan and the others but I was the one with the Metatrix, the burden was more on my shoulders than anyone. I didn't think I could do it without you." I looked at him

Trey: "Ben, I'm really sorry for just disappearing like that. I knew that if I told you guys what I was planning to do, you would find some way to talk me out of it. I should've known that you needed me, that...Charity needed me." I looked at the ground.

Ben: "She doesn't hate you, you know." I looked up at him.

Trey: "Seriously?" He nodded.

Ben: "When you vanished, she was the one that insisted you had a good reason and that you'd show up when we needed you like you always did. That's the only reason she even made a deal with Mephisto in the first place, because she believed in you." I chuckled dryly.

Trey: "Yeah, and look where that got her." We were silent for a second until I spoke up, "You were right, you know. I was planning on forgetting about Charity. Not because I wanted to, but because it hurt a lot seeing her in a coma, especially because I felt partly responsible. That's also why I was so eager to leave earth and go to Tetris Nova. How was I supposed to stay and face everyone when I know they blame me for what happened?"

Ben: "Trey...I forgive you."

Trey: "Huh?"

Ben: "I forgive you for leaving us the way you did. Logan might not and I don't know if anyone else will, but I do. Throughout all the years I've known you, you've always tried to be there for all of us and you've always succeeded. It would be totally unfair of me to hold the one time you were a no-show against you." I was speechless.

Trey: "I don't know what to say." He smirked at me.

Ben: "Trey Sergauson doesn't have anything to say? That's a first." I rolled my eyes and playfully slugged him in the arm, then we hugged.

Ben: "I really missed you, Trey." I patted his back.

Trey: "I missed you too, Benadict." We let go and nodded at each other, "Now that all of the mushy shit is out of the way, we need to get Charity's soul back and bounce."

Ben: "But how? Horn head is almost invincible in this place. We didn't fight him for long but he wiped the floor with us." I thought about it.

Trey: "Yeah and technically I've never even beaten Mephisto, I would just keep sending him back here. Now that we're on his turf, I can't exactly do that." I thought about it some more and looked out the window, seeing the necroplasm river again. I suddenly got an idea.

Trey: "Dude, I just thought of a totally awesome plan that might just save Charity and get us outta here." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Okay, I'm in. Lay it on me." I pointed to the necroplasm river.

Trey: "I've been trying to figure out what the fuck that river was for since we got here. I figured it was like demon water or something, but then I realized what it really was." Ben suddenly caught on.

Ben: "The River Styx!" I smiled and nodded.

Trey: "When did you get so smart, Benji? That river is like the Codon Stream for all of the souls Mephisto has collected, it's the source of his powers and what keeps this realm on its feet. We tap into some of that and Mephisto won't be so big and bad anymore." Ben nodded and smiled too, then frowned.

Ben: "But neither of us are demons. How are we going to tap into necroplasm if only demons can use it?" I frowned too until I realized something.

Trey: "When I had the Omnitrix, it had a function that let it scan foreign DNA signatures and find the alien equivalent. Your Metatrix is built from the same tech, does it have that function too?"

Ben: "I don't know, I've never tried to access it." He held up his watch, "Metatrix, is a foreign DNA scanning function available?"

Metatrix: "Function unavailable. Matrix unit is incomplete and all functions besides transformation are unavailable." I face-palmed.

Trey: "Dude, that's right! Azmuth didn't build your watch, Servantis did. Not only did he not finish it before giving it to you, I doubt he'd even think to put that function inside." Ben sat down again.

Ben: "So we're boned is what you're saying." I looked at him, then looked down at his Metatrix. If only Ben had an actual Omnitrix, then my plan would be set to go. Wait!

My eyes got wide as I glowed red and transformed into Genocide.

Genocide: " **This should be the answer to all of our problems.** " Ben raised an eyebrow.

Ben: "You're gonna use Genocide on Mephisto? Dude, as powerful as your true form is, it's a long shot. Plus, won't you die if you use it for too long?" I shook my head.

Genocide: " **You've got it all wrong, Benji. I used this form to beat Ryan when we took down War World. After I beat him, I took his Ultimatrix and used Alien X power to trap it in a pocket dimension.** " Ben's eyes got wide.

Ben: "You're not saying.." I nodded and held up my hands, making a silver pod appear. The pod opened up, revealing Ryan's orange Ultimatrix. Ben looked at me and I nodded. He reached his left hand out and suddenly, the Ultimatrix jumped out of the pod and latched onto his wrist, making the Metatrix decouple and fall to the ground.

Ben: "Whoa.." His eyes flashed green and his watch's color scheme turned from orange to green. I reverted to normal.

Trey: "So, how does it feel?" He activated the watch and as the core popped up, he smiled.

Ben: "Feels good. Okay Ultimatrix, um, scan for foreign DNA samples."

Ultimatrix: "Scanning for foreign DNA signatures now." The core popped up and emitted two green lights. One of them scanned my body and the other one shined through the window, scanning the necroplasm river.

Ultimatrix: "Two DNA signatures acquired. The Doppelganger and Hellspawn forms are now available in the database, bringing current roster number to 12." Ben scowled.

Ben: "12? I thought Ryan had master control." I rubbed the back of my head.

Trey: "Yeah he did, but I kinda reset it when I took the Ultimatrix from him. I was always planning on giving it to you and you were only 11 at the time. Didn't wanna overwhelm you." He groaned, but nodded anyway. I smirked at him.

Trey: "What do ya say, Benji? Time for the Shift Brothers to come out of retirement?" He smirked back.

Ben: "Oh yeah!" He activated his watch and slammed it, while I glowed red.

...

Back inside Mephisto's castle, he was in his throne room, preparing the ritual to take Ben and I's souls.

Mephisto: "This is a wonderful day indeed. Not only do I have the famous Ben Tennyson's soul waiting for me, but also the soul of Trey Sergauson's successor. Although it'd be admittedly sweeter if it were the real Trey Sergauson. Oh well." He reached next to him and picked up the jar with Charity's soul in it, "Soon, Hellspawn, soon you will not be all alone. Your friends will be joining you in a moment."

Suddenly, the jar was pulled out of his hand by a web line. He turned around and saw me as Web Head.

Web Head: "Sorry to interrupt your private time, weirdo, but I'll be taking this." Mephisto smirked and stood up out of his throne.

Mephisto: "Arsenal, I thought you might have learned your lesson about opposing the king of demons. You are a fool to be anything but afraid." He fired a black energy beam at me, but I did a backflip to dodge it, sticking to the ceiling.

Web Head: "I'm not the one opposing you, devil breath. He is." I pointed behind him and before he could react, Ben flew in and nailed across the face with his cloak, which he had turned into hammers. He was Hellsing, an alien form that looked pretty much like Charity's first demon form, with black and green colors.

Hellsing Ben: "Nice introduction, Arsey." I shrugged and gave him the thumbs up.

Web Head: "Do your thing, Changeling!" Ben nodded and smirked at Mephisto, who looked pissed beyond belief.

Mephisto: "How is this possible?! You are not supposed to be able to transform in such a manner."

Hellsing Ben: "I got an upgrade, dude, and I really wanna try it out. So are we gonna fight or what?"

Mephisto: "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He charged at Ben and fired flaming daggers at him, but he flew under them and turned his cloak into two giant fists, nailing Mephisto on both sides of his face. He stumbled back, but recovered and conjured up necroplasm energy, then formed a huge sword and went slashing at Ben, who turned his cloak into a sword of his own and deflected each slash. He ducked under another one of Mephisto's attacks, then wrapped his cloak around his legs and slammed him to the ground. I was still on the ceiling, cheering for Ben.

Web Head: "You got this, dude! Keep it up!" Suddenly, the jar with Charity's soul in it started to rumble, "Uh oh. What kind of freaky demon thing is this?" The jar burst open and Charity's soul formed into her demon form, only looking more feral.

Demon Charity: " _ **Your sins against me will be accounted for!**_ " She shot out a chain at me, but I dropped down from the ceiling and became Jet Stream, hovering in front of her.

Jet Stream: "Chare, listen to me. I know what I did was wrong but I'm sorry. Let's talk about this!" She only roared and fired a chain at me, pulling me toward her and nailing me in the jaw, sending me spiraling to the ground. Before I could get up, she slammed down on top of me and started wailing on my body. Mephisto deflected Ben's attack and smirked.

Mephisto: "So...it is you under that mask, Trey Sergauson. I had my doubts but the way the Hellspawn's soul projection is reacting to you confirms it." I went Makeshift and phased away from Demon Charity, then erupted out of the ground as Boltneck and charged at her. I swung at her, but she easily caught my fist and twisted until it snapped, then pulled out her hellfire shotgun and blasted me in the face, making me stumble. She followed up by wrapping a chain around my neck and swinging me into the throne.

Boltneck: "So much for her not hating me, BEN." Ben smiled sheepishly and covered his fist with necroplasm, then socked Mephisto back.

Hellsing Ben: "Look, I was just speculating, okay? I thought she held no grudge, but apparently she did. Just fuck her up and seal her back in the jar." He flew at Mephisto. I nodded.

Boltneck: "Should be easy enough. Okay, Chare, time to put the smackdown on you." I leaped up and went HyperZoom in mid-air, then flew at her at top speed. She launched a chain at me, but I became Web Head and shot out a web line to deflect it, then pulled myself to her and went Sonic, rolling up into a ball and nailing her across the face. She went flying back and I landed on the ground, then went OmniFire and started shooting star bolts at her. She spun her chin around to deflect them all and opened up a hell portal, appearing behind me and slamming me over my head with two purple fireballs. I became XLR8 before she could follow up, then zoomed away and bounced off a wall, going Rath in mid-air and socking her in the face. I jumped up and became Goku, then launched a Kamehameha at her, but she opened up another portal to absorb my blast, then launched flaming skulls at me. They exploded on impact, giving her an opening to leap up and nail me in the face with a hellfire shotgun shell. I flew through the castle wall and out into the sky.

Goku: "You never told me you were this strong, Chare. If i knew, I'd have let you be the big spoon when we were cuddling." She started to charge at me, but suddenly slowed down.

Demon Charity: " **Tr-Trey?** " I raised an eyebrow and started hovering toward her.

Goku: "Chare, that you? What's up?" She suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and snarled at me, giving me tow punches to the face and flip kicking me over the head. I flew down to the ground and created a crater.

Goku: "She seemed to start remembering me when I brought up us cuddling. I wonder.." She landed in the crater with me and shot out her chain, but I became Mewtwo and slapped it away, then charged at her and tackled her to the ground.

Demon Charity: " **GET OFF ME! YOUR SOUL WILL BELONG TO MEPHISTO!** "

Mewtwo: "Hold still, Chare, this will only hurt a shit ton." I put my hand on her head and loaded purple energy into her. Suddenly, all the memories of the two of us flooded into her mind. The two of us kissing on the stage after I beat Ember, the two of us looking at dresses when we visited Wes and Kai, the two of us saying we loved each other on stage, during my 16th birthday party. All of the memories flooded into her head.

Demon Charity: " **NO! W-What is happening?!** " I got off of her as she started to shake and glow.

Mewtwo: "You're starting to remember who you are, who I am. I'm sorry I left you here all this time but I'm here now and.." I reverted to normal and made the mask part of my costume go away, "I need you to come back."

Demon Charity stopped shaking and her eyes glowed purple.

Demon Charity: " **Trey..is...is it really you?** " I slowly walked up to her so we were face to face.

Trey: "Yeah, Chare, it's me. I'm finally here to rescue you, just like you believed I would." She looked at me, then hugged me.

Demon Charity: " **I...I missed you.** " As she hugged me, her demonic body started to evaporate into necroplasm and soon, she was replaced by her soul in the jar. I picked it up and wiped the tear from my eye.

Trey: "I missed you, too. Let's get you back to your body." I got my mask back on and grew an Astrodactyl jetpack, then flew toward the castle.

...

Later, Ben and I were back on Tetris Nova. Ben was standing in front of his Omni-Ship, ready to leave. He was holding the jar with Charity's soul.

Trey: "What'd you do with Mephisto?" Ben smirked.

Ben: "He and I settled our differences. I couldn't really lock him up because we were in _h_ _is_ world, but I made sure he knew what would be waiting for him if he decided to come after Charity again." He held up his new Ultimatrix. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Trey: "Don't make me regret giving you that, Benster. It's way more powerful than your old watch." He nodded, then frowned.

Ben: "Are you sure you don't wanna come back to earth with me, just for a quick visit? I know Charity will be happy to see you when she wakes up." I shook my head.

Trey: "I don't think that's a good idea, dude. I'm glad we saved her, but I think it's best that she doesn't know where I am. Way less feelings that way." He sihed and nodded.

Ben: "What about Ellie? What are you gonna tell her?" I smiled at the mention of her name. We'd only been apart for a few hours but I actually really miss her.

Trey: "I have an idea. I should be heading back home, actually, the sun will be up soon and I wanna talk to Ellie before she goes to sleep." Ben nodded.

Ben: "Well, it's been a blast, Unc. I forgot how much fun it was hanging out with you." He dapped me up and we hugged.

Trey: "I don't know how, you know I'll always be awesome." He rolled his eyes and I continued, "But the feeling is mutual, Benji. Take good care of the earth for me."

Ben: "Will do, Treez. See ya." I waved as he walked up the ramp to his ship, then took off into the air.

Trey: Time to face the music. Hopefully the music doesn't bite my face off." I became Godspeed and zoomed off toward my place.

* * *

After I got home and Ellie and I told each other about our nights (apparently she fought a monster who eats hearts), the two of us were sitting in her room, not speaking. I was on her bed and she sat at her desk. Finally, she looked at me.

Ellie: "I'm not going to be your fall back option, shape-shifter." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Trey: "What are you-"

Ellie: "No, you had the chance to talk and you just sat there. Let me say this." I nodded and sat back on her bed, "I know you and that Charity girl have a lot of history and I know that you still have feelings for her. I really like you, but I'm not going to be your fall back option because you fucked things up with her. I..have too much respect for myself."

I smiled at her.

Trey: "Oh, really? Is this self respect a new thing you're trying out, because I remember a certain shoe-less vampire girl saying she hated herself." Ellie stuck her tongue out at me.

Ellie: "I did used to hate myself. But that was before I met you, you showed me that I could be something more than a monster who kills people. I will always be grateful to you for that, which is why I'm telling you that we should break up." I got a surprised look.

Trey: "Say what?" She looked at me sadly.

Ellie: "Shape-shifter, you've done so much for me that it wouldn't be right if I kept you from following your heart. So..I'm letting you leave me. Follow your heart." She said those words to me, but I could tell it was really hurting her to say them.

Trey: "Ellie, I-" She cut me off by zooming out of her room and toward our front door. Before she could though, I zoomed in front of her with Godspeed legs, making her run right into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Ellie: "Why can't you let me do this for you?" I chuckled.

Trey: "Because it's not what I want, dummy." She looked up at me.

Ellie: "What?" I smiled at her.

Trey: "I'll admit, I was a little skeptical about spending literally forever with you. But after going to the demon realm and remembering all the moments I had with Charity, I realized something; those moments were great and I'll always remember them, but Charity is my past. When Ben and I were trapped in that cell, all I could think about was dying and letting you down."

Ellie: "What are you trying to say, Trey?"

Trey: "Look, I don't know if we'll be together forever or what'll happen in the future. But I do know that I can't leave you and follow my heart, because my heart is wherever you are." She looked at me for a second, then smiled and we kissed. After a second, we pulled away.

Ellie: "We have some time before the sun comes up, you wanna go to my room?" She gave me the look and I grinned at her.

Trey: "After you, bloodsucker." She giggled and pulled me into her room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

Back on earth, Ben, Logan, Victor, Aubrie and Marian were all in the lab, standing around Charity's body.

Aubrie: "Are you sure this'll work, Logan?" He nodded.

Logan: "It should. Charity's missing soul was the reason she was in a coma in the first place and now that Ben and Trey have recovered it, she should be good as new." Victor looked up at Marian.

Victor: "Mommy, is Daddy gonna make Aunt Charrie wake up now?" Marian looked at Logan, who nodded.

Marian: "Yeah, Vic, Daddy says she should be waking up very soon."

Victor: "Good. I miss her."

Ben: "We all do, little dude. Ready, Loges?" Logan nodded.

Logan: "Here goes everything." He opened the jar and Charity's soul immediately floated out and phased into her body. For a while, nothing happened.

Aubrie: "Are you sure you guys got the right soul, Benny?" Ben was about to answer when there was a sudden bright flash of light that came from Charity's body. When it cleared, Charity was in normal form. She looked about 19, her hair was dark purple and she was wearing a black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. The others all looked at each other.

Logan: "Uh, Charity?"

Suddenly, her eyes opened and glowed purple.

 **The end.**

* * *

Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this kinda Halloween-themed chapter. It was pretty story-based and didn't have a lot of action, but I think it turned out pretty good anyway. I wanted to bring the others back before the season ended and I'm happy to say that they'll appear more in the next season. Also, let me know what you guys think of Ben having an Ultimatrix. I decided that him having the Metatrix didn't give me the freedom to have Ben fight more powerful villains and let's be honest, he deserves it after being a sidekick for so long. I also need 10 aliens for his roster so if you all have any ideas, I'll add them.

This month's question: **Do you guys prefer Trey with Charity or Trey with Ellie?**

Review time!

* * *

 **Daquan Harris Su:** Appreciate the read, my guy! You're always one of the first to read each new chapter and I really appreciate your readership even after all these years. Hopefully I can keep entertaining you.

 **Gorilla Strike:** The old Team Arsenal appeared this chapter and will appear in future chapters, so I hope you enjoy, dude!

 **Dreamsofabsolution11:** Oh, you big mad, lmao. Thanks for the read, guy.

* * *

Well that's it, guys. As always, let me know what you guys think and see you all next time. Peace!


	19. New Years Update

**New Years Update**

What's up guys? This isn't the next episode unfortunately, but it is an update on the progress of the next chapter, as well as my plans for the story going forward. But before all that, Merry belated Christmas to all my friends and readers and I wish you all a Happy New Year too! My birthday was actually on Christmas and I turned 20 so Happy birthday to ya boy! I also want to acknowledge the death of one of the greatest creators of all time, Stan Lee. RIP Stan, you were really an inspiration to me and a lot of others. There's no Arsenal without you. This is gonna be a lengthy one so buckle up!

Okay, speaking of Arsenal! Episode 9 of Season 2 is almost done. I usually aim to make the chapters around 9000-14,000 words long and I'm around the 7,800 word range. After one more productive writing session, I'll be done with it. I'd say look for it around Wednesday. Don't want to say too much on what it's about, but this is the point where things start to go down. After I finish this episode, I want to start writing episodes 10-12 immediately since I don't want to drag on around the end of the season. These episodes will continue and conclude the gang war arc as well as bring Ben and the others back one more time before the episode 13 finale. Yes, Ben and the others are coming back Episode 10 but you didn't hear it from me, okay? The finale is going to be insane guys, one of the best ones ever. It's going to be up there with The Patchwork and it might just be up there with Endgame as well. Well, in my head at least.

As for next season, I can't say too much without spoiling the finale, but I think it'll be THE best season of Arsenal I've ever written, in terms of villains, transformations, characters, all that! It's going to be really cool. I know you guys might be wondering if Season 3 is the last season of Galactic Hero, because Hero Generation did end in Season 3. Honestly, not giving Hero Generation a Season 4 was one of the dumbest things ever. Sure I ended it well, but there was a lot more I could've done with the younger versions of Team Arsenal. I was contemplating bringing Hero Generation back for a Season 4 as kind of like a special thing to tie up loose ends. I don't know how many of you guys would be into it but it'd be up to par with the first three seasons and it works timeline-wise, since there's a few month time skip before the start of Galactic Hero. If not a full season, maybe a TV special, so to speak. Like Secret of the Omnitrix type but not exactly that. I'll put a poll up on my page for it and you guys can vote. Or review on here if you want. All of that to say, Galactic Hero will get a fourth season depending on how well Season 3 does.

After Galactic Hero, the future of Trey's solo series is in the air besides a potential Hero Generation Season 4 but he'll definitely appear in other stories by other authors. You all know about his appearances in Kyle 10 Alien Force and those are always dope. He will appear more on there and will also appear on another story that I don't want to spoil. That's coming sooner rather than later and will be hinted at in my next chapter. Aside from guest appearances in other authors' series' Trey will appear in some of my upcoming new series too! He'll be an important character in my new Ben 10/Generator Rex-inspired story but more on that later.

Lastly, I have a question about the current season of Galactic Hero. How are you guys liking it? I know people enjoy it and I like writing the new setting but I'd just like you guys to let me know what you think. You don't have to and it's cool either way, but I'd appreciate it.

That's it guys! Expect the chapter on Wednesday and I'm excited for the future of this universe in 2019. Happy New Year!


End file.
